What You Do to Me
by Exactlyamanda
Summary: Brooke Taylor is trying to deal with her parents leaving her for work in another country, a new high school, and keeping her head above water. The last thing she wants is a relationship. Too bad some of the boys at her new school are about to test that. CasitelxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Brooke's POV**

My parents are choosing kiwi birds over me. They're leaving me here, for stupid kiwi birds. _Why is this my life?_

I still couldn't believe their bags were packed and they were about to leave for New Zealand with little chance of returning for the next four years, _all to study kiwi birds. _

My parents, Marcy and Jake Taylor, were accomplished ornithologists, or bird scientists, and when they weren't talking about birds or reading about birds, they were following birds. I just didn't expect them to follow them to New Zealand. Why couldn't they take me with them? New Zealand was warm and beautiful and the boys had accents and tanned skin..._I could live with that!_

"Please Brooklyn, chin up! You'll have your very own apartment and your own space and freedom! This is every teenager's dream! And besides that, the kiwi is critically endangered, and needs our expertise! Think of the kiwis, Brooklyn. You used to love their tiny little wings..." Mom cooed, trying and failing to reassure me.

"Remember when you dressed up as a kiwi for Halloween?" Dad laughed, Mom reaching for her purse to try and dig out the picture.

"I was _five_..." I sneered, rolling my eyes. I didn't want my own apartment. I wanted a normal life, and I certainly didn't want to be changing schools.

As we pulled up to my new apartment complex I peered out the window and up at the tall building. It certainly didn't look like a home. More like an office building.

"Isn't it nice, princess?" Dad expressed excitedly. I slumped down even further in my seat, blowing a piece of my long, brunette hair out of my face in a huff.

After four hours of painstakingly moving each and every one of my possessions into the quaint one bedroom on the 5th floor came the quick, heartbreaking goodbye as my parents set out for the airport. There were tears and promises for phone calls every day but a part of me was angry at them for deciding to leave me here all alone.

After they left in a cloud of dust and I realized I was alone the real tears started to flow.

I hurried back up to my room and collapsed on my bed, burying my head into my pillow. Following my break down I finally sat up, wiped my tears and makeup away, and looked around.

Expecting to see my apartment in a new light and be optimistic about this whole situation failed and I snarled at the pink walls that were mine and fell right back down onto the pillow, this time, falling asleep with hopes of waking up in my old house, all of this being just a dream.


	2. Chapter 1: Seriously?

**Chapter One: Seriously?**

**Brooke's POV:**

Being ripped out of a deep sleep to the sound of an alarm baying has to be the worst feeling in the entire world, especially when it's to wake up for your first day at a new high school.

Rolling my exhausted body out of bed I rubbed my eyes and looked around my new apartment.

_Yep, I still hate it._

Out of all of my many outfits, none of them particularly screamed 'first day of school!' but I didn't actually plan on making an impression anyway. My goal was to get in and get out all while maintaining decent grades, and hopefully making a friend or two.

Boyfriends were completely out of the question. I didn't have the time or patience for any of that.

A light pink, long sleeved v-neck, skinny jeans, and black flats seemed to suffice, and after running the straighter through my brown curls and fixing my makeup I was ready to get this 'first day' over with.

The one thing actually kind of made the whole moving away deal worth anything at all was my new car. My parents totally bought me off with it but I wasn't complaining. My dream car was finally mine, a yellow Jeep Wrangler, and the only thing I was actually excited for was driving it. I punched 'Sweet Amoris High School' into my GPS and started down the road, hoping I wouldn't be late finding it. Thankfully for me, I discovered pretty quickly that my new town was tiny, and my school was literately a mile down the street.

Walking up to the front doors as I clutched my messenger bag for dear life was a moment I will never forget. I glanced back once more at my beloved Jeep before drawing air into my heaving lungs and blowing out a thick sigh, pushing the door open into the hallways of my new school. I looked up, seeing faces I didn't know and hearing voices I'd never heard all fluttering around at the same time. The starry-eyed teenagers seemed delighted to be back in school, but me- I was the new girl, and delighted, I was not.

I tried to keep my head down as I searched for the principal's office; a difficult task that probably would've been easier for anyone else but me. As I walked down the hallways, I started to notice people staring.

_Did I have something on my face? Was there a rip in my pants?_

_Oh God. They hate me already._

Coming up to a room labeled "Student Council", I darted towards it as it was the first place I could guess had someone who could be of use. I rushed in, accidentally slamming the heavy door behind me.

"_What have I said about slamming those doors?!_" I heard a young, raspy voice shout, seemingly very annoyed. I instantly winced and gritted my teeth with regret.

Standing in front of me was a boy my age, blue in the fact with what seemed like stress. When his eyes met mine, the blue melted away, suddenly turning to pale blush.

"I am _SO _sorry…the door was a little heavier than I expected…" I confessed, looking at the ground again.

"Oh gosh, no, I apologize. I thought you were someone else. That door can be heavy at first, I understand. Can I help you with something?" He expressed, his tone of voice changing drastically.

"Well, I'm new…" I spoke softly.

A smile cracked onto his porcelain baby face.

"It's nice to meet you, New. I'm Nathaniel." He sneered through a cheeky grin. I let out a giggle at the incredibly lame joke and continued.

"Yeah, anyway, I just wanted to hand in these papers to someone who might know what to do with them" I explained, looking this Nathaniel character up and down. He dressed like a thirty-year-old but was incredibly adorable, like a kitten. I wasn't sure whether to be attracted to him or not.

"Well thankfully you came to the right place because this year I'll be handling all of the new student paperwork. I can take those right off your hands. All I'll ask from you is if you could get a picture to me by the end of the week, a $25 registration fee, and your name." He said, the quaint, yet professional smile never leaving his face. His posture was too perfect. I wasn't sure about this one.

"Oh, that's great! Here's that money, and I'll get that photo to you as soon as I can. I'm Brooklyn Taylor by the way. You can call me Brooke." I dug through my messenger bag, flipping through my wallet and handing him the money with a smile, trying to at least make a good impression with the first person I'd interacted with.

"Thank you, Brooke, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Here's your class schedule. It's so nice to see someone serious here. If you'll need any help at all, please don't hesitate to come and find me." He explained, shuffling through some papers and handing me my schedule. I thanked him again and with that I was off to find my first class.

_How dreadful._

Sitting through that first class was painful and long. I mostly got stared at the entire time and even got to introduce myself to the entire class! _Woo hoo!_

I made sure to stay quiet and mind my own business but still couldn't help but to feel like the elephant in the room. I started wondering if Sweet Amoris High had ever had a new student before.

Hearing the bell ring for class change was music to my ears. Thankfully at this school there were 15 minute intervals between classes so I headed to my new locker to switch books, only to be confronted by a familiar but not so refreshing face. My eyes bulged at the sight of him.

"Brooke, there you are!" Cried the nasally voice of Kentin Polanski, my friend from my last school and unofficial stalker. Maybe he wouldn't quit stalking me because I was so nice to him, but I don't really have a mean bone in my body. I didn't have the heart to tell him off. What was he doing here, though?

"Ken! Why are you here?" I asked him, trying to act pleasantly surprised.

"I transferred when I heard you were coming here! Aren't you glad to see me?!" He exclaimed.

_Oh...how nice?_

"Th-that's great, Ken! Hey, I've got to head to class but I'll see you around, okay?" I told him, trying to get at least ten minutes to explore a little.

"Oh. Well, alright. Hey, want a cookie? They're chocolate!" He asked me, trying to tempt me into taking one.

"I'd love to, but I just ate. Thanks though, catch you later!" I chirped, quickly walking away and down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough he was just standing there, watching me.

Poor Kentin...he was clueless when it came to talking to girls, or anyone for that matter. I felt sorry for him.

Coming to the end of the hallway, I positioned my eyes up to see doors leading out to what I assumed was the courtyard. I could already feel the fresh air filling up my nervous lungs, and yet again completely rushed through the doors only to bump into someone on my way out.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" I heard suddenly. My face was instantly burning and sweating before I took so much as one look up at the victim of my run-in.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." I tried to beg mercy, reeling and flustered and about to vomit.

My victim fell silent, the only indication of his presence the red sneakers in my line of sight. I cautiously followed them up long, lanky legs donning tight black skinny jeans. Attached was a scowling, fiery red-head, eyeing me with an eyebrow spiked in confusion.

"What's your excuse, new girl?" He blurted all at once in a sarcastic, teasing tone. Crossing his arms, he looked me up and down and awaited my reply almost as if he'd given me a chance to redeem myself after seeing the embarrassment written all over my face.

His pale skin almost reflected light from the sun, flame red hair fluttering softly with the wind as he stood gawking at me. His eyes were a deep gray that doesn't even _happen_ in eyes, and his smoldering looked burned a hole straight through me.

"I'm sorry...I guess I was in a rush." I managed to spit out as I watched a bold smirk curl up on his lips as if what I said was funny to him.

"What's your name?" He pressed, tilting his head now. His expression was impossible to read.

"B-Brooke..." I was at a loss for words...God, was he intimidating.

"Brooke, huh? Well, _Brooke_, why don't you try and look before you leap next time, huh?" He sneered before turning away, giving me no time to react whatsoever.

I just stood there, watching him disappear behind the school before I am jolted back to reality by the class bells. I shook my head and thought for a moment about the strange encounter...

_I have no patience for weird people like that._

Five long, awful hours of school and I was ready to hibernate already. I never realized how exhausting it was to be the new girl and I was headed for the door faster than anyone else. As I finally threw open the doors to the outside world I was met with three girls from my English class, standing there blocking my way.

"Look, it's that new girl..." Cried the loud and seemingly outgoing blonde of the group, pointing right at me. The other girls just stared, evil grins starting to crack onto their posh faces.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm- " I started to say before the girls erupted in laughter.

'Well we can't exactly say we got lucky this year, can we?" The blonde yipped with laughter.

_Okay, I get it now. These are bullies, and they're trying to make me upset. Wow, and on my first day?_ I must say it was the lowest I've seen a bully go before.

"Gosh, where are you from anyway? Must be somewhere with like, no standards whatsoever…" The blonde yet again swung at me, looking me up and down.

I opened my mouth to speak even though I had no idea how to stick up for myself. Just as I was about to try and make something up someone spoke from behind me.

"Amber, shouldn't you be at home counting your STDs or something?" The unknown hero sneered from behind me.

I cracked a muffled giggle at the comment and first glanced to the blond, watching her turn a prominent shade of red before straightening up. She huffed loudly and turned away instantly with her posse, clicking her heels rather obviously down the hallway.

I finally turned around myself to see the red-haired boy from early standing there with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." I was immediately thankful and felt indebted to him.

"Thanks for what? I was only reminding her of her obligations…" He scoffed, looking up at a stray hair in his face and blowing it away.

"Well in any case, thanks again. You really saved my tail back there."

He completely ignored my statement and lit a cigarette, inhaling and blowing smoke up to be caught with the wind.

"We're allowed to smoke on school property?!" I inquired.

Yeah, I had picked up smoking and had yet to quit. My terrible anxiety fueled the habit, and smoking had helped me through some of my worst panic attacks. I was hopelessly addicted and just praying that someday I'd kick the habit but at the same time holding onto the relief they gave me for dear life.

The boy laughed at me and continued to suck on his cigarette. I took that as a no.

"As much as I'd love to have one right now I don't feel like getting expelled on my first day…"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at me as if it was rude for anyone else to do it _but_ him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

He was mysterious and kind of driving me crazy. I wanted to get to know him better...

_What was his deal? What did he want? _

He threw his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and stamped it. "Come with me."

"Um, okay..." I muttered, following as he took off behind the school. Coming to a door at the back, he fished through his pockets, producing a ring of keys and picking on out. He looked left, and then right before promptly unlocking the door and boyishly holding it open with arm hand after letting himself through first.

Inside was a dark, desolate staircase leading up to more mysterious darkness. Was he taking me to his secret hideout so that he could murder and dismember me? And why was I trusting him in the first place?

There was no explanation as to why I followed him up the stairs... I guess I was just desperate for a friend.

When we reached the top I felt a little better, light pouring through the door in front of us, illuminating our formally pitch-black surroundings.

He pulled open the second door and held it open, allowing me to walk through and discover where this journey had lead us. We were up high, on a balcony overlooking the entire town of Amoris. All I could do was rush to the railing and look out.

_What a view..._

"Wow, are we even_ allowed _up here?" I blurted excitedly as he came over to grip the railing, looking over the town with his head held high.

"Nope." He shrugged, a smirk lighting up his face.

_Why was he being so cryptic?_ He did take me up here...it was his duty to explain everything to me! I suddenly wanted to be his friend.

"How'd you get those keys?" I pointed to his pocket, folding my arms across the concrete barrier.

"Oh, the teachers just gave them to me. Figured I'd appreciate them." He scoffed sarcastically.

"So you stole them?"

_"Clever girl.''_ He smiled that snarky smile into the distance, rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned my body to him, crossing my arms.

"Whats with the questions? I feel like I'm being interrogated. Just enjoy the view and be glad I decided to bring you up here!" He barked, crossing his arms to match me.

I huffed, my eyes wandering out into the distance, studying the buildings and roads that were laid out in front of me. I could see my tiny yellow jeep down below and followed the road up to my apartment complex. It _really_ was such a small town.

"Tell me your name." I demanded. He didn't want any questions, so I'd just say it.

"Why?"

"What's with the questions? Just tell me. You know mine… Unless of course you would prefer to be called 'red-haired-boy' or better yet, 'smart ass'. Your choice."

When in doubt, fight fire with fire.

He rolled his eyes, leaning up against the wall and lighting up another cigarette. He was about as unpredictable as a Siberian tiger.

"Castiel."

I looked up and over at him._ Was that his name?_

"Castiel…" I repeated, nodding my head.

"Don't wear it out…"

I lit a cigarette and smoked it with Castiel in an almost comfortable silence, appreciating the view that he so graciously showed me while he sat and watched me. After rushing through my cigarette I repositioned my bag over my shoulder with a shrug.

"Well _Castiel,_ thanks for showing me this spot. I should probably be going, now. Is there any way I can convince you to let me out?" I took a step towards him as he took one step back.

"No can do, you're going have to live up here forever…" He mumbled sarcastically as he walked over to the door to unlock it.

"Are you coming down too?" I asked him as he pried the door open for me.

"Nah."

"Well, it was nice meeting you…" I shrugged, waving goodbye just to have the door shut right in my face without so much as a simple goodbye or anything. Okay, that's cool too.

As I walked down the stairwell I couldn't help but realize that I was intrigued by him. Make no mistake, I wasn't _interested _in him or anything, just intrigued. I wanted to be his friend.

I came home from my first day at Sweet Amoris High with not much at all. A few cheap shots from some bullies and a new friend in the student body president who reminded me of a cat in a business suit. I also had a goal: to befriend Castiel. Something told me he'd be good company to keep.


	3. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Chapter Two: Making Friends**

**Castiel's POV**

Having a ridiculously big house was nothing but a pain in my ass. Ninety nine percent of the time it was just Demon and I and how we managed to constantly destroy the place was beyond me. Mom and Dad thought it'd be cool to leave a seventeen year old boy and his dog home alone while they gallivanted around the world in their stupid airplanes, taking one weekend every three or four months to visit their beloved only child and depositing money into my checking account so I wouldn't starve to death. At least I didn't have to worry about them breathing down my neck all the time but it killed me to admit that I sort of wished there'd be a hot dinner on the dusty dining room table or someone to yell at me once in a while.

Any nominations for the Parents of the Year Award? I've got one

It was hard to stay motivated to clean or do much of anything when there was no one there to motivate you but for a reason that very well could've been the smell of decaying pizza and sweaty gym sock, I was actually straightening up. Even if it was a half-assed attempt, the place looked better after an hour or so of blasting music and throwing things in the trash.

"You want out, boy?" I spoke in a sing-song voice to Demon, my Belgian Shepherd brother/best friend. He was the only one who broke me soft, anyone else was fair game. I opened the door to the fenced-in back yard and let him outside to play before hearing a knock on the door and sliding across the kitchen in my socks to answer it.

Enter my human best friend: Lysander Larkin. Out of every scumbag excuse-for-a-human in this world, Lysander was the only one I could really put up with. He was probably the coolest person I'd ever met and I considered myself pretty lucky that he could actually stand me. We were practically polar opposites but I think that's why we clicked so well. Lysander did his best to keep me out of trouble and he was my voice of reason. I made sure that he wasn't always so damn serious and kept him laughing. The best thing about Lysander was that I could always be myself around him and he'd never judge me for it.

He didn't even really have to knock, but always did anyway before letting himself in and I stood at the kitchen counter, nodding a wordless hello as he made his way to me. Usually he would've already been here as we tried to carpool to and from school every day but his big brother needed a ride to pick up his car from the mechanic ever so conveniently on the first day of school.

"How was your first day?" He took a seat at the bar and reached out to touch a wilted bouquet of flowers that my Mom had left in a vase from her last visit. "You should really throw these out..." He added, picking a petal from a magnolia.

"It was absolutely spectacular. I'm so glad to be back in such a fine establishment of learning after a long, boring summer..." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my lips. Lysander chuckled, still crumpling the dried petals in his fingers.

"Looks like it's going to be another fun-filled year at Sweet Amoris High School, doesn't it?" He laughed, peering up at me from behind his silver bangs.

"I'll say. I hardly saw you at all today after lunch. I don't like that."

""Yes, it would seem as though our class schedules are somewhat conflicting. I was floating about. However, I did see you with that new girl from my English class. Hmm, Brooke, was it?"

"Brooke, yeah." I corrected him. Yep, that's her name. Brooke. Brooklyn Taylor.

"Now, forgive me for asking but I'm rather curious as to how you ended up spending so much time with her today."

"What are you talking about? She bumped into me, so I let her apologize. It wasn't a thing." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Was showing her the balcony a thing?" He asked. He always knew _everything_, and I'd never figure out how he did it. I'd swear Lysander was a ninja.

"She...she's cool, I guess." I hadn't really realized yet if there was a specific reason why I decided to bring her up there. I'd never brought anyone up there, except for Lysander.

"Cool, hmm?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, cool. She's just some chick, Lys."

"Mmm, I suppose we'll see about that." He crossed his legs, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I barked, sitting up straight in my chair.

"I have a feeling about her, is all." Lysander said, coyly.

"A feeling in your pants?" I raised a teasing eyebrow with a smirk, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Don't be disgusting, Castiel. I just have a feeling that the two of you are going to become close." Sometimes when he was serious his gold eye shimmered and twinkled just a slight bit more than his green one. His eyes were so unique that they were always his tell. I could read him just by looking in his eyes, and I could tell he was trying to convince me to go for her.

"Oh, I forgot you were some kind of fortune teller now. Sorry Madam Lysander but I don't have any chocolate coins to pay you with today." I sneered, dragging my fingers through my hair.

Lysander let out a laugh and shook his head.

"So...are we jamming or what?" Changing the subject and standing up all together, taking the first step towards my bedroom.

"I suppose so!" Lysander joined me, walking down the hallway and far away from that conversation.

**Brooke's POV**

The next day came raining down on me harder than the first one. I was exhausted and my poor alarm clock took quite the beating before it was able to finally coax me out of bed.

Yippee! I get to go to school today and deal with all of my new friends!

High school just wouldn't be high school without a villain with a french manicure and lucky for me, Sweet Amoris came with its very own Amber, who had some kind of personal vendetta against new girls...or brunettes? I still wasn't sure.

Oh my, and how could I forget sweet Ken? Yes, yes he was sweet and he was my friend but none of that changed the fact that his bad breath and constant invasion of personal space was a bit unsettling. I could handle Ken, though. He was a piece of cake.

Castiel however, was a different story. Did he like me? Were we friends now? It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he acted like he didn't even know who I was today, but a part of me was still intrigued by the boy with the burning grey eyes and blindingly red hair. I simply couldn't wait to see what kind of a mood he was in this morning.

I decided to pin up half my hair with a rhinestone clip and since it was still sticky-summer-hot outside I opted to wear black shorts and calf-length boots, the suede material light enough for the humid august air. A grey t-shirt and a touch of make up sealed the deal and I was out the door and running to my jeep, five minutes late already. Timing wasn't one of my better skills, but at least I was dependable. You could always count on me to be late.

The hallways were already completely deserted when I got to school; everyone already in class. I could already see the principal's smiling face when her newest student arrived to receive her late pass on the first day of school. Wouldn't she be so proud of the newest addition to the student body?

My footsteps echoed, mixing together suddenly with another clicking and I turned around to see Nathaniel following me down the hall, shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Good morning, Nathaniel!" I called out, trying my best to be friendly. Maybe he could hook me up with a late pass? My voice must've scared him or something, because as soon as he lifted his eyes they were falling with the rest of him, tripping over his own feet in a pile of clumsiness.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I was at his side in a second. How could I help him? I could feel his embarrassment...did he need help up?_ No...no, he's a man. Let him do it. You'll only embarrass him more, Brooke. _

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He choked, his face red and swollen as he tried to collect the scattered papers strewn across the hallway. I gathered a pile of them in my arms, but he stuck his arm out in an instant.

"Oh, don't...!" He started to warn me right as I glanced at the pages in my hands.

It was a bunch of photocopies of my school ID photo, only with a few minor adjustments made to them, presumably by pre-schoolers? I had a mustache, a unibrow, little black specs all over my face and a Sharpied gap between my teeth. _Wow...why is this actually hurting my feelings right now? _

I felt a punch of embarrassment in my stomach.

"That's definitely me..." I stammered, staring at the photo.

"I'm sorry Brooke... Someone did it early this morning and threw them all around campus. I got them all cleaned up though, don't worry…" He assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

_Oh shit..._

My lungs started to close up, my breaths becoming slower and more labored.

_Anxiety, why do you hate me so?_

"I need some air…" I brushed Nathaniel's hand off my shoulder and made a run for the courtyard. My face was hot and I could hardly breath at all. What had I ever done to Amber? Was this really going to be how things were? I seriously wasn't going to be able to handle getting victimized every day.

At this point, class was the last thing on my mind. I needed to regain my composure before stepping foot in a classroom. I buried my head in my hands and tried to regulate my breathing.

In, and out. In and out in out in out in out...in, and out...in, and out. There we go.

"Hey, nice picture…"

_Oh no...is that who I think it is?_

I picked my head up from its spot in my hands and sure enough red-headed jerkface himself was smirking that stupid smirk, his arms crossed as if my pain was amusement to him.

"Oh, you like my glamour shots?" I playfully rolled my eyes as he took a seat beside me on the bench.

"Totally! The mustache is a good look on you." His smirk went lopsided as he winked his eye.

"Thanks. I've been trying to grow one out for years but those pesky estrogen levels keep getting in the way…" He had me giggling, my laughter pushing the anxiety back down into its desolate cave in the back of my mind.

"Castiel, leave her alone and get to class." I heard from in front of us. I hadn't even heard the door and watched as Nathaniel took slow steps, crossing his arms and shaking his head at us. He looked pissed at just the sight of Castiel.

"Fuck off, fairy boy. I'm handling this." Castiel spat, leaping to his feet and taking an intimidating step towards Nathaniel.

"Listen...she's in a lot of distress right now. I'm sure the last thing she needs is someone like you making her feel even worse."

_Way to make me feel even worse, Nathaniel. I seriously don't need this right now... _

I could literately feel the heat and tension between the two as they bickered. It became clear pretty quickly that the two of them were not each other's biggest fan. Whatever was going on between the two of them...couldn't they schedule their fights for a time where I wasn't around?

"Hey guys? I'm fine...I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to class now…" I said, standing up in the middle of their dispute.

"You want a cigarette? It'll clear your head..." Castiel raised an eyebrow, pulling out a pack from his jacket pocket. As good as it sounded I wasn't about to skip the first class of my second day of school. Not a chance, Red Head.

"I should get to class. I don't want to get in trouble or anything. Thanks, though…" I didn't want him to think I was siding with Nathaniel and rolled my eyes after finishing my sentence. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heels and disappeared as he walked behind the school.

I followed Nathaniel into the school, a little irritated that he'd followed me outside and started shit with Castiel over nothing. I was biting my tongue though, as usual. Nathaniel had time to redeem himself; I barely knew him at all.

"I'm glad you decided to get to class, Brooke. I'll write you a pass so that you won't get in trouble. In the meantime, if I have any advice for you at all it's to stay away from Castiel. He is a toxic person with an appetite for trouble. He's a miserable wanna-be rebel and misery sure loves company. He'll only bring you down." Nathaniel turned to say as we came to the student council room.

"Aw, he doesn't seem that bad. The bad boy act is convincing, but it's probably just a mask."

Nathaniel couldn't stifle his laughter. "That's exactly what it is, Brooke. He doesn't want anyone to get close to him and will probably end up hurting anyone who tries. I've known Castiel a long time and I can promise you that if he is being nice to you it's probably for all of the wrong reasons. Just be careful."

"Well I appreciate your concern, Nathaniel." I didn't know what else he wanted to hear. I wasn't going to write Castiel off based on one person's opinions. Nathaniel leaned over the table in the student council room and scribbled out an excuse for me and I took it with an appreciative expression.

"Thanks Nathaniel!"

"Don't mention it... Oh, and before I forget; do you have any idea who would have made those pictures of you? Someone you didn't hit it off with yesterday, perhaps?" He inquired, stopping me in my pursuit for the door.

"Well theres this girl, Amber Wood... She came up to me yesterday mouthing off for no reason..." I started before Nathaniel interupted.

"Amber is my sister..." Nathaniel shook his head, his eyelids blinking over and over as he scratched his head. "She wouldn't do something like that."

_His sister? Is he adopted? I wouldn't have guessed..._

"She wasn't exactly polite to me yesterday. I'm not trying to accuse her of anything but I definitely wouldn't put it past her."

"Well we can't prove that she was the one who exploited your picture but please let me know if she acts out towards you again and I'll talk to her." He seemed conflicted, and I was instantly guilty for saying anything at all.

"Okay...well, thanks again for the pass. I guess I'll see you around." I was ready to get to class and put this entire morning behind me. What a disaster...

Obviously Amber was a closeted bully who hadn't come out to her brother yet, and although I didn't have any siblings of my own I still couldn't understand why he couldn't see what was clearly very obvious. I'm sure Nathaniel being the student body president got her out of a lot of trouble...

English class was a little intimidating. Everyone was so quiet and still stared wide-eyed at me as if I had thirty heads or something. I kept my head buried in my text book, trying to avoid any eye contact, especially after the entire school got to laugh at those pictures of me this morning. I was thankful for my perpetual lateness, I couldn't imagine the anxiety attack I'd have definitely had if I'd been there for all the fun of everyone discovering the pictures before Nathaniel got them all.

My eyes had the habit of wandering when I was bored, and trailing from the legs of the desks in front of me to everyone's shoes, I studied each pair until my eyes narrowed on a very unique pair of boots. I followed them up long, willowy legs in tight black slacks and couldn't help myself from staring at the person they were attached to.

Messy silver hair, asymmetrically cut, one half dipped in black dye as it swept across his forehead. He was dressed head to toe in some kind of costume...was he a drama nerd, or maybe he was wearing the ruffles and buttons for some kind of project? Either way, he looked like a prince pulled straight out of a storybook. Perhaps his most astonishing feature though were his eyes that peered at me from under his hair. I had to look twice...yes, they were definitely two different colors. One sparkled a goldish-yellow while the other glowed emerald green. _What a curious-looking boy...Why hadn't I noticed him yesterday?_

I watched him smirk to himself at the exact moment I summed up my thoughts on him and his eyes suddenly shifted to mine. The eye contact was awkward and I was buried in my textbook immediately, hoping he hadn't caught me staring at me.

Soon enough the teacher assigned us a worksheet and left the room for a bathroom break, urging us to get to work. I scribbled my name across the top of the page before a light tapping startled me to look to my right.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is Lysander." The silver-haired mystery boy spoke, his voice soft and smooth as butter as he stuck out his hand for a friendly shake. I took it in mine with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Brooke, it's nice to meet you!"

"You're friends with Castiel, if I'm not mistaken?" He smiled, his eyes focusing on my forehead and then back to my eyes. What a strange, friendly boy.

"I wouldn't necessarily say we're friends, but I know of him. He's intriguing..." I giggled, causing him to chuckle and nod his head.

"Castiel is quite miserable at making new friends, but he's very nice once you get to know him. He's my very best friend. ...Would you care to meet us after school at the back by the garden?" He asked me, raising a delicate eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Absolutely! I never have anything to do after school, anyway... That'd be great!"

When the teacher reappeared we both dropped the conversation and focused on our worksheet until the bell rang. I often caught Lysander smirking or chuckling to himself and wondered what he thought about...he must've have a vivid imagination if he was able to entertain himself doing schoolwork. I liked him, though. He was friendly and very nice. It was hard to imagine that he was a friend of Castiel's. They seemed so different.

Lysander and I made small talk on the way out to the hallway and I caught a flash of red in my peripheral. Looking up, Castiel was suddenly standing right in front of us, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"I see you've met my trusty sidekick..." He sneered as Lysander walked to stand beside him.

"Yeah, Lysander was sweet enough to introduce himself to me!" I acknowledged his kindness with a smile.

"After all you've told me about her I simply couldn't help myself." Lysander smirked, looking down at his slightly-shorter best friend. Castiel had actually said something about me? Maybe he did want to be my friend.

Castiel shot daggers at Lysander. "Lysander is a compulsive liar... Don't mind him."

"No, I just like to embarrass you, Castiel." Lysander chuckled, winking at me as I lost control of my giggles. They were definitely best friends, if not brothers. I looked down to the watch around my wrist and trying my very best to curb my habitual lateness I decided to head to my next class, but not before sticking around for a few more sarcastic comments from Castiel and equally hilarious comebacks from the quiet and yet articulate Lysander.

* * *

Finally my second day was over and done and I couldn't wait to get out to the garden for some fresh air. Nothing was ever that easy, though, and I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name being called.

"Brooke, in here!"

Nathaniel poked his head out from the student council room, motioning for me to come to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" I tilted my head to ask.

"I hate to do this to you, but I actually have a huge favor to ask you..."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I bit my lip, excited as ever to hear what Nathaniel could possibly want from the new girl.

He held up a slip of paper and handed it to me.

**NOTICE OF ABSENCE**

**Castiel Parker hereby agrees to attend class on a basis as expected by the truancy officer of the Sweet Amoris School District**

**6 consecutive absences will result in suspension and possible expulsion.**

"I _really_ need to get Castiel to sign this form. The problem is...we don't get along at all. It's obviously gotten worse; this morning was the first time I'd seen him since last school year and nothing has changed. I think he'd sign it for you, since he appears to tolerate you. I _really_ don't want to fight with him over this. Could you just ask him, at least?"

"It's the second day of school. Why does he need to sign this?" I was curious as I read it over again.

"Judging on his attendance last year, they want him to sign this form to have it on record that they gave him a chance to redeem himself from being expelled and he agreed by signing." He explained.

"Well I'll give it a try, but no promises. I still don't know him that well yet." I admitted.

"That's probably for the best, Brooke. Thank you so much for doing this for me." He breathed with relief, an appreciative smile spreading across his cheeks.

I sighed as I walked towards the garden with the note in my hands. Nathaniel definitely had a point in asking me to have him sign it; it was obvious that the two of them couldn't be within ten feet of each other without confrontation. I just hoped my asking wouldn't set him off.

Lysander was the first to look up from their conversation as I approached, followed by a smirking Castiel. "I see you survived your second day at Sweet Amoris. Feel any stronger?"

"Psht, by now I should be able to bench press my jeep." I laughed as the two boys cracked smiles.

"What have you got there in your hand?" Lysander pointed to the piece of paper that I nervously waved at my face like a fan.

"Oh, this? Well, um..." I stammered, holding it upside down at first before clearing my throat. "Yeah, about this..." I couldn't form words.

"Wait...let me guess. President Jackass gave that to you for me to sign, am I right?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Bingo." Is all I could say as I sheepishly tried to hand over the form.

"So, now he has you doing his dirty work for him?" He barked.

"H-he just asked me to do it because he knew we were acquainted and didn't want to cause any drama, I guess..." I cautiously muttered, realizing I had hit a nerve of some sort in Castiel.

"Well, why don't you run on back to _Mr. President_ and tell him if he's a real man he'll ask me himself." He scoffed, crossing his arms and obviously not intending to sign anything.

"Castiel, will you please sign the damn form?" Nathaniel stood behind us, his hands on his hips, blue in the face and clearly annoyed. Castiel jumped up and ripped the form from my hand, walking to Nathaniel.

"Oh, you mean this form?" He taunted, taking a lighter from his pocket and setting a flame, threatening to burn the form.

"Are you _begging_ me to get you expelled? Sign the form or go home and don't come back. Your choice." Nathaniel crossed his arms with an accomplished smile.

Lysander handed Castiel a pen and gave him a knowing look. Castiel snarled as he quickly signed the form and threw it at Nathaniel.

"There's your stupid form, asshole. Happy now?" He spat with a scowl.

"_Thank you_." Nathaniel hissed under his breath, snatching the note up and starting in, only to stop in his tracks and look at me.

"Brooke, I don't know why you're hanging around him but you're seriously going to regret it...he's nothing but a miserable loser." He expressed, looking at me with pity like I was a charity case.

Castiel _snapped _at that comment, hurling himself towards Nathaniel and pushing him against a wide oak tree. He pulled out his tie in an attempt to grab his collar and held him in place, raising a fist to his face. Nathaniel cringed, holding his hands up, his eyelids twitching as he anticipated the blow. Lysander and I both jumped up, and I instinctively grabbed onto Castiel's buldging arm, stepping in front of him. His face turned completely pale as he gaped at me. Nathaniel just stared on in a daze.

I leaned in close and whispered into Castiel's ear, "PLEASE don't do this! You're just going to get in more trouble... He's not worth it!"

With that, Castiel ripped his arm from my grasp and gave Nathaniel the dirtiest snarl before storming off, Lysander following close behind.

At that point I didn't really care about Nathaniel. I took off after Castiel and Lysander and slowed my gait when I caught up to them in the parking lot.

"Castiel, wait up!"

He just stared at me blankly, waiting for me to speak as he reached for the door handle of a charcoal grey Toyota Corolla.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that back there... I just didn't want my only friend here to get expelled…" I admitted, putting my head down as his scalding eye contact seriously made my eyes water.

"When did we decide we were friends?" He snapped back at me.

"Cas…" Lysander said, in a warning tone.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I m-must've got the wrong idea." I bit my lip, shrugging my shoulders and wanting to curl up and die.

"Yeah, you must've. We're _not_ friends, and never will be. Got it?"

I didn't need to answer or affirm...his words were blunt and to the point. My feet carried me to my jeep in an instant without so much as a second glance. I could hear them bickering behind me but I didn't really care. I just wanted to go home and never come out of my room ever again.

**Castiel's POV:**

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _

_Why am I pushing her away? _

_Why am I such a fucking asshole?_

Of course I wanted to be friends with her... But for some reason it was _so_ hard for me to open up. My guard was up, my walls built high and my claws ready to retract. She was in the line of fire and freaked me out so bad, I couldn't help but to snap on her.

"I know you didn't mean any of that." Lysander blurted from the driver's seat.

"Oh really? When do you notice that, genius? Of course I didn't fucking mean it. God, she must think I am the biggest asshole in the world." I banged my head a few times on the window and took a deep breath.

"And she should! I think you might be pushing her away because you've got feelings for her."

_...Seriously? _

"_Are you on drugs? _I've known this chick for less than 48 hours and you think I have feelings for her? You're out of your fucking mind, Lys." I barked.

_How dare _he assume I have feelings for her...

Love is a fucking lie. All it does it bring you down and make you weak.

_I don't love anyone, _except maybe my dog.

Lysander shook his head. "I know it will take you a long time to realize this but I can see it in your eyes when you're around her." He said, calmly keeping his eyes on the road.

"You really think that after two days anyone could have feelings for somebody else? I don't even know her, Lys." I argued.

_I don't like her. I don't even know her!_

"I am a believer in love at first sight. It's not necessarily their appearance or personality that makes you fall, but rather their aura or vibe. The way they make your heart feel the first time you see them. Those kinds of things do exist." He explained.

I thought about the first time I had ever seen Brooke. When she bumped into me I was pissed, but then as soon as I saw her face, I suddenly wasn't angry anymore. I just wanted to know her name. It made my palms sweat talking to her.

"Shut up with the love thing, it's fucking weird. Whatever you're smoking you better share it…" I snickered, brushing off the bizarre feeling in my stomahc as we got to my house. I started to grab my bag and get out of the car, but not before feeling Lysander's eyes on me.

"I'll be here for you no matter what, but think about it. Don't keep it inside; it'll only end up hurting you... See you tomorrow."

He was crazy. Love isn't real. People make it up so that they can have an excuse to claim a person as their own and buy each other candy and flowers on Valentine's Day. It's impossible for me to love Brooke because love does not exist.


	4. Chapter 3: Flying Solo

**Chapter Three: Flying Solo **

**Castiel's POV: **

When I got home, my head was so heavy with thoughts and conflict that it pounded in agony. I rushed inside my house and went straight for the medicine cabinet, swallowing some pain relievers and downing a glass of water. It felt like two separate people were arguing in my head, and I couldn't think or even see straight.

'_Maybe Lysander was right…maybe I do love her. I know I don't know her at all, but any time she's around me my heart feels like it's about to explode…' _ I thought to myself as I paced around my living room. Shaking my head and hitting it a few times, I tried to straighten out my thoughts.

'_Why am I thinking like this? She's just a stupid, good for nothing chick. I don't need her. I don't need anyone. I'm being a pussy thinking about all this love bullshit, I need to man up!" _ I nodded with my second thought and plopped down on the couch, letting out a heaving sigh and burying my head in a pillow. Soon I felt a soft licking on my arm and looked up to see Demon standing there, just starring at me.

"What is it boy? What do you think I should do?" I asked him, patting him playfully on the head as he panted. His ears became alert and he started to wag his tail and turn in circles, letting out some yips and barks.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked him, a stupid grin plastered to my face. Demon ran to the kitchen counter and put his paws up on the granite.

"Get down from there!" I scolded him, and he fell back and looked up at the surface of the counter.

"Oh, you want a treat…" I realized, sticking my hand in his jar of treats and pulling one out for him. As my hand grazed the counter I noticed a big, thick phone book laying on the table. It was the newest edition and had just come in the mail today. I starred at it for a while, and looked back at Demon, giving him his biscuit, before picking up the phone book and heading to my room.

**Brooke's POV: **

My mouth was still stuffed with Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream as I starred at the TV, sobbing at the ending of the movie, The Titanic. My plan was just to veg out for the night and forget the world, and so far it was working pretty well. All I have to do to make myself feel better is watch a chick flick that's guaranteed to make me bawl my eyes out and eat an entire pint of ice cream. Suddenly though, my own little world was disrupted by the ringing of my house phone. I forgot I even had a house phone...why would someone call my house phone? Surely it's a telemarketer or something.

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn before slowly meandering over to the phone, and picking it up, holding it close to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, quite unenthusiastically.

"Uh…hey, is this Brooke?" I hear from the other line. Is that…Castiel?

"Um, yeah…Castiel?" I ask, very confused.

Why is he calling me? And how did he get my number?

"Yeah…" He said, seeming almost as confused as I was, even though he was the one that called me!

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, flat out.

"Oh yeah, uh, I called to apologize- for earlier." He muttered, actually seeming sincere.

"Well…thanks…I guess. Apology accepted. Hey, um…how'd you get my number?" I asked him. This conversation was extremely awkward.

Castiel started to chuckle on the other line.

"Oh my god I must seem like the biggest stalker of all time. I used the phone book! I just felt so bad; I wanted to apologize before you decided you were never going to talk to me again." He said seeming a little more relaxed now than before.

I giggled too. "Looks like you apologized just in the nick of time. I was just contemplating whether or not to kill you." I joked, adding in a giggle.

"Well then, I am lucky aren't I?" He said, sarcastically.

"Pfft, yeah!" I scoffed back.

Castiel and I ended up talking for 3 hours on the phone. I sat and twirled the house phone cord as he told me about his dog, Demon, how his parents worked on airplanes, (his father a pilot and his mother a hostess) leaving him home alone most of the time, and his band with Lysander. I told him all about my parent's abandonment of me for stupid kiwis, and about how I hoped I could have my own dog someday, and we shared random stories about our past and told random facts about ourselves. Talking to him on the phone like that opened up a new side of him that I was surprised even existed. He could be sweet, funny, and down to earth when he wanted to be, and that definitely shined through our phone conversation.

When the clock struck 1 AM I told him I was off to bed, and we hung up the phone, but I slept with ease that night knowing that Castiel and I were now officially friends. He knew me and I knew him, for the most part, and there weren't any more hard feelings. I felt good knowing that I had made friends in Castiel and Lysander already, and hoped to make a few more, if possible.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

_The next two weeks at Sweet Amoris High flew by quickly. I was now pretty close friends with Castiel and Lysander, and hung out with the two on a regular basis. I had made a few other friends throughout my classes as well. There was Violette, a shy but incredibly sweet girl from my art class that helped me get my drawings just right. Melody was from my English class. She was smart and studious, and after being in a study group together we clicked by talking about how much we both disliked Amber. I met Iris in the lunch line, and we bonded over a shared love of pickles. She was extremely helpful and kind, and would usually give me advice about anything. Jade, an older boy that tends to the school garden but doesn't actually go to this school, was really sweet. I met him when I agreed to help out the gardening club for an afternoon and he taught me a lot about growing plants. Nathanial had also been especially nice to me in the last two weeks, talking to Amber about her bullying (Although she did get mad at me about that…) and sticking up for me against her. He was really starting to impress me. I was sure he'd make a good friend as well. _

_Things for me in the small town of Amoris were looking up, and for the first time since my parents had moved away, I felt happy where I was. I was sure now that living on my own here was going to be better than I had expected. _

Mondays were always completely dreadful. Not only did you have to wake up and get back to the sad and boring reality of school, but usually people's moods were at their lowest, and the day tended to drag on much longer than any other day of the week. The only good thing about Mondays was that after school (Like almost every day, but still!) I stayed a while to hang out with Cas and Lys. The past two weeks we had been climbing up to the balcony that Castiel had shown me on my first day and just talking, and I loved having something to do after school rather than just going straight home to do more school work.

This particular Monday was rainy, cloudy and all-around dreary. I always liked the rain, but it was humid as well, which made it so much more uncomfortable outside.

When I pulled up to Sweet Amoris I pulled my hood over my hair and bolted to the door, which was thankfully being held open by someone for me. When I got inside I drew my hood back and turned around to see who it was.

"Thanks Nathanial!" I said to the smiling boy behind me. He put his arm around me as we walked down the hall.

"Good to see you didn't drown out there. Hey, if you have a second later on during the day, do you think you could meet me in the student council room?" He asked, randomly.

"Sure…am I in trouble?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are in lots of trouble. I know all about what you've been up to…" He said, his telling smirk giving him away.

I decided to play along anyway. Nathanial wasn't very good at playing jokes on people, but his effort was cute and I had to give him that.

"What did I do?" I asked, putting on a worry-stricken face.

He started to giggle and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding! You're not in any trouble; I just need to talk to you about something." He chuckled.

"Oh, thank goodness! You had me going…but yeah, I'll definitely stop in and see you a little later. Probably after lunch?" I told him as we strolled down the halls.

"Perfect! See you then!" He said, hugging me tight before walking swiftly down the hall.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk to my class before bumping straight into queen bitch herself. Amber Wood.

"Listen bitch, stop hanging around my brother. He is way too good for you, and I can totally tell you want him. He's not interested in…your type." She barked, eyeing me up and down.

"Amber," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Your brother and I are just friends. Believe me, he's not my type." I explained.

"That's right, because your type is probably more like a homeless man, or a hobo. My brother has standards, and I have standards for what my brother drags home. So back off." She said, before tossing her hair over her shoulder and strutting down the hall.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"What did the queen of the skanks want this time?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Castiel standing there.

"She was just reminding me to stay away from Nathanial, as if I was drooling over him or something. Give me a break." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh please, no one wants your geeky brother Amber, don't worry!" Castiel called down the hall before slinging his arm around me and walking with me.

"Wanna skip class and watch the rain with me?" He asked with a devious grin.

"For the 100th time, ask me next year when I'm not a new student anymore. I am not getting in any trouble.

"C'mon, live a little…" He begged. Castiel was always trying to talk me into skipping class, but I was completely too paranoid to do so.

"I'm gonna have to pass, but smoke a cigarette for me while you're up there! I need one so bad right now. I'm already stressed. I hate Mondays." I complained, slouching my shoulders in despair.

"Little miss goody two-shoes strikes again. Well, if you won't go with me then I might as well head to class myself. No point in standing up there all alone." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ask Lys to go with you?" I suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Lysander is a goody two-shoes just like you are. He wouldn't dare skip first period!" He said, mocking Lysander's proper accent with the last line.

I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling Cas in for a hug before heading to class.

"Be good!" I called to him as he walked away.

"You know me." He said, winking at me with a smirk before running down the hall to his class.

Right before I was to enter the class room, I was stopped by Ken, walking down the hall towards me, looking pretty bummed out. He waved a solemn hello to flag me down and I walked over to him.

"Hey Ken, what's up?" I asked him. I could tolerate him in low doses. He was so nice and helpful, just a little clingy.

"Hey Brooke…I just wanted to come find you before I left…" He said, looking down at the ground. His voice was soft and low.

"Left? Like for the day?" I asked him.

"No…forever. My dad signed me up for military school. He wants to make a man out of me." He explained, sadly.

"What?! Why?" I asked, genuinely curious and a little bummed for him.

"Well, I didn't want to have to tell you this because you shouldn't have to worry about me, but Amber was bullying me an awful lot. It got so bad that my dad said that no son of his was going to take crap from a girl anymore." He told me, crossing his arms now.

"Oh no…Ken, I'm gonna miss you…" I told him, somberly.

"I'll miss you too Brooke. Just don't forget about me, okay?" He asked, holding his arms out for one last hug. I could do him the pleasure of giving him a great goodbye, after all, I'd probably never see him again.

"Ken I'll never forget you!" I said, hugging him tight and giving him an innocent kiss on his cheek. He held his cheek as I pulled away, and turned bright red.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said, turning away and walking towards the exit.

"Goodbye Ken…" I called back to him.

I felt sad for Ken. Yeah, he was utterly annoying, but he was such a nice boy. He didn't deserve to be bullied by Amber. It made me so mad that she got to him that much. Then again, military school would probably be good for him. He did have a lot to learn about self-defense, and even might help his physic a little. I wasn't even sure he had even hit puberty yet, so that might push it along a little.

Getting through my first couple of classes was excruciating. They were longer than usual, I swear, and everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Psht…" I heard from the desk behind me as we read silently to ourselves in English.

I turned around to see Melody poking at me, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked her.

"Nathanial wanted me to ask you if you were still coming to meet him today to talk…" She whispered to me.

"Um…yeah, I just talked to him about that not too long ago. That's weird. But yeah, I'm planning on it." I said. How weird…Nathanial asked Melody to ask me if I was still coming to meet him? Why wouldn't I be?

"He seemed almost nervous when he asked me. He might be up to something. Let me know if he is!" She told me with a smile.

I nodded and we continued to our work. I couldn't stop trying to figure out in my head why Nathanial would ask Melody to ask me that, not even 3 hours after I had told him I'd be there. Hmm…

I ate lunch outside with Castiel and Lysander and we mostly just complained about people and school. Once I was done, I quickly told them I had something to do, and started off for the Student Council Office. When I got there, the door was closed, so I knocked a few times, and swiftly it was opened by a grinning Nathanial, who ushered me inside.

"Have a seat…" He told me, as I sat down in front of the desk.

"What's up?" I asked him, crossing my legs.

"Well, I was wondering- do you like cupcakes?" He said. I squinted my eyes with confusion.

"Um…yeah, I guess I like cupcakes. Why?" I asked him, in a very contemplative tone.

"Because someone made me this huge cupcake for Student Body President Appreciation Day, which is today, but I don't like sweet stuff like this. I was wondering if you wanted it." He asked me.

Are you serious? THIS is all he wanted to talk to me about? A friggin' cupcake? Surely this was not the end of it…

"Uh…yeah, sure…thanks…" I said, taking the cupcake from him, which was already placed in a container, and putting it away in my bag.

After I put the cupcake away, I looked up at Nathanial, who was just sitting there and smiling at me politely. He was definitely up to something. I was convinced that he didn't ask me to meet him just so he could give me a cupcake.

"So it's Student Body President Appreciation day, huh?" I asked him, with a smirk. He nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it is, haha." He exclaimed, standing up and walking around the desk.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't bake you anything, or get you a card or something…" I said narrowly, just trying to make conversation.

"I know how you can make it up to me…" He said, coyly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah…" He said, outstretching his hand out to me.

I took it, and he pulled me up and out of my chair, backed me up against the wall, and next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me, hard. I was so taken aback; I had no idea what was even happening. He gave me no time to react, so I just went along with it until finally he pulled away for air.

He rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time…" He whispered.

I had NO idea what to even say back to him. I was in shock.

"Yeah…hey, I really have to get going to class…I'm sorry…" Was all I could spit out. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I love how dedicated you are…" He cooed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You too…" I said, digging around in my brain for anything to make this less awkward than it already was for me.

"Take this before you go." He said, putting a piece of paper into my hand, and then kissing me one more time before backing away.

"Thanks for the cupcake!" I squeaked.

He smirked and winked at me before I was hurrying out the door. I looked down at the slip he had placed in my hand. It had his cellphone number on it, and was signed with his name and a heart. A heart! This was serious. A code red! I had to find Castiel and tell him! I had no idea what to do. I didn't want a boyfriend at all, but I felt bad blowing Nathanial off. How was I going to break it to him without ruining my reputation? If the Student Body President hated me then I'd probably be screwed.

As I rushed down the halls, I bumped into Lysander, hurrying to his next class.

"Hey! Where's Cas?" I asked him.

"Slow down dear, catch your breath a minute. He just went into the bathroom before class, probably to fix his hair. You alright?" He asked me, putting a hand on my heaving shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'll explain later, thanks!" I said, hugging him quickly and letting him get to class as I waited for Castiel to come out of the bathroom.

When he walked out he looked surprised to see me. I grabbed him by his arm quickly and dragged him towards the door.

"We're skipping class." I muttered quickly to him.

"Sweet! You feel alright?" He asked me as we power-walked to our spot up on the balcony.

"I'll explain when we get there." I huffed, climbing the many stairs to the very top.

When we got to the top, the first thing I did was light a cigarette. Castiel lit one as well, and then I turned to him, my eyes wide, bracing myself to repeat the events that had just took place.

"So…?" Castiel asked me.

"So…guess who kissed me?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Someone kicked you?" Castiel asked.

"No, no- not kicked. KISSED. Guess who KISSED me?" I reiterated to him. His eyes got wide and he starred at me blankly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nathanial Wood. He KISSED me, Cas. He ambushed me! He told me he had something he needed to talk to me about, and he gave me this stupid cupcake…" I told him, pulling out the cupcake and preparing to throw it off the balcony.

"Hey, give me that!" Castiel said, outstretching his hands for the cupcake. I threw it to him and stuffed it in his bag as I shook my head at him.

"What? I like cupcakes!" He said, with a smirk.

"Yeah well apparently Nathanial doesn't. Anyway, he gave me the cupcake, and then next thing you know he was pinning me up again the wall and kissing me!" I explained.

"Well, you punched him in the mouth, right?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"No I did not punch him in the mouth! Can you really see me punching the student body president in the mouth, Castiel?" I asked him.

"I don't know, that's what I would have done!" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "So…what did you do?" He asked me.

"I…I might have kissed him back?" I whined, putting my head down.

"You kissed him back!? WHY!?" He barked at me.

"I don't know! I didn't want to…it just, happened. I didn't want to be mean." I squeaked, pathetically.

"Well, do you want to go out with him?" Castiel asked me, seriously.

"No! Not at all! I don't want a boyfriend at all right now, I have WAY too much on my plate. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone for at least a year after I moved here. Relationships bring me nothing but trouble. I'm flying solo! Besides, Nathanial is NOT my type. You know that! I just don't know what to do…I really fucked up…" I explained, sighing with despair. I was so confused! How could I possibly tell Nathanial that I wasn't into him without hurting him?

"Fuck him…" Castiel huffed, shaking his head.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" I screeched. I can't believe he would say that!

"NO, no, not like_ that._ Don't do that. What I meant was, forget him!" He explained. I sighed with relief.

"I can't just ignore him Cas, I have to explain myself." I told him.

"Tell him what you just told me I guess. Say you can't have a boyfriend right now. You should also tell him that he's a fuck-head and that even if you wanted a boyfriend you wouldn't go out with him if he was the last man on earth…" Castiel said.

"Cas, I gotta be nice. This is someone's feelings we're dealing with here. He's in deep, he even gave me this." I told him, holding up the note he gave me. Castiel read it, and then ripped it from my hands, taking out his lighter and setting it on fire, before throwing it off the balcony and down to the ground.

"Well, you won't be needing that…" He said, watching it drift down.

I just sighed and plopped down on the ground, burying my head in my hands.

Castiel kept me company throughout the entire period, trying to keep my mind off the entire situation, but to no avail. I was miserable having to come to terms with the fact that I absolutely had to talk to Nathanial as soon as I got back to the school. I wasn't sure how he'd react, but I really had no other choice.

When we finally heard the dreaded class bell ring, we grabbed our bags and sneaked down to the school. Cas gave me a hug before I headed off to see Nathanial.

"Knock 'em dead. Literately, if you find any blunt objects…" He started to say.

"Shut up and get to class…" I playfully told him, as we went our separate ways. I breathed in a loud, long breath before bracing myself and walking to the student council room to see if Nathanial was there. When I came to it, I knocked on the door. Yet again, it was quickly answered by Nathanial, who looked delighted to see me.

"Back so soon, huh?" He asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, listen, I have to talk to you about something…" I told him. He sat down, as did I.

"I'm all ears!" He said with a warm smile.

"Listen Nat, I really like you, a lot…" I started.

"I like you, too!" He chirped, eagerly.

"But…I have a LOT on my plate right now. My parents just practically abandoned me, I'm still trying to settle in here, and school work is really crazy, and that's just the start of it. I really want this to work out, but it wouldn't be fair to you if we started a relationship right now. I'm in a different world, and I wouldn't be able to focus on you at all. I just need some time before I can commit to someone. I'm sorry…" I told him.

Okay, so I embellished a few details, but I needed to do whatever I could to get myself out of the hole I had dug, while still trying to remain friends with Nathanial.

Nathanial nodded his head, and smiled at me.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry I didn't give you more time to get to know me or anything. I didn't even ask you out, and I put you in a tight spot by acting on my impulses. I know there's something between us, the timing is just off. I really respect you for choosing to focus on your studies and getting settled in. Seems like everything you say just makes me like you more, but I'll wait for you, and I'll be here whenever your ready. Until then, are we still friends?" He said, cheerfully sticking his hand out for a handshake.

I closed my eyes and sighed a sigh of relief before gladly shaking his hand.

"Friends, definitely!" I exclaimed. He pulled me in for a tight hug, and I hugged him back before telling him goodbye and heading out for the door.

It went swimmingly, and I was extremely happy with the outcome, besides the fact that Nathanial was going to wait around for me until I was ready…but I pushed that to the back of my head and decided I would deal with it later.

After school I met up with Castiel and Lysander, and we went back up to our spot. I told Lysander the ridiculous story, and he was actually proud of me for the way I handled everything. We just hung out until it started to get dark, and then at around 8PM we went our separate ways for home.

My head was still reeling all night with the thoughts of my manic Monday swimming around. Ken left for military school, and Nathanial liked me. Needless to say, I fell asleep pretty easily that night, completely exhausted from that day's events.

**Castiel's POV- **

Getting into the car with Lys, I started to laugh.

"I can't believe the nerve of that jackass Nathanial, trying to practically rape Brooke with his face. If I were there I would have knocked him the fuck out." I said, laughing about the thought of Nathanial thinking Brooke would actually go for him, but at the same time, feeling slightly pissed off that he tried to make a move on her.

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Lysander asked me, putting his hand to his chin.

"Lys, you are seriously crazy sometimes. Why would I be jealous of Nathanial? He got shot down, anyway!" I scoffed.

"Yes, but she kissed him back." Lys added.

"I know, but she didn't mean it." I argued back.

"Yes, but you can still be jealous. He got to feel her lips on his." He told me.

"When are you going to give up this whole Brooke thing, Lys?" I asked him.

"When you admit that you love her." He said to me.

He was off his rocker. I didn't love her. What was there to love about her, anyway? I mean, sure, her big, beautiful blue eyes were like starring into the sun without it burning. They took my breath away and left me speechless. Sure, her long brunette hair was the softest I'd ever felt, and always smelled like sweet coconuts. Yeah, her smile could light up my entire day, and her laugh made my heart smile, so what? She was the most stunning, most adorable girl I had ever met in my life, but just because whenever I held her I felt like I was at peace with the entire world did not mean that I loved her.

…

I am madly in love with Brooklyn Taylor, aren't I?

**Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! I'm having a lot of fun with this story and have a ton of drama planned for the very near future. Keep reading and reviewing if you like it, and I'll be back soon with more!**


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

**Chapter Four: Realization**

**Castiel's POV:**

She was always on my mind, from morning to evening, and I always wanted to be around her. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved this girl.

Of course, I wasn't about to go and tell her this. In fact, I considered it my deepest, darkest secret. She didn't want a boyfriend, and she was my friend. I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship for the sake of letting my true feelings get the best of me. There was no way she'd ever find out about how I really felt…

Lysander gave me hell about it. He was always trying to convince me to tell her how I feel, saying his usual haikus about how it will only be adverse to suppress my feelings, and all that shit. Truth was, I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt. Sure, I dreamed of the day I'd be brave enough to say something to her in hopes that she'll return the feelings, but until the time was right, I felt as though the better of the two options would be not to say anything at all. I needed to be strong and give things time to fall into place. Maybe that was my excuse for being scared, but I went along with it anyway.

Monday at school after a long weekend of missing and pining over her, I was excited to see Brooke. I pulled up to the front of Lysander and his big brother's house, and waited for him to come out. When he hopped in the car, he smiled and muttered good morning, before pulling the seat belt over his lap and putting his bag on the floorboard.

"So, how're you this morning?" He asked me, pleasantly.

"I'm alright I guess…" I said, tapping my finger excitedly on the steering wheel. Knowing that I was going to see her after 2 days of missing her excited me. Maybe I was obsessing over her but I didn't really even care. They were my secret thoughts and thankfully no one could laugh at me about it.

"Excited?" Lys asked me, looking over at my finger. He was my best friend, but sometimes it really drove me crazy how he could read me like a book.

"Yeah I'm just ecstatic to get my study on. You know how much I love school..." I grunted to him.

"You know what I'm getting at…" He said in his annoying all-knowing tone of voice.

"I mean…of course I'm happy to be seeing her, but I'm not excited. I'm not that obsessed with her." I said, becoming defensive.

Lysander just smiled and looked out the window.

"The sun is shining ever so brightly today. Seems like a good day to tell someone how you really feel about them…" He expressed, still looking up at the sky.

"Shut up, it's not going to happen." I simply scoffed.

"You know if you wait long enough she is going to move on and find somebody else." He said to me.

"Yeah right…" I said, just shaking my head. I really hated to even talk about it with Lys because it made me feel weak and giddy, like a fan obsessing over some rock star. Besides, I had an entire year to bide my time and hide my feelings. She promised herself she wouldn't need a boyfriend to determine her happiness for a while. I was trying to deal with loving her by keeping it in the back of my mind, while still maintaining a good friendship with her at the same time.

When we got to the school and pulled into the parking lot, a girl in a blue shirt from the student council was standing by my door, smiling, holding a stack of papers. I rolled down my window and starred at her blankly.

"Castiel, Lysander," She started, as a greeting.

I kept my mouth shut and continued to stare at her. What did she want?

"Good morning Melody!" Lysander chirped, all friendly and shit.

"We're having a masquerade ball next Friday to raise funds for the student council. I know you, Lysander, will be happy to dress up for the event. Please consider joining us for a night of fun, dancing, and romance!" She exclaimed so professionally.

I grabbed two of the flyers and rolled my window back up, Lys muttering a polite 'thank you' before she turned and walked away.

"How exciting! I just love masquerades. And it says guests are welcome. Leigh will be delighted. He's been so bored since Rosalya went off to Australia for her 2 month study abroad program." Lysander expressed.

I rolled my eyes. "It sounds dumb. Another scheme to put money in the pocket of President Jackass..." I scoffed.

"Cas, Nathanial nor any of the council members actually pocket any money. It's money for improving the school and what not." Lysander explained to me.

"Whatever...either way, I'm not going." I told him. School dances were NOT my thing. I was not going to conform to the stupid little ideas of Nathanial and his army of nerds.

We took our bags and headed towards the school, walking slowly to preserve any last moments we have before heading into Sweet Amoris for the next 6 hours. As I walked in, I headed straight for the bathroom to fix my hair before I saw Brooke. Lysander hardly ever asked questions because he usually just knew. He followed me in, and I looked into the mirror and dug through my bag, pulling out a comb and running it through my hair.

"Since when do you carry a comb on you?" Lysander asked me with a smirk.

"Since...today." I muttered, combing my hair flat and my bangs across my forehead. I put the comb back into my bag and pulled out some Old Spice body spray, and sprayed myself with it before tossing it back in.

Lysander started to chuckle at me, putting his hand by his mouth to contain his laughter, and I punched him playfully in the arm before we walked out into the hallway.

When we walked out we were immediately faced with a smiling Brooke, and I had to catch myself from getting lost in her eyes.

"Hey! Did you guys see these flyers for the masquerade ball?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes! It looks brilliant! Are you going?" Lysander said. I was half listening, and half starring at her.

"For sure, how about you two?" She asked. Suddenly my opinions on school dances did a 360.

"Definitely! Uh, I mean, dances are cool…" I blurted, Lysander giving me a knowing glance.

"Yes, we will most certainly be attending. Have any ideas on what you're going to wear?" Lys asked her.

"It'll give me an excuse to go shopping, so I'm probably going to see what I can find." She explained.

"Well, let me know if you can't find anything. My brother is excellent at making clothing, especially something you could wear to a masquerade." Lysander offered.

"Wow, that's interesting. I'll definitely let you know then." She said. I smiled at her, hardly really hearing the words she was saying and mostly just starring at her.

"Castiel, you seem awfully chipper this morning, are you sick?" She suddenly asked me, with an adorable giggle.

"Ha, nah, it just brings joy to my heart to see our beloved President sulking around the school because you shut him down. High five!" I said, covering up my good mood from just seeing her face with the first mean thing I could think of.

Brooke rolled her eyes, before giving me a high five and very unenthusiastically high-fiving me.

As we wrapped up our hallway conversation and went our separate ways to class, I started thinking about this stupid school dance, and how it may actually help me to get closer to Brooke. I daydreamed about stealing a few dances, or even a kiss, but I knew I'd most likely chicken out. Good thing I had a week to prepare.

**Brooke's POV-**

I was excited to be able to go out and actually do some real shopping for this masquerade ball thingy. It had been a while since I was able to find time to shop, and I hadn't even been to the clothing shop here in Amoris. I thought about the ball all week, and just how fun it was going to be to dress up, wear a sparkly mask, and dance with my friends. I was so happy that Castiel and Lysander would be there, they made anything ten times more fun when they were around.

On Friday, a week before the ball, I decided to finally get my dress shopping started. My auntie Christa, who lived in the town next to Amoris and occasionally kept an eye on me, had given me the money to buy something nice for the dance. She was always looking for ways to spoil me, even though I wasn't a kid anymore. I was thrilled to have money burning a hole in my pocket, and when school got out, I raced to the clothing shop in town.

It was a quaint, modest little building, without the flashy advertisement or the blinking lights. I parked my jeep in the front and checked my makeup and hair one last time before going in to look around. As the bell on the door rang, the clerk from behind the counter looked up, and my heart sank.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Medium length, jet black and pin straight locks of hair surrounded his perfectly oval face, and his almond shaped eyes shimmered with a hint of curiosity as I walked in. He was dressed head to toe, similar to Lysander, in ruffles, cuffs, and carefully sewn lace. I felt star struck.

"Hey, welcome! Let me know if I can help you with anything…" He said, still not breaking eye contact with me. His mouth was agape just the slightest bit, and I stayed silent just a little too long, forgetting how to speak for a split second before rushing to respond.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" I blurted, breaking the stare and glancing at the clothes. I rummaged through them, and picked and eliminated different dresses as I also occasionally looked up at the gorgeous sales clerk. A few times I would catch him starring back, and I'd instantly feel the hot blush rising to my cheeks.

I took my stack of dresses over to the counter, needing a key to the fitting room.

"Excuse me sir, but can I have a key to the fitting room please?" I asked him, as polite as I could.

He smiled at me and held up a key, placing it in my hands.

"Right over there, take your time, you'll need it- you've picked a lot of my best dresses there. Don't hesitate to yell if you need help lacing up." He said, as sincere as possible.

'_Actually, I'd like you to help me lace down…' _ I thought to myself before sweetly thanking him and walking to the rooms.

Dress after dress, none seemed to really stand out for me. They were all absolutely gorgeous, but none of them screamed 'masquerade ball'. I lastly came to an all ivory gown, with a sweetheart bodice that fit tight at the top like a corset, laced up the back and cascaded down to a very full ball gown skirt. I thought surely I wouldn't end up choosing it, because it reminded me almost of a bridal gown, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to look like I was getting married. I slipped into it, filling out the top perfectly, and letting the skirt drop and flow out. I glanced into the mirror, and suddenly it looked more like a ball gown. I felt as though if the back were laced up, it would bring the entire dress together, so I was happy to ask for some assistance from the clerk.

I poked my head out of the dressing room, and he glanced over to me immediately.

"Need some help lacing up?" He asked me with a warm grin. I nodded sheepishly and he waltzed over and motioned for me to come out of the room and stand in front of the mirrors that were on the walls outside.

"Don't worry, I won't peep at you." He said, taking the strings in his hand, and starting to expertly lace them up.

"These can be pretty difficult if you're not used to them, especially if you're trying to do them yourself." He said, quickly doing them up. I starred into the mirror, and he caught my glace from inside the mirror, before quickly putting his head back down to his work.

"There you go…" He said, standing back and facing me.

"Thank you…" I murmured, just starring into the mirror. The dress was utterly perfect. I was in love with it.

"_Wow_…that dress was _made for you_." The store clerk muttered under his breath. I peered back at him, and smiled, feeling giddy inside.

"I know, right!?" was all I could squeal. He stood with his hands on his hips and starred at me in the dress.

"Turn around." He asked me, putting his hand up to his chin.

I let my arms hang loose to the sides and did a twirl. The skirt of the dress just cut through the air like a knife, and fell back down, just barely grazing the floor.

"Beautiful, absolutely stunning." He said, almost to himself. I knew he was talking about the dress, but I pretended he was talking about me.

"I think this is the one!" I said, excitedly.

"Oh, definitely!" He said, winking at me with a smile.

I hurried into the dressing room to change, eager to pay for the dress and take it home so I could stare at it. I loved it so much; I wanted to wear it right out of the store. When I had the dress off and bagged up again, I carried it out to the counter.

"What's the big occasion?" The store clerk asked me.

"A masquerade ball at the high school actually. I kind of like playing dress up." I explained to him.

He looked down at his own attire before looking back at me.

"Me too." He chuckled. I giggled like a little girl.

"Maybe I'll see you there! I'm tagging along with my little brother…cool right?" He told me as he rang up the dress.

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure we'll see each other then." I exclaimed.

"I hope so…and that'll be $89.99 by the way." He said to me as the price shot up on the screen. Surely there was some kind of mistake. This was easily a $300 dress.

"$389.99?" I asked him, fishing through my wallet for my card.

"Oh god no, $89.99. As in ninety dollars." He reiterated to me.

"Did I win something? Am I like the 1,000th customer?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Nope, this is normal price. I try to keep things low priced in here. It's more of a passion than a money making scheme for me." He told me. How perfect was this guy?

"Wow, well okay! I know where I'm shopping for my clothes from now on…" I exclaimed.

"There you go! It's always nice to gain a new customer." He said, his eyes smiling with the rest of his face.

"Well, thank you so much, and hopefully we'll run into each other at the dance!" I told him before picking my dress up and starting for the door.

"Absolutely, have a great day!" He called back. We looked into each others eyes for just a little longer before finally breaking the gaze. I quickly trotted to the door when I yet again felt the hotness rising up to my cheeks.

**Castiel's POV-**

Saturday had already rolled around, and I was headed to Lysander's for the day. Brooke had continued to amaze me the previous school week, and sometimes I was actually thankful for the weekends because it gave my head some relief. It actually pissed me off sometimes how strong my feelings were for her. I didn't want to feel this way all the time. Some days I was wishing it would all just go away, just until she was ready to have a boyfriend.

Arriving at Lys' place, I ran up the front stairs and simply walked right in.

"So good of you to join us!" Lysander exclaimed, as I walked in. Leigh, his older brother, was holding up one of those weird ruffle-y shirts they were into. Lysander was inspecting it, seeming pretty pleased with it for some reason.

"Hey Cas, what's shakin' bacon?" Leigh exclaimed. I never understood why Lys always talked so properly, while his brother talked like normal, but I guess his proper draws were just apart of what made Lysander, Lysander.

"Nothing much, just thought you two might be up to something more interesting than I was." I told him, sitting down on the couch.

"So, what do you think of my masquerade outfit? Leigh made it!" Lys asked me. Leigh held up a beige jacket, with white ruffles, a white undershirt with sleeves and cuffs, and a teal scarf-thingy, similar to the one he always wears.

"Um, I mean, it's totally you. I'm not a good judge of masquerade ball attire." I muttered.

"You should let me make your outfit!" Leigh exclaimed. "I'd make an all black jacket, with red buttons and a red scarf. You'd rock it, Cas." He added.

"Uh, no." I scoffed. No way was I letting them play Victorian dress-up with me.

"What were you planning on wearing?" Lys asked me.

"I don't know, this?" I said, looking down at what I was already wearing.

"Castiel no! You cannot show up to a masquerade ball dressed like that!" Leigh stammered. He was _really_ into fashion.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb! It's not the proper attire!" He explained. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Please, at least just let me take some measurements and whip something up for you. No ruffles." He begged me.

"I really don't want to look like I care too much about this thing…" I whined.

"Well, from my experience, girls absolutely go mad after a well dressed man. Just saying'". I could make you something that would completely sweep that girl you like right off her heels." He told me.

Very tempting. Would Brooke notice me in a different light if I dressed up for this stupid dance? And how did Leigh know there was a girl I liked…er, loved? Lysander…

I looked up at Leigh, and then as Lys.

"No ruffles?" I asked them.

"Not one." Leigh said, solemnly.

"Fine, knock yourself out." I agreed.

"Yes!" Leigh said, high fiving Lysander.

Brooke was making me do things I would never normally do before and she didn't even know it. Was she changing me for the better? I had no idea.

**I feel like this chapter was a little bit of a filler, especially compared to the next few chapters! Thanks to all of you who read, and I really appreciate any constructive or motivational reviews, they make me smile! Stay tuned! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5: Cinderella

**Chapter Five: Cinderella**

**Castiel's POV-**

With this dance approaching, the whole school was fluttering around in a damn frenzy. Everyone was worried about who was going to take who, and what they were going to wear, and I tried to stay out of the whole mess.

During lunch on Wednesday, before Lys and Brooke met me outside, I sat alone on a bench outside and read through my notebook of songs, trying to come up with music to go along with them. As the soft breeze of the transition from summer to fall swept through the courtyard of the school, I pulled my black bomber jacket in closer to my body.

I heard heels clicking towards my way, but decided not to look up. When I saw a pair of white stilettos from my gaze at the ground, I sighed.

"What do you want, Amber?" I asked her, rolling my eyes and looking up at her. She had a fake smile painted on her plastic face. She whipped her curls to the back of her head before starring back at me.

"Can I sit?" She inquired, sitting down next to me anyway before I could say no.

I just starred back down at my notebook and kept reading, trying to ignore her for long enough so that she'd hopefully go away.

"What are you reading?" She blurted, looking over my shoulder at my notes.

I closed the book loudly and stuffed it back into my bag.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I said, slowly so she could understand. "Do you want me to spell it?" I added.

She giggled at me, probably taking it as a joke. I was so sick of Amber, and practically always have been, but especially now because she was so mean to Brooke.

"Well, you know that dance that's coming up?" She asked me.

"No, I haven't heard anything about a dance. There's a dance?" I said, very sarcastically, as we were practically surrounded by posters on every tree, all across the walls of the fence and the school, and even scattered on the ground in front of us.

"Well, there's this…" She stupidly started to explain.

"I know." I barked before she could finish.

"Oh…well anyway, I was wondering…if maybe…" She said, starting to run her fingers up my shoulder in a sultry way. I pushed them away and she starred at me, shocked at my gesture.

"No, I under no circumstances would ever go to the dance with you." I said, glaring at her.

She starred at me in shock, and swallowed hard.

"Why, because you think you're too good for me? You think you're too good for everyone, Castiel!" She screeched at me, standing up.

I just rolled my eyes and fished through my bag to find my notebook again.

"Oh wait, you're not too good for that little tramp, Brooke…are you going with her?" She said.

My eyes went wide at the mention of her name, and I stood up, towering over Amber and starring into her eyes with rage.

"Listen Amber, you and I and everyone else in this school know that Brooke is ten times prettier than you. That's why you went after her on her first day of school. She never did anything to you, but you felt threatened when you saw that you weren't the prettiest one walking the halls anymore. Both of your little sidekicks are lesser to you, and that's why you're friends with them- they make you look better. It's all about you. Brooke has never done a single thing to you in your life. It's like she's Snow White and you're the evil, envious queen. You disgust me, Amber." I growled.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, and for the first time since I've known Amber, she was actually brought down from her high horse and felt bad. I had finally made the queen bitch feel bad. I know I shouldn't have been pleased with myself, but I actually was.

"Fuck you, Castiel." She whined, before tromping off to her next victim. I didn't like being so mean, but she deserved that, and had for a very, very long time.

As Brooke and Lysander strolled by, they couldn't help but catch Amber storming past, visibly upset. They both starred at her, before looking back at me, with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, sitting down next to me. Lysander sat on the bench next to us and leaned in for the story. I laughed, and looked at both of them before starting to tell them what happened.

"Wow, you really said that?" Brooke was in disbelief that I stood up to her like that.

"Have you ever known me to back down from a good insult?" I snickered.

"Well I hope she's not too upset!" She added. Why would she even care?

"Who cares? After all the times she made you cry, she really deserved it." I told her.

"I guess your right…karma's a bitch." She said, nodding to herself. She was such a sweet girl; she always had to justify being mean.

"You gotta get some backbone little girl, you can't always feel bad for those who bring these things upon themselves." I said to her, just grinning away at her pretty stare.

She playfully gasped and pushed me, and I nudged her back with my shoulder.

"Cas, you'll have to swing over after school today, Leigh finished your outfit. It looks brilliant." Lysander told me.

"Oh great, can't wait."

"Who's Leigh?" Brooke asked.

"My older brother, you'll meet him at the dance!" Lysander told her.

"Oh, cool!" She expressed, before looking over at me.

"What are you wearing to the dance, Cas?" She asked me with a grin.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her right back.

"It's a surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Well so is mine!" I said sarcastically imitating her exclamation. She just shook her head.

"I can't wait to see you two all dressed up. You're going to be so handsome." She said, glancing at both of us. I started to feel my cheeks get warm, and knew I was blushing. I put both hands over my cheeks and rubbed them, hoping the redness would disappear before she saw it.

"Only two more days! I'm so excited." She expressed. And maybe I was too.

**Brooke's POV **(The day of the dance)

School seemed to drag on like a Monday. I was so excited to get home and start getting ready for the ball; I could hardly stop thinking about it. Lysander shared my excitement, while Castiel kind of just went along for the ride, but that's what I liked about them, they were both so different.

When the bell for the final period of the school day rang, everyone seemed to jump up quicker and rush for the door. I collected my books and threw them into my messenger bag before slinging it over my shoulder and heading out into the hallway.

As I walked I felt as though my stride was being matched. I looked over to my left and saw Nathanial walking next to me.

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?" He asked me with a grin.

"Of course I am!" I told him.

"Great! Maybe I can steal you from your group for a dance then. I'll look for you." He said, blushing just a little.

"I'd like that, I'll see you tonight!" I said, as I neared the exit. He waved me goodbye and I pushed the heavy doors open out into the real world, taking in a fresh breath of autumn air.

"So are we riding in together or what?" I heard Cas say from behind me. I whipped around to see Castiel and Lysander standing on the stairs, looking at me.

"Leigh is riding with me…I figured you'd be coming over to get ready at my place, considering your outfit is there." Lysander told Castiel.

"Oh, yeah. Well, do you need us to pick you up too?" He asked me.

"Probably not. My dress is kind of…big. It'll probably take up a ton of room in a car already packed with three people. I'll just take my jeep and meet up with you guys there." I told them.

"Are you sure I don't need to make you a carriage out of a pumpkin and some mice?" Castiel joked.

"That would be nice, but unfortunately I don't think that works in real life." I giggled.

"Suit yourself! I guess just give me a call when you're headed over to the dance." He said, as we walked to the parking lot.

We said our temporary goodbyes, and I climbed up into my jeep, sticking my key in the ignition. Just then, my cell phone started to buzz. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was my aunt, so I picked up with haste.

"Hey auntie, what's up?" I said, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I backed out of my parking space.

"Ugh, Brooke I am in deep! My boss asked me to dog sit his Great Dane on short notice. How could I say no to my boss? I know nothing about dogs, and this one is more like a small horse!" She grumbled through the phone.

"A Great Dane? That is a whole lot of dog!" I chuckled back.

"No kidding. Do you know anything about dogs?" She asked me.

"Yeah I know some. My friend has a big dog, and I've researched some stuff before. I want to get a dog someday." I told her.

"Yeah, well don't get a Great Dane. He's already slobbered all over everything! How do I even take care of him?" She asked me, sounding pretty desperate.

"Just feed him his dog food, set down water for him, and take him outside to go to the bathroom on a leash. It's pretty simple." I told her.

"How do I get him off my couch?" She whined.

"Uh, not sure on that one…" I admitted.

She heaved a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll let you get ready for the dance." She said.

"Okay, just call me if you have any questions. I'll try to help through the phone!" I told her.

I pulled in to the parking lot at my complex and raced upstairs. I only had a few hours to get ready, and unlike all of the rich kids that could afford to go to a salon and get their hair and nails done, I was on my own. Thankfully I was quite talented with my own hair, so I wasn't too worried about it.

I hung up my perfect dress on the door, and turned the curling iron on. Slipping out of my blank skinny jeans and into some pajama shorts, I pulled up a chair to my vanity, and braced myself for a lot of work to do.

Three long hours later, I was standing at my full body mirror, just admiring my work. I wasn't very confident, but I could honestly admit that I had done a pretty good job making myself look pretty.

My long, dark brunette hair was down, and while usually straight, was now done in big, sweeping curls. I had clipped up the top layer with a rhinestone barrette and let my curls cascade down my back and over my shoulders, while my bangs wisped to the side just above my eye. My makeup had been done to a tee, with glimmering white eye shadow, and the outline of my eye traced with eyeliner. I wore light pink, shiny lip gloss, and a diamond necklace I had gotten for my 17tth birthday.

My dress was as perfect as the first time I wore it, and although it covered up my heels, you could still tell I was wearing them. I topped off my look with a simple, sequined mask that covered my eyes and the area around it. Even with it only covering a small portion of my face, I was almost unrecognizable. It was strange how a mask could do that.

I was sad that no one was there wanting to take pictures of me before I was off. I had no one to tell me I looked beautiful, or to lace up the back of my dress (which was a pain!), or to tell me to have a wonderful time. As nice as it was living alone, these were the moments that made me wish my parents were here with me. I walked around, shutting out all the lights in my apartment and grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone before heading to the high school.

When I pulled up, the parking lot was packed. I could hardly find a parking spot, so I went around to the teacher's parking to see if any of them were open. There were at least 5 spots available there, and hoping I wouldn't get in trouble, I pulled in right in front of the school, and got out. I strategically placed my cell phone in my strapless bra, and took out the $5 admission fee I'd need out of my wallet before heading for the doors. Not many people were walking in, and it seemed like most had already arrived. I shot Castiel a quick _'Walking in now, where are you?'_ Text message, before pushing the doors open to the gymnasium, which was decorated top to bottom and was, like many of the people dancing before me, unrecognizable. When I pushed the doors open, it seemed like many people stopped and starred at me. My dress was definitely a little more elaborate. I saw many short, skimpy dresses mixed with elegant masks with detailed headpieces, and even though my mask wasn't the best, my dress definitely was.

I turned red and hoped there was nothing wrong with the way I looked. As my head whipped around in all different directions, the music blasting, I felt someone tug my arm, and turned around to see Lysander. He was wearing tight, beige pants, black pointy shoes, a beige jacket with a white undershirt, a white collar and ruffles, and a light teal scarf, and wore a white mask with a teal feather on the side. I, of course, could tell it was him due to his intricate style and his silver hair.

"You look great, Lys! Where's Cas?" I asked him. He just looked me up and down.

"Brooke, you look absolutely stunning. Your dress is amazing!" He said, ignoring my question about Castiel. I blushed at the first compliment of the night, and smiled at him.

"Thank you! Where is Castiel?" I asked him, again.

"He went to the bathroom; he said he'd be back shortly." He told me.

"Are you having fun so far?" I asked him.

"Well we just got here and we've already lost my brother, but other then that, it's been great so far." He explained.

Just then, a flash of red caught my eye. Castiel was standing just a few feet away from me, just starring at me. I starred back. He looked…amazing. Not even like him. The only way I could tell it was him was his candy-red hair. He wore tight, black dress pants and a black jacket, almost similar to Lysander's, with red buttons, and a red scarf like Lysander's tied around his neck. He also had a simple, black mask on. I waved to him, with a smile, and he seemed to snap out of a trance, walking over to me.

"Wow, Brooke…just, wow…" He said to me, looking me up and down.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked him, twirling around to show them the entire dress in motion.

"No, no…I love it! You look…you look good." He told me, obviously trying to find words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Cas" I whispered.

"You look amazing too; I can't believe how well you clean up!" I told him. He blushed, and muttered a thank you.

As the music blasted, I started to dance, while Lys and Cas just kind of stood there. After a while, I took both their hands and dragged them out to the dance floor with me, and forced them to move a little bit. We started to actually get into it, and have a great time. Just as Castiel was taking my hands to twirl me around, my bra started vibrating. I was getting a phone call.

"Oh no…I'm getting a call…" I muttered.

"Who is it?" Castiel asked me.

"I don't know, it's in my bra…" I admitted. I had to go outside to pull it out and answer it.

"I'm going to go outside…" I told them both, running for the doors to answer my phone.

When I felt the cool, fall air on my face, I took a deep breath in, before answering the phone.

"This dog is CRAZY, Brooke. He's pulling me all over the yard. How do I get a dog to go to the bathroom?" My aunt yelled desperately to me over the phone. It seemed like she was still having some canine problems.

As I walked her through the necessary steps to walking a dog outside, I paced around the courtyard, which was lit up with lights hanging from the trees mixed with the stars that gleamed from the night sky. It was beautiful, but empty. I wasn't alone for long though. After my phone call, I sat on the bench, just to get a little air before heading back in. Suddenly I heard the steps of dress shoes walking towards me.

He was tall, lanky, and dressed to the nines. He had on a dark, royal blue jacket with a white undershirt, yellow buttons, and a blue scarf, almost like Cas and Lys. His dress pants were straight legged and a deep brown. His medium length, jet black hair formed perfectly around his simple yet very elegant mask. He looked amazing. I couldn't help but stare.

"You lost?" He asked me, walking over and sitting on the bench beside me.

"No, I go to this school. Are _you_ lost?" I asked him. I knew no one as handsome went here.

"Um, yeah actually, I am. My phone died and I can't find my little brother anywhere." He said to me as he starred at my face.

His voice was so familiar…all of him was familiar. Where had I seen him before? The mask really threw me off.

"Oh, I can probably help you find your way; I just wanted to get some fresh air first." I told him. He continued to study my face, and then my dress.

"Hey! Did I sell you that dress?" He asked, pointing to my dress.

My heart stopped. Oh. My. Gosh. Right away I knew where I had seen this mystery boy. He was the salesman from the clothes shop. Eeek!

"Yeah! You remember me, huh?" I asked him.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere…I wouldn't forget a dress or a girl as beautiful." He told me. I could bet I was redder than an apple. My heart pretty much flew away.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone? Where's your boyfriend?" He asked me, his leg now touched mine, only layers of dress between them.

"Oh, I don't have one. I'm with some friends…but I had to step out and take a phone call." I told him, my face being weighed down to the ground by my blushing cheeks.

"I'm Leigh, by the way…" He said, holding out his hand for shaking.

"Hey! Don't you know the first rule of the masquerade? No name dropping! It's supposed to be maintained by mystery and intrigue." I told him.

The name Leigh sounded familiar…like I had heard him being talked about before. It suited him well. I was glad I was now able to put a name to that incredible face of his.

"Oh, you're right! Sorry…forget you ever heard that." He said, playfully.

"I can show you back in now, if you want." I offered to him.

Suddenly, a cliché love song started. As popular as it was, it was a good one, "You & Me" by Lifehouse. The acoustic guitar in the beginning was beautiful, and changed the mood completely between Leigh and I. He starred into my eyes through my mask and I starred into his.

"Actually, before we go in…could I have this dance?" He asked me, extending his hand to me, and bowing, looking up with those smoldering eyes.

I giggled, and nodded. I felt high off of him.

As the words to the song started, I put my hand in his and he pulled me close to him. I draped my arms around his unfamiliar neck, and got lost in his amazing smell and presence. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and we swayed back and forth together, just starring into each other's eyes. When the chorus started, Leigh spun me around, and then dipped me, bringing me back up carefully and cradling me in his arms again. As the song progressed, we just spun and swayed, literately losing ourselves in each other. He'd twirl and dip me, and I'd put my hand up to his face and trace his mask. I could feel the chemistry between the two of us welling up like fireworks in my head.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" He whispered in my ear, softly.

"Maybe…maybe not." I said back to him, winking. He shook his head at me.

"You're beautiful." He cooed. I melted.

He looked at me longingly, and I could tell he was about to do something. He carefully reached for my mask to take it off, and I took his hand in mine and just put it to my face instead. He held my face and just gazed into my eyes longingly. I wasn't sure what would happen next, but the tension building up between me and this stranger was both unsettling and incredible at the same time.

Suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine, and we were kissing passionately…

When our lips finally parted for air, it seemed as though the song had suddenly ended. He rested his forehead on mine, and we sighed together. It was the most romantic and yet random thing to ever happen to me in my life. I didn't even know this boy and yet here we were, literately wrapped up in each other. How did this even happen?

"I have to know your name…" He whispered.

Just then, my cell phone started to buzz, and I sheepishly fished it out of my bra with embarrassment before answering it. Leigh just chuckled at me. It was my aunt again.

"BROOKE! The dog got loose! It pulled me too hard and I dropped the leash, and now he's lost! I'm going to be so dead if I don't find him. What do I do?!" She screamed in despair.

"Oh my god, I'll be right there…" I told her. I had to go help her find the dog…plus, things with Leigh and I were getting a little serious. I couldn't have a love interest right now, I promised myself. The sooner I left the better.

I hung up the phone and looked to Leigh.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go…now…" I told him frantically, turning to run off.

"Wait…you're leaving? No, don't go…" I could hear him shouting until I couldn't hear him anymore.

I had gotten way too close, and although I wanted more than anything to stay with him, or at least give him my name and number, I had to cut it off there. It was too close to me giving in and falling for a guy. He was too perfect to be true, and although I may never see him again, he'll always be perfect in this memory. Maybe that's better than risking getting hurt.

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, everyone! Sorry about the length of this chapter. I tend to write long chapters, and I know I personally like long chapters, but please let me know if you think they are too long and I can start splitting them up. Much drama awaits! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6: Staying Strong

**Chapter Six: Staying Strong**

**Castiel's POV:**

Well, the entire dance was a bust. I looked down at my phone and read her text over and over again.

'_I am SO sorry, my aunt has a runaway dog emergency and I needed to leave. Please have fun without me. XOXO – Brooke' _

She was gone, and I only got to dance with her for maybe 20 minutes. She had spent at least 20 minutes outside on the phone, as well. It really made me upset that I dressed up and actually came out to this damn thing for nothing.

"I'm sorry she left, maybe it just wasn't the right time." Lysander said, trying to cheer me up. I shrugged, and text her back,

'_Won't be the same without you, little girl.' _ And pressed send, while I sighed.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see Brooke anywhere, by any chance?" I heard a annoying voice say from behind me. It was Nathanial. Even with the mask on I could always point out the stupid blonde hair.

"Nope…she had to leave…" I told him, in a dull voice.

"Aw, really?" He asked me, sounding disappointed.

"Did I stutter?" I asked him, taking a step towards him. He threw his hands up and backed off. I crossed my arms and turned to Lys.

Suddenly, we saw Leigh finally emerging from the crowd, looking somewhat distant and almost in shock.

"Leigh! Where have you been?" Lysander shouted as he walked over to us.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" He muttered, scratching his neck.

"I'm so over this dance." I scoffed, looking around.

"Me too…let's get out of here." Leigh seconded. Lysander sighed, as we started off towards the parking lot.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good time…" Lys said after we had gotten in the car.

"Oh, I had a great time up until just a while ago…I met the most amazing girl…" Leigh sighed.

"Oh, so that's where you were…" I chuckled sarcastically. I though Leigh had a girlfriend already, but I guess not.

"Did you have an intellectual conversation with her?" Lysander innocently asked.

"Not quite…we danced under the stars, and kind of just got lost in each other. We made out, too…but after that she got a phone call and then just left. Makes me think I'm a bad kisser…" He explained, looking out the window.

"LEIGH! What about Rosa!?" Lysander snapped, stopping the car all together.

"Oh…oh…yeah, Rosalya and I broke up…right before she left for Australia." He explained to Lys, somberly.

"Oh really? Why did you not ever talk to me about this?" Lysander said, almost interrogating him.

"I…I was just so bent up about it. I didn't really want to talk to anyone about it." He expressed, scratching his neck and looking down. He did seem upset just talking about it.

"Hmm…well I'm sorry to hear that, brother. I wish you would've told me sooner. This whole time I was under the impression you were still together. You're already over her?" Lysander asked him.

"I have been over Rosa for months now. Things just aren't…weren't the same. She and I drifted apart quite a bit. We didn't really see eye to eye anymore." He told us.

"So then, tell us more about this new one you reeled in." I asked him, curious on who he might have hooked up with from the school. Leigh was lucky, not many girls could resist him. He was older, and kind of just had a way with them.

"Yeah, what's her name? Maybe we know her…" Lysander added.

"That's the thing…she didn't tell me her name. It's like she didn't even want me to know…" He said, sighing with grief.

"That's weird, dude." I expressed.

"She was just so mysterious. But I do remember those blue eyes. How could I forget them? They were the kind of blue that doesn't even happen in eyes, the kind of blue that puts the ocean and the sky to shame…such a gorgeous blue…" He explained to us.

It's like I knew exactly whose eyes he was talking about, but was glad we weren't thinking about the same person.

"Explain her look, maybe we know her!" Lysander expressed.

"She had long, beautiful brunette hair…it was in curls, all around her porcelain face." He started.

Gosh, she's really starting to sound like Brooke. My heart jumped just a little, but it couldn't possibly be her. I calmed down.

"She had the most adorable voice, and the sweetest laugh…oh, and her dress was amazing. I mean, I hate to toot my own horn, because I made it, but it was made for _her_. She wore it like no one else could." He told us.

Lysander looked back at me, and gave me this look. It was almost like a 'Do you think it's Brooke?' face. I shook my head no. I thought surely Brooke would not hook up with Lysander's brother…

"It was the ivory ball gown with the sweetheart bodice, ruched corset, and full skirt. It looked amazing on her…" He said, his head in the clouds.

Just then, Lysander looked over at me, with a worry-stricken, nervous face. He nodded his head, to show he was saying 'yes' to something.

I shrugged my shoulders, and he looked down to his phone and started to type something, before pressing send.

I heard my phone beep soon after and looked down. When I read the text, I felt like I was going to vomit.

'_It was Brooke…' _ It said. I trust Lysander to know exactly what he's talking about.

My heart felt literately broken. I clutched my chest, and started to breath heavier, slower. That was my Brooke, and Leigh was going to try to steal her…

I needed to make sure he never found out who she was. I know Brooke probably didn't tell him because she didn't want to go out with him or anything. I was relieved knowing that, but it still crushed me.

"Well, it's too bad you'll never see her again, but at least you had a good time." Lysander said, herding him into the right mindset for me.

"Oh, I will find her. I'll stop at nothing until I find her." He said, determination in his voice. We were just going to have to make sure that didn't happen.

"Does she sound familiar to you two?" He asked, looking back at us.

"Oh, no, no not at all…" Lysander and I both jumped to answer at the same time.

"Damn…well there are other ways of doing these things. I will find her." He said.

Not if I have anything to do with it.

**Brooke's POV**

My auntie and I sat on her love seat, drenched in sweat, and about to pass out. The Great Dane, Bruno, that we had chased over 8 blocks, lay happily on the floor at our feet.

Thankfully auntie had some work-out shorts and a t-shirt I could change into, it wouldn't have been so funny (for me, at least) to chase a dog a few miles in a big, puffy ball gown. It hung on the door, just starring at me, scolding me for not using it more.

"I am forever in your dept. I can't thank you enough for coming to help me catch him." My aunt sighed. We were still out of breath, and nearly about to fall asleep.

"No problem, you know I'm always here to help." I huffed back, wiping the beads of sweat from my brow.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your dance…" She whined, obviously feeling pretty badly about it.

"Oh, don't worry…it was for the best." I sighed. I knew it was, but for some reason I literately could not get Leigh out of my head. His image was burned into my eyes. I was seeing his smile every time I blinked.

"Why? Were you having a bad time?" She asked me, now sitting up to hear my story.

"No…not at all actually. I met someone..." I said, sheepishly. I knew auntie would go ballistic when she realized I was talking about a boy.

"WHAT? Oh my god, details!" She squealed, like a teenage girl. I smiled, and felt the familiar blush rise to my cheeks for the one millionth time that night.

"Well, have you ever been to the clothing shop in Amoris?" I asked her. As soon as I said anything, she gasped.

"Don't even tell me you hooked up with the adorable guy who owns the place!" She squeaked, even more excited now.

"Yep, it was him. We just got to talking when we were both outside for some air. We danced, and it was super romantic, because we were all alone outside under the stars. He kissed me, too!" I said, now getting giddy myself.

"Aw, honey that's amazing! I feel SUPER bad for making you come help me now…" She sighed.

"No, really it's for the best. I promised myself I wouldn't get into a relationship this year. I wanted to give myself time to settle in, so it was good that I left before I got in too deep." I explained.

She shook her head.

"Honey, I know that may seem like the best thing, but sometimes things happen, and we can't be prepared for them. Sure, it's nice to have a couple of sensible rules for your life, but making rules like that will make you miss out on so much. Leigh may be good for you, and may actually help you settle in here." She told me.

"Yeah…I guess that makes sense…wait, how'd you know his name?" I asked her, suddenly realizing I hadn't told her his name and yet she had just said it.

"Oh, I've known the Larkin's for a long time. Mrs. Larkin used to work with me over at the office."

"Larkin?" I asked. Weird…that was Lysander's last name. Please don't tell me that this is all coming full circle right now to me.

"Yeah, Leigh's their oldest, and little Lysander is his brother…er, I guess he must not be so little anymore." She said. I couldn't breath.

"Oh my god, kill me now." I said, putting my face in my palms and shaking my head back and forth.

I made out with my best friend's brother. It was Lysander that he was looking for, meanwhile Lysander was planning on introducing me to Leigh the whole time…how could I be so stupid!?

"What's wrong?" Auntie asked me.

"Lysander is one of my best friends. I had no idea that Leigh was his older brother…this is extremely awkward." I confessed.

Auntie started laughing at me, before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure that Lysander won't care. Surely if Leigh were to make you happy, then your best friend would be happy too. If I remember him correctly, Lysander was a very mild, calm little boy. Is he still like that today?" She asked me. I can't believe my aunt knew Lysander's family. Small world!

"Yeah, very much so." I answered.

"Listen, you do whatever you feel is right. Whether you want to ignore if you have feelings for Leigh or not is your choice, just don't let it get in your way of being happy!" She told me.

I smiled and leaned over to give my aunt a big hug. Even when I was freaking out, she always knew what to say to make me feel better.

I decided to lay low and spend the weekend with her. I text Castiel a few times, letting him know that I was alive and what not, and hoped that Leigh hadn't said anything to them about our little rendezvous. As awkward as it was that Leigh was Lysander's older brother, I still could not help but to think about him non-stop the entire weekend. I decided my only option was to steer clear of the clothing shop, and not let on to anyone that I was Leigh's mystery girl. It was certainly a good thing that he didn't know who I was, that way I could arrange for us to never see each other again.

Monday came sooner than I ever imagined it would, like always, and I was actually ready to get back to school and forget about the entire Leigh thing. It was definitely easier said than done, though.

I opted on wearing light blue skinny jeans, a vintage Johnny Cash tee, and a pair of black, beat up Chuck Taylors. I flattened my hair pin straight, and went with the smoky eye look with my makeup. I definitely looked the exact opposite of the Cinderella I appeared to be last Friday night. Maybe this would help in the transition.

When I arrived at school a bit early, I firstly went straight for the courtyard, where I knew Cas and Lys would be. They were certainly there, and both starring at me, their arms crossed.

"Hey guys! Sorry again about Friday. I had to go on a wild dog hunt…" I said, hugging them both. They hugged me back, but not before starring at me again, looking like they were ready to give me a lecture.

I was freaking out inside. I knew they probably both knew, but I decided to play it cool anyway.

"Cat got your tongue?" I joked, smirking. Castiel cracked a smile, but Lysander still starred at me, intently. They didn't look mad, just serious.

"Who died?" I asked, addressing their seriousness.

"We know what you did…" Lysander sang in a joking manner.

"You…you do?" I asked. The jig was up…

He nodded, a smirk plastered on both of their faces.

"How was I suppose to know he was your brother!?" I shouted, all at once.

"I don't know, I must've mentioned about a thousand times that my brother, Leigh, owns the clothing shop in town…" He said, mockingly. He was more making fun of me than he was angry.

"I'm sorry…I guess I kind of got carried away in the moment…He was so charming…" I admitted, putting my head down.

"Leigh will do that…he's a charmer. But seriously, you're crazy, little girl. He told us about your Cinderella departure. He was real bent up. I'm proud of you for remembering both of your glass slippers though. He's determined to find you." Castiel told me, almost as a warning.

"Oh boy…well, no offense to your brother, Lys…he's almost too perfect to be true. As much as I would love to let him find me, I got in too deep. I'm still upholding that promise about no boyfriends. No exceptions." I said, sincerely.

"I definitely respect that. I'm not mad at you for leading my brother on. We all do things sometimes in the heat of a moment that we can't explain. He tends to freak out when he likes a girl, so I am not so worried about him. He will surely forget it and move on shortly." Lysander said.

Ouch, I hated hearing the phrase 'lead on'. That made me sound like a complete bitch. However, Lysander did make me feel a little better about it.

I sighed a breath of relief. This all was suppose to make me feel better. The cat was out of the bag. Lysander and Castiel knew, and I had decided on staying hidden from Leigh with no remorse, but for some reason, something inside of me would not let me forget about him. I couldn't shake the feeling that their was something between us that night. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to let him find me, and I wanted to kiss his soft lips again, but no matter how hard my heart ached for another taste, I was determined to stay strong, and not give in.

**Thanks again to all of my amazing readers! I'm glad to hear that you are all okay with my relatively long chapters. I like long chapters a lot better, too. Let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas, or the latter for me, and thank you again for reading! P.S- Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I sometimes don't have time to read through them right before I update.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: The Start

**Chapter Seven: The Start**

**Brooke's POV:**

I had survived the first three days of the school week, and my obsession with Leigh was tuning out…well, maybe a little. No one else had found out about it, and Leigh hadn't found me out yet, so I considered things were going pretty well. The worst I got was Castiel and Lys occasionally shouting mean but hilarious jokes when I walked in the room.

The favorite was by far, "Lock up your brothers, here comes Brooke!"

Other than the relentless teasing that I could handle, I had to admit I was getting through the entire thing quite well, just as long as I never had to walk into the clothing shop ever again. There were other places to buy clothes, anyway!

I sat in my History Class, tapping my pen to my notepad as I listened to my teacher describe the different clothing styles of the time periods we were talking about- one being the Victorian Ages, of course. Every slide showing the jackets, collars, and ruffles of that time reminded me of Leigh. Why were there so many reminders floating around me? I felt like they were signs hitting me in the face everywhere, and I was just whacking them away.

"The project I'm assigning, which is due on Friday, will be very simple but will cost a little bit of money. I will assign you a time period and I want you to go out and find a piece of clothing that might have been inspired by that time period. You will then wear it to school and model it for the class, explaining the influences from that time period seen in the outfit." My teacher explained.

I was in the clear just as long as I wasn't assigned Victorian. I figured out of all of the different time periods we were studying, what were the chances?

As I finished that thought, my teacher passed out the papers with our assigned time periods on them. As she placed mine on my desk, face down, I reached for it and turned it over.

…Seriously?

I starred at the piece of paper in front of me. Victorian Era. No way…

I raised my hand as quickly as I had read it.

"What is it, Brooklyn?" My teacher asked me, seeing my hand in the air.

"Um, is there any way I can switch?" I asked, still staring at the piece of paper.

"Why?" She asked me. I couldn't think of any excuse, so I went with the first, stupid excuse that came to mind.

"I have no idea where to find anything from this era." I said.

"Oh, the clothing shop right in town specializes in things like that. You should have no problem finding something there." She told me, turning away and ignoring any other request for a switch.

Shit, I was stuck with it. Good thing I could probably just ask Lysander to grab something for me.

When I exited the classroom after a long and boring lecture, I met Castiel in the hallway.

"I, of course, got assigned to get a piece of clothing from the Victorian era…" I sighed, walking over to him.

"What's bad about that?" He asked me, opening up his locker.

"Unless Lys can get me something, I have to go down to the clothes shop and buy something…" I whined.

"I'm sure Lysander can get something for you…" He assured me. After he said that, Lysander walked up from behind us.

"Can get you what?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Something Victorian for my class project? For a girl?" I asked him, in a pleading way.

"Well, Leigh keeps and makes everything at the shop…and I've hardly seen any of him this week. He's been staying late at the shop working on the winter line." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"So you don't know if you could get me something by Friday?" I asked him.

"I'm just not sure…I could try." He said. I felt bad making Lysander stress about getting me a piece of clothing, plus, I couldn't risk waiting for him to maybe find it when I had two days to get a hold of something for this project.

"I doubt he would recognize you if you came into the shop." He added.

"Really?" I asked him.

"He's terrible at remembering faces…and he didn't even see yours!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you could look around at the other clothes shops in the surrounding towns first. Maybe they have something." Castiel added.

"If you end up having to go to the shop, just lay low. He probably won't even notice you." Lysander said. "He's a very absent minded person, and his head is completely full with ideas for his new winter line." He added.

Everything seemed more comfortable to me. I could try the other clothes shops in the surrounding areas first, which hopefully wouldn't have salesmen as sexy this time. If I absolutely had to stop in at Leigh's I could just lay low and get in and out.

When I got out of school, I figured I would start my shopping then, so I could just get it over with. I first drove out to my aunt's town, which was only about 15 minutes away. The clothes shop there was much bigger and fancier than Leigh's place, so I decided to just asked one of the salesmen where I could find something Victorian instead of getting lost for hours in the many isles and floors.

"Hello, how can I help you today ma'am?" He asked me, politely.

"Hi, I'm doing a project for school and I need something that was influenced by the Victorian era to wear. Do you have anything like that?" I asked him.

"Yes, we have a few dresses and jackets that go with that kind of style. They are over there, right in that corner." He said. Yes! Looks like I wouldn't have to go to Leigh's clothes shop after all.

I walked over to the corner after thanking the clerk and started to sift through the dresses. They were all something I could handle wearing. This was definitely looking easier than I thought it would be, until I started checking the price tag.

I could find _nothing _under $200…and there was no way I could afford to spend that much, let alone on a project for school!

I walked back to the front desk to ask if they had anything cheaper.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but do you have anything more budget friendly in that department?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Um…no, I'm sorry. We don't really specialize in that kind of style of clothing…but, since you're cute, I'll give you a little insider tip. The clothes shop in Amoris sells Victorian style clothing for dirt cheap!" He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, and thanked him quickly before storming out.

I know that the stupid clothing shop in Amoris sells Victorian clothing for dirt cheap! Where could I possibly catch a break? Was life trying to push me towards Leigh?

I spent the next two hours driving to three different clothes shops. None of them had ANY Victorian styled clothing. I was running out of luck completely, and I was left with only one more option. I had to face Leigh. Sure, I could put my ass on the line and try and see if I could have Lysander scrounge something up for me, but it wasn't a given, and what if he couldn't get anything in time? I really had no other choice.

I reluctantly drove to the clothes store in Amoris, and parked my Jeep in the furthest parking space from the doors. I needed to buy myself enough time to talk myself out of it, but once I saw the actual store, my heart started racing. Suddenly, I _wanted_ to go inside, just to see him again. I flipped down the mirror on my visor, and checked my hair and make up, before taking a deep breath and opening the door to my car, heading in. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me. How could he, anyway? I was wearing a mask. If Prince Charming couldn't remember what Cinderella looked like (and she didn't even wear a mask!), and had to use a glass slipper to find her, surely I could slip by Leigh easier than I thought.

As I walked towards the doors, I saw a recycling bin full of outdated magazines on the sidewalk. I casually picked one out, and kept it at my side, to use as a cover, if I had to.

When I finally got to the doors, I took a huge breath in, before pushing them open and instinctively holding up the magazine over my face before I even walked in all the way.

"Hey, welcome…let me know if I can help you with anything!" I heard Leigh say. I cleared my throat, and decided to try and change my voice.

"Th-thank you!" I said, in a high pitched, uncharacteristic voice. I quickly glanced over my magazine, and saw him for the first time since that night. He was looking at me with a very puzzled look, studying me, even. He looked amazing, like always, and I couldn't stop starring but finally ripped my eyes away and put the magazine down once I got behind a rack of clothing.

I shifted through the many racks of clothing, and realized I had many things to choose from. I pulled off a strange looking navy blue dress/romper type piece with a big sailor bow on the top, and studied it. Was it pajamas? What was it? I had to ask, because I loved it, and clearly didn't pay too much attention in History.

I held up the piece right in front of my face, and asked him, accidentally using my own voice.

"Um, what is this?" I asked Leigh, holding it up for him, while covering my face at the same time.

"It's a Victorian bathing suit! Back in those days, ladies wanted to leave more to the imagination while still looking cute and feminine. I think they nailed it with that romper." He explained. I don't think he was catching on to who I was, and I sighed with relief.

"Here, let me see it, I'll show you something cool…" He said. Oh shit, how was I going to get out of this?

I handed it to him quickly, and turned my head to the side, pretending to scratch my neck. He took the bathing suit, but then stopped and starred at me with wide eyes.

"Um…anyway…" He started, awkwardly. It was almost as if he had realized who I was. Surely he would say something though, right?

I hardly listened as he explained something about the buttons to me, before grabbing it out of his hands, thanking him quickly, and speeding off to hide behind the racks. When I got behind them, I peaked over, and saw that he was still standing there, and looking right back at me. I shot down in hiding, and grabbed a stack of clothing to 'try on', so that I could take refuge in a dressing room.

By now he was back at the counter, and I held the stack of clothes high and over my face, just peering over the side of them.

"Excuse me, but can I have a key to the dressing room?" I asked him, meekly, from behind the clothes.

"Yeah…" He said, suspiciously. He held up the keys, but as I reached for them, he pulled them away. He opened his mouth to ask me something, but just then, the door bell rang and a few customers walked in. He turned his head to look, and I grabbed the key right out of his hands while he was distracted. He glanced over to me, but I was already trotting to the dressing rooms.

After spending almost 15 minutes hyperventilating in the dressing room, I could not get Leigh out of my head. He was so beautiful. A huge part of me wanted to rush out of the room and wrap my arms around his neck again, but I knew I had to stay strong. With all of the customers out there, maybe he wouldn't pay any notice to me. I grabbed my Victorian bathing suit, took yet another deep breath, and walked out, no cover on my face this time.

As soon as I opened the door, Leigh glanced over to me, and just starred, this time, a devious smirk growing on his face. Did he know it was me? I would just have to deny it…act like I had no idea what he was talking about. I'd make him think he was going crazy if I had to.

I clutched my bathing suit for dear life, and got in line behind a few other customers.

He seemed to ring them up so quickly, just inching closer and closer to me. When the last customer left, and I was face to face with him, he was gazing into my eyes, and put his hands on his hips.

"I have a special sales promotion going on today!" He told me with a smile.

I just looked up, waiting for him to explain, and placed my bathing suit on the counter.

"If you tell me your name, and why you left in such a hurry the other night, I'll give you this for free." He said, a coy smile plastered on his face.

Shit. I was found out, completely. My plan to stay hidden was now just a pile of rubble. He knew it was me, and he seemed happy to see me. How did he know? What did I say? I was completely speechless.

"Wh…what are you talking about…?" I started to ask, as he cut in.

"I would never forget those eyes…it is you, isn't it?" He asked me, leaning over the counter and close to my face.

I sighed, throwing in the towel all together.

"My aunt needed my help…" I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

"I've been looking for you…" He said, softly, tracing the outline of my face with his thumb. It took my breath away.

"I've been hiding." I told him, truthfully.

"Why? Am I a bad kisser?" He asked me, scrunching his adorable face in embarrassment.

"No, god no! You were_ too_ good. You scared me…" I said, putting my eyes to the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you…I would never intentionally…" He started, before I cut in.

"No, I know. It's me…not you. I'm not exactly looking for anyone right now, and then you came along and changed those feelings. I had to get away before I got in too deep." I admitted.

"I understand…it's just, well- I can't stop thinking about you…" He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't either…you have no idea how much I wanted to come to you." I said.

He walked around the counter and over to me.

"Tell me your name." He said, now standing in front of me. He was so much taller than me, and my head tilted up to him and caught his stare.

"Brooklyn…Brooke." I stuttered, letting my name just fall right out of my mouth.

"Brooklyn…that's so pretty…" He sighed. "I knew it'd be something beautiful, just like you…" He added, brushing my hair past my ear and leaning in.

As our lips touched for the second time, I felt the fireworks I had felt before exploding all through my body. I knew this time that there was definitely something between us. How was I going to say no? I couldn't break my promise to myself, and here I was getting in too deep again.

He pulled away, and yet again just looking into my eyes, longingly.

"I…I can't do this…" I said, turning my head in his hand. He raised his other hand to my face so that it met his again.

"Why not? I can't be the only one that felt something Friday, and that feels something right now. I can't lose you again…" He expressed. I sighed. This was so hard.

"I promised myself…" I whined. "I'm new here, and all alone. I promised myself I'd focus on me and let myself get settled before dealing with a relationship. I can't break that promise." I explained to him.

"Brooke, can I give you an analogy?" He asked.

"Sure…" I answered, nodding my head.

"Say someone promised themselves they were going to be a vegetarian. They vowed to never eat meat again, because it was cruelty to animals. It's a good promise to make, but sometimes situations show up in our lives that rule out the good of the promise. Say this vegetarian somehow gets stranded on a desert island, and the only means of sustenance are the animals living on the island and the fish in the sea. Do you think it's wise for the person to starve themselves just to keep that promise they made, or should the situation outweigh that promise?" He explained.

I starred up at him intently. Did he have a point?

"You had no intention of putting yourself out there to meet someone…it just happened. And now that we're here and we both have feelings for each other, you're trying to starve yourself of what you know your heart wants, just to fulfill a promise you made." He added.

Was he for real? Gorgeous, sweet, and now extremely intellectual too? I was seeing the light with these words. He made such a valid point, that it made me feel like an idiot for ever suppressing my feelings for him. He was absolutely right. I wanted Leigh. I wanted him with everything that I was, and I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Standing on my tip-toes, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard. He kissed me back, grabbing the back of my head to pull me closer, and we kept on kissing. I completely lost track of time, because my mind was lost in his lips. It felt like he had kissed me right down to the quick of my lips, and I swear they were fuller before it.

When we finally came up for air, he rested his forehead down on mine and peered into my eyes.

"Brooklyn…uh…" He started, realizing he didn't know my last name.

"Taylor." I peeped.

"Brooklyn Taylor, would you do me the most incredible honor of hanging out with me after I close up tonight?" He asked me.

I sighed a breath of relief. I was so impressed that he hadn't just jumped the gun and asked me to be his girlfriend like I had assumed he was going to. It really showed me that he truly cared about me and respected how I felt and how big of a leap I was taking for him.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes I will, Leigh Larkin." I said with a confident grin.

"Hey you little stalker, how'd you know my last name?" He asked, putting his long, lanky arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Oh…uh, it's a funny story actually…" I started. I still needed to break it to him that I was best friends with his younger brother.

"You know your brother, Lysander?" I asked him, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I've heard of him." He scoffed, jokingly.

"Yeah, well he and Castiel are kind of my best friends…" I admitted. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"No way…you're kidding right?" He asked me, laughing and scratching his neck.

"No, why is that bad?" I asked him.

"No, no not at all! It's just funny, is all. I could've sworn I had described you in like, perfect detail and yet they both denied knowing anyone who looked like you!" He laughed.

"I'm sure they were just covering for me…they knew about my little promise." I explained. He continued to chuckle.

"Those little…" He giggled. He seemed in great sports about everything.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to get my brother to like you or anything. I already know he approves!" He added, with a grin.

I laughed along. "They're going to kill me…" I giggled.

"Why would they?" He asked, concern on his face.

"Oh, they've been giving me a hard time about it all week…they're going to give me even more hell now." I told him, shaking my head.

Leigh and I chatted for a while longer while he closed up shop. I helped him count the drawers, fold and put away clothes, and sweep up before he could leave. I was definitely already falling more and more for him already, and it was so nice to just let lose and talk to him about everything. In the hour or so we spent closing up shop; we gushed about so many details about ourselves and got to know each other better. I could tell that Leigh and I had something very special, and that something good was to come out of it.

When we finally finished, he opened the front door for me, before letting himself out and locking it with one of many keys on a key ring.

"Where'd you park?" He asked me, looking around the vacant lot.

"Oh, uh…all the way over there…" I admitted, pointing to my little yellow jeep far off in the distance.

"Nice…my parking lot is never very full, weirdo." He poked fun at me for parking so far away.

"This sounds awful but I promise my intentions are good. Do you wanna come home with me for a little while; maybe watch a movie or something? I'll bring you back here to get your car later." He offered.

"Of course! That sounds amazing." I expressed, following him to his black Mustang, which of course I almost swooned over. He opened the door for me like a gentleman, and we were off to his house.

I really wasn't sure what I was doing. One minute I was trying my best to stay away from Leigh and the next I was all over him, just begging for more. Yeah, I wasn't sure what I was doing at all. I was flying on auto-pilot here, but one thing I was sure of is that I was genuinely happy, and excited to see where things went from here.

**It seems like at the end of each chapter I'm always worshipping you guys for your amazing reviews, and here I am again thanking you SO much for all the awesome comments Things are about to get real. Is Leigh really going to be good for Brooke? And better yet, what is Castiel going to think when he finds out? More to come soon! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 8: Free Clothes?

**Chapter Eight: Free Clothes?**

**Castiel's POV-**

"I believe I just beat you…" Lysander sang, mockingly, and I dropped my controller on the ground.

"Beginner's luck." I growled, smirking at him. We were doing our usual video gaming session at his house, and I sat sprawled out on his couch, controller in hand, and a bowl of potato chips in my lap. This was a new game I had just bought, and although I was supposed to be better than Lys because I had actually practiced, he was yet again whooping my ass. Lys paid incredible attention to detail, which I think gave him an unfair advantage in video games.

"Do you want to go again?" He asked me, holding his controller up.

I rolled my eyes, and picked up the bowl of chips from my lap and put it on the coffee table before taking the controller in my hand and sitting up for a re-match.

Just as we were settling in to play another round, we heard the front door unlocking, and both looked over to greet Leigh, and maybe even invite him to a game or two. When the door swung open, I expected Leigh to happily walk in. Instead, I saw someone who I didn't expect.

_Brooke _walked in, laughing, and looking back at Leigh, before he walked in as well.

_What the…what's going on? Please don't be real…_I hoped I was hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again to make sure.

Lysander and I just stared blankly at them as they made their way in. They didn't even notice us at first, and I could hear my heart beating from inside my chest.

Brooke turned around and faced the wall, and Leigh pulled her jacket off for her, and hung it up, before taking her hand in his. _No…no no no, please don't tell me this is really happening…_

Suddenly, Brooke turned to us.

"OH! Hi guys!" She squealed, dropping Leigh's hand and trotting over to us, hugging us both.

We just stayed there, silent. As she wrapped her arms around me for a hug, I raised my arm and put it around her and hugged her tight. I didn't want to let her go to him, because I knew if I did, I might not get her back. How did this happen? How could I be so stupid as to not tell her how I felt sooner? Maybe I could've prevented this. Maybe she'd be mine if I had only acted sooner_. So much for her stupid promise._

"Um…" She said, once realizing that we were still silent and confused, and she knew why.

"So, I went shopping today for that school project…" She started to explain.

"And I caught her red handed! As if she thought I'd forget her or something. I can't believe you guys knew the whole time! I guess that makes you good friends for covering for her." Leigh added.

"But um, yeah- somehow Leigh talked me into letting my guard down and giving him a chance. So here I am." She sighed, shrugging.

We just nodded, still not fully understanding how her perspectives could change so drastically, so quickly.

"Why didn't you guys tell me before that you had an amazingly beautiful best friend?" Leigh joked, throwing his arm aroundBrooke.

Lysander just shrugged. I switched between looking at the ground and looking at Brooke and Leigh together. I felt as though my chest was caving in. I was actually becoming short of breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Brooke asked, somberly.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine!" Lysander started, trying to fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we're happy for you…" I added, lying through my teeth. I was not happy for Brooke, as selfish as it was. I was not happy for her because I knew that I could treat her better than Leigh ever could. Surely he didn't feel quite the same way about her that I did.

Brooke grinned, looking happier than ever.

"I'm really glad you guys are okay with this…" She told us. Leigh nodded.

"We're going to watch a movie; do you want to join us?" Brooke asked us, with wide, wondering eyes.

I looked up to Leigh, who stood behind her, shaking his head no, with his hands folded together, asking us to let them watch alone. I went from seeing Leigh as a brother to hating him all in a second. He wanted her all to himself, which was apparent.

"Nah, I was just about to get going, Lys was going to come with me." I said, as Leigh mouthed 'thank you' behind Brooke. I shot him a glare and got up and stormed to the door, Lysander following close behind me.

"Oh, okay then…well, I'll see you tomorrow guys!" She expressed, waving a goodbye before following Leigh up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lysander and I waved back, and darted for the door. Lys was already anticipating my blow out, so he opened the door quickly for me, and I stormed outside past him.

As soon as I felt the cool autumn air hit me like a ton of bricks, I lost it, and marched right over to my car. I held up my fist and punched the hood as hard as I could, denting it quite a bit, before resting my forearms on the hood and just looking down.

I could not believe the emotions I was feeling. I was supposed to be stone cold and tough. I hadn't cried a tear since middle school, and yet I could feel the bitter sting of the salty fluid pushing past my eyes. I let a tear roll out, before hastily wiping at it with more force than it needed. I could feel Lysander's hand on my shoulder. He just stood there and let me be upset, all while letting me know he was there.

I _hated_ what she did to me. She broke me soft when I swore no one ever would. I never wanted to feel like this about anyone. I hadn't even felt like this about my ex, Vanessa, and she was the reason I was so hard. I thought toughening myself up would help me prevent ever being hurt by a girl again, but I was so wrong. No matter what color my hair was, what I wore, or how I treated people, deep down inside I was always going to be the weakling that I was before.

I picked my limp body up and walked over to the driver's door. Lysander held his hand out, asking for my keys, and I handed them to him. He knew I didn't need to be driving in this state of mind, and so I would let him drive. I stormed over to the passenger's side and pried the door open, before throwing myself into the seat.

The car ride home was silent. I don't know what I would've done if Lysander hadn't been there for me. He didn't say a single word and yet his presence was so powerful to me. He kept me grounded, because even though he didn't have any stupid lessons or haikus for me, his being there and giving me my silence and space showed a lot.

When we pulled into the driveway, I was ready to hit the bottle of Jack, hard. I trudged up to my bedroom, Lys behind me, and threw open my closet door, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniel's Old No. 7 whiskey, and two shot glasses that lay next to it. I poured the sweet liquor into both, and handed Lys one. He was willing to take a shot with me, but I knew he was going to try and monitor my drinking. I wasn't even thinking about her the whole time. The only thing that ran through my mind was whiskey.

I wasn't a huge drinker, but I definitely didn't mind throwing back the alcohol when I was upset. I had this bottle in my closet for months, just waiting for a moment like this.

Lys clinked his glass against mine before downing the shot. I followed him, and instantly grabbed for another. He took my arm with his hand, and looked at me, his gold eye shimmering just a little more than the green.

I took the bottle and the shot glass anyway, but just sat down on my bed.

"I lost her." I muttered, looking down at the ground.

"She isn't dead, Castiel. You haven't lost her." Lys told me, softly.

"How could I ever compete with your big shot brother? He's rich, charming, makes clothes, and girls swoon over him left and right. He's what every girl wants. I'm nothing." I spat at the ground.

"He has those tangible things; things that are appealing to the eye, but what he lacks are strength, and emotion. Leigh will dote over her for a little while, but eventually he will become lost and bored. I've seen it happen before. Leigh has had many girls, and will have many more." Lysander told me, sincerely.

"What if this time it's different?" I asked him. "What if she's gone?" I added.

"We have no way of knowing that, Cas. The best you can do if you truly love this girl is stay by her side no matter what." He said.

"It will hurt too much to stay by her side…" I whispered, cradling my heavy head in my hands.

"You will be there to catch her when she falls." He expressed.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked him, looking to him.

"Then you will be able to say you did everything you could. You may think it's weak to stay by her, and not give up hope, but weakness is quitting. Being strong means never backing down, even when the odds are stacked against you." He stated.

I nodded my head in agreement, and poured another shot. This one, Lysander would let me take, since it wasn't to depression. It was to never giving up on Brooke, even if I had to wait forever. People do crazy things when they're in love.

**Brooke's POV**

Once Leigh and I arrived at his bedroom door, I suddenly became extremely nervous. I hadn't been alone with a boy I liked in over a year, and hardly even knew how to act. I was afraid I'd embarrass myself, but Leigh made me feel comfortable.

He opened the door to his bedroom, which was quite big and neat. The walls were littered in hundreds of pictures of outfits, both photographed and sketched.

He had a king sized bed in the middle, and a large flat screen TV on the wall. There were two mannequins in each corner, dressed in Victorian styled clothing, and a huge wardrobe between them.

As I gazed around, Leigh laughed to himself.

"As you can clearly tell I'm a little obsessed with fashion. That doesn't make me any less of a man, does it?" He said, sheepishly scratching his neck and raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all! In fact, I love a man who dresses well." I said. God, was that stupid?

"Well lucky for you my dear, I live to dress well." He said, sitting down on the foot of his bed and patting the spot next to him for me. I sat down, suddenly nervous that my short, royal blue shorts were riding up too far.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, tilting my head as I peered around.

"Anything…" He answered.

"What's the obsession with Victorian clothing?" I inquired.

"Oh dear, you've opened a can of worms, girl. You ready for a presentation?" He asked me, jokingly. I nodded my head with a smile, and he stood up in front of me, really ready to give me an entire lesson. It was much better than hearing it from a teacher though. If I got bored, I could just stare at him and admire his incredibly sexy features anyway.

He first started with a brief history of Victorian fashion, telling of the new and innovative ideas of the previously boring fashionistas of that century. He went on to tell of the colors, styles, and designs that paved the way for a new era of fashion. He told me that he liked the idea of influencing new styles of clothing after the clothing of the Victorian era because that era was a milestone in modern day fashion. He cleared up that although the clothes he made were not true Victorian, they were based off of that idea mixed in with the current fashion of today. He didn't expect woman to want to wear wired nets under their huge, frilly dresses with bonnets on their heads, but he would take the frills and the elegance from that look and transfer it to something girls could wear in today's society. He liked the elegance, innovation, and sophistication of the style, and used that in almost every piece he made. He of course made regular clothing for those not so daring, but worked hard to invite our generation to experiment with "something new based on something old", as he called it.

I was hooked on each word. I could see the fire and passion in his eyes as he eagerly explained every detail to me.

After his lecture, he smiled and then opened up his closet, and disappeared inside. I got up and followed him, and when I walked inside my eyes grew wide. His closet was bigger than my bedroom.

Inside were literately hundreds of clothes. Rows and rows of wild colors and fabric lined each wall, and underneath lay hundreds of shoes. I was instantly jealous.

"Step inside my office…" He said with a coy smirk on his face.

"Leigh, I am like, so jealous of you right now…" I muttered, still looking around in awe of everything.

"Are these all yours?" I asked him. I suddenly felt very unfashionable in only royal blue short shorts and a black tank top.

"Not all of them. Some are for girls. If you don't mind me asking, what size are you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know better than to ask a girl what size she is?" I barked, playfully.

"Well, I only ask because there are some major benefits to being liked by me." He teased.

"Like what?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"I love a well-dressed lady. Let's just say have the means to contribute to that quite a bit." He chirped.

Was he talking free clothes? Was I dreaming!?

"Small, dress is 8, pants are 5." I said, immediately.

He smiled, and snickered a bit.

"You're in luck, little lady." He cooed, running his fingers through the many clothes on hangers, before coming to a certain piece.

"Ah, perfect." He muttered, before turning to me.

"Close your eyes." He added. I clasped my hands over them, and giggled.

"No peeking!" He teased. I could hear him pulling out the piece from the rack.

"Alright, tell me what you think…" He finally said. My eyes fluttered open, and I gasped.

He held up a short, ruffled dress, with a tight, sweetheart bodice, buttoned with velvet, cream buttons all the way down. It was white at the base, but covered in intricate pink lace with embroidered designs like flowers, swirls, etc. It was laced up in the back, much like my masquerade dress was. I never thought I'd get into this whole Victorian thing, but I wanted this dress.

"Oh my gosh Leigh, it's beautiful!" I squealed.

"I think you'd look stunning in this, would you model it for me?" He asked, his head tilt in suspense.

"Yes yes yes!" I squeaked with excitement. His smile grew brighter, and he handed the hanger with the dress to me.

"My bathroom is over on the other side of the room, connected. You can change in there! Let me know if you need help with the laces…I know they can be trouble." He said, winking at me and using his famous store clerk line.

"Oh I will!" I told him, heading over to the bathroom.

As I walked in to his large, neat bathroom, the first thing I noticed was a picture on the counter. It was of Leigh, dressed up and smiling with his arm around a pretty girl, who had her arms around his waist. She had beautiful long silver hair, amber eyes, and a gorgeous smile. They both looked happy in the photo.

I smiled, and assumed it was a cousin or friend. I wasn't going to go all crazy and ask about her or anything, I trusted Leigh already. Surely if she was an ex, he would have gotten rid of the picture already.

I unbuttoned my shorts, threw my top off quickly, and shimmied the dress up my slender body and over my bust. I buttoned each button on the front carefully, and when it came to the back laces, I tried my best to lace them up myself to impress Leigh. I had done it before with my masquerade dress, so I thought I could surely do it again, but these ones were different. I finally gave up and poked my head out of the bathroom.

"Need help with those laces?" He asked me, just like he had the first time I met him. I nodded truthfully, and he grinned as he came over to me. I turned my back to him and let him carefully and quickly lace me up. When I turned back around, he looked me up and down, wide eyed.

"Yet another dress that was made for you…" He muttered, putting his hand to his chin.

"Spin around for me…" He asked. I let my arms hang loose at my sides and did a twirl, letting the slack of the bottom whirl out like a blooming flower.

"You wear that perfectly, baby." He said. He called me baby…oh my gosh he called me baby! I was smitten.

"Thanks! I love this dress…" I sighed, looking down and admiring it.

"It's yours!" He told me.

"What?! You mean I can keep this?" I asked, shocked at his kindness. He had already given me my Victorian bathing suit for the project for free. Now this?

"It's the first of VERY many. Believe me; I'll probably be up all night picking things out and drawing up ideas for you…" He admitted.

"Oh, no way! You don't have to do any of that. I didn't expect to get anything out of you, just you." I told him.

"It's what I do, Brooke. How could I resist the perfect model? It would be my pleasure to be your personal stylist." He said, sincerely.

My heart skipped a beat. Was this guy real?

"Leigh…" I sighed, just feeling overwhelmed with everything.

"By the way, nice panties…" He muttered, teasingly.

I could feel a warm, intense blush rise up on my cheeks. Why did I have to wear a thong today?

"What?! You peeped at my panties!?" I whined, playfully smacking his chest.

"I did NOT peep! They were already exposed when I went to lace you up! You were asking for it, wearing that type." He expressed with an eyebrow raised and a smoldering look.

"Gosh it's only our first date and you've already seen my underwear. This is not like me, I swear!" I joked, giggling with embarrassment.

"Here, I'll close my eyes and forget I ever saw them. We'll save that kind of stuff for the 3rd date…" He laughed, mockingly.

"Leigh!" I squealed, yet again hitting his chest lightheartedly.

He snickered playfully and wrapped his long arms around my waist and I looked up at him with a grin as he placed his soft lips on mine and pulled me in closer.

I was falling fast for him and couldn't seem to stop it. Leigh was suddenly, all at once the center of my life, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. I had never done something so daring in my life. I was taking a risk by throwing myself at Leigh this quick and becoming vulnerable but my mind seemed to amplify only the good sides of this…because as I saw it there weren't any bad sides. I was already falling hard for Leigh Larkin.

**Hey guys! So glad to see you're enjoying Leigh so much…I have a lot planned for both him and Castiel, and like he said, he is not giving up on Brooke! We will be seeing a new side of Brooke very soon, as well as maybe a new side of Castiel in the future. Stay tuned for more drama, and as always, thank you SO much for reading. Y'all seriously make my entire day. I have so much fun writing this just because I'm fueled by your kind words! XOXO **

**P.S- Where on earth in real life could you possibly find a guy like Leigh? I mean, free clothes!? C'mon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Pen to Paper

**Chapter Ten: Pen to Paper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. All songs used in this and other chapters will be given credit, and are the property of their rightful owners, not me, nor any of my characters. **

**Warning: Language and some lightly suggested adult things. Not a huge deal.**

**Castiel's POV:**

I was reminding myself of Lysander, carrying a red notebook with me, held tight to my chest. Unlike him, I wasn't going to up and lose it like he usually did- I couldn't risk anyone reading what I was writing.

I had never been much of a song writer, but last night had inspired me to put my pen to paper and vent out my feelings for Brooke there, hoping it would help clear my mind. My feelings in words just so happened to fall together to make songs. Maybe it was because I was drunk last night, but even sober and slightly hung over today I was still feeling the rush of inspiration.

I sat on the bench out in the courtyard and opened my notebook up, jotting down the newest thought I had.

'_Everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you…'_ I wrote, tapping my pen to my chin to get my ideas flowing.

It was lunch time at Sweet Amoris, and although I knew that Lysander was in a classroom making up a test he had done poorly on, I didn't know where Brooke was. I decided to collect my things and go look for her. She was acting normal today, and I had no hard feelings towards her whatsoever. I just wanted to be a friend to her during her relationship with Leigh.

I walked down the empty halls, keeping my eyes and ears open for any signs of her. As I walked past the music room, I heard strong piano echoing out. I didn't know anyone at the school that played the piano like that, so I dipped my head through the slightly cracked door, and saw someone familiar sitting on the bench.

The music she was playing was absolutely beautiful, and I automatically recognized it as "A River Flows in You" by Yiruma. As I watched her play, I studied her delicate hands as they grazed the keys and her hair as it fell around her beautiful, focused face. She'd occasional toss her head with the transition of her fingers, and seemed absorbed inside the music. I starred at her with a smile, and felt smitten over her.

The song was played beautifully by her, unlike I had ever heard before. I had no idea that she even played music at all, so this was a shock to me. I slowly walked over to her as she sat and fingered the keys lightly and swiftly, making the piano hum and sing so perfectly.

When she finished the song, she sighed, and struck a bunch of keys at once, as if she wasn't happy with her performance.

"Brooke, I had no idea you played the piano…" I told her from behind her. She quickly whipped around and looked at me with wide eyes, starting to giggle.

"Oh, Cas- you scared me! That was atrocious. I haven't played since I left my last school…" She explained.

"It was beautiful, what are you talking about?" I huffed, sitting down next to her and looking at the keys.

I played a little piano myself, but of course it wasn't something I was went around telling everybody, since the piano was kind of a softy thing. I certainly did not look like a piano player.

"I used to be better. I shouldn't have stopped practicing." She complained, sighing.

"I didn't know you were into music." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I sing and write too, or…I try to, anyway. I'm not very good." She shrugged.

"Really? Now that's something I'd like to see…" I teased. Why was she always telling me things that made me love her more?

"Maybe someday…" She spoke.

"That was really great though, Brooke. I never was able to get a hang of any Yiruma…" I told her.

"You play piano too?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I wouldn't say play…more like, experiment." I told her, snickering.

"Oh please, I'm in the midst of a musical genius here. Show me what you've got…" She teased, bumping me with her shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head, before cracking my knuckles and putting them on the keys. I decided to play a very well-known piece by Mozart, Sonata No. 11 in A major, 3rd movement. It was a quick, complicated piece that I hoped to impress her with. The classical nature sent me out of character completely, so I tried to have fun with it.

As my callused fingers moved up and down the keys, I looked over to her and smiled. Her eyes were wide as she watched my fingers go. I had some experience with moving my fingers rapidly by always strumming at my guitar, so I was easily able to keep up with the pace of the song. My head tossed instinctively with the emphasis of the song, and I held a smirk the entire time, hoping she was impressed, at least a little. Music was my thing, and it was one thing that Leigh didn't have on me, so I tried my best to play the entire song like a pro. When I ended it, I was almost out of breath from the exhilaration. I hadn't played in a while, so I was a little rusty, but thankfully finished the song with only a few very minor mistakes.

Brooke clapped fiercely, and giggled at my exaggerated bows that I took at the end of the song.

"That was brilliant, Castiel! I had no idea you could really play. You're better than me!" She squealed. I sneered at that remark, I had nothing on Brooke.

"Bullshit that was an easy piece; you are clearly the better pianist." I scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? If guitar is your best I'd truly love to see that." She chirped, eyeing the beat up old acoustic Fender FA-100 in the corner of the music room.

I smirked at her, and got up to grab it.

"You're feeding into my big headedness, you know that right?" I sighed, picking up the guitar and bringing it back to the bench.

"With the talent you have, you've earned that right." She told me, smiling.

I felt my cheeks start to get warm and blush and I placed the guitar in my lap, and gently ran my fingers over the strings to make sure it was in tune. Ick…not at all.

I quickly self-tuned it by ear only, and Brooke looked on in amazement.

"You tune without a tuner?" She asked me. I snickered at her, and continued to tune the guitar.

When the guitar was finally in tune, I decided to play one of the better guitar solos I knew, Europa, by Santana, and began plucking at the keys and swaying with the song as I played it to her. The thing I liked about the acoustic was that it was so relaxing. Playing an acoustic always calmed me down, and mellowed me out, especially this song. I looked to the neck and moved my fingers to each chord. As I played, Brooke just starred on, and listened.

As I got to the end of the song, I looked over at her and smiled as I plucked the strings to the last chord, ending off with a strum, and then sighing.

"Not my best, I can play a mean electric solo." I sighed. She clapped over my complaints.

"You are truly amazing, Castiel." She cooed, nodding to me. I hated my cheeks for blushing so much.

"I've always wanted to learn to play the guitar…" She admitted.

"Why didn't you ever say so? Here…" I said, placing the bulky guitar in her lap.

"Oh, th-thanks…you could teach me?" She said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Here, put your fingers here…" I said, taking her delicate hand in mine and stretching her fingers across the boards on each fret.

"Okay…" she hummed, pressing them down.

"Now strum." I whispered with a smile.

She strummed a perfect C, and then glanced up at me.

"There's your C." I told her.

She smiled, and looked to me for more.

I picked up her fingers and put them to the next set of frets. She pressed them down and I told her to strum again.

"That was D." I spoke, softly.

She played C, and then D again and again.

I showed her a few more basic chords, and my heart fluttered at how intimate the moment was between us. Sure, there wasn't any tension or romance or anything, but it felt amazing to be so close to her.

"Now, put all of those together…" I told her. As she went to place her fingers on the first chord, the school bell rang, and it was time for class again.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Of course we can. I'll have you rocking out in no time, little girl." I said, confidently.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"Thanks Cas." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Anytime." I sighed, never wanting to let go.

We walked back to our classes side by side, and said our goodbyes when we came to them.

Instead of taking notes in class, I was writing down the lyrics to the songs I sang in my head when I was with Brooke. Lys would be proud when I showed him that I had put my tormenting thoughts on paper, as it was his philosophy in the first place. When the cherished tune of the school bell rang, signifying the end of the day, I was out of my chair and headed for the hallways. My stride was soon casually being matched by Lysander, who peered at my notebook and immediately recognized that it was a book for lyrics, not for school work. How he could tell the difference, I would never understand.

"Trying to steal my job?" He sneered, playfully teasing me and pointing at the notebook.

"Nah, this thing is full of gag-worthy love ballads. You stick with the rock and alternative, buddy." I told him.

"Finally putting those troubling thoughts to good use?" He asked me. He always knew, I swear.

"Bingo, and so far it's helping a lot." I admitted.

"I'm proud of you. I'll have to take a look later." He said, nodding his head.

"Of course, what would good lyrics be without the approval and constructive criticism of Lysander the great?" I told him, honest but with a singe of sarcasm as to not sound too sentimental.

He smiled at the recognition and we kept walking until we were met with Brooke, who was waiting at our lockers.

"Lysander, did Cas tell you that I'm going to be stealing his spot as lead guitar in the band soon?" She snickered, jokingly.

"No, he didn't! Is he teaching you to play?" He asked. I had taught Lys too, and although he was a pretty decent back-up player, he still loved to sing more than anything.

"Yep!" She said, proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"Psht, I'd like to see you try to take my spot." I sneered, teasingly.

"But, if we ever need an incredible pianist or keyboard player, here's our girl." I added, putting my arm around her.

"You play the piano? Why didn't I know this?" Lysander asked, intrigued.

"I just found out today, only because I caught her. Apparently little miss Mozart over here also sings and writes songs, but refuses to show it." I told him. She turned bright pink.

"Sounds like someone I know…" Lysander mocked.

Okay, so maybe I could sing too…but that was something I was **not** comfortable sharing with the world. Only Lysander has heard me, and he compared me to Martin Johnson of Boys Like Girls…but who could really take the compliments of their best friend?

"I may have said I sing and write, but I never said I was any good." She smirked.

"That's what we all think. It takes letting others judge you to truly recognize your talent." Lysander told her…and me.

As we walked outside, continuing small talk about music, Brooke gasped, and Lysander and I looked her way. I cringed when I saw what had made her so happy.

Mr. Perfect himself (Leigh) stood there, leaning up against his black Mustang, which was just another thing in the long list of things I envied of his. He smiled when he saw Brooke walk out.

He had ditched the ruffles today, and instead was wearing a still very Victorian collared white button up undershirt which was covered with a brown collared vest with gold buttons. Tied around his collar was a black embroidered ascot that was tucked into the front of the vest. With that he wore tight, black trousers and boiler-man boots.

I rolled my eyes and snarled as Brooke ran to his arms and hugged him, looked up at him and received a longing kiss from his undeserving lips. My heart sank down into my stomach and I felt bile in the back of my throat when I saw that.

Lysander elbowed my side and signaled me to look around. The entire student body, so it seemed, was staring at them.

"Since when was new-girl dating the guy from the clothes shop?" I heard being whispered behind me, along with a series of comments from girls envying her.

"Lucky her…" I heard one girl say.

"Wow, she's not even here a full six months and she's already tangled up with that hottie from the clothes shop. Skank…" I caught Amber Wood saying.

"C'mon, obviously she's not planning on saying goodbye…let's go." I said, tugging on Lysander's coat sleeve.

"Why don't we crash, instead?" He asked me. I donned a devious grin and we started for the Mustang.

"Hey Leigh! Coming back to school to finish that pesky senior year?" I chirped, as we interrupted their oh-so nauseating embrace.

Leigh chuckled and rolled his eyes at my jab at him dropping out of school a year early.

"You dropped out?" Brooke asked, curiously beaming up at the tall and lanky jackass.

"To focus on making clothes and opening up the shop. Hasn't held me back yet!" He expressed, intercepting my shot.

"What are you two up to this evening?" Lysander asked, trying to get the details.

"Well, I figured I'd take Brooke out for something to eat, and then maybe we'd take a walk when it got a little darker, if that's okay with you?" He said, turning to Brooke for her approval. I hoped she'd reject it, but I knew she wouldn't.

"Of course! That sounds amazing." She cooed. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists together.

"Sounds like fun…" I said with faked excitement for them.

"Well, I guess maybe I'll see you guys sometime this weekend!" Brooke uttered, hugging the both of us before turning to Leigh.

"See you around, little girl." I sighed. Lysander said his goodbyes and we walked off to my car.

I looked over my shoulder and watched Leigh open the door for her, before getting in and driving away.

I heaved yet another groan, and Lysander turned to me.

"Write about it." He said.

"Oh, I will." I told him, watching her drive off with him.

**Brooke's POV:**

I was glowing like a star struck kid when Leigh showed up at the school to pick me up. My stomach was infested with butterflies that I swear threatened to come fluttering out of my chest any second.

He drove me to a cute little Italian restaurant for dinner, and it was magical; just talking about everything. We told each other our life stories, and he laughed as hard as I did about my parents abandoning me here for their stupid birds. I listened to him about his parents up and leaving for a lavish retirement in a more tropical place. I told him about my favorite foods, bands, and books, and he told me more about clothes, as well as about his dreams of becoming a well-known designer. The food was delicious, and it was the perfect date because not only did he treat me like I was the only girl on earth, but we also really took the time to get to know each other.

After spending around 3 hours chatting, eating and starring into each other's eyes over a small table in the corner, we left for our next destination. It was already starting to get dark, and Leigh grabbed my hand on the way to the car and pulled me close. I was constantly becoming short of breath at his adorable gestures.

"Did I surprise you showing up at the school?" Leigh asked when we started down the road, looking over at me as he drove.

"I practically gasped like I had seen a ghost, if that answers your question." I admitted. I always felt like everything I said to him sounded stupid and childish. He always seemed so much older than me, even though I was seventeen and he was nineteen.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" I chirped, taking that thought I just had.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"It's technically illegal for me to be seeing you…" I laughed.

"You're seventeen, right?" He asked me, collecting information for his response.

"No, I'm fourteen...You didn't know that?" I said with a smirk, trying to trick him.

"Seriously?" He asked me, with an almost terror-stricken face.

"No, loser! Do I look fourteen? I'm seventeen…and a half." I said, feeling a little bit older by throwing in the extra six months.

"Way to give me a heart attack…not that I wouldn't completely and utterly break the law if you were fourteen…" He snickered.

"I can almost see your face on the jail bulletin board now, you creep." I scoffed. I knew he was just trying to be nice; no way would he ever date a fourteen year old.

"I knew you at least had to be seventeen; besides, it's only illegal if we have sex." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Keep dreaming!" I giggled.

"Hey, don't get too excited, I'm just stating facts here!" He defended himself, playfully.

"I would gladly go to jail for you, though. Yet again just stating facts." He added, blushing and looking over to me with a sideways smirk.

I blushed hard, before laughing it off.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Leigh." I joked, still giggling.

"That's my specialty." He added, snickering along with my laughter.

We soon pulled in to a quaint little parking lot, connected to what looked like a park.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." I said, looking out my window and reading the sign at the entrance, 'Amoris Recreational Park'.

"It's the park! There's an awesome walking trail that goes around the whole thing. Hope you're not scared of the dark!" He said, opening his car door. I opened mine as well and climbed out.

"Nah, I consider myself nocturnal." I told him.

"Me too! I love walking at night and letting the moon light the path. It's so much more exciting." He said, grabbing my hand.

As we strolled through the park, we made small talk about this and that, and I mostly just lingered on his words and studied his amazing face.

"Oh! Swings!" I squeaked, all at once, letting go of his hand and running to a swing set hopping on a swing and pushing my feet off the ground.

Leigh snickered and walked over to me.

"Are you sure you aren't fourteen?" He laughed as he walked behind me and started to push me.

I laughed out loud and enjoyed the wind in my face, and after giving my push a little momentum, he came around to meet me as I swung at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me in for a kiss.

As we kissed, I felt a rain drop hit my cheek. I kept kissing him, hoping to fulfill one of my stupid girly dreams of being kissed in the rain. I think Mother Nature must have read my mind, because all at once, the rain started to pour, and I mean,_ pour_.

As I kissed him back, suddenly I felt him pull away and yell "Fuck!" as he took off running for the car. So much for my kiss in the rain.

Puzzled, I ran behind him to the car. We were far off already, so we had a little ways to go, and Leigh ran faster than a racehorse. It was raining so heavily now that I could barely make out his silhouette in front of me, but I kept running to try to keep up. He dove into the car, and I quickly followed.

When we got inside, Leigh was fidgeting with his vest, looking very pissed off.

"A-are you okay?" I stuttered.

"No…this vest is not supposed to get wet. It's dry clean only..." He grumbled, unbuttoning it and taking it off. He held it up and sighed.

"It's completely ruined." He scoffed, throwing it into the back seat. As serious as he was I couldn't help but to stare at him in his white, soaking wet, and see-through long sleeved button up shirt.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I muttered, putting my head down.

"No, no…I'm sorry. I'm totally freaking out. It's not your fault. I don't know why I make things that can't handle a little rain. I can just make another…even though the material is so expensive…and it's such a difficult design…and…god, I must sound like a real nutcase right about now…" He said, his anger turning into laughter.

He untied his ascot and hung it on the mirror, sulking down into his seat. I couldn't help but to notice how amazing he looked, as now that the ascot was out of the way, his chiseled chest peaked through the top of the shirt, and his long black hair was wet and messy.

"No, it's okay. I understand. You're sexually attracted to clothes, aren't you?" I giggled, trying to add some comic relief to the situation. He cracked a smile.

"So what if I am?" He snickered, adding in to my poke at his obsession.

"You're right, it's completely normal. Considering clothes have complex emotional feelings and all…" I added, still laughing.

"They do! That vest is devastated. Its days of making me look good are over forever!" He chuckled, beating the joke into the ground.

"I must look like a mess..." I sighed, opening up the mirror in front of me. I hadn't even realized that my long, straight hair was now wet and wavy. I was thankful my make-up was still intact, but completely embarrassed when I noticed that my light pink dress was entirely soaked and see through. My pink, lacey bra was visible, and I could bet that Mr. Peeper over here had stolen a look or two.

"Oh my god…you think you're having wardrobe malfunctions?" I gasped at the realization, looking down at my dress.

"I wouldn't call that a malfunction. It's actually more of an enhancement, and that's coming from a fashion professional." He said, eyeing me.

"You are absolutely awful, Leigh!" I screeched at him, playfully tugging on a strand of his hair.

"Just being honest!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

The beating of the rain was deafening now, and I could hardly even see out of the windows of the car.

"What a storm…" Leigh said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"You could say that…" I added.

"My house is just a minute down the road. I'm sure I can make it." He said, turning his keys to start the car.

"Don't kill me, please!" I sneered, facetiously.

"I've got this, don't worry." He said, turning on his windshield wipers, and backing out.

With the help of the street lights, we managed to get to his house in one piece. He pulled into the garage, and parked the car, turning it off and looking to me.

"See, told you!" He said, planting a quick peck on my lips.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, following his lead and getting out of the car and walking into his house. When we walked in, Lysander glanced to us from the kitchen table, where he was writing in his notebook.

"Oh, hello!" He said, seeming surprised.

"Hi Lys!" I chirped, waving to him.

"Looks like you just missed the rain…" He said sarcastically, starting to laugh at our disheveled appearances.

"Yeah, good thing we didn't get wet or anything…" I added, snickering.

"C'mon, let me find something for you to change into before my eyes pop out of my head." Leigh said, tugging at my hand. Lysander waved a goodbye to me, and I followed Leigh up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I should have some pajamas for you." He said, looking back at me as we made our way to the room.

"Pajamas?" I asked.

"Yeah…you don't expect me to risk your life again by driving you home in this storm, do you? I promise I don't bite. You should really stay the night here." He told me. I hadn't even ever thought about staying the night with a boy before, as prude as it sounded.

"Oh…okay." I said, a little nervous, and yet a little excited too. It's not like we were about to get it on or anything; it wasn't a big deal.

We walked into his room, and he threw off his undershirt and into a hamper. My eyes were now the ones popping out of my head at his lean yet toned torso. I hoped he wouldn't put a shirt back on.

He went into his closet, and I just stood and looked around while I listened to him fish through the hangers.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed, before coming out, holding up a gorgeous night gown. It was short, with thin shoulder straps, and a dark purple on the sides with a thick black strip going up the middle and a black bow at the top.

"Ah! I love it!" I squealed, holding out my hands for it. Leigh smiled and laughed.

"I love that you love my clothes…or are you just saying that to make me feel good?" He said, holding back the dress to make me answer truthfully.

"Leigh, you are so talented. I love everything you make, everything you wear, everything!" I told him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

He smiled, seeming satisfied with that answer and handing me the night gown.

"Yours, of course." He grinned.

"I feel like I should be paying you, are you sure?" I asked him, cautiously taking the night gown.

"I told you…I love doing things like this for you." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you…" I said, sincerely smiling.

"Don't thank me, just change into that before I change you myself. And,-" He started,

"There aren't any laces on this, Leigh." I told him before he said it.

"Darn it, you got me." He said, snapping his fingers.

I laughed as I walked into his bathroom. This time, the picture that had been on his counter before was gone and replaced with a picture of him and Lysander. It was adorable, and they were both smiling wide. I threw off my wet dress, and quickly slid on the night gown while still admiring the picture.

As I walked out, I stopped and stared when I saw Leigh in his pajamas. He had beige, cotton pants on, and no shirt. I couldn't help but bite my lip, and he stared at me too.

"Ah, that was made for you…" He sighed.

"Isn't everything?" I mocked at his overused line.

"Pretty much!" He laughed.

We sat on his bed and he showed me the sketches for his winter line that he had been working on, and asked me to be a critic to all of them. I pretty much loved everything, which made me a really bad critic.

"You have to at least have some constructive criticism for me!" He said, astonished.

"But I really love them all!" I whined.

He sighed, grabbing the stack of drawings and placing them on the nightstand, and laying back onto his pillow. I didn't know whether to lay down with him so I just stayed sitting up and looking over at him with a smile. Suddenly, he pulled me down with him and my head landed down on his bare chest. I could feel his heart beating and I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me. My eyelids started to grow heavy, and I blinked a few times, trying to pry them open, but before I knew it, I was falling fast asleep.

**As always, thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad to see everyone enjoying the story. More to come soon, XOXO.**

**Songs Used: **

**A River Runs in You – Yiruma (Brooke's piano solo)**

**Sonata No. 11 in A major – Mozart (Castiel's piano solo)**

**Europa (acoustic cover) – Santana (Castiel's guitar solo)**

**I do NOT own or take credit for any of these songs! No copy write infringement intended!**

**I suggest looking each up and listening to them while you read the parts they are being played in, it helps with the visualization! **


	11. Chapter 10: Talk About It

**Chapter Ten: Talk About It**

**Warning: Some language and slight mentions of adult things.**

**Brooke's POV-**

You know that feeling you get when you first wake up and before you open your eyes you already know to expect to see your room, but then when you finally open them, you're some place completely different?

Waking up on top of Leigh's bare chest with a dribble of drool running down the side of my agape mouth was **not** what I had expected that Saturday morning. I quickly shot up before realizing that I had spent the night with him. I, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes Taylor had spent the night at a boy's house that I had only known maybe two weeks, and he wasn't even my boyfriend…yet.

I was surprised at my boldness, but felt better realizing that most girls my age weren't even virgins anymore.

I glanced over at Leigh, who was still sound-asleep, breathing lightly. His arm was raised over his head, and I could see his eyes flickering from behind his eyelids. He must be dreaming. I gushed at how adorable he was for a moment, before realizing I was being a bit creepy, watching him sleep. I never pictured myself being the clingy type that watched cute boys as they dreamed and before I wrote myself off as obsessed, I sprung up and hobbled over to the bathroom to fix myself up for the day.

When I realized that Leigh was not planning on waking up any time soon, I decided to go down and see if Lysander was awake before I drove myself to wake Leigh from his dreams.

As I crept down the stairs, I heard boot-wearing footsteps coming down the hallway, and peered over the side of the stair railing to see who it was from above.

Lysander walked below me, wearing his usual elegant attire already despite the early hour, but soon noticed someone was watching him and stopped, looking up at me.

"Brooke?!" He exclaimed. I smiled and trotted happily down the last few steps. His eyes followed me the whole way down.

"Good morning Lys!" I chirped.

"Yu-you stayed the night?" He softly and yet sternly asked me, a very concerned look on his delicate face.

"Yeah, the storm got pretty bad so Leigh didn't feel comfortable driving me home." I explained.

He scratched the back of his neck. I never knew Lys to have a hard time finding the words to say to someone, but here he was in front of me, obviously scrambling to find what to respond with.

"Did you-?" He asked, implying what didn't need to be said.

"Oh, no! Not at all! You know me, Lys. I'm a good girl. Not that type, remember?" I said, flashing him an innocent smile.

"J-just checking…all I know about Leigh's former sex life is that it was very much so existent. I know _he's_ that type." He told me.

I turned red. I had assumed Leigh wasn't a virgin, but I didn't know he was some kind of sex fiend.

I squint one eye and tilted my head.

"So you're saying he's a womanizer?" I asked him.

Lysander scrunched his nose in embarrassment.

"No, no that's not what I intended to mean. I just meant that with his previous relationships I have not known him to be shy with his sexuality. Oh dear, maybe this is coming out all wrong. Don't worry about Leigh, he is a little older and therefore has had more experiences than us. All I meant to inquire about was you. Don't worry about his past." He spewed, obviously feeling flustered.

"It's okay, Lysander. He didn't try anything, so I guess maybe he senses that I'm not like other girls." I told him.

"Forget I said anything. I do apologize for intruding, but that also goes with saying that I am proud of you for keeping your innocence as long as you can." He said to me, bearing a warm smile.

"B-but, you would tell Castiel and I if ever something were to happen, right?" He asked me.

Lysander was suddenly being a little nosy, but I didn't mind. He and Castiel were my best friends, after all. I had no reservations telling them all the juicy details if they would hear me, I just didn't think they'd ever want to know. I didn't really have a girl friend to talk to, so I was actually quite relieved that Lysander cared about my love-life, even if it was with his brother.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Lysander smiled and gave me a nod.

"Not that I would be of any guidance. I haven't yet crossed over to that phase of manhood…" He said, now beginning to blush.

I loved that Lys was opening up to me about this; it made me really feel that we were close friends

"I haven't either, you know, done it." I told him, sheepishly.

"Leigh knows this, right?" He asked me.

"Well, no…we haven't really talked about anything like that." I said.

"It's probably best if he finds out that you're a virgin soon, just to avoid any misunderstandings. Leigh has always been the type not to hold back from getting what he wants in life." He told me, raising his eyebrows.

"Really? Well, I guess I should tell him then." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Has…Cas ever- you know?" I asked him, a little awkwardly.

"Well, yes- but unfortunately it was not under the best circumstances." He told me as we walked into the kitchen together and sat at the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I suddenly began to worry for my other best friend.

"He had been seeing someone who was of ill intentions and used him for her own greed. If he could take it back, I am willing to believe he would." He told me.

Wow, I never knew that. Maybe that's why Cas is so reserved now.

I nodded my head, my mouth askew in thought.

"Girls can sometimes be horrible…" I sighed.

"People in general can tend to be horrible." Lysander said, nodding his head.

Just then, my stomach growled an angry growl. I realized I was quite hungry, and Lysander glanced over at me.

"I can't help but notice that maybe your stomach is trying to tell you something important…" He said with a sarcastic glimmer in his yellow eye.

I giggled and shook my head.

"I guess I haven't eaten in a while…" I asked with a snicker.

"Well, the kitchen is mostly stocked with easy-to-make things, like cereal and microwave dinners…I must admit Leigh and I being teenage boys, we don't much like to prepare big meals." Lysander told me.

"But please, help yourself to anything you can find." He added, nodding over to the refrigerator.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I am sure- you are not just a guest here, you are my best friend and my brother's girlfriend. Make yourself at home!" He said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself Leigh's girlfriend…" I said, tilting my head.

"Oh? Well it would appear to the outsider's point of view that you are…what would you call yourself then?" He asked me, now crossing one leg over the other and resting his hands on his knee.

"Um…I mean Leigh never asked me to be…but we're obviously not just friends." I sighed, just as confused as Lys was.

I know Leigh and I had only been really 'seeing' each other for only a short while, but I didn't like these confusing, hard to define kind of relationships. After the way we've been taking things so fast with each other, I would have assumed he would have asked me out by now, but I was trying not to get myself too worked up.

"Leigh sometimes has a difficult time showing how he feels towards girls…he can be rather difficult. I can't tell you how many times I had to play messenger between him and Ro-I mean, his previous girlfriends." He told me.

It seemed like he was about to say a name but out of respect for me stopped himself. I wouldn't pry as to not seem too crazy about Leigh's past. I didn't care about Leigh's past as much as I did our future.

"Well, I hope he figures things out soon. It seems like he really does care about me. I like him, a lot." I told Lysander, now getting up and moving over to the refrigerator to look and see if I could find anything to eat.

"I hate to be so curious again, but it does seem as though you and Leigh are taking things a little fast…" Lys said to me.

"Is that…bad?" I asked him, scratching my neck.

"No, not necessarily. I had just noticed, is all." He said, now turning his head to look out the window.

I scrunched my nose, now trying to figure out if things between Leigh and I were going too fast. I really liked him, a lot. I liked where we were, and how we felt about each other, and to tell you the truth, I liked the pace we were moving. Maybe things were moving fast, but I decided I would let them run their course.

"Mmm, bacon!" I exclaimed, spying the package of raw bacon in the fridge.

"I don't even know why Leigh buys bacon. He never ends up making it, and it always spoils." Lysander said, rolling his eyes.

"He _wastes_ bacon? Lys, I assure you this bacon will not go to waste. Do you and Leigh like omelets?" I asked, pulling out the package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

"Who doesn't?" He asked, with a snicker.

"Very true, my friend." I said, placing the items in my hand on the counter and then pulling out a few more ingredients.

"I'm going to go and make a phone call, if you'll excuse me." Lysander said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay, you know you don't always have to be so polite to me, loser." I told him with a giggle, playfully nudging him as he walked past. He laughed and turned to me.

"Sorry, it's kind of just my way…I'll try and remember that though." He said, walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

I found myself a few frying pans and a mixing bowl, and started cracking eggs while I laid the bacon out on the oven to start cooking.

I was taught at a pretty young age how to cook all kinds of things since my parents were so often working or away in some foreign country, but I actually enjoyed cooking, especially for other people. My tiny kitchen in my apartment was no inspiration to play chef though, so this large kitchen was definitely refreshing, and motivated me to want to whip up a feast.

I fried up the entire package of bacon and made six omelets, some with different ingredients in them like cheese, tomatoes, diced ham, and onions, since I didn't know what all they liked. I also managed to make biscuits from scratch ingredients I found by searching through the entire kitchen, and in no time the entire house smelled like breakfast. Just as I was finished, I heard the shuffle of tired feet trudging down the stairs, and looked over my shoulder to see Leigh coming around the corner, rubbing his eyes.

"I smelt bacon." He at first said, groggily before rubbing his eyes a second time to see me standing in the kitchen, now wearing a cute, frilly apron I had found hanging in the pantry (no idea why two boys would need a girly apron…) while I flipped the bacon with my tongs.

His eyes grew wide and a not-so-tired smile grew onto his face.

"Are you…cooking?" He asked me.

"No, I'm building a house…" I said, sarcastically.

"Hallelujah!" Leigh gasped to the sky in a joking manner before trotting over to me and grabbing me from my waist, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered. I turned my head and my lips met his as he pressed them down on mine.

"You have NO idea how happy I am that you cook…" He said, now glancing over my shoulder at the food on the stove.

"And well, too, from the looks of it. I am so tired of eating frozen toaster pastries every morning." He added.

"Don't get too excited, you haven't tried it yet." I said, now blushing and instantly becoming modest.

"I can already judge it just from smelling it." He said with a smile.

"So, you don't like to cook?" I asked him as I flipped the bacon one more time.

"No…not at all. Cooking _does not_ work for me. I shouldn't even be in a kitchen with all of the destruction I cause to food when I try to prepare it. I can hardly even make cereal without spilling milk all over the place." Leigh admitted.

"I'm sure you just haven't been taught right…" I told him, reassuringly.

"No, that's not it…I took culinary in high school and my mom tried effortlessly…I'm telling you…" He said with a laugh.

"OUCH!" He suddenly yelped, holding a spot on his arm. I knew right away that he had probably been burned by splattering bacon grease.

"SEE! Food hates me…and I don't understand why because I love food…" He said, stilling rubbing his arm as he admired the bacon.

I chuckled to myself before turning the oven burners off and pulling the bacon onto a plate, along with the eggs. I opened the oven and took out the tray of biscuits and placed it on top of the stove.

"Biscuits, too?" Leigh squealed. He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"LYS! Soups on!" I yelled, hopefully loud enough for Lys to hear me.

I heard his door shut and his boots on the hardwood.

"Thanks so much for making all of this, Brooke." Lysander said as he peered over all of the food, grabbing a plate.

"It's my pleasure, really. I like cooking!" I told him.

When the two boys had started eating, I dished up a plate of food and sat at the table, blowing delicately on the food to cool it down. We ate quickly as we were all pretty hungry, and when everyone was finished, I got up and started taking the dishes to the sink to wash them.

"Let me do that!" Lysander said, taking a plate from my hand.

"Oh, no that's fine! I used them, so I should clean them." I told him.

"Nonsense, you just cooked this fantastic meal for us, you shouldn't have to do the dishes as well!" Lys told me, sincerely.

"Well, okay…if you want to." I said, reluctantly.

"It's no trouble at all!" He smiled, taking the rest of the dishes from my hands and headed over to the sink.

Leigh went over to the sink and washed his hands and I leaned up against the wall to wait for him. When he was done, he looked to me with a smile and I started over to him, but a dreadful noise stopped me in my tracks.

'_Riiiiip'_ I heard, and looked down at the seams of my night gown. I had been leaning nearby a nail in the wall (why it was there, I did not know) and the night gown had become caught in it. When I pulled away, it ripped a huge hole in the back.

"Oh no!" I gasped, looking down and immediately covering the exposed skin with my hand.

"Did you rip it?" Leigh asked me, tilting his head.

"Yes…I am SO sorry…" I huffed, completely flustered.

"For what? That's no problem at all! Come with me…" He said, taking my free hand and leading me up to his bedroom.

"I ripped the night gown you gave me…" I said, somberly.

"Did you forget that I make clothes? Therefore I have some knowledge on how to repair them as well…" He said as we entered his bedroom.

"Oh…are you sure it's not ruined?" I asked him.

"Not in the least!" He cooed, walking over to his nightstand and pulling out a few things.

He had a strange looking wrist band with a big, plump, purple pin cushion on it that he strapped to his wrist by brown leather straps. It was littered in many different colored pins, and he took a small travel sized sewing kit out with it.

"Just stay standing there." He instructed, now kneeling down and taking my night gown in his hands, pulling it flat and pinning a few sides straight, before skillfully pulling the thread through a needle and quickly starting to sew. It was almost cool watching him and how practiced he was in doing this.

"There, good as new!" He said, now standing.

"Wha- you mean you're done?" I asked, looking down, unable to even find where he had just sewed.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very big hole." He said.

"Yeah it was! Wow Leigh, what are you some kind of human sewing machine?" I asked him playfully.

He snickered.

"I guess you could say that…" He said.

He then looked at the clock and exhaled.

"I have to be getting to the shop soon…" He said, skewing his mouth to the side.

"Oh…I forgot you had to work." I said, grudgingly.

"Yeah, it's a blessing and a curse. Guess we should get dressed." He sighed.

"Uh…yeah, about that- can I use your washing machine? I can't put on what I was wearing yesterday until it's been washed. It's still damp and wrinkled from the rain…" I told him.

"Oh, well you didn't expect me to let you go home without a new outfit, did you?" He said, his face now lighting up.

"You already gave me these pajamas!" I exclaimed.

Leigh scoffed, before happily trotting to his closet.

"Let me see here…" He said to himself from inside, fishing through the hangers.

I rolled my eyes at his kindness, still feeling a little guilty for taking so much from him.

"Here!" He said, before coming out of the closet with an outfit in hand.

He held up another dress, medium in length and black all over, with pink straps, laces, and buttons. It was stunning. My eyes grew wide as he handed it to me.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, taking it from him and studying it.

"You like it?" He asked me.

"I love it!" I squeaked, happily taking it to the bathroom.

"Let me know if you need help with those laces!" Leigh called from behind me and I laughed at our now running joke.

I quickly went into the bathroom to change into it, almost eager to let Leigh lace me up rather than attempting to do them myself.

I came shyly out of the bathroom to see Leigh, now dressed in brown slacks and a deep purple jacket, just buttoning the cuffs on his sleeves. He looked up at me and smiled, before coming over instinctively and lacing up the back.

"Made for me?" I asked him, teasing about the line he never failed to use.

"Exactly." He said softly, moving his finger and motioning for me to turn around. I did a twirl and he sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to leave this pretty sight." He said, his face dropping sadly.

"Maybe I'll come and visit you sometime today." I told him happily.

"That would be nice..." He said with a grin before stepping towards me.

He wrapped his lanky arms around my waist and pulled me close, before leaning down and pressing his soft lips against mine.

"I'm falling for you, Brooklyn Taylor…" He whispered, now running his fingers through my long hair.

I took a deep breath in. Yes, things were definitely moving fast, but as the butterflies practically chewed off the inner lining of my stomach, I took a gulp before looking back into his eyes.

"I know how you feel…" I said, donning a playful grin.

"I can honestly say I don't think I've ever really felt this way about a girl so quickly before." He told me, seriousness on his face.

"And I can tell you that I've never felt this way about a boy before, ever." I matched his words.

He set another tender kiss on my lips.

"Leigh, can I ask you something?" I said, tilting my head and lining my eyes with his.

"Anything, baby." He said, calling me baby again. I felt the warm sting of a hard blush on my cheeks.

"What…is this? Are we together, or-…" I tried to ask but my words fell short.

"Well, I would be quite upset if I ever saw you with someone else…" He told me, tousling my hair through his fingers.

"So does that make us a couple?" I asked him, cautiously.

"Essentially, yes. If-if that's what you'd like, that is." He said, his face nose slowly turning a light shade of pink.

"I'd like that." I smiled, still gazing into his eyes.

"Me too…" He said, before giving me yet another kiss.

He glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"I've got to get to the shop and open up…" He muttered, obviously not happy about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you…" I said, looking at the ground.

"Don't you ever apologize for being with me." He told me, picking my chin up and lining it with his own.

I blushed again and sighed happily, before we made our way down the stairs to the car. I said goodbye to Lysander, and we were off to the school first so that he could drop me off to get my car, and then after a sweet and short farewell, Leigh left for work.

So I guess he was my boyfriend now. I felt frazzled as I drove to my apartment, just trying to process my good fortune. All at once I went from being a nobody back at my old school to dating the 19 year old owner of the coolest clothing shop in the area. I had two great best friends, and a few others at Sweet Amoris, and I felt for the first time in my life that I really meant something.

**Castiel's POV-**

"So is that all she said?" I asked Lysander, my whole body hurting from hearing about Brooke and Leigh's little night-in.

"Yes, that was quite it. I think it's inevitable that they start going steady soon…but I just don't see them lasting a long time. I don't know why. Something is not right how fast they are moving in this relationship." Lysander told me.

"Lys you don't have to try to make me feel any better. How could I be so stupid as to think that anyone could love me? I'd never have a chance with her anyway. I'd rather see her happy with someone else, because I know she'd never go for me anyway." I sulked, feeling depressed from head to toe.

"Castiel you know that is not true. You are a great person…" Lysander said, trying to cheer me up. It wouldn't work.

There was a part of me that hated Brooke just because of the way she let out my true emotions when I had worked so hard to push them down to the pits of my soul. I had been so strong and secure before she came into my life. She was making me face my feelings and I hated it.

"That's not true, Lys. I'm a terrible, mean, rude person. Everyone I meet I instantly attack so that they don't try to come into my life and hurt me like everyone else besides you has. Everyone at school hates me. Brooke was the only one to look past my attempts to push her away…and now she belongs to Leigh so it doesn't even matter anyway." I scoffed.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pack and lit it letting it dangle in my mouth as I glanced over Lysander's back porch and out to the mountains beyond.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know…" Lysander said, like he did _every single fucking time_ I lit one.

"No shit. Yet another desirable quality about me, I smoke, I drink, I cuss, I don't try in school. I'm a loser." I huffed angrily.

"But Brooke smokes as well…" Lys said.

"And she shouldn't, it's bad for her…" I said before taking a long drag of nicotine into my lungs. "What does that even have anything to do with?" I asked him.

"Smoking doesn't make you a bad person. So you aren't perfect…neither is Brooke." He told me.

"Yeah, she is." I growled.

"No she isn't, Castiel. She smokes, cusses , skips class with you, drives too fast, and kisses boys she doesn't know at masquerade balls – just to name a few. No one is perfect. I'm not, you're not, Brooke isn't- neither is Leigh. The point is finding someone who sees those imperfections as perfect." Lysander told me.

"That's just the thing…that's how I view Brooke. I just don't think anyone could ever see past my imperfections." I told him.

"Then _make_ her see." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's the use in trying…she's Leigh's now. I should back off." I scowled, blowing puffs of smoke up to be caught and carried with the wind.

"I feel as though the best thing you could do, as I have told you before, is to be there for her and if anything at all at least you can say you did everything you could. You really think Brooke is going to spend the rest of her life with my brother? He has had so many girlfriends in his life that I have lost count. Just when I thought he found the one he was really serious about spending his life with, he apparently dumped her." Lysander told me truthfully, talking of Rosalya, Leigh's most recent ex.

I looked out into the sun and nodded.

"Why are you always so…optimistic?" I asked him as my pessimistic scowl burned the tips of my mouth.

"What's the point in always waiting for bad things to come?" He asked.

"At least I'm never disappointed." I sighed.

Lysander always made me feel better about things, but my stomach was still sick with the fact that Brooke and Leigh were serious about each other. I was nauseated with thoughts of them cuddling, kissing, and being together in a way I could only dream to be with her.

The weekend crept along like a bad case of the flu, and when I normally despised Mondays, they became better with the promise of seeing Brooke in the morning. I looked forward to hopefully spending some more time with her teaching her to play the guitar, and hoped it would bring us closer- even if as just friends.

Monday came as it always does, and when I walked into the school I did my normal stop into the bathroom to check out my appearance, making sure I looked decent before presenting myself in front of Brooke. When I walked into the hallway, I heard the clicking of heels headed and saw heads turning towards the sound, and so I turned my head with them to see what they saw.

My eyes grew wide when I found the source.

**Hey guys! Sorry for this filler chapter, but I needed to get everyone's feelings out in the open before the real drama starts! Hehehe. Please review, they keep me motivated to write updates faster for you, and as always, thank for SO much for your continued support and following of this story. **


	12. Chapter 11: New Shoes

**Chapter Eleven: New Shoes**

**Castiel's POV-**

I did a double take as I looked down the hallway at what I saw.

A Brooke I hardly recognized walked confidently down the halls, wearing heeled boots that came up past her knees and had laces running all the way up…much like Leigh's ex-girlfriend used to wear. She wore a short and willowy white dress that was laced and she had a pink vest that was worn at the corset of the dress, with a pink tie. The vest turned down into a cape type thing, and the whole look was so elaborate compared to what she used to wear. She was dressed head to toe in Victorian fashion and she looked exactly like…Rosalya.

What had Leigh done to her?

As she made her way towards me, many people starred at the new and very different looking Brooke.

Lysander soon stood by my side, his eyes also as wide at mine. He turned to me with a puzzled look on his face before turning back to Brooke as she finally reached us, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Uh…very, different…" I stammered, trying to find words.

"Leigh got a hold of you, I see." Lysander said, crossing his arms.

She giggled and held her hand up to her mouth.

"Yeah…he dared me to start actually wearing the clothes he was giving me…I am really starting to like them a lot!" She said, excitedly.

As good as she looked in them; this wasn't the real Brooke.

Lysander and I were both at a loss for words. Did we tell her she looked good? We were just so surprised.

"Oh, look at the time…" Lysander said, showing me his watch.

"If I'm late one more time to Math I'm going to be screwed…" I muttered.

"Oh, yeah I guess it's about that time. See you at lunch guys!" She peeped, hugging both of us before confidently strutting off.

What was with this new self-assurance? It's not that I didn't like her being confident, but it_ wasn't_ Brooke.

"Rosa 2.0 has arrived…" Lysander muttered as we walked off.

"You can say that again. It's like he cloned her…" I spat, angrily.

"As much as I like the style, it's just not the Brooke we know." Lys said, shaking his head.

"What is he doing to her?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Changing her, that's for sure." Lysander sighed.

**Brooke's POV:**

Lots of people were staring. Did I look stupid? Leigh made me feel beautiful and confident, but I was definitely stepping out of my comfort zone wearing these clothes to school. They were very different, but I liked them. I liked looking the part of Leigh's girlfriend.

I heard wild laughter coming from behind me, and my face immediately got hot and flustered. Someone was laughing at me…I felt like I could die.

I turned around to see Amber standing behind me, sizing me up from head to toe.

"Gosh, looks like someone went shopping!" She spat, trying to contain her laughter.

"My boyfriend made them for me, actually." I said confidently back, hoping she would put two and two together and figure out that I was dating Leigh. Surely she would be jealous.

"Oh yeah, you're dating Leigh Larkin now, aren't you? I have to give it to you, Taylor; he's about a seven on a scale of one to ten. I'd have totally gone for him, but I've heard that he's a player who only dates easy-to-get sluts. I'm assuming those rumors are true looking at his track record. He dated that whore Rosalya, and now you? Yeah, I'll pass." She scoffed, tossing her head and walking away, leaving me breathless.

I was stupid to believe anything that Amber said, but lining it up with what Lysander said about Leigh's promiscuity, was it true? Was Leigh a player? And did he only go for girls who seemed easy? Did I seem easy? And who is Rosalya? I definitely had some questions for Lysander.

I sauntered to class feeling a little worried. I hoped that Leigh was everything I thought he was. If he was such a player, why hadn't he tried to initiate anything sexual with me yet? I'm sure Amber was just jealous and tried to make me feel bad.

As I walked to my class, I suddenly saw the student council door open and Nathanial poke his head out.

"Brooke, come here!" He whispered, motioning his hand for me to come into the room.

I gulped, and followed him into the room. Had he heard that I had a boyfriend now? My mind drove back to the time he had told me he'd wait for me to be ready to date. I felt like I was going to be sick. How could I explain myself?

"How are you doing?" He asked me when he closed the door.

"I'm…I'm good. How about you?" I asked him, scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm doing well. You look different…I guess the rumors are true." He said, eying my attire.

"Oh…so you heard." I said, tilting my head.

"That you're dating Lysander's older brother, yes." He said, but for some reason seemed cheerful.

"I'm sorry Nathanial…it just kind of happened…" I said. That's all I had for him, really.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked me, smiling, with an innocent giggle.

"I feel bad because I know I told you that I wasn't interested in having a boyfriend…I wasn't lying, I really…-" I started, but he cut in.

"Brooke, don't worry about it! That was a while ago. I'm over it! You're my friend and I'm happy for you. Actually, I kind of have a crush on someone else, which is why I'm calling you in here. You're one of my only girl friends, other than my sister, but she wouldn't be much help for advice. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." He said, merrily

"Oh! I'm so relieved. I was afraid I had hurt you... What's this favor?" I asked, feeling a sudden wave of relief rush over me.

"Well, do you by any chance know Melody?" He asked me, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, Melody is in one of my classes. I love her!" I squealed.

"Great! I was wondering if you could talk to her for me…you know, maybe try and see if she likes me or anything." He said, sheepishly.

"Of course, I'll put in a good word." I told him happily.

"Thank you so much!" He expressed, throwing his scrawny arms around me.

I of course was late to class, but it made me feel somewhat better about the day that at least Nathanial didn't hate me. Throughout all of my morning classes I could hear people whispering behind me. I heard them say my and Leigh's names and knew that I was probably the new hot topic at Sweet Amoris. What did they know about Leigh that I didn't? Was it a bad thing that I was dating him, or were they just jealous?

When lunch finally rolled around I walked to the music room to meet Lysander and Castiel, as we were starting to eat in there and fool around on the instruments. I was getting private guitar lessons from Castiel and really getting the hang of it, but the music was not what I was thinking about as I marched to meet them.

When I walked into the room, Castiel was already sitting with a guitar in his lap, playing with the strings as Lysander chewed on a sandwich.

"Who's Rosalya?" I asked abruptly.

Lysander and Castiel stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

"Rosa is my brother's ex-girlfriend. Why do you ask, dear?" Lysander said, patting the spot beside him on the piano bench. I sat and looked at him for answers.

"Rosa…so, were you and her close?" I asked him, commenting on the nickname he used somewhat instinctively.

"Yes, we were. Rosalya went to this school up until a few weeks ago. She is now in Australia for a few months doing a study abroad program." He explained.

"Was she a bad person? Amber told me that she was a…_whore_." I said, hating to use that word.

Lysander's face turned red, almost with anger.

"Rosalya is _NOT_ a whore. She is a very nice girl. I think that you would like her a lot." He told me.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"How long were they together?" I asked, just being curious now.

"A very long time. Almost two years." Lysander told me.

"I figured they'd get married with how they acted together…" Castiel said, peeping in from behind while still looking down at the guitar.

I nodded my head.

"Why did they break up?" I asked. I felt weird asking so many questions from them, but my head was burning with interest for the answers.

"I…I am not sure at all, actually. It happened abruptly. Apparently he broke things off with her right before she left due to some kind of irreconcilable differences." He told me.

My heart sunk.

"Wait, didn't you say she just left a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yes. I was surprised how fast he moved on." He said.

Leigh had been with a girl for two years just before we started dating…

I starred at the ground.

"You okay, little girl?" Castiel asked me as I zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I should ask him about that, huh?" I said, scratching my chin in confusion.

Lysander nodded his head, and I nodded back in agreement.

"So, are you too busy to get over here and practice those tabs?" I heard suddenly, and turned to Castiel as he motioned for me to join him for some guitar practice.

I smiled and wiped off my worried look.

"Not a chance!" I said happily as I went over to him and grabbed the guitar from his grasp.

**Castiel's POV-**

I had to admit; Brooke was a natural with the guitar. She was already playing some basic songs. I loved teaching her because it gave us something to do together and at this point I was happy with whatever I could get.

"What are you doing after school today?" I asked her as she now just plucked at the strings without any purpose.

"Jack-shit. Leigh's working, like always." She huffed, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I uh…was going to take Demon for a walk at the park if you wanted to tag alone. You still haven't met the little psycho yet." I threw out, the entire phrase just falling out of my mouth from my thoughts.

Did it sound like I was asking her out on a date? I hoped she wouldn't take it that way. Of course she wouldn't…we were friends. We could do stuff together just me and her.

Her eyes grew wide.

"I'd love to! I've been dying to meet him." She expressed happily.

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll probably run home and change clothes real quick first and meet you there, if that's alright." She told me.

I just nodded again trying to maintain what little dignity I had left by playing it cool and acting like I wasn't excited as I tapped my foot in anticipation for after school.

It always seemed as though when I had something to do after school that I really looked forward to the minutes would tick away and feel like hours. I was constantly glancing up at the clock and my foot felt like it would patter its way through the very soul of my shoe.

Finally when the last bell rang, I hurriedly grabbed my books, threw them in my bag, and shot out into the hallways.

"Excited?" I heard from behind me.

"It's not a thing, Lys. We're just walking my dog." I grunted as Lysander instinctively matched my stride.

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he tapped his pen to his notebook before opening it up and quickly scribbling something inside of it as we walked. He was always multitasking like that.

I heard the confident clicking of heels and felt sad when I couldn't tell if it was Amber or Brooke heading towards us.

Sure enough, it was Brooke that was soon matching our pace as well. I still felt surprised any time I saw her dressed like that, and knew I wasn't going to get used to it any time soon.

"Hey little girl, have you tripped in those clown shoes yet?" I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny…" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I've been worrying all day that we'd see you being carried off in a stretcher because you fell down a flight of stairs in those things." I sneered playfully.

"I'm not that clumsy!" She protested.

"Not that clumsy, huh?" I said, sticking my foot out in front of her and watching her trip slightly over it before picking herself back up.

I wouldn't have let her fall; it was just for the sake of the games we played.

"Castiel!" She snickered, shoving me into a row of lockers.

She actually pushed me quite hard, and my body slammed against them with a thud and then I tripped over my own two feet and fell to the ground in a pile of clumsiness.

I wasn't even embarrassed, I was _impressed._

Lysander gasped before starting to laugh hysterically (which is not common for him to do.)

I could feel a huge, stupid smile welling up on my face and I looked up at Brooke who also was in stitches with wild laughter. I felt my face turning bright red and started to crack up. Brooke offered me her hand, but I was already pushing myself off the ground to stand up.

"Little girl's got some kick!" I snickered, now dusting off my black pants.

She crossed her arms and smiled at me.

"Why do you call me little girl? Little girls don't push big tough boys down." She laughed, friskily.

"Why not? You're little, and you're a girl. It suits you." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I guess that had become her nickname from me since we'd been friends.

She nodded.

"I guess I don't have a choice in what nicknames you come up with for me, huh?" She asked as we walked.

"Nope." I said with a smirk.

As we walked to our cars in the parking lot, Brooke saw my dented hood from when I punched it for the first time since I had done it and gasped.

"What happened to the hood of your car?!" She exclaimed walking over to it.

"I punched it." I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why!?" She bellowed in confusion.

I started to laugh.

"Because I'm a guy, and guys punch shit when they're angry." I explained to her.

She looked dumbfounded as she stared at my car. It wasn't a big dent, but it was there.

"What could have possibly made you angry enough to do something like that?" She asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" I muttered now quieter than before.

She kind of just dropped it as Lysander made his way over to her and hugged her farewell.

I press my knuckles to Lysander's in a quick, boyish goodbye. Rather than riding together like we always do in the mornings, he actually took his car today, so he started off towards it to leave.

"I'll meet you at the park in ten?" Brooke asked me before she climbed into her car.

"Race you there!" I called out, hopping quickly into my car and revving my engine in a rush.

After I went home and quickly picked up Demon, I opened the door and let him jump right in before jumping in myself and racing to the park.

"_Please_ be nice to the pretty girl, okay bud?" I told Demon as I looked over at him pleadingly.

He could be somewhat aggressive with strangers at first and for the first time since I owned Demon I was hoping that he_ wouldn't_ scare someone.

We drove down the road a little ways to the town park, and when I came to the parking lot I looked around and noticed that I had beat Brooke. I smiled pompously with that and parked my car and turned it off. I opened the car door and grabbed Demon's leash and started to walk him into the park.

I walked for a little ways before I heard my name, and I turned around to see Brooke walking down the path towards me.

"Cas, wait up!" She shouted. She changed her clothes…but she still looked different, now wearing a short, lacey white and pink dress and fancy sandals with flowers on the top. She looked a lot less Victorian, but still I could tell that Leigh had made her the dress.

"Hey, get down a little and hold out your hand to him!" I called back. I kept my distance because once Demon saw her, he started to pull and tug at the leash.

"Okay…" She said, crouching down and holding out her hands.

"Come here!" She kissed to him sweetly.

Demon was acting strangely, though. Normally when he saw a stranger coming towards us he would bark and snarl but here he was acting like the goofball I knew, tugging at the leash, wagging his tail, and panting heavily. He wanted to go and see her. I slowly let him inch his way towards her just in case.

When he finally came close to her he yanked me the rest of the way and instantly started licking her face.

"Hi big boy!" Brooke giggled, patting him all over as he kissed her.

"Wow…that's weird." I huffed, scratching the back of my neck.

"What?" She asked, looking down as she continued to stroke his head and ears.

"He likes you! Usually he's pretty reserved with strangers…I figured it'd take a little bit to get him warmed up to you but he's acting like a big baby!" I said in confusion, watching my big fierce dog roll over on his back for a belly rub.

"Aw, what's he doing?" She asked me still chuckling as she looked up at me.

"He wants you to rub his tummy…" I said with a snicker.

She rubbed him, cooing at him and talking in a cute little baby voice.

"He's such a baby, Cas!" She squealed as he devoured every inch of attention from her. I had never seen Demon act like this.

"You two are weird." I huffed with a laugh. I guess Demon was like me in that he melted into a complete pansy around Brooke.

"Want to walk?" She asked me, now standing up and looking at me.

"It's what we came to do, isn't it?" I asked her as we started along the path.

She bumped her shoulder into mine playfully at my sarcasm and we went along the path just kind of chit-chatting for a while. I loved being here with just her and not having to worry about Leigh swooping in and stealing the spot light.

"Can I walk him?" She asked me holding out her hand for the leash once we got a little ways down.

"Of course, just be firm with him. Don't let him lead the way, because he will!" I said, handing her his leash. She smiled and tugged him over to her before he got too far ahead.

"How old is he?" She asked me, looking down at him.

"He's only two. Still very much a puppy if you ask me." I said, snickering.

She giggled.

"I want one of these. What kind is he again?" She inquired.

"A Belgian Shepherd. They're not very common but they do make great dogs. He's smart…for the most part, loyal, and an awesome friend. He is a little hot headed though." I explained.

"Kinda like you!" She giggled.

"Who are you calling hot headed?" I grumbled playfully.

"You! You are the king of hotheadedness, Cas! But it's not a bad thing." She chuckled.

I shook my head and elbowed her playfully.

Just then, Demon's head shot up in alertness. His eyes were fixed on something that he saw. I looked in his direction and noticed that in front of us was a squirrel. Oh shit.

"Brooke hold on ti…-" I started to say, but before I knew it he was rushing to the squirrel and pulling Brooke's feet from out in front of her. Despite falling onto her knees she kept hold of the leash and yanked Demon back to her when he tried to run off.

"Demon, quit! Calm down boy!" I scolded him before turning to Brooke.

"Are you okay?" I said hurriedly offering her my hand to help her up.

She ignored my hand and nodded her head.

"I'm okay…" She said, looking at her knee.

"No you're not; you skinned your knee up…" I said, now bending down to look at it.

"It's fine!" She protested, trying to dust off some of the dirt on it.

"Here…" I said instinctively as I bent down and scooped her up into my arms.

"What are you doing!?" She yelped, now cradled in my arms like a baby.

"Bringing you to this bench so we can clean you up!" I answered, taking Demon's leash around my wrist and bringing her to the bench. I instantly felt the need to take care of her.

"I could've walked!" She said as I placed her down on the bench and she crossed her arms.

"Yeah but you would've opened this cut up ten times more if you were to walk over here." I told her, now bending down to her knee and rummaging through my pockets in my jacket.

I always kept a small first aid stash of band aids and alcohol pads on me for reasons I still didn't even know, but I guess it was to come in handy today.

"What are you, a nurse?!" Brooke laughed as I pulled out a moist towelette and started to gently clean off the dirt and blood from her knee.

I snickered.

"This is going to get infected if we don't clean it up!" I told her.

She kept laughing.

"You never fail to surprise me Castiel…" She laughed. I blushed a little and kept dabbing at her knee.

"I have some alcohol pads that will clean it well, but it'll sting a little…" I told her.

"Bring it on!" She said, confidently. I opened up the small package and took one of the pads out and softly patted it on to her cut.

"OOOW!" She screeched, pulling her knee to her body quickly. "That hurt…" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry…you can squeeze my free hand if you need to." I told her, holding out my other hand.

She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I could feel sparks flying through my body as she clasped onto it tightly. I quickly cleaned up her cut as she scrunched her face in pain and then blew on it a little to make it dry before sticking a band aid to it.

"There you go!" I said, standing up now and holding out my hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks Cas…but, why do you carry random medical supplies with you everywhere?" She said, snickering.

"I carry a lot of random stuff with me everywhere. Plus, I do a lot of stupid shit so I'm usually in need of a band aid somewhere on my body. They come in handy on more than one occasion." I explained.

She nodded in understanding.

"So…who's the clumsy one again?" I asked her playfully.

She gasped and shook her head.

"It was that squirrel's fault, not mine!" She protested.

"Okay, blame the squirrel…" I teased. She looked over at me and I winked with a laugh.

"Why do you make fun of me so much?" She whined.

"Because you're so easy!" I chuckled.

She sighed and bumped her shoulder to mine as we walked.

"So what's so great about Leigh anyway?" I asked her randomly as we walked.

Shit, those words kind of just fell out of my mouth. I hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"He's really sweet, funny, and charming. I really like him a lot. He makes me feel important, I guess… Plus he gives me all these free threads!" She explained, laughing with the last part.

I forced a laugh.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She asked me. I turned beet red in .2 seconds and my eyes grew wide.

"Me? Yeah right!" I scoffed, scratching my neck.

"I'm kidding!" She giggled.

We walked around just kind of mouthing off about school and people we didn't like. We made fun of each other mercilessly like always and I never wanted it to end but unfortunately once it started to get dark we headed back to our cars and I actually felt jealous when she kissed Demon on the head before giving me a hug goodbye.

As I got into my car I sighed.

"Now you can probably see why I'm in love with her, huh buddy?" I said playfully to Demon who panted in my passenger's seat.

She definitely liked Leigh a lot. I don't know why I stayed by her side so loyally but here I was getting myself caught up in a mess like always.

**Brooke's POV- **

I stuck my key in the ignition and turned my car on, waving to Castiel one more time before pulling out and heading for the Leigh's store. Leigh would be closing up shop in ten minutes so I wanted to surprise him by coming by.

I rubbed my knee at I drove, the dull sting still driving me crazy. I was thankful that Castiel had some bandages otherwise I would have had to go home and clean this up myself.

I swiftly parked my car next to Leigh's Mustang when I arrived at the shop and quickly ran a hairbrush through my hair.

As the familiar doorbell rang when I opened it up to go in, Leigh looked up about to welcome me to the shop before realizing who I was and smiling wide.

"Hello beautiful! I didn't expect to see you today!" He chirped as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I decided I would surprise you!" I said with a grin as he planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Well, I am surprised." He admitted happily.

"How's it been today?" I asked him about business.

"Busy! Very busy. I sold out completely of those new gloves. I guess people liked them!" He told me excitedly.

"That's awesome, I told you they would!" I cooed sweetly.

He kissed me softly again before placing his phone on the counter top.

"I'm going to just run into the back really quick and lock the door. Wait for me?" He said as he turned to walk off.

"Of course!" I said. He grinned and walked off past a curtain to the back door and I stood at the counter and looked around in a daze, excited to hang out with Leigh for a while tonight.

Suddenly I heard a buzzing, and looked over to Leigh's phone as it vibrated across the counter.

I couldn't help but be curious and see who was on his caller ID and my heart dropped into my stomach when I read the words on the screen:

Incoming call from – Rosalya

**Thank you again everyone for all your amazing reviews! Don't worry, the drama is on its way! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 12: Not Ready

**Chapter Twelve: Not Ready**

**Brooke's POV**

**Warning: Language and some adult themes.**

I swallowed hard and just peered over at the phone screen in a haze as it continued to buzz. A daring girlfriend would snatch her boyfriend's phone up and answer the call herself, but me...I'd just watch. Soon the vibrating of the ringing turned to silence, yet my eyes would not leave the cell phone.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" I heard.

My eyes darted up to Leigh who was standing behind the counter with a warm and seemingly sincere smile. As his girlfriend, what was I supposed to be doing, or thinking? All I knew is that his ex-girlfriend just called his phone.

"Um...your phone was ringing..." I squeaked, meekly.

"Oh..." He said, picking it up off the counter. He toyed with the screen for a minute before placing it in his pocket.

"Are you going to return the call?" I asked him, scratching my neck.

"Nah, it wasn't important or anything, just a friend." He said seemingly completely nonchalant.

I nodded my head as he came around and grabbed my hand in his, leading me for the door. We walked out in silence to our cars in the parking lot.

"Do you want to come over for a while and take a look at some sketches?" He asked me when we came to his car.

"Yeah, sure..." I replied. I was still in a daze, torturous thoughts running through my mind.

His smile turned to a frown as he tilted his head. I knew right away he could tell something was wrong but I took off for the passenger's side of his car and got in, trying to avoid any awkwardness. I didn't know anything for sure so I didn't have the right to be mad at him yet.

When he got in the car besides me he turned to me before even putting his keys in the ignition.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me, concern on his face.

"Actually...I just have something I've wanted to ask you about..." I told him, skewing my mouth to the side.

"Anything, baby." He replied with a gentle tone.

"Well, someone at school was giving me a hard time, like always, and mentioned something about a girl named Rosalya..." I started.

Leigh nodded his head in understanding.

"And Lysander told me that she and you had just recently broken up after dating for a while. I was just hoping...well, that I wasn't some kind of rebound...or anything..." I explained to him awkwardly.

I hoped that bringing up Rosalya would maybe give me some answers as to why she would need to call him.

Leigh took my hands in his before looking into my eyes longingly.

"Brooke, first things first, you are NOT any kind of rebound for me. My feelings for you have nothing to do with my previous relationship. Yes, Rosalya and I were together a long time but our relationship was crumbling every day. The breakup had been a long time coming and I was already over her before we even broke up. I wasn't planning on meeting someone, just as you weren't, but I can't help the feelings I have for you and I didn't want to wait like I probably should have. I couldn't let an amazing girl like you slip through my fingers." He told me.

His intimate eye contact chilled me to the bone and a wave of relief instantly rushed over me.

"Do you ever talk to her now?" I asked him, trying to clear my head of any bad thoughts once and for all.

"Yeah, sometimes. We remained friends…" He explained with a nod.

I breathed a sigh of pure relaxation and my entire body felt at peace. I felt stupid for ever doubting Leigh. I pressed my smile to his lips.

"I'm sorry I never told you about any of that before. I didn't think it was important but I should have known that people would talk." Leigh said as he now started his car.

"It's okay Leigh. I was just being paranoid…I like you so much. I just wanted to make sure this was as real for you as it is for me." I told him as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Believe me, Brooke. This is real for me." He said, glancing over to me with passion in his eyes as we made our way to his house.

When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Lysander's car was gone. I sighed a little to myself, as I usually looked forward to seeing him whenever I came home with Leigh, but I was nonetheless happy to spend time alone with just Leigh.

We trudged up the stairs to his room and he sat me on the bed, eagerly grabbing stacks of loose papers and shoving them in my lap like a preschooler showing his mother a finger painting. He was always eager to learn my opinions on his ideas for clothing, and I never had a negative one for him. I loved seeing his face light up as I explained what I liked about each design. He always got so excited when he shared his obsession with me and I was happy to be learning so much about it.

"You'll look beautiful in this one." He cooed, pointing to an elaborate dress.

I nodded with a smile and leafed through the stack of papers as he sat beside me glancing over my shoulder.

Suddenly, he grabbed the stack and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. Moving his hand to my cheek, he placed a soft kiss on my lips before stretching his body out and laying his head down on the bed. I curled up beside him and he leaned in to kiss my forehead gently. Now propping himself up and over me as I rested my head on a pillow, he looked down at me and moved my bangs behind my ear before kissing me passionately. I raised my hand to his clean-shaven face and kissed him back and soon we were making out pretty steadily. I loved kissing him like this and never wanted to stop and I laid there and smiled inside.

Things soon started getting pretty heated and I wasn't sure what direction they were going to go as my heart started beating rapidly. He ran his fingers through my hair, and then I felt his other hand start to slowly run itself up my leg and down my dress to my underwear. My eyes suddenly shot open wide as I felt a punch of unsettling nerves rush through my body. I definitely wasn't ready for anything like that. I started to slightly pull myself back, and he pulled his lips away and looked at me, concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand to my face.

"Yeah…I just, well- I think things were about to get a little _too_ heated…" I said, awkwardly.

Great, this just got uncomfortable. I should have anticipated him to make a move after all of the things Lysander said before…but of course I didn't and now I was sure he thought I was a goody two shoes or something.

"I'm so sorry…I just kind of got carried away…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…" He said, now cowering like a puppy who had been scolded. I didn't want him to feel bad.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I've just never really…" I started to explain.

"You're a virgin?" He asked me. Oh no, is that a bad thing?

"Kind of, well...yes. I'm sorry…" I said. I suddenly felt like a peasant in the presence of a prince. I felt low and shameful, and I didn't even know why.

"What are you apologizing for? I should be the one apologizing…I guess I just jumped the gun a little and assumed that I could let myself get carried away with you but I seem to keep forgetting that you're not like other girls." He told me softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Is that bad?" I asked him, red in the face.

"No, not at all. It's a good thing, Brooke." He told me with a smile.

"I still feel bad…" I sighed.

"Don't, please. I should feel bad. I have to admit…I lost my virginity when I was 16, so I forgot how scary things can get when it's new. We'll cross that bridge when you're ready. You say the word." He explained, calmly.

He made me feel instantly better about the situation already.

"You always know what to say." I said cheerfully as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and glanced at me, studying my face and tracing its outline.

"My beautiful princess…" He whispered, as he looked intently at me.

I blushed and grinned to myself as I looked down at his cotton sheets, trying to find words as my heart welled up with passion.

Just then, his phone started to vibrate from the night stand. I glanced over at the same time he did. This time he grabbed for it quickly and pressed ignore before shoving it into the drawer of the night stand hastily.

"Just…uh, a friend…" He muttered before looking back at me.

"Seems like this friend really needs to get ahold of you…" I teased with a grin. I wouldn't worry about things anymore with Leigh. I knew how he felt about me.

"They can wait. When I'm with you, nothing else matters." He said softly, before placing countless kisses on my lips and taking my mind completely off anything else.

**Sorry for the extra short chapter! I wanted to update at least a little in between being busy, but I promise more is to come. Is Leigh really who we think he is? You'll find out soon! In the meantime, thank you SO much for your kind reviews! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13: Loose Ends

**Chapter Thirteen: Loose Ends**

**Brooke's POV:**

I trudged my way to my first period class, still half asleep with no promise of fully waking up until around noon. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before and part of that may have had something to do with the fact that I stayed over at Leigh's until three o'clock in the morning making out and rolling around with him. I wouldn't blame Leigh though, he couldn't help how completely alluring he was to me. It was worth it.

When I sat down at my desk I looked over, hoping to see Castiel, who was in this class as well. Late again? Well, the bell hadn't rung yet so I wouldn't worry too much. As I turned my head to look around the classroom my eyelids became increasingly heavy to the point where I could hardly keep them open. I decided I would put my head down on the desk and just rest them until the bell rang.

"_You are twenty minutes late, Mr. Parker!"_ I heard as I was ripped right out of a dream and brought to reality. My eyelids flickered and I realized I had completely fallen asleep in class. Castiel stood at the doorway, rolling his eyes and walking past the teacher to his desk.

"I am tired of you always showing up late. And you…you've been snoring through my class for the last twenty minutes!" Our teacher screeched, now pointing at me.

"Oh…I am so sorry ma'am…I didn't get any…-" I started to explain.

"No excuses! Detention for both of you! No questions asked." She howled angrily.

"Detention! But…but…" I muttered red in the face.

"You'll be fine…" I heard from my left. Castiel leaned in and winked at me.

"We'll have fun." He added. I just sighed and shook my head. Never in all my years of being a student had I ever gotten a detention. Maybe I _was_ a goody two shoes…

"I don't see what could possibly be so fun about detention…" I whispered back.

Just then, the teacher flashed Castiel and I an evil eye and I put my eyes to the board. I had planned on going to the shop to see Leigh right after school but I guess those plans were shattered. At least Cas would be there with me to endure it.

When the first class finally came to an end, I slowly gathered my things and sighed, blowing a stray piece of my bangs from my forehead.

"Up all night?" Castiel asked me as we walked out to the hallway side by side.

"You could say that…" I sighed.

We made our way to Lysander's locker to meet him, and he appeared from the crowds in the hallway with a smile.

"Good morning." He said, waving his hand.

"Lysander, I'm a delinquent!" I told him with an exaggerated frown.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" He asked me.

"I fell asleep in class. Cas and I have detention!" I told him. Castiel crossed his arms and playfully rolled his eyes.

"It's not a huge deal, little girl." He scoffed.

"Castiel is no stranger to after-school punishment. I'm sure he will make it enjoyable." Lys told me with a grin.

"I don't see what could possibly be so enjoyable about sitting in a room in silence while a teacher stares at you the whole time." I complained.

"The teachers here don't watch us. They threaten to 'check-in' every so often, but never do." Castiel explained.

That was a relief. At least I could maybe hang out with Castiel a little instead of wasting my time sitting in a chair for two hours and staring at a wall.

During lunch my phone buzzed from inside my pocket as Lysander, Castiel and I sat in the music room playing with various instruments. I looked down at the text message from Leigh and read it.

'_Hey baby, are we still on for after school?'_

I sighed and felt bad that I had to push back our plans.

'_I'm a bad girl and fell asleep in class this morning because someone kept me up all night, so I have detention until 5:30. Maybe after that?' _I typed back, pressing send.

"Texting your lover boy?" Castiel said to me as he plucked the strings of a Stratocaster gently.

"I had to break our after school plans because of detention, but he's the one that kept me up all night anyway, so he shouldn't be angry or anything." I told him.

"Kept you up all night doing what?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow as Lysander leaned in to hear the scoop.

"You two are like a couple of girls with your gossip. We haven't done it or anything, if that's what you're wondering." I told them.

"This must be a new record for Leigh! I'm proud of you little girl. Boys will tell you anything to get in your pants, remember that!" Castiel told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked him playfully.

"You should know by now that Lys and I are exceptions to anything derogatory about men." He said back with a grin.

I laughed to myself and started to play around with a few notes on the keys of the piano in front of me.

"Rosa should be coming back to town soon. I think you will really like her, Brooke." Lysander said to me, scribbling notes in his notebook like always.

"Ha…yeah I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend." I sneered.

"She's not like most girls. A lot like you, she usually tries to avoid drama. I'm sure it will not be problematic that you are dating Leigh." Lys said.

"I dunno Lys…in the girl world I come from, it's not exactly a comfortable feeling to have your boyfriend break up with you and then just a few months later introduce you to his new girlfriend. I'll probably just give her space." I told him.

"You'll see when you meet her then." Lysander said.

I nodded my head. I was in fact not looking forward to meeting this Rosalya character I had heard so much about. I had the slightest feeling that she wouldn't be too happy about me swooping in and picking up Leigh directly after their breakup, but I have been wrong before so I hoped I would be wrong again.

The school day hurried along in a pretty fast paced manner and soon I found myself waiting by Castiel's locker to accompany him to our detention classroom.

"You ready to be detained?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Castiel leaning up against the locker behind me with his arms crossed like usual, smirking at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I scoffed as we walked together to the classroom.

As we strolled into the room, I spotted our names, Brooklyn Taylor and Castiel Parker, written on the white board under the intimidatingly capitalized word: DETENTION.

The teacher sat at her desk and looked up at us as we marched inside.

"Castiel, you will sit in the back, while Brooke sits up front here." She instructed. I took my seat as Cas meandered to the back of the room and we sat, waiting for more instructions.

"If you do not want to find yourselves in this spot again, I suggest you both manage your time more wisely. Work on your homework until 5:30. I have some things I need to do but will be checking in on you through the window periodically so I suggest you stay in your seats the entire time unless you want to be here again tomorrow. Understood?" She barked, now standing up and taking a stack of papers in her arms.

I nodded and she turned to walk to the door, shutting it behind her. No sooner than two seconds after the door had closed Castiel moved to the seat right next to me.

"So she won't be back to check in on us?" I asked him.

"Not a chance. She's probably going to watch some stupid soap opera in the teacher's lounge until 5:30 or something." He chuckled.

"Well, maybe we can help each other on our homework or something…" I suggested. Castiel began to laugh.

"Pack up, little girl. We're going to the roof top." He said, standing now and slinging his back over his shoulder.

"We can't leave the room! We'll get caught!" I protested.

"Trust me; I do this all the time." He snickered. I looked around the room before putting my things in my bag and apprehensively following him out into the hallways.

We walked side by side down the now empty and silent hallways swiftly making our way to the exit. As we turned a corner, an out of place sound caught my ear.

""What is that?" I said, stopping and letting my ears taking in what sounded like music.

"It's nothing, now come on!" Castiel said, walking forward.

"No…it's drums! And it's good! I have got to go see who it is." I said, realizing now that the music was that of an excellent drum solo pouring out from the music room. Before Castiel had time to react, I was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the music room.

"Always gotta be so damn curious…" He muttered.

"Don't you want to know who that is? You and Lys need a drummer!" I exclaimed.

"I know who it is and I can tell you right now that we _**don't**_ need him." He scoffed.

My curiosity spiked from level one to one hundred when he said that, and I pulled him now even harder towards the music room as he rolled his eyes. The door to the music room was just slightly agape and I poked my head in to try to find the source of the drumming. Castiel pushed the door all the way open, shoving me into the room and backing into the door frame, crossing his arms and waiting for me to finish my investigation. When my eyes fell upon the person who was behind the drum set and that person's eyes fell on me he stopped what he was doing completely and stared at us.

"_Nathaniel?!_ You play the drums!?" I gasped.

"Uh…no!" He said, now hiding the drum sticks in his hands behind his back.

"I would have never guessed! And you're amazing at it, too!" I said, walking towards him.

He sighed, looking over to his left.

"It's kind of my guilty pleasure. Being a drummer doesn't necessarily fit into my image as the student body present, so I try to keep it on the down low." He explained, now getting up from the drum set and walking over to me.

"Why don't you play in a band or something? Castiel and Lysander…-" I started to say.

"I did play in a band at one point, but there was a falling out…" He said, cutting me off completely and glaring strangely at Castiel. I looked over at Castiel who turned his head to the side to avoid any eye contact with Nathaniel.

There was a sudden feeling of tension in the room between Nathaniel and Castiel. I wasn't very good at putting pieces of puzzles like this together but something told me that Nathaniel was well aware that Lysander and Castiel were in a band. Lysander did mention something about previously having a drummer in the band before…

"Wait a second…" I started to say.

"Come on, Brooke, let's go." Castiel barked. I had a feeling I was about to find out why Nathaniel and Castiel hated each other so much…I needed to ask questions.

"Did you used to play with Cas and Lys?" I asked Nathaniel.

Castiel grumbled loudly and rolled his eyes again.

"I'll put it this way Brooke, if you ever have a sneaking suspicion that your friend's girlfriend is screwing him over, don't say anything. All it will do is cause you to get kicked out of a band and hated even when you're proven right." Nathaniel suddenly said.

Oh my god, Nathaniel and Castiel used to be friends?

"Shut your mouth, Wood. That isn't what happened. No one could have predicted what she did to me. You wanted to break us up so you could have her all to yourself." Castiel growled now, taking steps towards Nathaniel.

"There you go again; completely delusional about what really happened. You never could admit that you were wrong, could you?" Nathaniel barked back.

I just looked on in absolute shock.

Castiel shook his head in disgust, obviously lost for words.

"Why would you think I would ever want to steal Vanessa from you? I was the only one who knew how terrible of a person she was and you could never admit that I was right even when her true colors came to surface." Nathaniel kept on jabbing at Castiel.

It was pretty obvious that they were talking about Castiel's ex-girlfriend; the one who Lysander told me used Castiel for her own greed. I had never seen Nathaniel get like this.

"When everything fell to pieces you had to blame someone and that blame was put on me instead of Vanessa. I tried to warn you Castiel. You and Lysander were my friends and I only wanted to help. I tried to explain what was obvious but you could never believe it." Nathaniel said now, taking another step towards him.

"What happened to you? You used to be such a good person, now you're nothing but a jerk. Just because you changed your appearance and attitude doesn't make you a stronger person. You'll be weak until you realize that you were wrong about her and wrong about me. I'd be willing to forgive you if only you'd give me the chance." Nathaniel added.

I was so confused. I needed to know every detail!

Castiel stood there in shock, his eyes wide and blinking. If only I could read his mind…

"I…I hate you. I hate you and I always will. You did this to me." Castiel snarled, before storming off.

"If only he could admit in words what he knows is true in his heart." Nathaniel said, just standing there staring at me.

I was at a loss for words. I stood and lingered on the moment for a while before turning on my heels and running out the door after Castiel.

He was no longer in the hallways, but I knew where he would be and I swiftly made my way there.

He left the doors cracked open for me like he usually did which indicated that he hoped I would follow him. I threw the doors to the roof top open and ran up the stairs, before coming to the top and seeing him standing there, smoking a cigarette and looking into the sunlight.

"Cas…" I started, walking towards him.

"Why don't you just go and hear the whole fucking story from Nathaniel downstairs?" He snapped.

"Because you're my best friend, and I want to hear it from you. Besides, you left the door open, so I'm assuming you don't want to be alone." I told him, walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

**Castiel's POV-**

I felt vulnerable and violated. I tried so hard to push the entire thing as far back into my mind as possible with the hope that memories of Nathaniel and Vanessa would disappear completely. I thought I could at least trust Nathaniel to forget about it like I had hoped, but he wasn't about to let sleeping dogs lie. I couldn't admit that I was wrong because whenever I did it made me feel weak.

Brooke's hand on my shoulder sent chills up my spine and relaxed me a little. I still wore a scowl on my face, but I sighed and sat down, Brooke following.

"What is there to tell other than I had a girlfriend and she screwed me over?" I said, looking over at Brooke as she peered into my soul with her beautiful blue eyes. She was begging for more, and I knew she deserved to know.

"Nathaniel used to be your friend?" She asked me.

"Yes. He was always trying to convince me that Vanessa was no good for me. Apparently she had been asking him weird questions about if I had access to my parents money, and I later found out that she was only with me because she thought I could pay her way to the city so that she could try and become a famous singer. I never believed Nathaniel." I explained, opening myself up completely.

Brooke just nodded her head in understanding.

"How did you finally find out she was lying to you?" She asked me.

I sighed. I had never been able to confess that I was wrong but being with Brooke opened up a side of me that I hadn't been able to tap into before. Before even saying it, I knew in my heart that I had been wrong all along.

"I caught her in the student council room trying to seduce Nathaniel. He was pushing her off but my eyes refused to allow me to see that. All I saw was them together. When I got mad she laughed in my face and admitted that she never loved me. She had been in love with Nathaniel all along and only wanted to be my girlfriend because she knew my parents had money. From that day on I instantly blamed Nathaniel. I could never admit that I my judgment was wrong. I falsely accused him of trying to break us up by warning me about her…but I realize now that he was always just trying to look out for me." These words left my mouth and I felt a sense of relief.

I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. All this time I was trying to justify what happened by blaming Nathaniel, but I never knew that it would be so easy to simply admit my mistakes and move on. Even Lysander ignored the situation because he knew how angry it would make me to talk about it. I was beginning to see that Brooke brought out the best in me.

"Cas…I'm so sorry this happened to you…" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding me close.

I was shocked at her reaction. Wasn't she at least a little taken back at what I had done? I had just admitted that I hated Nathaniel and treated him like absolute shit for no reason and she was hugging me? I was confused.

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for Nate." I said using the nickname I had given him many years ago that I hadn't used since we stopped talking.

She smiled at me.

"I am sorry for you, Castiel. I know why you blamed Nathaniel. When you saw the real side of Vanessa it made you feel like you weren't good enough. I'm sure it hurt to know that she wanted Nathaniel over you, and you turned your hatred to him because of that. Everyone makes mistakes but the only one truly at fault was Vanessa. The relationship between you and Nathaniel can be repaired but what she did to your self-esteem may never get better. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault though, and that you are good enough. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Cas." She said to me.

My heart felt like it was about to explode and I sighed before hugging her again. She always knew what to say, and the only thing that broke my heart now was that I couldn't kiss her after she said those things to me.

She was right though and so was Nate. I knew now what I had to do.

I stood up and flicked my cigarette over the edge of the balcony, Brooke doing the same.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked me, tilting her head in that adorable way that I love.

"I'm going to fix this." I said, turning to the door and heading down the stairs.

Brooke matched my stride down the hallways now, a smile on her face. I could tell she felt good about what I was about to do. I did to. I just hoped it wasn't too late. I didn't know what I'd say, but I had to at least try. I had to let him know that I was wrong.

As we turned the corner of the empty hallways, I saw Nathaniel locking up the door to the student council room, a clipboard in his arms.

"Nate…" I said, trying to catch his attention. He quickly turned to me with wide eyes, just staring.

"Um…" I stuttered, just staring back. I wasn't very good with apologies.

"Maybe we can meet in the music room for lunch tomorrow and I can show you guys the new solo I've been working on?" He said, taking the initiative.

I smiled.

"That'd be cool." I said, nodding my head to him.

He started towards me and held out his hand. I took it in mine and we shook.

"Thanks Cas." He said, now using my nickname.

"Don't thank me. Thank Brooke, she threw me off my high horse and made me realize how wrong I've been. I should have never let that stupid girl get in the way of our friendship." I explained.

"Well then thank you, Brooke. You've been nothing but sunshine around here since you walked through those doors on your first day." Nate told her. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Nah…it took a lot for you to admit that, Cas. And it took a lot from you to forgive and forget, Nathaniel. I'm proud of you both." She said with a grin.

"Whatever…" I sneered, starting to feel embarrassed. I had to maintain my tough guy image somehow.

"I look forward to getting the old group back together, minus Vanessa and plus Brooke." Nathanial laughed.

Just then, Brooke hit my arm after looking at her phone.

"It's 5:27! We have to get back to the classroom now!" She squealed, taking off.

"Bye Nathaniel!" She called out.

I nodded to Nate before running off behind her. We were so dead…

We ran at the speed of light down the empty halls and narrowly made it to the classroom, hurling open the door and throwing ourselves into our assigned seats. We both fumbled through our backpacks and sprawled notes across our desks, pretending to work on homework. Soon after we started to scribble the door opened slowly and the teacher peered inside.

"Thank you for your time, and I hope you learned your lesson! I checked in a few times and was pleased to see you working on your school work diligently. You are dismissed." She said.

I smirked as Brooke looked back at me with a devious grin and we packed up our things to leave. As we walked out of the room she turned to me with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Cas." She said, sweetly.

"For what?" I asked as we made our way to the exit of the building.

"You know why." She said, looking up at me with a grin.

I sighed with content as we walked together to our cars. I held the door open for her and let her outside first and she was soon running to the parking lot. I looked out into the sea of cars and scowled with angst when I saw Leigh standing there in front of his car holding his arms out for Brooke as she rushed to him. Slowly making my way down the stairs to my car, I waved a fake hello to Leigh before turning to walk off.

"Bye Cas!" I heard Brooke call out. I waved to her with a sigh and trudged alone to my car, sliding in and putting my hands on the steering wheel.

Brooke helped me to mend the broken pieces of my heart that Vanessa had shattered today and I was happy to have my old friend back in my life, but what she didn't know is that every single day she spent with Leigh was breaking my heart all over again. The pain was slow and excruciating compared to the quick and painful stab I had received from Vanessa, and Brooke had no idea she was doing this to me. Nate was right about her bringing sunshine to Sweet Amoris, but what he didn't know is that she also brought me the worst storms a heart could weather. I could hardly stand to see her with Leigh anymore, but Lysander's words of wisdom rung through my head every day, and I knew I'd just have to deal with the storm until it passed…if it passed.

**Hey guys! How did you like my union of Nathaniel and Castiel? Cas is going to need some more back up for the battles ahead…ahem…what did I say? As always, thank you thank you THANK YOU for your amazing and inspiring reviews that keep me going. Each and every one of you makes me smile! I hope you're ready for these next few chapters! **


	15. Chapter 14: Confrontation

**Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation**

**Brooke's POV-**

I was smiling from ear to ear as Leigh and I made our way to his house to hang out again. Lately, we couldn't get enough of each other, and seeing him waiting for me out in the parking lot just added to the amazing mood I was in from seeing Nathaniel and Castiel tie up the loose ends of their frazzled friendship.

"Hey, I have a weird question to ask you." Leigh said from the driver's seat, his eyes on the road.

"What's that, baby?" I said, my grin never ceasing to grow dim. I was in such a great mood, nothing could bring me down.

"Does Castiel have a thing for you?" He asked me. I glanced over to him, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow.

"Whaaa?" I exclaimed in utter confusion.

"I see the way he looks at you…its unsettling." He scoffed, his eyes still fixated on the road ahead.

"No way, Leigh. We're friends. Best friends. That's it!" I exclaimed.

It made me giggle that he would ask such a thing. Cas was so upfront with me. He always told me the truth. There was no way he could ever hide any feelings for me like that. I would have noticed by now.

"I guess I'm just a little protective of you. I never want anyone else to steal you away. You're too precious to me." He told me with a smile.

My heart flew away into the sky and my wide watermelon smile grew even larger.

"I understand, Leigh. Promise you won't leave me for Rosalya when she gets back? Lysander said she should be coming home in a few weeks." I told him, matching his worry.

"Never. I only have eyes for you." He cooed. My cheeks filled with blush as we pulled into his driveway. Lysander's car was gone again.

"Hmm, I wonder where Lys is." I exclaimed.

"Probably with Castiel. He spends the night there a lot." Leigh explained as we parked and got out, heading for the house.

"But that just means we have the entire house to ourselves again…" He added, taking my hand in his and leading me up the stairs.

A certain degree of bravery swept over me in that moment. I was so comfortable with Leigh already even though we had only really been together for a little over a month. I was no longer afraid to be alone with him.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me to his bed, placing me down gently and planting a few tender kisses on my lips. I tugged his ascot and pulled him closer for more.

"I have something for you." He said through our kisses.

"Another outfit?!" I squealed, getting excited.

"Yeah, that too…but something else…better than that." He said, now getting up and walking over to his dresser.

"What could be better?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"You'll see…close your eyes." He said to me.

I placed my trembling hands over my eyes and bit my bottom lip in suspense.

"No peeping!" I heard him call to me.

"You're the peeper, not me." I said, still keeping my hands clasped over my eyes.

I could hear him open a dresser drawer and then close it before taking steps towards me. I felt him sit beside me on the foot of the bed.

"Okay, open them." He whispered. I pulled my hands away from my eyes and looked down as he handed me a small jewelry box. I took it and opened it up.

"Leigh…" I sighed with passion as I gazed at what was inside.

A beautiful silver banded ring with a pink heart-shaped diamond stared back at me from inside the small box and my entire face lit up with emotion. No one had ever done something so sweet for me before. It looked…_expensive._ I hoped he hadn't spent too much money.

"I wanted to give you something that would remind you every day of the love I have for you. I know things in our relationship are moving quickly, but I think it's better to say and do what you want sooner rather than later because you never know what tomorrow will bring. Why wait? I love you, Brooke." He said, staring into my eyes and moving a piece of hair from my face.

I was completely lost in him.

"I love you too, Leigh." I whispered.

I had never said I love you to anyone before…. This was a huge moment for me. I was trembling everywhere just trying to find more words, but nothing would come out. He placed his hand on my face and pulled me in for a kiss. As I kissed him I slipped the ring on my finger and toppled down onto the bed with him as we wrapped ourselves up in each other.

We kissed each other and got lost in lust for what seemed like hours before I pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm ready…" I whispered. Nothing could possibly bring me down from the high of the amazing things this night was giving to me. I wanted to make it even better. I wanted to make love to Leigh. Right here, right now.

"Ready for what?" He asked me, although I knew that he knew what I was getting at.

"To go all the way with you." I told him blatantly, batting my eyelashes with a secure smile.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked me, hesitantly.

I stole his words from before to sum up how I was feeling in that moment.

"I know things are moving quickly, but like you said, it's better to do what you want sooner rather than later because you never know what tomorrow will bring. I figure now is as good a time as any…I love you and you love me, isn't that all that matters?" I said. He smiled and kissed me hard.

"Now that's the spirit." He whispered with a chuckle as he positioned himself on top of me and kissed me again.

**Castiel's POV-**

I made sure to be on time for my first period class today and even had time to stop by the student council office with Lysander to kind of officiate our mended friendship with Nate. We talked for a brief moment and he offered us some coffee from the exclusive machine only for student council members, just like he used to.

I was feeling great about the day so far, but when I walked into my classroom on time and saw Brooke the first thing I noticed was the big, fat ring on her finger. I immediately swallowed the bile in my throat and sat beside her.

"Nice ring…what are you two getting married now or something?" I asked sarcastically, my voice shaky and unsure.

Brooke turned to me. Although dark, tired circles lined her eyes like she had gotten no sleep the previous night, her face lit up with excitement when asked about the ring.

She snickered, looking down at it.

"No, silly! But Leigh did give it to me, just as a symbol of our love." She cooed. I rolled my eyes and snarled inside.

"The big L word, huh?" I sneered.

She nodded.

"Mhm! And there's more. I can't wait to tell you guys all about last night." She sang like a fucking canary. I was sick to my stomach.

"Things are getting serious huh? After a _whole_ month of dating…" I teased her.

"Yeah, things are moving fast…but Leigh says that you should always say what's on your mind, since you never know what could happen tomorrow. I'm just trying to live in the now." She told me.

How right he was…if only I had told her sooner how I felt…

Classes moved slowly that morning as my stomach tossed and turned with anxiety for what Brooke 'couldn't wait' to tell us about last night. I hoped for _Leigh's sake_ that it didn't have anything to do with sex. There is no way someone is ready to have sex with someone else a month into a relationship.

When lunch finally came around I made my way to the music room, met with Lysander by my side in no time.

"Did you see…" He started to say before I cut in.

"How could you not see that ring? And apparently she has some big story to tell us too." I growled.

Lysander rolled his eyes.

"It best not be what my gut is telling me it is. Maybe we should start staying over my house more instead of giving them run of the place alone." He scoffed.

"Please don't tell me your gut is telling you that they had sex. Your gut is usually right…" I sighed.

Lysander looked at me sorrowfully and sighed back.

As we entered the music room, Nathaniel and Brooke were sitting by the drum set. Brooke had the drumsticks in her hands and was miserably banging away at the drums.

"Uh, maybe I'll teach you a thing or two sometime…" Nate told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She giggled and handed him back the drum sticks.

"I'm SO glad you guys are all friends again." She expressed, now making her way over to me.

"So what's this big story?" I said, cutting to the chase. I needed to know.

"You're _suuuuure_ you want to hear all of the juicy details?" She teased, sitting at the piano bench with her hands on her knees.

No, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear anything at all, but I was going to let my curiosity get the best of me again.

"Spill." I demanded. Lysander sat beside me on another bench and Nathaniel came up.

"What are we hearing juicy details about?" He asked, pulling a chair up and sitting close to Lys and I.

"About how I, Brooklyn Taylor, am no longer a virgin!" Brooke exclaimed.

I could feel my skin turn pale white and my eye start to twitch.

"Wait…you and Leigh…" Lysander stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes! It was so perfect!" She cooed, looking up into her mind to recall details.

"We don't need any details." I spat.

"Haven't you only been with him for a short while?" Nathaniel asked. Good going, Nate. Bring that up. Make her regret it.

"Yes, but Leigh told me to always do what you want sooner rather than later…" She started to explain for the hundredth fucking time.

My heart was breaking over and over again and my stomach tossed and turned in agony.

"Yes but dear, my brother is the type…" Lysander started.

"You don't understand…he's not like that anymore! I was the one to initiate it!" She argued.

"You don't think him giving you that ring and then telling you not to hold back wasn't part of his plan to get in your pants?" I barked at her.

I was angry, not at her, but at Leigh. He knows better. She's seventeen and impressionable. What kind of man takes the virginity of a seventeen year old a month after knowing them? He was brain washing her.

"Castiel, you have NO right to talk down on my relationship after what you told me last night. Why should I believe you when you never believed Nathaniel about Vanessa?" She spat back at me.

**Ouch**. I had clearly hit a nerve but she was standing in front of me reminding me of the exact mistakes I had made when I was blind and in love with Vanessa. I didn't want her to make those mistakes.

"Shouldn't my story be a lesson to you? Shouldn't it have taught you to always listen to your friends?" I argued back at her, standing up now.

"Why can't my friends be supportive of me? Since day one you both have been weird about my relationship with Leigh." She said.

"Brooke, I know you think we haven't been supportive but that is only because I know my brother. I know him better than anyone else…we worry for you because we care about you." Lysander told her calmly.

"I know Leigh too!" She squealed.

"After a month, Brooke? Can you really trust someone after a month?" I asked her, seriously.

"I believe what Leigh and I have is special…I can feel it in my heart. He is what I want!" She exclaimed.

"Listen, no one doubts your relationship. All we're trying to say is that there is no excuse for having sex with someone you've known for a month. Losing your virginity is a big deal. You can never take it back. There is only one first time. I was all smiles and good feelings when I lost my virginity to Vanessa, but looking back on it now, I regret it every single day. I have to live with the fact that someone I hate took that special moment from me. Your first time is supposed to be a special memory shared with someone you love, but for me, that memory brings me nothing but shame. I wish I would have saved it for someone I knew loved me…I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, Brooke. I want you to be smart." I pleaded with her, opening myself up to her as Lysander and Nathaniel looked on.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't think Leigh would ever do anything to hurt me. If he does, I'll deal with the consequences myself." She said now getting up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and walking out of the room.

I stood up to follow her out but Lysander stopped me.

"Let her have her space, Cas. She needs to realize the severity of what has happened." He told me.

"She won't. She's in la-la land." I hissed.

"Do…do you love her, Castiel?" I heard Nate ask me.

I turned to him, and heavily nodded my head as I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it." Nathaniel muttered to himself.

"Is it that obvious?" I said now, sitting down with a slight smirk on my face.

"Nah, you do a good job hiding it. I can only tell because I know you." He said.

I smiled at his recognition of our past friendship. We acted like nothing had happened and nothing had changed, and I liked that. It was exhausting hating him for so long.

"Hey, what's it like, kissing her?" I asked him with a snicker, trying to lighten the mood and get my mind off of the catastrophe that was my life.

Nathaniel instantly started to turn red and chuckle, scratching his neck.

"Oh, she told you about that, huh?" He laughed. Lysander and I nodded and laughed along with him.

"Well, just for the record I am totally into Melody Johnson now…but going back to that, she's a pretty good kisser, I guess…" He said, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said, still snickering.

"I guess I was being proactive, which seems like something you had a hard time with." He said, laughing back.

"Thank you Nathaniel. That's what I've been telling him all along…" Lysander piped in.

"Yeah, yeah…well obviously I missed my chance completely." I sighed, looking at the beautiful guitar in the corner and feeling the sudden urge to smash it into a thousand pieces.

"I love my brother to pieces, but I am so angry with him for taking advantage of Brooke's naivety." Lysander said, shaking his head.

"I wonder if soon we'll start to see him coming to the school getting girls to run messages back and forth to Brooke as they fight, begging you to write love poems in place of him…just like with Rosalya. She certainly is starting to dress like Rosa…" Nathaniel brought up.

"Ah yes, wasn't that a nice weekly treat for everyone? I remember having to help poor Iris on my hands and knees look for Rosalya's ring that she threw into the courtyard after a big fight." Lysander laughed, recalling the days of Leigh and Rosalya.

"Oh yeah, Leigh bought Rosa a ring just like Brooke's. That jackass…" I hissed.

"Remember the time Rosa and Leigh got into that huge blow out and that one girl totally went behind Rosa's back and swapped out your love poem for a terrible one she had written herself to try and break them up? Leigh hugged her and everything! Rosalya was so mad…" Nate laughed.

"Those were the days…" Lysander laughed.

I shook my head in anger.

"I won't let Brooke end up like Rosalya. She was miserable, always wondering what Leigh was thinking and what he'd do next. I'm going to go down to the shop today and have a talk with him…" I decided.

"Castiel…that may not be such a good idea. I know that Leigh is not always the best person when it comes to relationships but he is my brother and I don't wish him dead." Lysander said, apprehensively.

"I'm not looking for trouble…I just want to talk to him." I said, being truthful.

"We'll come with you, for back up!" Nate chirped.

"No…really, I don't think it's wise to do that." Lysander sighed.

"Lysander chill…I'm not going to pick a fight. I really just want to talk to him. I want him to know that we care about Brooke and that we're watching out for her, that's all." I told him honestly.

The last thing I needed was Brooke to hate me even more for beating up her boyfriend. I just wanted to make some things clear with Leigh before he decided it was okay to mess with her.

"Well…alright. But we're tagging along. We'll stay in the car…" Lys agreed.

I smirked to myself, anxious for after school.

Walking out into the hallways, I hoped to see Brooke so that I could apologize. When I came around to my locker I smiled when I saw her standing there, looking around and waiting for me.

"Hey little girl…" I said, coming up from behind her. She turned around.

"Hey…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I grumbled, putting my head down in defeat. She always made me weak.

"No, I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me. I shouldn't get so defensive. Please don't be angry with me." She admitted, throwing her arms around me for a hug. I hugged her tightly back.

"I could never be angry with you..." I whispered as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Cas." She said with a warm smile.

There was a part of me that wanted to storm in to the clothes shop after school and rip Leigh's head off, but seeing Brooke happy for the time being really saved his ass in that sense. If he ever hurt her though I would probably have to be held back from really roughing him up. I felt so protective of her and it weakened my very bones always wanting her to be safe and happy.

When school finally ended, I said a quick goodbye to Brooke who was thankfully going to visit her aunt upon leaving, and rushed to meet Nathaniel and Lysander.

"Do you still want to go down to the shop?" Lysander asked me, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course…it'll be fun." I said, with a smirk.

"Please…no fights. The worst position I could possibly be put into would be between you and my brother…" Lysander begged me.

I felt bad ever putting Lys in that kind of position. I guess having no siblings of my own it was hard for me to understand what it must be like for Lys to see his best friend hate his only brother who he was also extremely close with. It was my job to keep things civil between Leigh and I today.

"I promise to keep things courteous, Lys. I know I've been putting you in a tight spot lately, and I really appreciate the support." I told him.

A small grin curled up on his face and he nodded his head in understanding.

"If this is something you feel you need to do then I will support you." He said.

Nathaniel soon met us in the hallways, and we made our way to my car, Lysander jumping into the passenger's seat and Nate in the back. I hopped into the driver's seat and started off down the road to face Leigh.

I tried to practice things I would say to him in my head but I wasn't able to process any thoughts the entire time. We pulled swiftly into the parking lot and I parked the car on the side of the building, sighing to myself before turning to my friends.

"Here goes nothing. I'll be back in a minute." I told them, opening my door and letting myself out. I breathed in the cold air around me nervously as I walked towards the door and threw it open, the chiming of bells filling my ears.

"Hey, welcome! Let me know if you need anything!" I heard from the front of the store. Leigh stood behind the counter writing something down on a sheet of paper before looking up.

"Oh, hey Castiel, how's it going!?" He said eagerly when he saw me. I faked a friendly smile and waved back at him as I made my way to the counter.

"Looking for something stylish?" He asked me, putting his forearms on the counter and leaning in at me with a strange twinkle in his eye as if he already knew my reason for being there.

"Nah, I've never been the stylish type. I actually wanted to have a quick chat with you…" I said, still trying to maintain an approachable demeanor.

"Oh yeah? Well what can I do you for?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I breathed in, nerves filling my lungs as I resisted the urge to hurl myself over the counter and strangle him right there and then. His cocky smile sent me into a rage but I kept cool.

"Well, as you know…Brooke is a very close friend of mine. She shares a lot of her secrets with me and lately there have been a few things she's mentioned that have kind of raised some red flags…" I said.

Did that sound stupid? I was trying so hard to maintain the right approach to this whole thing but I couldn't help but think my entire speech was sounding a bit faked.

"Oh…well if there's anything concerning going on with Brooke, please let me know. Is she in some kind of trouble?" He asked, an uneasy expression on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I said. Shit…I kind of let that one slip.

"What are you getting at, Castiel?" He asked me, now raising his eyebrows.

"Listen, all I came by to say is that I don't think it's right what you're doing so soon into the relationship. I am coming to you as a man to ask you to be a man and treat her like a lady, not like some play thing. She's never had a serious relationship before and I feel like you might be taking advantage of her…" I told him seriously.

He looked taken aback. He stared at me for a while, blinking his eyes in disbelief at my words.

"I don't know where you get off thinking you can come in here and assume that I'm using Brooke. What happened last night was her decision and hers alone. It's none of your business anyway. Brooke's not like other girls…" He started to tell me before I cut in.

"I know she's not." I said, staring angrily now into his eyes, a scowl on my face.

He glared back at me, before a coy and devious smile twisted onto his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you might be in love with my girlfriend, Castiel." He hissed at me.

"Yeah right! I'm not in love with her…I care about her though, she's my best friend." I said, my eyes widening at the hinting of my secret.

"Yeah, okay…whatever you say. I think you're forgetting that I know exactly how easy it is to fall for her. I'll let you tell me whatever you want, but all I have to say to you is that the early bird gets the worm and as long as I'm alive you will **never **steal her away from me. I finally found the right girl and I am **not** letting her go." He growled at me, now clearly irritated.

"I'm just trying to protect my friend…" I argued back.

"I think she is safer with me than anyone else in this world. I'm not going to hurt her." He barked.

"Then I'll hold you to it…but if you do…" I started.

"Is that a threat?" He asked me, his eyes glowing with rage as he cocked his head to the side.

The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I wasn't sure what direction things were going…

"You can take it that way." I replied, shrugging my shoulders and glaring at him.

Leigh opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the chiming of the front door bells.

"Oh, baby! What a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed, glancing at me with a smirk before walking around the counter.

I looked over my shoulder at Brooke who had just waltzed in with a beautiful, refreshing smile on her face.

"Hey Castiel, what are you doing here?" She asked me, walking over to me as she tilted her head.

"Cas was just coming by to return the CD I lent him." Leigh said before I myself thought up an excuse. I guess he didn't want Brooke to know about our new rivalry just as bad as I didn't.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here!" She said, first wrapping her arms around me to give me a hug. I enveloped my arms tightly around her waist and glanced over at Leigh who wore a sour grimace on his face.

She then rushed to Leigh, who picked her up and twirled her around in the air in a theatric display of dominance over me before setting her feet back on the ground. She draped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to give her a long and exaggerated kiss. I watched them in agony and Leigh opened his eyes while kissing her and stared pompously right back at me, clearly trying to make me cringe.

Once she pulled away, she took Leigh's hands in hers with a smile.

"My aunt wants me to have you over for dinner!" She expressed happily.

"That'd be great, baby! Just tell me where and when." Leigh said, glancing over at me yet again with an arrogant grin.

"You too, Cas! And Lys as well. She told me to invite all of you!" She chirped happily. Leigh's face melted into a displeased snarl and I crossed my arms with an accomplished smile.

"I would absolutely love to come, little girl." I told her, a smirk on my face as Leigh and I locked eyes yet again.

**Yet another review for my lovely readers, since I can't seem to stop banging these chapters out! As Pinky Pie 101 would say, get your popcorn and candy ready… It looks like there's going to be a show down! As always THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! I'll be back soon with more! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 15: Learning to Fall

**Chapter Fifteen: Learning to Fall**

**Brooke's POV:**

I was so excited. My auntie was cooking up a huge meal so that she could see Lysander and Leigh again and meet Castiel. I think she wanted to make sure that I was hanging out with good people but I knew right away that she would love them.

Leigh sat in my passenger's seat and Castiel and Lysander sat in the back of my Jeep as we made our way to the neighboring town to Auntie's house.

"I'm so excited to see Christa again, I remember her from when we were kids and she worked with my mom. She used to come over a lot to play board games with my parents!" Leigh exclaimed.

Lysander nodded his head in agreement, and Cas just snickered at Leigh's comment as he looked out the window, his arms crossed.

We made small talk about this and that for the short ride before finally coming to her quaint house and pulling in the driveway. Leigh first got out and ran around the front of the car to get my door, but before I knew it, Castiel was opening my door for me with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks Cas!" I chirped at him, thinking it sweet that since he was closest to my door he would get it. Leigh looked a little put off from Castiel's gesture…maybe even jealous, but I knew he had nothing to worry about, so I wouldn't worry either.

Leigh secured my hand in his and led me up to the front door, eager to open it for me and let everyone walk past him inside. He and Castiel seemed to share a strange glance as they passed each other. I was a little concerned, but maybe my mind was just exaggerating things.

"Brookie!" I heard from the top of the staircase. My Auntie, dressed in an elaborate blue puffy dress, tossed her bright pink hair over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs.

"Leigh, Lysander! My have you grown! You're both taller than me now! And so handsome!" She expressed, first coming over to them and hugging them both.

"It's so nice to see you again…LOVE your dress!" Leigh chirped to her as she hugged him.

"Oh, this old thing? What a compliment, coming from a professional designer!" She gushed, looking down at her garb.

"And this must be the famous Castiel! My, you are attractive, just like Brooke said. Are you single?" She said, playfully.

Castiel blushed violently and laughed as she hugged him too.

"Thanks ma'am…" He muttered happily, his eyes yet again falling on Leigh. I turned to Leigh to see them starring at each other. What was going on between them?

"Oh no honey, please call me Christa!" She told him happily.

"I hope you boys are hungry!" She added, now making her way to the dining room.

"I'm starving…" I piped in following Auntie.

"Good, because I made all of your favorites!" She peeped.

When we came to the dining room table I saw that she wasn't kidding. I was kind of a finicky eater, so the spread consisted of macaroni and cheese, dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, french fries, and dinner rolls; all of my favorite things. It honestly looked like a meal fit for a group of five year olds.

"Dinosaur nuggets? Heck yeah!" Castiel laughed as they took their seats.

"The only kind Brookie will eat!" Auntie told them.

"Auntie…" I sighed, feeling a twinge of embarrassment.

"That's cute, baby! You're a picky eater, huh?" Leigh asked me as he sat down beside me.

"Kind of…" I smirked, blushing a little.

Castiel sat right across from me with Lysander at his side and Auntie sat at the head of the table.

"Well, dig in while it's still hot!" She ordered happily.

We each dished up our plates, the clinking of the silver wear drowning out any other noises.

"So Lysander, Brooke tells me you're a singer…" Auntie started. I could tell she was about to ask lots of questions.

"Yes, I enjoy singing very much. Castiel and I along with our friend Nathaniel play music together a lot." He explained, obviously trying to be very polite.

"Oh Castiel, you play an instrument?" She asked.

"Yeah, I play guitar and some piano." He told her.

"Ah, you are so dreamy! What could be better than a cutie like you who also plays instruments? Tell me again why you're single?" She teased. My auntie was definitely not afraid to hold back any embarrassing comments.

Castiel blushed again and laughed, scratching his neck.

"Just waiting for the right girl, I guess." He muttered, sheepishly.

"Brooke is a terrific piano player and singer, aren't you Brooke?" Auntie announced, looking to me.

I turned red and just shrugged my shoulders.

"You sing?" Leigh whispered to me with an intrigued smile.

"Not well…" I sighed, red in the face.

"And Mr. Leigh, how do you like putting up with Brooke so far?" She now asked, looking over at Leigh and me.

"Oh, she is definitely a handful, but I really like your niece a lot. We have a lot of fun together." He cooed, looking down at me and grabbing my hand from under the table. I sighed with desire.

"You two are being safe, right?" She pressed, looking me in the eyes.

"Auntie!" I squealed. Leigh nervously laughed and his eyes grew wide.

"I gotta ask! Your parents aren't around to chase the boys off so the last thing I want is you to end up pregnant or something!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Auntie." I said, awkwardly blushing like crazy.

"Well just let me know if you need any condoms!" She blurted.

I put my palm to my face and shook my head, trying to get over the embarrassment.

"Don't worry Christa; I respect Brooke a lot…" Leigh said, nodding his head with a sincere smile. Nice save, baby!

Castiel snorted a sarcastic laugh at Leigh's comment, and I looked over at him with wide eyes. He smirked deviously at Leigh and continued to eat.

I bit my lip and playfully kicked Castiel's shin from under the table. He straightened up and made eye contact with me now as he friskily kicked me back. Leigh seemed to be glaring at Castiel from his seat.

"What about you, Lysander- do you have a girlfriend?" Auntie asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"No, I haven't met anyone I've been very interested in yet." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a shame, you are so gorgeous! I'm surprised you don't have a thousand girls following you around with those eyes of yours. They're hypnotizing!" Auntie told him.

Lysander blushed to himself and smiled.

The night went along fantastically for the most part, with Auntie only embarrassing me a few more times, which I felt grateful for compared to what I knew she was capable of. We were stuffed full and then sent off for home. Auntie really took a liking to Castiel and I was so glad she approved of all of my closest friends.

When we all piled back into my jeep, I turned to Lys and Cas before pulling out of the driveway.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house, Cas?" I asked him.

"Actually, Castiel is going to come and spend the night with me." Lysander peeped in.

"Well I guess it'll be a slumber party at the Larkin's then!" I squealed excitedly. Leigh and I had already planned to spend the night together at his house as well.

We made the short fifteen minute ride back to Leigh and Lysander's house and I pulled in right behind Leigh's mustang. When I turned my car off, we all shuffled out of the car, Castiel yet again getting my door for me. As soon as we got into the house, Leigh took my hand and pulled me up the stairs to have me to himself, which I didn't mind at all. When we entered his room he shut the door and pinned me up against the wall, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

We slowly made our way to his bed and I little by little started to unbutton his jacket as we kept kissing each other. Just as things were about to get hot and heavy, a sharp sound caught my attention and I rose up, fixed the fallen strap of my dress and listened closely.

"What is it, baby?" Leigh asked me, obviously eager to continue.

"I think Lysander and Castiel are playing music!" I said, now getting up and walking towards the door.

"Don't you hear them play all the time?" He asked me.

"Yeah but Lysander rarely sings in front of me. I have to go sneak down there and spy on them!" I said excitedly, opening the door and creeping down the stairs.

I heard the hum of an electric guitar plugged into an amplifier as it echoed throughout the entire house. Leigh followed behind me and I tip-toed quietly through the hallway. Lysander's bedroom door was cracked open just slightly, and I pressed my ear to the door and listened. Someone was singing…but it didn't sound like Lysander's voice. It was _amazing_ though. I managed to come in half way through the song, and listened to the lyrics he sang carefully.

I now peeked my head in just slightly so that they couldn't see me and saw Lysander sitting on the bed with a guitar in his lap, carefully plucking at the strings, while Castiel was standing up and singing into a microphone, a guitar in his hands. It was Castiel who was singing! He sounded incredible…I had no idea he could sing so beautifully. I just observed him. The words that fell from his lips were enchanting.

He sang a sad love song about being in love with a girl who was with someone else. I followed the words and smiled when he hit the high notes. There was so much pain in his voice. I watched him closely as he played his guitar and sang, his eyes closed the entire time.

I turned around to see Leigh sigh and cross his arms, leaning up against the wall. He clearly wasn't enjoying the song as much as I was, but I turned my head back to Castiel and continued to spy on him.

When he finished the song I couldn't stop myself from pushing through the door and clapping fiercely. Castiel turned to me, his eyes wide with what looked like embarrassment and just stared.

"That was incredible! I had no idea you could sing like that!" I exclaimed, still clapping. Lysander smiled and looked up at Castiel, who was as red as the hair on his head.

"You…you heard the entire thing?" Castiel stuttered.

"Well, most of it at least. Why didn't you ever tell me you were such a great singer?" I asked him, walking in to Lysander's room now.

"Uh…because I'm not." He said, scratching his neck.

"Psht, whatever! You totally are!" I expressed.

Leigh came in from behind me and put his arm around me.

"Did you write that song yourself?" Leigh asked, a strange tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I did." Castiel said with an arrogant smile on his face, crossing his arms and looking into Leigh's eyes with a snarl.

"Who's it about?" Leigh inquired, tilting his head.

"No one in particular." Castiel replied sharply. The tension between them was strange. It was freaking me out a little.

"What is going on between you two?" I asked abruptly coming in between their glares.

"Nothing at all, dear, why do you ask?" Leigh said, wrapping his arms around me.

"You two have been acting weird lately…" I sighed, looking over at Castiel who was shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Nah, Leigh's my buddy! Aren't you Leigh?" Castiel said, tousling Leigh's hair into a mess, playfully.

Leigh swatted Castiel's hand away from his hair and stared back at him.

"You can say that again…" He said, although I wasn't convinced. For some reason I felt like something was off.

I kept my eyes on both of them, tilting my head. What could they possibly have to fight about?

**Sorry for these crazy-rapid updates, I cannot stop writing this story! I wanted to put this chapter out quickly to prepare you for the next one. I'll give you a hint…the next chapter will be very exclusive, as it will feature for the first time and possibly the only, Lysander's point of view! That's how you know things are about to go down! Be prepared! A thousand thanks for your amazing reviews! Love you! XOXOXO**


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets

**Chapter Sixteen: Secrets**

***Lysander's POV-**

It was exhausting being in the middle of a feud between the two people who meant the most to me. I was flabbergasted that my hothead of a best friend had not torn my brother to pieces as of yet, and I was doing and saying anything I could to make sure that did not happen.

Yes, I was quite drained after a long week of supporting Castiel throughout his turmoil and making sure everyone made it out alive but thankfully for me, the surrounding drama of my life and the lives of the people closest to me for some reason inspired me, and I decided to spend the quiet Saturday afternoon alone, jotting down lyrics in my notebook and singing them back to my worst critic, myself.

I shouldn't have been surprised when a loud knocking on my front door fell upon my ears and frightened me and I sighed and jumped up, walking slowly to the front door to see who it was. It seemed I could never truly get a minute alone these days.

When I opened up the door the guest immediately threw herself into my arms, hugging me tight. I was stunned at first but when I looked down and saw the silver haired vixen in my arms, my eyes grew wide.

"Rosa!" I exclaimed with utter disbelief.

She was not scheduled to be coming back home for another two weeks. I hugged my dear friend tight and let her inside.

"I got an earlier flight! It's so good to see you, Lysie! I've missed you and Leigh so much…where is he, anyway? Working, I assume…I figured I'd come here first." She cooed, her voice echoing loudly in the foyer of my home.

"Yes, Leigh is down at the shop. I am glad to see the two of you have remained close." I told her, nodding my head. She laughed, tilting her head and seeming confused.

"Yeah…we've gone through some rough times but I'm glad we were able to stick it out through my trip to Australia. I'm happy to be home so that we can start off again on the right foot. I've missed him…" She said with a warm smile.

Her words were a bit disorganized when I tried to comprehend them. They didn't match my thoughts.

"Well I certainly am happy that you didn't take the break up hard and can go on as friends." I said. Her grin fell to a look of worry.

"Lys, _what are you talking about?_" She asked me, looking concerned. Her yellow eyes glazed over in misperception.

All of a sudden, I realized what was going on. It never took me long to catch on to things. _I should have known…How could I be so stupid?_

"Leigh _didn't_ break up with you before you left for your trip, did he?" I asked her, my voice dull and assuming.

"**No…**we had been fighting but I expected we would work things out when I got home….like we always do. He has been staying in contact with me through phone and email…why would you think that?" She asked me apprehensively.

"Leigh has really out done himself this time. I am very sorry for the things you're about to find out, Rosa." I said, anger taking over my entire body. Leigh had better have a good explanation.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"Let's go to the shop and find out for ourselves, because not even I am sure." I told her.

She nodded her head still looking completely dazed, and followed me out to her car. I stormed to the passenger's seat, heat and rage fuming off of my body like smoke from a fire. Rosa wanted answers immediately, but I knew that the only one who could give them to her was Leigh, and I remained silent about Brooke or anything else until we reached the shop, which was thankfully just a few minutes down the road.

Rosalya swiftly parked her car next to Leigh's mustang and we piled out, storming for the doors. When I threw them open, Leigh looked up from behind the desk and fell completely silent once he saw Rosa and I walk in. I turned around and locked the front door, turning over the "OPEN" sign to the side that read "CLOSED."

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Leigh intensely. He was gawking back, obviously uncomfortable and lost for words.

"_Rosalya_….you're…you're home…" He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck uneasily.

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Lysander was pretty confused when I told him we were still together. Could you shed some light on that?" She asked him, annoyance in her voice.

"Uh…" Leigh started. He was clearly at a loss.

"I'm calling Brooke to come up here." I suddenly blurted, taking out my phone and dialing her number.

"NO!" Leigh abruptly screamed, coming from around the counter and holding out his hand to me.

"_Who the hell is __**Brooke**_?" Rosalya asked.

"She deserves to know the truth, just like Rosalya does…" I spat at my brother. I hardly even knew him at this point. I was **so** disappointed in him.

I punched in Brooke's number and held the phone up to my ear, still glaring at Leigh.

"Please Lysander…leave Brooke out of this…please…" Leigh begged.

"**WHO** is **BROOKE**?!" Rosa shouted even louder now.

"You'll meet her in just a moment, dear." I whispered to her as the phone rang.

"Lysander _please_…" Leigh pleaded.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Brooke, you need to come to the shop, now." I said, looking at my brother whose face was completely flushed of color.

"Why? Is Leigh okay?" She asked me, seeming concerned.

"Just please come to the shop as soon as you can. Leigh is fine…I'd worry more about yourself." I told her, hanging up the phone. I hoped she would get here soon.

"For the last _**fucking**_time, who is Brooke?" Rosalya asked, tears now lining her eyes.

"Leigh, why don't you tell Rosa who Brooke is?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Leigh deserved to be ousted completely and utterly for what he had done to my closest friends. He was my brother and I loved him, but I wasn't letting him off easy. He had a big lesson to learn.

"Brooke is…" Leigh started.

"Go on…" I hissed, locking my eyes on him.

"Brooke is my girlfriend." He confessed, looking down at the ground. Rosalya's eyes grew wide in utter shock.

"Your **GIRLFRIEND**? I'm your girlfriend! Leigh, what the fuck!?" She spat. Rosa was not one to cuss very often but she was clearly very upset.

"Save the explanation for when Brooke gets here. She lives just a minute up the road." I told Leigh calmly.

"And you'd better have a good one." I added.

"I can't believe this…" Rosa muttered to herself, putting her hand to her forehead.

A few uncomfortable moments of silence later, Brooke's signature yellow Jeep came barreling into the parking lot. She quickly parked her car, closing the door. I cringed when I saw her and realized that she wore the same exact outfit as Rosalya.

**Brooke's POV-**

I was trembling with worry. Lysander seemed so serious when he called me to come up here and I couldn't imagine what could possibly be going on. The sign on the front door read "CLOSED' and I saw Lysander through the window reach over and unlock the door as I frantically threw myself through the frame.

"What's going on?" I instantly asked, now looking around.

Leigh stood in the middle of the shop, looking at me with regretful eyes. I glanced over to my left and saw a beautiful girl about my age standing there. Her stare was like daggers as she glared at me, her arms crossed. She looked familiar and I knew I had seen her somewhere before…Ah, she was that same girl from the picture in Leigh's bathroom that I saw the first night I went to his house. But who was she? And why did she look like she wanted to kill me? My stomach instantly started turning when I realized everyone was staring at me. The girl was wearing the exact same outfit as me as well which bothered me quite a bit because Leigh had made these clothes especially for me…or so he told me. I was becoming increasingly uneasy.

"So you're the one that stole my boyfriend…" She hissed, marching over to me. I felt like a deer in the headlights. All I could do was stare back, wide eyed. _Stole her boyfriend? _Had everyone gone crazy?

"Rosa, no! This is not Brooke's fault. Leigh has been telling her lies!" Lysander shouted.

_Rosalya…_

"Lies?" I asked instantly, looking over at Leigh with dependence. What on earth was going on? Surely he could clear this up.

"Leigh never broke up with me!" Rosalya growled, angrily looking at Leigh, who looked as white as a ghost.

The words echoed in my head, banging around and causing me extreme agony. My heart dropped.

"_Leigh…?_" I muttered, begging for an explanation.

"Please…let me explain…" He pleaded.

"Oh be my guest!" Rosalya snapped fiercely at him.

"I never meant for this to happen…I never meant to meet Brooke and fall in love with her, but I did. Rosa, our relationship was crumbling to pieces every day. We weren't on the same page anymore and every day I was falling more and more out of love with you. I didn't want to break up with you right before you left for your trip. I didn't want to ruin it for you. When I met Brooke, I had to have her. She is everything I've ever wanted in a girl. I planned to break up with you as soon as you got home…I never meant to cheat on you. Emotionally, I was already over you. This shouldn't be an issue." He explained.

It was harsh. I couldn't believe the same Leigh I loved was standing in front of a girl, telling her this. I couldn't believe he had done this to her. No girl deserved that. It disgusted me. My eyes were opened so wide that they began to sting. I couldn't blink. All I could do was stare at Leigh.

Rosalya began to cry, but contained her composure impressively.

"I would have much rather you broke up with me before my trip or, hell, even during my trip, instead of letting me wait every day to come home to you. I planned to make things better between us, Leigh. I could have enjoyed myself and forgot about you in Australia but instead I thought of you every single day. You emailed me and called me…you acted like you still loved me. Why would you do that to me? Why would you do that to her?" She sobbed, pointing at me.

Was she defending me?

I also started to tear up a bit. The boy I was so hopelessly in love with was not who I thought he was. The whole relationship he had been talking to Rosalya behind my back. I was so mad I could slap him right across the face but instead I stayed soundless the entire time and just looked on. I felt paralyzed.

"**You are scum**, Leigh Larkin. I truly believed that you were a good person but looking back on our entire relationship up until this point right now, I realize I was fool to have wasted so much time on you. You may be older than me, but you have a lot of growing up to do. You would be a sucker to ever trust him again, Brooke. All he cares about is finding a pretty girl to dress up like a doll and make him feel good." She said in between weeping cries of pain.

I swallowed the vomit that had come up my throat and looked at Leigh intensely with hatred. The world around me seemed like a nightmare that I couldn't escape. I pinched the inside of my hand to make sure I wasn't sleeping…I hoped that I was, but I knew that this was all too real. Lysander just looked on, obviously uncomfortable, but I was so thankful for him. It must have taken unbelievable strength to stand up to his brother like this.

Leigh looked to me and extended his long arms, taking steps towards me.

"Brooke…" He whispered.

"_Don't."_ I hissed. I couldn't even look at him.

He stopped, and then started to me again, this time trying to pull me in for an embrace.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I spat at him, making him jump backwards and stare at me blankly, his lip quivering.

"You lied to me. This whole time…I thought I had found the man of my dreams, but it was all a lie." I muttered, my voice shaken and scared.

"Brooke no…I love you…I never meant for you to find out…" He slurred, trying to console me.

"But I did! And now I realize I was a fool to have ever broken my promise to myself. How could you do something like this to Rosalya? How do I know you won't someday do this to me?" I scoffed angrily.

"I would never hurt you…" He cooed, reaching for my hand.

I pulled it away and held it to myself, looking at him with disgust.

"You already have." I sighed, my eyes fixed on the ground. I was trying so hard to choke back the tears but I could feel them pushing past my eyes and rolling down my face.

"Please forgive me Brooke…I can fix this." Leigh whispered softly. His voice was raspy and worn.

"The damage is done and so are we. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You…you disgust me." I stuttered. These words were hard for me to say, but needed to be said.

"No…you don't mean that. You don't mean that…" Leigh breathed uneasily. His voice was cracking in between sniffles. Was he crying?

I cautiously glanced over at him, my eyes glazed and full of letdown. He stood there in front of me, his entire body quivering. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were red and subtle tears streamed down his cheeks. I couldn't look any longer. My mouth was dry and there was no need for any more words.

"In all of the years I have known you, I've never seen you shed one tear…and here you are in front of this girl, and you're crying. I never thought I'd see the day. Obviously she is something special. You don't deserve her anyway." Rosalya spoke, almost to herself in wonder. Lysander gazed at his brother, also in some kind of disbelief.

I peered down at my finger and slowly slide the ring he had given me off. I looked at it for just a second longer, remembering how happy I was to wear it. Now I felt it burning through my fingers like a hot coal. I threw it down at Leigh's feet, before walking off. Rosalya glanced down at her own hand and slid off a similar ring, also marching over to Leigh and tossing it down. As I heard it hit the floor next to mine in a soft clink, the sound assured me that things were over and far beyond repair.

I hurried for the door, wiping violently at my eyes to stop the tears. Rosalya followed close behind me. I looked over my should and saw Lysander standing in front of the door, giving Leigh one more disapproving glare before exiting the building.

I didn't know which direction to turn. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and spun around to meet Rosalya face to face. I was stunned when she instantly hugged me, and I squeezed her back tightly. When we pulled away she looked at me with a pressed smile, tilting her head.

"Don't cry…you are far too pretty to cry over him. We'll be okay." She said with a sweet and soft voice.

I was beginning to realize that Rosalya might be the nicest person I had ever met. Here she was, consoling me, when she was the one who needed support. I had known Leigh for a month…she had been with him for two years. I felt selfish.

"I'm so sorry…" I uttered, at a loss for words again.

"Shh, don't apologize for anything. We both got screwed over. I know we don't know each other very well but we must have something in common if we both fell for the same stupid boy's charm. I think it would be wise for us to help each other through this. No one in the world knows what we're going through except us. Take my number…" She said, fishing through the pocket of her vest and handing me a pink card.

"Th-thank you…" I said, looking down at it.

"Do you go to Sweet Amoris?" She asked me, still forgiving and kindly.

I nodded my head.

"Then I will see you on Monday. Please call me if you need someone to talk to." She said. I nodded my head and hugged her again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"We're strong…we'll be okay." She told me with a smile. I nodded and she turned to her car, quickly getting in and driving away.

I was still weak, hardly feeling like I could take one more step. Lysander soon came to me and held his hand out. I knew right away he was asking for my car keys so I dropped them into his hand and he headed straight for my car. He opened up my door, letting me slide into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat and turning my car on, headed for my apartment.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, my eyes fixed on the road from the window. I didn't want to cry in front of Lysander. I wanted to seem strong. After seeing how Rosalya kept it together, I felt like I owed it to her to keep it together.

"I'm fine, just so you know." I announced, breaking the silence while still watching the road and trying to seem brave.

"I know dear. It's okay to cry though, if you need to." Lysander said calmly, just watching the road.

"No…I'm okay." I whispered, resting my head on my knees.

When we pulled in to my apartment complex, Lysander got out swiftly and opened the door for me, taking my hand in his and leading me to my apartment. I stayed silent and unresponsive on the way up the stairs because I noticed my breaths getting shorter and shorter. I was trying everything in my power not to have an anxiety attack but I could feel one coming on strong. It felt like my eyes were a rickety dam holding back a tsunami of tears. I tried to choke them back. I didn't want to let one squeeze past because I knew if I let one slide, the rest would come pouring out behind it.

When I unlocked my door and Lysander pushed it open, I took three steps inside before the dam broke.

I collapsed to my knees in front of my couch and immediately started sobbing loudly. Lysander calmly got down on the floor next to me and I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his jacket, soaking it with my tears. I tried hard to breathe evenly so that I wouldn't go into an anxiety attack and focused on my cries of agony. I felt Lysander gently rubbing my back and soon I completely lost control of my emotions.

**Castiel's POV-**

I was bored out of my mind, sprawled out on my bed fiddling with my guitar. I checked my phone every ten minutes, hoping Lys would text me to hang out or something but it seemed like everyone was off doing their own thing. I looked up at the ceiling, just sighing, letting the dullness of this Saturday afternoon take the best of me.

My phone buzzed softly from inside my pocket and I sprung up, tearing it out and glancing at the screen. Finally Lysander had texted me! I opened it up and read it out loud to myself.

'_Please come to Brooke's ASAP. Bring ice cream and girly movies.'_ It read.

My heart jumped out of my throat in an unexpected laugh of disbelief_. They broke up._ They actually broke up! Was I wrong in my happiness? I didn't know, but I jumped up from my bed and threw on a shirt before racing out the door to the grocery store.

I practically sprinted to my car, hopping in the driver's seat and racing to the store. I was finally going to get my chance to be there for her. Lysander was right. My smile wouldn't quit growing brighter and wider. I was proud of myself for remembering that Brooke's favorite ice cream was Ben & Jerry's Phish Food, and asked the movie rental clerk to help me pick out the best movie to watch post break up. After gathering my supplies, I sped the entire way to Brooke's, parking quickly next to her Jeep and grabbing my grocery bag before racing up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs, hardly even breathing, and came to her door trying the doorknob before knocking. The door was unlocked, and I pushed it open.

When I saw Brooke lying there on the ground sobbing loudly next to Lysander, my happy feelings went away. I didn't think she'd take it this hard, but she was clearly in a lot of pain and it broke my heart to see her like this. I dropped my grocery bag on the coffee table and instantly got down on the ground. She came to me, curling up into my lap and throwing her arms around my neck while still weeping heavily. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"_Shh, I'm here…I'm here…"_ I whispered to her. Her cries were filled with agony, and her entire face was red and puffy. I looked over to Lysander, my eyes now filled with sorrow, and he sighed looking back to me.

I held her in my arms as she buried her head into my shoulder and soaked my shirt with tears. I started to sing to her softly and rocked her back and forth, trying everything in my power to console her. Lysander got up carefully and took the ice cream in my bag to the freezer before again joining us.

Soon I realized something wasn't right. I could feel her skin twitching and convulsing. Her breathes were fleeting and labored, and she grabbed on to my shirt and took a fist full in her hand. She was struggling to breathe. I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were wide and her face was almost blue.

"Brooke! Breathe….breathe with me!" I told her desperately, looking into her eyes.

"My medicine…" She whispered, pointing to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Lysander asked with concern, looking over. I had no time to react and scooped her up in my arms, carrying her to the kitchen.

"Where's your medicine?" I asked her. She pointed meekly to a cabinet and I marched over and threw the door open, grabbing a pill bottle, all while she was still in my arms.

"These?" I asked her frantically. I was freaking out but tried desperately to keep my cool. She nodded her head as she buried it into my chest.

I opened the bottle and read on the side that she needed to take two when she was having an anxiety attack which I correctly assumed this was. I handed the bottle to Lysander.

"Take out two." I demanded. He fished through and handed me two pills. I threw them into her mouth and she swallowed them hard, still breathing hysterically.

I carried her back to the living room, sitting down and placing her in my lap. She threw her arms around my neck again, hiding her face deep in my shoulder.

"You'll be okay…we're going to get through this, just breathe with me. Breathe like me. Follow my breaths." I whispered, rubbing her back. I breathed steadily in and out, and she tried to do the same

"You're doing good...keep breathing." I told her. Lysander just stared wide eyed at us.

"I've got you Brooke…" I cooed softly. My heart was broken for her. I couldn't stand to see her in this much pain and I would have done anything to take it all away and put it on myself. I kissed her forehead gently and rocked her in my arms. At this point I wasn't worried about hiding my love for her, but still hoped she wouldn't notice.

I sang to her softly lyrics from songs that I had written about her and her breathing slowly started to even out and become more normal, although she was still crying deeply.

I held her in my arms for what seemed like hours as she cried. Lysander and I both sang her sweet, reassuring songs to make her smile, to no avail. Finally though, she picked her head up and wiped her eyes.

"_I hate him."_ She told me behind her tears.

"It's okay to hate him. You hate him if you have to." I told her. I didn't need to hear what he did to her; I already wanted to kill him. How could he hurt her like this? He had the whole world and he threw it away. His loss…

"I hate him so much…" She cried.

**And just like that, Castiel has the upper hand. Or does he? You know I won't let him win this easily…He's going to have to work for it! And work he will. Just you wait! Just because Leigh may be out of the picture doesn't mean Brooke is a free agent. Thanks SO much for reading, I love you guys so much!**


	18. Chapter 17: Getting By

**Chapter Seventeen: Getting By**

**Castiel's POV:**

"_I hate him so much…" She cried_, rubbing her obviously itchy eyes and trying to catch her breathe. I rubbed her back for support and grinned playfully down at her.

"…Hey, I have a surprise for you…" I cooed, trying to get her mind off of her misery.

She looked at me, her big blue eyes glossy with tears, just waiting for me to reveal it to her.

"But you have to want it…" I said, crossing my arms.

"Wh-what is it…?" She asked, meekly. Lysander cracked a smile when he realized that she was interested in something other than crying about Leigh. I did the same.

"I'll give you a hint…I scream, you scream, we all scream for …" I teased with a smirk.

Her eyes lit up.

"Ice cream?" She whimpered, her lip quivering.

I winked at her and got up from the couch, my lap numb from her sitting on it so long. I made my way to the freezer and took out the three pints of ice cream I had bought and looked through each drawer of the kitchen for spoons until I found some. Coming back in to the kitchen I held up the pint I had bought for Brooke and smiled.

"Your favorite, if I'm not mistaken?" I said, handing it to her. For the first time that day a small smile cracked onto her red face and she looked down at the pint of ice cream in her lap.

"How'd you know?" She asked, looking back up at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"When are you going to realize that I know everything?" I asked her sarcastically.

"And I got chocolate brownie and cookie dough too. Which one do you want, Lys?" I added, walking over to Lysander now and handing him a spoon.

"Oh…both sound delicious. You pick one." He said with a grin.

"Chocolate brownie it is…" I said handing him that and keeping the cookie dough to myself, which I was hoping he wouldn't chose anyway.

"What are we watching, Castiel?" Lysander asked me. Brooke looked up at me with intrigue, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Um, let's see here…" I said, taking the DVD out of my bag and reading the cover. I held it upside down at first and fumbled it around, squinting my eyes.

"500 Days of Summer? The guy at the store said it was good…I have no idea what this even is." I said, looking down at Brooke who was yet again smiling and clapping her hands.

"You've seen this?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow. She nodded her head, her mouth stuffed with ice cream.

"And it's good?" I enquired.

"Mhm!" She said with a grin. She looked much better already. I was so excited I could make her feel better, even if I had to sit through this chick flick with her. I didn't mind in the least.

The three of us curled up on the couch after I put the movie in and pressed play. Brooke leaned up extra close to me and snuggled in under my arm, laying her head on my chest. At first I looked down at her, stunned at what she was doing, but after she rested her head and continued to watch peacefully, I put my arm around her and my heart pretty much exploded with happiness. This is where I always wanted to be. Maybe things were finally going to start going my way.

Lys and I endured all 95 minutes of the sappy love story (which I secretly enjoyed…) and when I looked down at Brooke, I realized that she was fast asleep, a small dribble of drool on my shirt from her mouth. I smiled and let out a tiny laugh as I admired her cuteness.

"She's sleeping, what do I do?" I whispered to Lysander. Lys gave me a smirk and looked down at her.

"Carry her to her bed?" He suggested.

I nodded and gently picked her up, trying carefully not to disturb her too much. She tossed her head and held on to my shirt as I carried her through the doorway and laid her down on her bed. I pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and tucked her in, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, before quietly tip toeing out of the room and shutting the door.

Lys was looking at me from the couch when I came through the doorway, his arms crossed with an approving grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked him with a grin.

"You know what. Things are starting to fall into place…" He said with a smile.

I smirked and nodded.

"I guess, maybe." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

I sat next to him on the couch and looked around, tapping my foot on the ground and bobbing my head.

"Do you think I could possibly stay with you for a while?" Lysander suddenly asked me.

"Of course buddy, how come?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Leigh will most definitely strangle me dead if I come home any time soon…" He sighed, looking down.

"Oh yeah…what _happened _today?" I asked him, scrunching my face in confusion.

Lys sighed as he told me the entire story. I felt so bad that Lysander was put into a position in which he had to stand up to his brother as an enemy, but I was so grateful for the amazing friend that he was. He really put his own ass on the line to protect Rosalya and Brooke, and I respected him for it. Hearing the story made my palms sweat as I clenched fists of rage trying to suppress the urge to hunt down Leigh and kill him myself.

"Lys, I know I probably don't tell you this enough, but you're a really good friend." I told him. I hated getting all sentimental like this but I felt as though he deserved to hear it. He smiled.

"As are you." He told me calmly.

"It's me and you against the world, buddy." I sighed, throwing my arm around him.

He nodded his head slightly, still grinning a bit.

Suddenly, I yawned fiercely and rubbed my eyes, realizing I was pretty beat. Lysander looked over at me.

"You tired?" He asked. I nodded my head with exhaustion.

"I figured it might be a good idea to stay here over night so that Brooke isn't alone when she wakes up…does that sound dumb?" I told him.

"Not in the least, that's what I figured we would do anyway." He said. I smiled.

"Got to start earning those brownie points somehow." I said with a snicker laying back on the couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table. Lysander did the same, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I think it is quite inevitable now that you and Brooke end up together." He said, his voice worn and tired.

"You think?" I asked him with a smirk, now closing my eyes.

I didn't hear a reply though, because before I knew it, I was falling into a deep sleep.

**-A Few Dreams Later-**

"_Demon…stop…"_ I slurred, swatting my hand at my dog and being ripped out of my dreams. Demon was tapping my shoulder.

Wait, Demon was tapping my shoulder?

"Cas…?" I heard. Demon definitely doesn't call me Cas, or anything for that matter. My eyes shot wide open. I looked to my side and saw a very sleepy Brooke standing there, looking at me and rubbing her eyes. I glanced at the clock on the TV. It was three in the morning.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" I said, standing up and covering my yawn with my hand.

"I…I woke up and I'm lonely…and sad…." She inhaled, rubbing tears away from her eyes.

I looked over at Lysander who was breathing peacefully, fast asleep, and got up, wrapping my arms around Brooke. She buried her head in my chest.

"Hey, you'll be okay! Lys and I aren't leaving any time soon. C'mon. Let's get you back in bed." I said, putting my arm around her and walking her to her bed.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I added, looking down at her with a smile as we walked into her bedroom.

She nodded her head, staring at me with her big, beautiful tear-filled eyes.

"I think you'd have an easier time sleeping in some pajamas…." I said, noting that she was still wearing an elaborate dress and vest outfit.

She looked down at her dress and looked back to me.

"Maybe you're right…" She said, shaking her head.

I smiled and sat on the foot of her bed as she went through her draws and pulled out a tank top and shorts with strawberries on them. I figured she would go in her bathroom to change in to them, but instead out of nowhere she unbuttoned her vest, placing it in her hamper and then started to shimmy out of her dress…right in front of me. My eyes grew wide and I'll admit at first I couldn't take them off of her but I snapped out of my hormonal gaze and covered my eyes.

"Uh…" I said my hands over my eyes…although I was still peering through the cracks.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, sorry…I'm still half asleep. I didn't even think…" She said, pulling her dress back up and giggling a little, before quickly going in to her bathroom.

I took my hands away from my eyes and sighed, laughing to myself and brushing my hair back with my fingers, a little frazzled.

She came back out in her pajamas and I smiled at her. She looked beautiful…this was the first time I had seen her with no makeup and not dressed up. It was my favorite version of Brooke. She shuffled over to the bed and came and sat next to me.

"Will you…stay with me?" She asked, starting to tear up again.

"What…like, in your room?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I just don't want to sleep alone. Could you sleep here with me?" She asked.

It was completely innocent, but my heart jumped right up through my throat into frantic acceptance.

"Yeah, sure…" I said, trying to keep myself from flapping my arms with excitement like a fucking girl. I still hated how giddy she made me feel, but I was_ NOT_ complaining.

I smiled at her and took my black bomber jacket off, laying it down on the floor and kicked my shoes off next to it. She turned off the light before climbing to her side of the bed. I laid my head on a pillow and she crawled towards me and threw her arms around me, putting her head on my chest. I hoped she wouldn't realize how loud and booming the beat of my heart was.

She started to sniff and I could tell she was crying.

"Don't cry…" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Sorry…I'm just so sad…" She whined, her voice cracked and worn.

"You shouldn't waste another tear on him. He's not worth it." I told her.

She looked up at me and nodded her head, before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. It was hard for me to do the same. I stared down at her for a while, just running my fingers through her hair and smiling. I knew she probably didn't think anything of this, but in my mind, I was closer to Brooke in the way I had always hoped I would be than ever before. After maybe an hour of just lying awake, thinking and holding her, I finally fell asleep.

**Brooke's POV-**

The light gleaming through the blinds in my room also shined right through my eyelids and they slowly fluttered open. The first thing I saw was my best friend underneath me, breathing steadily and still asleep. I slowly rose up and rubbed my itchy and weary eyes, breathing in heavily. Castiel here in my bed was proof that yesterday was not just a bad dream. Leigh and I were really done and the truth was, I wasn't ready to be over it. Not even close. I yawned suddenly, quickly covering my mouth, and stretched my arms over my head. I looked down at Cas, whose eyelids were now fluttering.

"Good morning single lady…" He groaned tiredly, sarcastically grinning and letting out a weak chuckle. I laughed a bit at his attempt to make me smile and skewed my mouth to the side.

"How're you feeling?" He asked me, now rising up and stretching his arms, his back cracking. He exhaled and looked at me with a grin.

"Terrible…" I sighed, my voice glazed with exhaustion. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head down on the top of them.

"What am I not cuddly enough for you or something?" He asked, crossing his arms with a playful pout.

"No, you're a great cuddler…I just…I don't know, I miss Leigh. I'm really hurt. I wish things hadn't ended the way that they did…" I huffed, trying to hold back tears.

I was surprised any more could possibly come out of my eyes. My heart still felt heavy, barely beating at all in my chest. There was a sick feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away and I constantly felt like throwing up. I was beginning to realize that this is what a broken heart felt like.

Castiel scoffed and shook his head.

"Leigh is an asshole. Forget him." He said seriously.

Forgetting about Leigh was definitely easier said than done. I sighed again, blowing a piece of stray hair from my view, before I heard my bedroom door open.

Lysander poked his head through my door, holding a sack of fast food that quickly made the entire room smell delicious.

"I thought you might be hungry so I went out and picked a few things up…" He said with a smile.

I motioned for him to come and sit on the bed with us. Castiel quickly ripped the bag from Lysander's hands and peered inside.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Cas sang in a joking matter, pulling out a delicately wrapped grease covered breakfast sandwich and handing the bag to me.

"Thanks Lys." I said my voice still raspy from crying so much the night before.

I took out a sandwich and handed the bag back to Lysander. My appetite was completely shot and I dreaded trying to stomach the sandwich, but I would eat it for Lys and Cas, to make them happy. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"How are you doing this morning, little lady?" Lysander asked me with a comforting expression.

"I'll be okay…" I huffed. Lysander gazed at me intently. I knew that he knew I was lying. I decided to change the subject.

"I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me yesterday…it was selfless and brave to go against Leigh like that. I know that the two of you were close…I really hope I didn't ruin your relationship or anything…" I told Lysander.

"Please don't be sorry…the only one at fault if anything is damaged between Leigh and I is Leigh. We are brothers, we don't always have to be friends but I know we will always care about each other. Things will mend themselves over time." He said sincerely.

"And thank you both for supporting me like this…you really didn't have to." I added, looking to Castiel now.

"It's our job, little girl." Castiel said with a snicker, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"And it's really no trouble at all. I know that you would do the same for us." Lysander said nodding his head.

I may have been going through hell, but the one thing I was happy about was having Lysander and Castiel in my life. There was no way I would have been able to go through this without them. They stayed the entire day, watching sappy Lifetime movies with me and effortlessly making me laugh and smile. I finally shoved them out of my door when the sun went down against their will, wanting them to go home and stop worrying about me. After they left and I was alone, I looked around at my apartment, feeling bitter and spiteful.

I marched over to a framed picture of Leigh and I that lay taunting me on a shelf in the living room and hastily picked it up, looking at it, my hands shaking with anger. In a fit of rage I threw the frame as hard as I could at the wall. The glass shattered, the frame snapped, and I stormed to my closet for more.

I savagely dug through my closet, throwing to the ground anything I had received from Leigh. By the time I was done, tears stun my cheeks and a pile of Victorian clothes lay in a heap on my bedroom floor. I took a cardboard box out of the closet and tossed them all in, closing the box and taping it shut. I rummaged through my nightstand and took a permanent marker out, flicking the cap off and writing Leigh's name on the side. When I was done, I stared at the box that I had intended to bring to the shop and give to Leigh personally, realizing I wasn't brave enough to face him. I sighed to myself and cradled my head in my hands. I collapsed in a mound of tears onto my bed, and cried heavily until my eyes wouldn't open anymore, causing me to fall into a deep sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

I felt as though I would have rather been tortured slowly than get out of bed and go to school on Monday morning. I begged my eyes to hold back tears as I changed into a black pair of skinny jeans for the first time in a month. It felt surprisingly refreshing to wiggle my legs through the pant legs and feel the denim on my skin. I felt like…me.

Maybe being Leigh's girlfriend wasn't who I was. Maybe things happened for a reason. Regardless of these cute, motivational thoughts swimming around in my head, I still felt like shit.

I plucked a plain red V-neck shirt off of a hanger and laced up my converse, sighing as I slung my messenger bag across my back and making my way outside to the car.

I braced myself for the reactions of my peers to my normal clothes. I readied myself to hear them talking about Rosalya and I. As much as I tried to prepare, I had to admit that I wasn't, but I pushed the doors open anyway, and started towards my locker.

People immediately watched me as I drew my bag close to my chest, keeping my eyes fixed on the hallways beyond my feet. My stride was fast and uncomfortable and I yearned to see a familiar face. When I came to my locker, I quickly opened it and my heart sank when I saw the picture of Leigh and I that was stuck to my locker with a pink magnet. I just stared at the picture, choking back tears. Suddenly, a hand snatched the picture from the wall of the locker. I caught the magnet as it fell in my hands and looked over. Rosalya stood there with a warm smile, waving the picture in her hand. She looked so different from when I saw her Saturday, wearing a short, plain beige dress and brown boots.

"Here's what I did…" She said, tearing the picture down the middle, throwing the half depicting Leigh onto the ground and taking the magnet in my hand, pinning up the half that showed me smiling, back to my locker.

"There, now you can be reminded to smile every day." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

I glanced to her with a grin and threw my arms around her for a hug. I hardly knew her, but her incredible kindness made a huge impression on me.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, taking some books out of my locker before closing it.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm getting through. I've had some friends supporting me, it's helped a lot. How about you?" She asked.

"Same here…it's hard. I hate wasting so many tears on him…but I can't help it!" I admitted.

She snickered and nodded her head.

"I know exactly what you mean. Did you pack up all of the clothes he made you, too?" She asked with a giggle. I immediately grinned.

"Yes! You should have seen me digging through my closet…" I laughed, shaking my head.

"I can imagine you did the exact same thing I did. Gosh, it's been so long since I wore normal clothes…but it feels good." She admitted.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you planning on giving the clothes back to him?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Yeah…I just don't know when I'll be ready." She sighed, scratching her neck.

"Me either. I have them all taped up in a box in the corner of my room…" I told her.

"Me too!" She exclaimed with another snicker.

"Hey, I really appreciate you being so kind to me…I don't really have any friends that are girls and it's nice to have someone like you to talk to. We should hang out sometime…" I suddenly blurted, shrugging my shoulders sheepishly.

She grinned and nodded her head.

"I actually don't have any girl friends either…it's really nice to know that I'm not going through this alone. I'd love to do something after school sometime. Lysander is also a friend of mine, so it seems like we already have some mutual ground!" She expressed happily.

I could already tell that Rosalya and I were becoming fast friends and it was reassuring to me that something good could come from the pain that Leigh caused us. We continued chatting, making our way down the hallways to meet up with Castiel and Lysander, leaving the picture of Leigh in the hallway to be trampled and swept away.

**Thank you all for your reviews, each and every one of you has made me SO happy to be writing this story! I still have so many crazy plans for this story and I can tell it's going to be a long one, but I doubt any of you are complaining! Thank you so much again; I am so glad you are all enjoying it so much! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18: Throwing Punches

**Chapter Eighteen: Throwing Punches**

**Castiel's POV-**

After a long and torturous day, Brooke, Lys, Rosalya, Nate and I sat in a circle on the balcony above the school, all worn out.

Brooke seemed to be doing well, and I was proud of her for being brave. She and Rosalya seemed to have become pretty close already. They had been talking all day, and Rosa even came with us to lunch in the music room. It was looking as though she had joined our little group.

"I'm so glad you two are friends again…when I left for Australia it seemed like any day you'd kill each other!" Rosalya laughed at Nathaniel and I. We both smirked and nodded our heads.

"Castiel would have been the only one doing the killing…I wouldn't have stood a chance against him!" Nathaniel admitted, sheepishly giggling.

"_Whatever_…" I scoffed as everyone laughed along.

"So how's everything going with Melody, Nat?" Brooke asked Nathanial.

"It's actually going really well! We saw a movie together this weekend…I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend this week." He explained, blushing.

"Ah, that's so sweet! I can't wait to find another boyfriend…I hate being single." Rosalya sighed, tossing her long silver hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I can! I am **never **dating anyone ever again." Brooke exclaimed. I felt sick. Surely she didn't mean that…

I faked a laugh.

"Yeah right, Brooke. There are _way_ too many hot guys around here…I'll give it a month before you're crushing again." Rosalya laughed, poking Brooke in the arm.

I hoped she was right.

"_No really_…I broke my promise to myself to date Leigh. It was a lesson to me that I shouldn't have broken that promise! I hate men." She told her.

"Um, hello?" I said, sticking my arms out.

"Hey!" Nathaniel screeched.

"Not nice…" Lysander sneered.

"You guys don't count towards any stereotypes against men, remember?" Brooke laughed.

"Got that right, little girl." I said with a smile and a wink.

I was starting to realize that she was going to need some time before she could love someone else. I sighed to myself in defeat.

"I really want to wait awhile before trying the whole dating thing again…I need to find the right person this time and really know them first..." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

I cracked a huge smile at that.

"That's a good idea, Brooke…" Lysander said, nodding to me and winking.

"Yeah, Melody and I have been friends for a long time. Sometimes the perfect person could be right under your nose the entire time and you have no idea…" Nathaniel added.

Have I mentioned before that I have the best friends in the world?

"Yeah I guess…" Brooke said, nodding her head.

I rolled my eyes at how absent minded she was. It drove me crazy but at the same time it was a very good thing. She could never find out on her own that I loved her. I needed to be the one to tell her that. I would wait for her as long as I had to, but I couldn't wait for the day that I could tell her how I felt. I could only dream that she would someday feel the same way.

For the remainder of the countless hours we spent on the balcony until darkness fell, Brooke wore a smiled and laughed, but I could still tell that she wasn't all the way okay. There was still a glaze of uncertainty in her eyes and it didn't go away as the week progressed. I tried to be extra sweet to her, but no matter my efforts she still seemed dull and un-phased by things that normally made her happy. The week was long and dragging as usual, but other than worrying for Brooke it was one of the best weeks of school I had enjoyed since before Brooke and Leigh started going out. Rosalya and Brooke were definitely growing pretty close through the whole ordeal and the five of us stuck together all week. I admit Lysander and I were a little new to this whole "group" thing, as it had always just been him and I with the exception of an occasional Nathaniel back in the day, but it was nice being surrounded by good people all of the time.

When Friday finally rolled around, everyone went their separate ways for the weekend and Lysander and I piled into my car like we did everyday to head for my house. He had been staying with me all week in fear of crossing Leigh, and we hadn't heard from him at all. When we got in the car, Lysander turned and looked at me.

"I need to pick up a few things from my place…do you think we could swing by there? Leigh should be at work." He said, fastening his seat belt.

"Yeah, definitely." I told him, starting my car and pulling out, waving to Brooke as she drove by us.

"So you haven't heard a word from Leigh all week?" I asked him as we drove.

"Not a word. I am quite certain he is giving me the silent treatment…" Lysander sighed, rolling his eyes.

"From an outsider's point of view, it would seem like you were the older brother." I told him with a snicker.

Lysander laughed and shook his head. As we drove up to his house we both breathed in when we saw that Leigh's Mustang was parked in the driveway…signifying that he was indeed at home.

"Uh…maybe I should just do without…" Lys said.

He was so passive and tried to avoid any conflict, but I wouldn't let him back down. He wasn't at fault, and it pissed me off to know that my best friend didn't feel like he was welcome in his own house.

"No way man, we're going in there. That is your house too. I'll make sure Leigh doesn't bother you." I told him, parking the car and turning it off.

"Castiel…I just want to avoid any confrontation." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Want me to go in for you?" I asked him. I wasn't afraid of Leigh.

Lysander looked up at his house, his yellow eye squinting with indecision and his green one open with dignity.

"Let's go…but don't linger. We should try to make haste." He told me, taking a gulp before opening the car door.

I got out and followed him inside. He took his key out and unlocked the door, heading in and down the hall. So far, no signs of Leigh…Maybe he was avoiding us just as much as we were trying to avoid him.

Lysander quickly packed a bag of things and slung it over his back.

"Ready to head out?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, opening his bedroom door. As I followed him out, I saw him stop and I stopped behind him. Out of nowhere from down the hallway, Leigh suddenly emerged, taking Lysander by the shoulders and pinning him up against the wall, raising a fist to his face.

"_You did this to me!"_ He hissed, holding him up by his shoulders.

The look of terror and shock on Lysander's face was enough to send me over the edge and I grabbed Leigh by _his_ shoulders and pinned _him_ up against the wall.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" I screamed in his face, looking into his eyes. He snarled at me, shoving me off him.

"I bet you did this for him, didn't you? You'd choose this loser over your own brother…" Leigh scoffed at Lysander.

"He did it because he knew you were wrong! What you did to Brooke was fucked up! You broke her heart! I should kick your ass right now…" I spat, shoving Leigh again and raising my fist to him.

"Castiel stop! Please…" Lysander meekly pleaded from behind me. I loosened my grip on Leigh's collar and lowered my hand.

"She broke my heart…" Leigh admitted, sadly.

"Leigh, I apologize for exposing you…but Castiel is right. What you did…_was wrong_. You suddenly weren't the person I knew anymore. You lost yourself." Lysander explained softly.

"I never meant any of it…everything just got so out of hand…I would do anything to have Brooke back…" He sighed. He made me sick.

"Brooke is never coming back to you." I huffed angrily. It chilled me to the very bone to think he would ever expect her to take him back.

"Why, do you think you have a chance with her? You're pathetic…" Leigh snapped, glaring at me.

"I don't expect a chance with her, I just want her to be happy, and you've made her miserable." I told him sternly back.

"I hate you Castiel…you don't deserve her either. You two just couldn't leave your noses out of my life for one moment and let me be happy. You've ruined my life…" He scoffed, putting his head down in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Leigh…" Lysander sighed, stepping towards him.

"Don't come near me. If you like Castiel so much why don't you just go and live with him?" Leigh asked, spite in his voice.

"I'll give you your space for a while…but you can't hate me forever. You are my only brother…" Lysander sighed, sadly.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Lysander…" Leigh spat, clearly not ready to give up the senseless bickering yet.

Lysander stood and stared at him blankly.

"Grow up, Leigh." I spat at him, a scowl on my face. I couldn't stand to hear him talk to Lysander like this anymore. We turned to leave.

Just then, out of nowhere Leigh winded his fist back and punched me square in the face. I was knocked back a little, and stood there in utter shock, holding my jaw.

"Leigh!" Lysander gasped, taking a step towards him.

I turned my head slowly and heat started to engulf my entire body. There was no holding me back now. I walked towards Leigh.

"No!" Lysander panted. I didn't listen.

I raised my fist, and jumped at Leigh, pounding it into his cowering body over and over again, grinding my teeth with rage, before I felt myself being ripped away from him and onto my feet.

"Stop!" Lysander bellowed, holding me back from continuing to beat Leigh. I couldn't hold myself back anymore but I tried to calm down for Lysander's sake. I got up, as did Leigh, and I jumped for him again, only being held back by Lys.

"Just leave…please…" Leigh pleaded, holding his stomach in pain and out of breath.

Lysander and I walked past him without another word, Lys looking over his shoulder and sighing miserably before we walked out. We swiftly made our way to my car and got in.

"I knew that was a bad idea…" Lysander sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Lys…he started it. I couldn't hold myself back." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt seriously awful for making my best friend feel this way.

"It's not your fault…Leigh deserved that…I just can't believe how angry he is with me. I hope things will get better…I never wanted this…" He groaned, obviously in distress.

"He'll be okay. Just let him do some grieving and he'll come around…" I said sincerely.

"I hope so…" Lys sighed.

My jaw still hurt and I moved it around, rubbing the place of impact with my hand as I backed the car away from Lysander's house. I really hoped that Lysander and Leigh's relationship was not ruined over this…they had always been so close and although the only one at fault was Leigh, I couldn't help but feel partly responsible for their estrangement. Lysander didn't deserve to be treated that way...I was going to make sure I could be a brother to him in a time when he felt like he no longer had one.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed or frazzled, I've gone over it a bunch of times and still am not happy with it, but it's just a filler anyway. More awesome drama to come! As always thank you so much for reading and enjoying! XOXO**


	20. Chapter 19: Slurred Words

**Chapter Nineteen: Slurred Words**

**Castiel's POV-**

Lysander was a mess. Of course he didn't show it but it was only obvious that he wasn't exactly thrilled about his best friend and his brother getting into a fist fight. To be completely honest, I was still beside myself with surprise that Leigh even threw a punch. He was definitely not the Leigh I had grown to know throughout the years. The old Leigh was passive, quiet and mature. This Leigh was different…It seemed as though losing Brooke had really sent him over the edge into a dark new place. I was actually almost worried for him…but not really.

"Lys, buddy…Leigh is in a dark place right now. I bet if we give him a little time he'll go back to the way he was." I told him as we sat in my room, expressionlessly clicking buttons on the controllers of my video game console and blankly watching the screen.

"He's just not the brother I knew anymore…" He sighed, placing the controller down.

"Shit happens, people change. You know that…" I said, hinting at a past experience that may have included me.

"Yes, I do. But you're still the same old Castiel underneath the candy apple hair and black clothing…in fact, I see your black roots shining through from time to time more often now than ever…" He said a gleam in his eyes.

I looked into my mirror frantically.

"Shit, my roots are showing already?" I said, patting my hair and looking for any sign of black. I had just dyed it the other night.

"Figuratively speaking." Lysander added with a smirk.

"Well, Leigh is still the same old Leigh as well, even if he's trying to act tough and handle his depression in ways we can't understand. We obviously can't reach out to him…so our only other option is to give him his space. Let him make a bunch of clothes, or whatever it is he needs to do to cope with his feelings." I told him with a sigh.

Lysander nodded his head in understanding. He was clearly worried about his brother, and although it was hard for me to completely understand because I didn't have any siblings, I had an idea. Lysander was the closest thing I ever had to a brother, and I really did care about him…more than I did myself, even. If something happened to him, I'd be torn to pieces. I tried to put it in perspective that way.

As we hung out in my room like we did every night, aimlessly playing around on my guitars and watching TV, my phone buzzed from my night stand, and I reached for it as I lay down on my bed, my beloved Gibson Les Paul guitar on my waist. I peered at the screen; it was a text message from Brooke.

"_Have you ever been drunk before?"_ It read. I scrunched my face in confusion. That was a weird question…

"Who's that?" Lysander asked me.

"Brooke. She asked if I've ever been drunk before. Odd question or what?" I snickered, replying to her message.

"_You're asking Amoris' resistant badass if he's ever been drunk before. The answer is obvious. Why?"_ I typed back.

"I'll be interested to see what that's all about." Lysander said with a nod.

Soon my phone buzzed again and I quickly opened the text up.

"_I'm sick of sitting at home being upset about Leigh. I want to forget him for just one night. I really want to get drunk."_ It read. I chuckled and read it out loud to Lysander.

"Don't you give her any ideas…" Lysander warned, eyeing my devious grin.

"What!? I didn't say I was going to do anything…" I protested, throwing my hands up.

"Says the boy with the bar downstairs full of a liquor store stock of alcohol waiting for his parents that are never home to drink it all…" Lysander teased.

"Well, if she wants to experiment a little, who better to do it with than me?" I told him with a grin.

I grabbed my phone.

"_I happen to have access to a wide selection of alcohol…interested?"_ I quickly texted back.

"Would you want to go over to Brooke's if she's interested and drink? It'd probably be more fun than just laying around all night here." I suggested to Lysander.

"I'll probably just stay here and do some writing…It seems like I never have time to do that anymore." He said. I felt weird leaving Lysander here alone.

"I won't ditch you like that…" I told him.

"It's been a while since I've had some time alone, I'd actually like to have a quiet night with my thoughts and a pen…" He said sincerely.

Just then, my phone buzzed.

"_Yes. Wanna come over?"_ It read. I smirked and told her I'd be there soon.

"If that's what you want…what should I bring? Jim Beam? Grey Goose?" I asked Lys, getting up and digging through my closet for a shirt.

"Not for her first time drinking…ladies like things that are sweet. Malibu might do the trick…or Jagermeister. Lots of girls like that stuff." He told me.

"What would I do without you, Lys?" I told him with a wink, plucking a shirt from a hanger and throwing it on. I looked in the mirror over my dresser and fussed with my hair a bit.

"You're sure my roots aren't showing?" I asked him, looking at my hair.

"No, but you should let them shine through more often…" He said.

"No way man, that just looks trashy." I scoffed, running a comb through it.

"Never mind…" He muttered.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him, looking down at myself. I wore a tight black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and my usual red shoes.

"So much black…you need to add a few more colors to your wardrobe. Why not wear your old brown jacket?" Lysander suggested.

"Nah…that style died with the old me…" I sneered.

"What about a silver studded belt? Would that add color?" I asked him, taking the belt in my hands.

"I guess…" He said, nodding his head with a smirk.

I pulled the belt through my belt loops and snapped it shut, running the comb through my hair one last time.

"I'm gonna run down stairs and grab a few bottles." I told him, heading out and down to the basement, where my parents had built a bar and stocked it full with all of their favorites. They are party people and would probably use the basement a lot more often if they weren't too busy drinking tequila in Mexico and bellini in Italy. I scanned the wide selection of alcohol and pulled out a bottle of Malibu coconut rum and a big green bottle of Jagermeister. I ran back up the stairs and into my room.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head out…you're sure you don't want to come?" I asked Lysander one last time.

"Go and have fun…but remember, don't take advantage of her intoxication…if anything were to happen." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Nah, you know that's not my style." I said with a grin.

I had to admit, I was excited to spend the night with Brooke.

"And if at all you need me to come and pick you up please do not hesitate to call." He added.

"I will dude. I'll see you later!" I said, pressing my knuckles to his before running out the door. I couldn't get there faster. I quickly got in my car and drove a little ways down the street to Brooke's apartment, parking next to her iconic yellow Jeep and getting out, grabbing the paper bag with the bottles in them and running up the steps, knocking when I got to her door.

When she opened the door, I smiled and admired how adorable she looked. She wore a tight blue tank top and black sweatpants and her long hair was tied back in a straight ponytail. I could get used to seeing Brooke like this more often.

"Took you long enough!" She teased, letting me inside. I scoffed playfully and set the bag on her coffee table, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh my god Cas, what happened to your face?" She suddenly gasped. The place Leigh had punched me was red and a little swollen…

"I was born this beautiful, actually. Thanks for noticing…" I sneered sarcastically.

"No, I'm talking about that huge bump…did you walk into a wall again?" She asked me, sitting next to me on the couch.

"I got punched. But you should see the other guy..." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who was the other guy?" She asked me, leaning in closer and now clearly interested.

"Uh…" I stammered. Should I tell her? Maybe it'd make her feel better…then again, maybe it wouldn't.

"C'mon Cas, tell me!" She whined.

"It was Leigh." I blurted. I wanted to start being completely honest with her. If I was, maybe she would realize that I would never hurt her like Leigh did.

"Give me that." She exclaimed promptly reaching for a bottle from the bag. I chuckled for comic relief and watched her twist the top off of the bottle of Jaeger, bringing it to her lips.

"Wait!" I said, trying to warn her. She took a huge gulp anyway, slamming the bottle back down on the coffee table and making a repulsed face.

"I tried to warn you…" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Ugh! That is…whoa. Not what I was expecting…" She grimaced, smacking her lips.

"Which is why I brought orange juice for a chaser. It'll wipe away the bad taste in your mouth. At least a little…" I told her, pulling out a carton of juice from the bag.

"Good thinking…" She said, nodding her head.

"I also brought two shot glasses. We're going to play a little game called 'never have I ever'. Heard of it?" I asked her. She shook her head no like I thought she would.

"Okay, you put up five fingers and say something you've never done. Like, if you wanted to get me to put one of my fingers down you'd say 'never have I ever owned a dog' and then I'd put a finger down and take a shot, since I have owned a dog. I could say 'never have I ever driven a Jeep' and you'd put a finger down and take a shot because you do drive a Jeep. You get it?" I explained, demonstrating with my fingers and the empty shot glass.

"Yeah…I think so. That's going to add up to a lot of shots!" She expressed. I snickered.

"You told me you wanted to get drunk, and that's what I plan to do…get you drunk!" I laughed.

"Alright, I'm first!" She called out excitedly. I nodded my head to motion her to start.

"Never have I ever…kissed a girl!" She exclaimed like a toddler.

"You haven't?" I teased, winking and filling up my glass with Malibu, downing the shot without a wince.

"Gosh, you're a pro, huh?" She laughed, watching me take the shot. I shrugged my shoulders and snickered.

"Never have I ever worn a dress!" I expressed, pointing at her.

"That's too bad Cas, you'd look pretty in one!" She laughed, snapping her fingers and filling up a shot glass of liquor, gulping it up quickly and reaching for the orange juice, drinking it straight out of the carton.

"Bleh!" She shuddered, slamming the shot glass down onto the table and shaking her head.

"It only gets easier, little girl." I told her with a wink.

**Brooke's POV-**

Being drunk was a whole new world for me. I had never felt anything like it. In just a few short rounds of 'never have I ever', Castiel and I were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that my stomach ached.

"I…I think I'm drunk…" I slurred in between giggles.

"Yeah…I'm with you!" Castiel laughed wildly.

"You are definitely drank…I mean, drunk!" I exclaimed, sitting up and pointing my finger right on his chest. He looked down at my finger and started to snicker even more senselessly now.

I crawled over to my radio and pressed the 'on' button. Soon a popular song came pouring from the speakers. I immediately started to sing, and to my utter surprise, Castiel knew the words to this boy band ballad and stood up, helping me off the ground.

Soon we were spinning and dancing and singing all over the place in a drunken mess of absolute bliss. He was twirling me around and we were pointing at each other, laughing wildly in between singing.

We fell together in a heap on the floor at the end of the song. I crawled onto his chest and looked at him.

"You're…you're the best." I garbled, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Nah, you're the best." He whispered, pulling me close.

My eyes flickered and my head bobbed back and forth. I was feeling drowsy now.

Castiel looked down into my eyes with a strange expression that I couldn't figure out…a longing smile plastered on his face. I traced the outline of his face with a giggle, and put my finger to his lips. He smiled on them, still looking down at me.

My drunken impulses _almost_ prompted me to _kiss _my_ best friend_ but before I knew it, my eyelids were gluing themselves together and I was passing out cold onto his chest.

**-That Morning-**

I woke up alone on my carpet in the living room that next morning with a pounding headache and an extreme urge to run for the bathroom, my bladder threatening to explode. I slowly managed to get to my feet, stumbling at first and holding my pounding head in agony for a second, before trudging to the bathroom. When I saw that the door was already opened, I peeked inside to see Castiel with his head in the toilet bowl, vomiting violently.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I squeaked, rushing to him and rubbing his back. He hacked up more liquor into the bowl before speaking.

"Just a little hangover…nothing to plan a funeral over." He said softly, before going back to throwing up even more.

"No…you're sick!" I exclaimed.

He leaned up, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet before turning to me.

"No, I just drank too much last night." He snickered weakly.

"But you're still sick. What can I do for you?" I asked him, worried for him.

"Nothing…I'll be fine!" He said with a smile. He slowly rose to his feet, stumbling a little and putting his hand on the sink, before catching his balance and walking out with me to the living room, laying down on the couch.

"Ugh…" He sighed, putting his hand on his head. His teeth chattered, and I realized it was a little chilly in my apartment. I rushed to get him a blanket and came around the corner with it, putting it over him and tucking him in.

"You poor thing…" I cooed, tilting my head.

He rolled his eyes.

"I just need to shake it off. I'll be fine." He said. I sat on the foot of the couch with him.

"Well you're staying here until you feel better…I'm going to take care of you!" I told him with a grin.

He laughed, shaking his head, and I grabbed for the TV remote, turning it on.

"Want me to make you some soup?" I asked him, leaning down to feel his head.

"It's not the flu, little girl…it's a hangover, remember?" He sneered as I felt that his forehead was lukewarm.

"Plus I couldn't possibly stomach anything…" He added with a grin.

"Me either. Is my head supposed to feel like it's going to fall off?" I asked him, holding onto my pounding forehead.

"Yep, that's normal. Usually I don't get all sick like this, but I guess I just drank too much…" He told me.

"I hardly remember anything from last night…is _that_ normal?" I asked him.

He laughed at me, shaking his head.

"There isn't much to remember really, we just acted like idiots and rolled around on the floor." He told me with a scoff. I smiled as I recalled the details.

"It was fun though, you have to admit..." I teased.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…" He sheepishly admitted.

"Do you want some water or anything? Can I run out and pick you up some medicine? I feel bad that you're sick…" I offered again. I felt like I needed to take care of him.

"Really, I'm fine." He said, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Hey Cas?" I asked him, leaning in closer as I recalled one certain detail from last night, before we were drunk. He looked over at me to listen.

"Why did uh…why did Leigh punch you?" I asked him, scratching my neck in confusion. I had been dwelling on it.

He sighed and rose up a bit.

"He was getting in Lysander's face…I told him to grow up and he just…hit me." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded my head.

"That just doesn't sound like something Leigh would do…" I said, my mouth skewing to the side and my head tilting.

"Leigh hasn't been himself lately, but he'll be fine. I wouldn't worry about him." He told me.

"Did you rough him up?" I asked him. Why I was concerned for Leigh, I didn't know.

"Thankfully Lysander stopped me before I could really do any damage. It just made me angry that he blamed everything on Lysander and me." He told me. I was confused.

"Why would he blame anything on you? You had nothing to do with it." I inquired with misperception.

"He had always been jealous of our friendship. I tried to reason with him but for some reason I made him uncomfortable…" He explained. I was even more jumbled now.

"That doesn't make any sense…" I sighed, shaking my head. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"I know…but seriously, don't worry about Leigh. He's fine. He has a lot of soul searching to do, and we're just going to let him do that on his own." He explained. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do." I huffed, glancing at the box of clothes with his name on it in the corner.

**Hey guys! Kinda just a filler here, but things will keep rolling on towards more drama in no time! Thank you so much for making this story the most reviewed MCL story on the site! I am THRILLED! I sat down yesterday and really wrote out all of my plans for this story, and I have to say I am VERY excited for some of the upcoming events! This story is expected to be around 36 chapters… (Yeah, I know right?) So it's not over yet! (Not even close!) Thanks so much, yet again. You guys make my entire LIFE! XOXOXO**


	21. Chapter 20: Moving On

**Chapter Twenty: Moving On**

**Brooke's POV-**

After I made sure that Castiel was feeling much better, he went home to hang out with Lys. I had a great time with him but although he helped me forget about Leigh for just a little while, my mind now wouldn't rest and the thought of my ex-boyfriend lingered like a bad taste in my mouth. I worried for him even though I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should hate him, but a part of me wanted to reach out to him as a friend. A part of me felt as though I was ready to return the box of clothes to him. My mind was pulling me in different directions like it usually did, and I found myself arguing the various reasons why or why not I should go down to the shop and see Leigh. Why was I feeling so brave? Something in me just wouldn't shut up about him. I knew that in my heart I could never forgive him or take him back, but a big part of me still cared for him. I guess I was hoping I could patch things up once and for all.

I picked up my phone and called the one person I knew would know what to do.

"Hey girl, what's happening?" Rosalya chirped happily from the other line, picking up after only a few short rings. I sighed before speaking.

"I have the craziest urge to go down to the shop…" I breathed, pacing my living room floor back and forth like a metronome.

"Uh, why?" Rosa huffed, obviously assuming I was missing Leigh.

"Not to reconcile or anything…just to bring him the box. I think I'm ready to be civil with him. Castiel said Leigh was in a dark place…" I explained.

Rosa sighed.

"I've been thinking about Leigh too. Some people have told me the hours at the shop have been weird…like, he's hardly even there…which is not like him at all." she admitted.

"He doesn't deserve the sympathy…but at the same time I did love him at one point and I guess I just want to see him and make sure he's okay…" I confessed.

"I get it. I think I feel the same way. Wanna meet at the shop in ten minutes? Hopefully he's there…" She suggested. I was SO glad Rosa was going to come with me. I still couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Yeah, thanks Rosa…I'll see you soon." I agreed, hanging up the phone and prancing to my room to get dressed.

With the box of clothes clutched tightly in my arms, I walked out to my car. My stomach started to twirl and dance with apprehension and suspense. I was on auto-pilot, hardly thinking at all. The drive to the shop was nerve racking. I felt the hot rush of anxiety welling up inside and kept count of my flickering heart beats as I breathed in and out, steadily. I drove in right behind Rosalya's car and we parked at the far end of the parking lot together, both getting out bearing boxes, Rosa's larger than mine.

"I'm freaking out." I admitted, sighing heavily.

"We'll be fine…" She told me. I sensed nervousness in her voice as well.

"We mustn't forget to smile…don't act nervous or miserable, because he'll sense that…A smile is the best form of revenge." She added as we walked in side by side.

"I'm going to throw up." I respired.

"Breathe…you'll be okay. It's_ just_ Leigh." She said.

Yeah, just Leigh my ass. More like just the ex-boyfriend that took my virginity and broke my heart. The ex-boyfriend that I hadn't seen since I walked out on him two weeks ago…

I tried to be brave as we sauntered towards the door. Rosalya confidently glided inside first, the ringing of the door bells like a song hitting all the wrong notes.

As I walked in and caught the stare of Leigh as he stood behind the counter looking paralyzed, my eyes darted away. I was hyperventilating.

"Hello Leigh." Rosa announced, walking up to him assertively.

I stayed silent. Words wouldn't come up. Bad, torturous thoughts were ricocheting back and forth in my desolate mind. I thought of how beautiful he looked. I thought of his kisses and warm embraces. I thought of the long nights spend on his bed, wrapped up in each other. I tried to suppress the nostalgia, but I couldn't.

"How can I help you?" Leigh asked, obviously trying to be serious. He glanced at me and my eyes caught his. We shared a gaze before our eyes scurried to the ground.

"We're here to give these back to you." Rosalya announced, placing her box on the counter. I slowly staggered to the counter to do the same. Leigh peered inside and then back at us.

"I made these for you…please, keep them…" He besought. I reached to retrieve my box back but was stopped by Rosalya.

"We don't want them, right Brooke?" She growled, looking to me.

I wished so badly at that moment that I was a hermit crab so that I could quickly gather my body together and hide inside a hard-cased shell.

"N-no…you can have them back…" I whimpered.

I realized that I had overestimated myself. I was NOT ready to face Leigh. Not even close.

He sighed sadly and took both boxes, placing them down at his feet before looking back up to us.

"I know it probably doesn't mean anything now…but I'm sorry…" He sighed, shrugging his shoulders somberly.

"We know you are." Rosalya said. She looked back at me with a warm smile. I faked one back.

"Are…are you alright, Leigh?" I asked, the words just forcing themselves from my mind to the tip of my tongue and out like a bullet from the barrel of a faulty gun.

He looked up at me with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe my question.

"Don't worry about me…" He said sheepishly.

"Leigh, as much as we don't want to worry about you, we can't help it. We've heard some things and just want to make sure you're alright…" Rosa sighed, her voice softer now.

"I'll be fine…are you okay?" He said, looking up at us. At me. I inhaled and held my breath.

"Yes, Brooke and I are happier than ever, aren't we?" Rosalya smiled, looking to me. I nodded my head with a fake smile.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Leigh said, shaking his head with a smile I could tell was forged.

I felt like bursting into tears. I wished and wished over and over again that I could go back in time and avoid ever being here by rejecting Leigh in the first place. The feelings were overwhelming. A small part of my heart wanted to jump over the counter into Leigh's arms and forgive him for everything, but the majority of my good sense told me not to. Leigh and I just _weren't _meant to be together, and that was something I kept telling myself.

"I need to go." I squeaked, my voice cracking, and tears threatening to push out from behind my eyes. I turned on my heels and headed for the door. Rosalya ran after me, leaving Leigh to wonder if I was crazy or not.

"Brooke, wait!" I heard. I turned to see Rosa catching my stride in the parking lot.

"I thought I could handle seeing him but I can't…I just can't…" I said, letting a few tears sneak past my watchful lashes.

"Brooke, it's okay…it was hard for me, too…" She sighed, throwing her arms around me. I cried into her shoulder, and she patted my back.

"But you were so strong. You said everything that I couldn't." I told her, wiping my tears.

"You just need to be more self-assured…we'll work on it. In the meantime, I think you did well." She told me as we walked to our cars.

"Thanks Rosa, you're such a good friend." I told her. She smiled.

"As are you. We'll be okay!" She said happily. I hoped she was right. We said our goodbyes and hugged one last time before she got into her car and drove away.

I sat in the parking lot for a while, wiping my tears and glancing at the shop. I wished as hard as I could that I could forget Leigh. His memory stuck in my head like a catchy song from the radio that I couldn't stop singing. As I glanced longingly at the shop, the door opened, and I gasped when I saw Leigh walk out and stare at me wistfully. He waved his arm, an unhappy look painted on his face. I looked into his eyes, the ones that I had grown to love, before ripping myself away from his gaze and starting my car. Before I could take another glance at him, I was peeling out of the parking lot as fast as my little Jeep would drive.

I wiped at the seemingly infinite tears that ran down my face like rain as I drove home. It was a bad idea to go to the shop today, that much I knew. As much as I thought I had gotten over Leigh, I was starting to realize that I hadn't even scratched the surface. I couldn't just fall out of love with him like I had initially thought, and I knew Rosa couldn't either. I knew that although she was stronger than I was, she was in a lot of pain too, and I couldn't help but blame myself for putting that hurt on her. If only I had just waited to go down there…

I rushed up to my apartment and collapsed on my bed in a blubbering heap of feelings. I wanted to tune out from everything and threw my blankets over my body, curling up like a cat and weeping softly until a break of the surrounding silence caught my ear. My phone was ringing. I came out from my blanket-fortress, wiping my tears, and reached for my phone, answering without even checking who was calling. I figured it was Rosa or Cas.

I was wrong, and I instantly regretted not checking the caller I.D.

"Brooke…" I heard breathed from the other line. My heart dropped. It was _Leigh._

"Wh-what do you w-want?" I stuttered, my voice shaken and raspy.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you…please hear me out." He begged. My entire body trembled. This was not good…I was cornered without the option to kick.

I was silent, and just waited for Leigh to say what I already knew he would say.

"I still love you…and I know that you still love me." He sighed. Wait…what? No apologies or pleads for forgiveness like I had expected…this was far worse.

"Leigh…" I started. I had no idea what to say or do.

"I saw it in your eyes today…I miss you _so much_. I think of you every day. I can't move on. Can we try again? Please…I promise I won't let you down…" He cooed.

I felt like a character from one of my fondest fairytales. I was lost in the woods, my red hood attracting the wolf again. Here he was, trying to swallow me whole…_and what big teeth he had. _

"I can't. I'm sorry…Yes, I still love you Leigh, and I probably always will. You were my first love, my first everything, but I can't let my guard down again…" I started to explain.

"Then keep it up. I know what we have is special…I am begging you for a second chance…_please_." He pleaded. He wasn't going to back down easily.

"Leigh_, don't do this_. It's over. The pieces are too damaged to put back together…I know that you're a good person, you're just lost and need time to figure out who you are, but one day you'll find someone and make them incredibly happy. I envy the girl who steals your heart, but that isn't going to be me." I cried, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes it is…I'll always love you Brooke…I'll never find another…" He said his voice cracking. _Please don't start crying…_

"I'll always love you too, Leigh. The good memories you've given me have made me a better person…but the hurt you caused has also impacted my character and I won't ever trust someone as easily. I know you regret what you did, but what's done is done, and I can't help but think what happens in life happens for a reason…I promise it may not seem like it now, but it will make you a better person. You will be stronger, and when you find the right girl, you will know how to treat them…" I sobbed, wiping my tears.

"Brooke, no…" He pleaded.

"Leigh_, please move on_. You're going to do amazing things…you're going to make people happy with your beautiful talent for fashion, and you're going to be a famous designer someday…I know you are. You're an amazing person underneath the insecurity and confusion of growing up…and I wish you all the best…but I can't be a part of your story. _It just wasn't meant to be_." I told him frantically trying to make him understand how I felt.

He was silent, but I could hear him sniffling.

"Chase your dreams, Leigh. Don't worry about finding someone to make you happy…make yourself happy. The right person will come along someday and sweep you off your feet…please, just believe me…" I could hardly speak, but I tried to tell him what my heart told me.

"Brooke…I'll always love you…but I'll respect your wishes. Maybe someday we'll have a second chance…" He finally spoke softly.

"Maybe, but for now just focus on you." I told him. I knew that Leigh and I probably wouldn't ever end up together in the end, but I wanted so badly to help him to see what was really important.

"We can still be friends…if you'd like." I added.

He sniffled before speaking.

"I'd like that…" He spoke kindly.

"Me too…and if you could do anything for me…" I started.

"Anything…I'd do anything for you…" He interrupted.

"Please don't be angry with Lysander…he never meant to hurt you…he was only trying to do the right thing. He loves you so much, and looks up to you. It's killing him." I told him.

"I understand…I just looked for someone to blame, when I should have been blaming myself." He sighed. I was so relieved that he was listening to me.

"Thank you for understanding, Leigh…" I breathed.

I was ready to hang up the phone. I feared that if I talked to Leigh any longer the weaker part of me would cave in and take him back all together, and I was clinging to the best of me to get me out of this.

After an awkward silence, I cleared my throat to end the conversation. It was for the best.

"I…I'm gonna go. Good bye, Leigh…" I sighed.

"Oh…okay. If you ever happen to change your mind, I'll be there…" He said somberly.

"Leigh…" I breathed yet again, hoping he wasn't about to turn around and start this devastating cycle again.

I know…Good bye, Brooke. _I love you…_" He uttered one last time.

On that note, I quickly hung up the phone and collapsed onto my bed sobbing because now I knew that I could never turn back. My relationship with Leigh Larkin was done and over, and I was scared to face the future knowing someone else could come along and hurt me that bad. I swore to myself that I'd be strong. I feared for the day that I would fall in love again.

**As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are seriously the best :D :D More crazy to come! **


	22. Chapter 21: Double Trouble

**Chapter Twenty One: Double Trouble**

**Brooke's POV- **

Following my mental breakdown, I was starting to realize that maybe talking to Leigh had been beneficial. When I woke up on Sunday morning, losing him suddenly didn't hurt so badly. I knew that I could move forward and be happy without him, and I only hoped that he could do the same. I spent the last day before school trying to prepare myself to be strong. I couldn't fathom how Rosalya could be so resilient and I felt stupid for feeling the way I did; I only wished that someday I could be more like her. With the box gone from the corner of my room and everything said that needed to be said to Leigh, I was finally ready to go on with my life.

Monday morning came and I welcomed it with open arms, ready to be back amongst my friends. I anticipated that Leigh had taken into consideration what I had said about Lysander and hoped that he would be feeling better as well.

I was up early that morning, and decided to don a bright yellow dress to lighten my mood with simple white sandals. I was already feeling good about the day ahead of me, and held my head high as I pranced to my Jeep, reading to conquer.

When I pulled into the school parking lot next to Castiel's car, I felt eager to see him for some reason. I had missed him, and wanted to tell him about my crazy weekend after he left. I pulled my messenger bag from the passenger's seat and slung it over my shoulder, heading into the school a little early.

As I walked down the almost empty halls, I was grateful for the silence because I knew that in a matter of twenty minutes they would be bustling with life. I strolled towards my locker and smiled when I saw a familiar face turn the corner. Behind him though, I noticed two new faces I hadn't seen before.

"Brooke! Just the girl I was hoping to see!" Nathaniel chirped happily as he marched towards me with a professional demeanor.

He towed behind him two tall boys with similar facial structures, which was the only likeness they shared. The boy on the left side of him had dark black strands of hair that fell around his face in a sweep of flair. He wore a blue scarf around his neck that made his piecing indigo-colored eyes pop. His style was modern and edgy, and he donned a sincere smile. The boy on the right was an adorable mess of colors, his blue hair clashing against his violet eyes. He wore a bright orange jacket that agreed with his eyes, while his blue t-shirt corresponded with his loud locks. A large pair of headphones dangled around his neck, and they both grinned at the sight of me. New students, I assumed.

"Brooke, I'd like you to meet Armin and Alexy, our newest students. They're twins!" Nathaniel announced happily. I had never met twin boys before, I was intrigued.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet the both of you!" I gushed, sticking out my hand for a welcoming hand shake. Armin stepped right in front of Alexy towards me with a grin.

"The pleasure's all mine…Nathaniel, are all of the girls here this cute?" He asked, winking at me as he took my hand. I blushed and put my head down. His voice was soft and although he seemed shy, I could tell he had a way with words.

"Don't mind my brother; he's always trying to woo the ladies. I'm Alexy, and may I just say your outfit is amazing… please tell me there's a mall somewhere around here, I am dying to get my shop on!" The blue-haired boy blurted, taking both of my hands in his and shaking them excitedly.

As much as I hated to admit it, this one was really catching my eye. Something about his wacky style and energetic character made me smile inside.

"There are a few pretty great shops around here, but the nearest mall is kind of far away. This town is small and seriously hard to get used to, if you ask me." I told him, rolling my eyes.

He gasped.

"Well, these local boutiques better make up for it!" He barked, crossing his arms. Was I _always_ drawn to the ones who loved fashion?

"Alexy, the last thing you need to do is more shopping. Didn't you just blow your entire paycheck last week on clothes?" Armin sighed, shaking his head.

"There's no such thing as too much shopping…" I laughed, covering my mouth with a shrug.

"That's what I say! Oh, I like you already…" Alexy told me with a grin.

"Well, I guess we should finish our tour before classes begin, but I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of each other later!" Nathaniel proclaimed.

"It was nice meeting you, Brooke…" Armin said, staring into my eyes. I shifted mine down to avoid any more contact than I was comfortable with.

"Hopefully we'll see you around!" Alexy blurted happily.

"You two should join my friends and I for lunch, we'd be happy to have you both!" I stated. Nathaniel smiled at my kindness towards the new students.

"Great idea Brooke!" He told me with a knowing smile. I could tell he was thankful for my attempts in making the boys feel welcome here.

He walked off, leading the twins down the hallway towards the student council room, and I quickly opened my locker, taking out a few books before closing it and swiftly making my way to the courtyard to meet my friends.

**Castiel's POV-**

I watched the doors, waiting patiently for Brooke to push through. I was proud of her.

Leigh had called Lysander yesterday to apologize, his reason being that Brooke had talked some sense into him. Things were reconciled between the two of them, and since then Lys has been his cheerful self again. I couldn't wait to hear her side of the story and was glad she had been brave enough to say the things she was once too scared to.

Lys and I sat on our usual bench, soon met with Rosalya.

"Have you seen Brooke?" She asked, happily sitting and looking to the both of us intently.

"Nah, not yet." I told her, still watching the doors.

"Where's Nathaniel?" She piped up again, still looking around.

"Showing the new kids around the school. Two weird-looking twin boys…" I huffed.

"Twin…_boys_?" Rosalya asked slowly. Lysander and I nodded our heads.

We had met them earlier. I wasn't worried about Alexy for _obvious_ reasons, but his brother Armin was tall, blue-eyed and obviously a 'heart throb' judging by the stares and coos coming from girls we past in the hallways. I wasn't looking for any more competition and hoped he and Brooke wouldn't cross paths. From what I was beginning to gather, it was quite easy to fall for Brooke.

"Are they cute?" She asked. Just then, Brooke walked through the doors towards us. I instantly tuned out and smiled her way. She sauntered towards us, waving her hand.

"Hey guys!" She peeped happily, sandwiching her small frame in between Lysander and I.

As I prepared to tell her that I was proud of her for facing Leigh, the doors opened again, Nathaniel walking through them followed by Armin and Alexy.

"Oh my god, is that them?" Rosalya gushed, staring their way.

"Oh yeah, that's Armin and Alexy, they're new here!" Brooke told her as they watched them walk by.

Great, leave it to Snow White over here to have already taken a role in the welcoming committee. She was always so eager to make new friends. I never understood it, but loved her for it anyway.

Nathaniel and the new kids walked swiftly past us and through the door to the cafeteria. I kept my eyes on them.

"Brooke! Can you believe two unbelievably hot twins just transferred to our school? One for me and one for you!" Rosa screeched.

Lysander let out a laugh, and I shook my head. Could they not tell that Alexy was not exactly…_their type_? Brooke started to giggle.

"I call dibs on the one with the black hair!" Rosalya added, laughing.

That was reassuring.

"I think Alexy is kind of cute…" Brooke muttered with a modest smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke, sweetie…you know that Alexy is playing for the other team, right?" I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lysander tried to contain his laughter.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head adorably.

I swear you could get a tattoo on your forehead and Brooke wouldn't notice.

"It's not a bad thing or anything…but Alexy is about as straight as a circle." I explained to her, trying to get her to understand without having to write it in the sky with an airplane.

Brooke still seemed confused, while Rosalya looked on in realization, nodding her head to herself.

"I don't understand…" Brooke said, still scratching the back of her neck.

"Alexy is gay, Brooke." Lysander finally said blatantly.

"Oh…how can you tell?" She asked.

"It's kind of obvious now that he points it out. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Rosalya concurred.

"Not at all! Just one less dude to worry about for us guys. More power to him!" I added.

Brooke shook her head, now realizing the obvious as well.

"Armin on the other hand- definitely not gay." Brooke blurted. I turned to her for more information.

"Oh my gosh, did he hit on you or something?" Rosalya asked attentively.

"Kind of…he's not really my type, though. Leave it to me to be more interested in the one that doesn't even like girls…" Brooke laughed.

While I cracked my knuckles angrily, I was a lot less anxious that he wasn't Brooke's type. Although I'm pretty sure she had said that about Leigh in the beginning…

When the bells rang for class, Brooke and Rosalya pranced off together, whispering, giggling and driving me crazy. I sighed and looked to Lysander.

"Don't worry about Armin…he's not a threat." He told me as we walked.

"How'd you know I was worrying about Armin?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I should know better than to think I could hide anything from Lys. It's almost like he could read my mind sometimes…

"It's obvious, but I assure you that he doesn't seem like Brooke's type at all." He told me with a reassuring smile.

"Remember the last time we didn't think Brooke would go for someone?" I barked, rolling my eyes.

"She's not ready for a boyfriend yet, remember? You will be fine. Just trust me." He said, sincerely.

"Alright...but yet again, that's what we thought last time." I huffed cautiously, walking beside him to class and letting my worries get the best of me.

Classes were sluggishly monotonous like usual, and the only time I felt eager to get to a classroom was when the time came for my class with Brooke, who I sat next to. I took my seat early and eagerly awaited her arrival. She soon glided through the doors with a smile and took her place at the desk beside me.

"I heard about what happened with Leigh. He and Lysander are cool now…I got to say I'm proud of you little girl" I leaned in close and whispered to her while we waited for the teacher to arrive.

She beamed with relief and began to thank me and explain her side, but when someone walked through the doors, she looked straight up.

Armin stood nervously at the entrance, surveying the classroom and looking for a place to sit. Unfortunately, there was an open desk on the other side of Brooke's. I knew right away what miss social butterfly would do.

"Armin! You can sit with us!" She called happily to him. The other girls in the classroom groaned and looked on with jealously as Armin made his way to us, taking his seat and looking over. I scowled at him unknowingly.

"Thanks, it's hard not knowing anyone here…you'd think this place had never seen a new kid before…" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I _totally_ understand, I'm new here too, and it was like that for me at first, but trust me, you'll warm up quickly. This is my best friend, Castiel, by the way!" Brooke said, looking to me.

"Yeah, I met Castiel and Lysander this morning while Nathaniel showed us around." Armin told her with a grin, nodding to me.

I nodded back, as to not seem completely rude.

Armin looked around the classroom and then back at Brooke with a sparkle in his eyes. I knew the sparkle, as I was quite used to it by now, feeling it gleaming behind my eyes any time I looked at Brooke.

"Looks like I got the best seat in the room..." He cooed softly, winking at Brooke.

I bit my lip with irritation, rolling my eyes.

Brooke quickly looked away from him, trying to wipe the blush off of her cheeks. I glanced at him one more time and realized he was still looking at her. It's unfortunate really, because at first I thought that he and I would get along…now he was on my list.

I kept my eye on Armin throughout the class, and his frequent and rather obvious stares over at Brooke made me hot with jealously. I hoped that he wouldn't be a problem to me, but I was seeing into the future already and knew he probably would be. I don't know why Brooke had to be so damn alluring that every specimen of the male population became enthralled with her, but speaking as one of the many, I tried to hush my thoughts. It was my job to show her I was better than them, and I tried to think of ways I could show my dominance.

When lunch time finally rolled around, I was happy to get to spend the period with my friends, closed off from the rest of the world in our own. I made my way to the music room like every day and walked inside, groaning loudly and tossing my head when I saw who was inside.

Lysander sat alone at a desk just staring at me with a smirk, while Brooke, Rosalya and Nathaniel happily talked to Alexy and Armin, who were for some strange reason in our lunch room, integrated with our friends. I trudged over to Lysander and sat next to him, giving him a knowing look. I could only guess who must have invited them here.

"Cas, I invited Armin and Alexy to sit with us for lunch, I hope you don't mind!" Brooke chirped.

Called it.

"Not at all…" I grunted, rolling my eyes.

Rosalya sat staring at Armin, drooling on every word he said, and I hoped that she would scoop him up before he could try to go for Brooke.

As Rosalya and Nathaniel talked to the twins, Brooke made her way over to Lysander and I.

"How are you guys?" She asked us, sitting on the front of my desk and looking down at me.

"We're alright…the real question is how are you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"I'm a lot better after Saturday…talking to Leigh really aided in getting me to move on." She told us. I smiled at her and Lysander did the same.

"Leigh is starting to come around as well…I can't thank you enough for speaking to him." Lysander told her sincerely. Just as Brooke opened her mouth to say something, another voice spoke over her.

"_So_ when are we going shopping!?" I heard cut through our sentimental conversation.

I looked up and saw Alexy standing over Brooke, looking down at her. She giggled at his rather _rude_ interruption.

"How does tomorrow sound? After school?" Armin added, eyeing Brooke like he had some sort of strange x-ray vision or something.

"Armin, you _hate_ shopping! I thought it would just be Brooke and I! You always rush me!" Alexy protested.

I watched on in horror. Was Armin trying to indirectly ask Brooke out or was I imagining things? I hoped it was the latter.

"I won't rush you guys, I wanted to check out the new shops too…" Armin said in his defense.

Uh huh…sure.

Alexy looked over at Brooke with a smirk.

"_He just wants to spend time with you."_ He whispered, covering his mouth from Armin with his hand winking at her. Brooke's eyes widened, and she looked taken aback. A pale blush rose to her cheeks, and she awkwardly scratched her neck. At least she wasn't smiling.

"Uh, yeah…tomorrow after school is fine!" Brooke told them.

I could've smacked myself in the face at that moment. She took the bait? I expected her to make up some lame excuse but she actually took the bait…

"Great!" Armin expressed. I was scowling at him with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. Lysander elbowed me, and I fixed my face to hide my frustration.

"Gee, Armin, I've never seen you this excited for shopping in, well, ever!" Alexy exclaimed happily, winking obviously at his brother.

Armin shrugged his shoulders, stealing one more glance at Brooke before pulling out a PSP from his pocket and turning it on, clicking the buttons and getting lost in the game. _Weirdo…_

"I have to go to the bathroom…Rosa; do you want to come with me?" Brooke suddenly piped, looking to Rosalya with a knowing look.

Rosa quickly jumped up, nodding her head and following her out. It was obvious they were escaping for some girl talk. I hoped Rosalya would talk some sense into her.

Armin looked up at watched them walk out of the room, closing the door behind them. He then waited a minute before looking around at us.

"Hey guys, is Brooke single?" He asked with a devious grin.

**You know I had to introduce these two adorable twins at some point! Sorry to any Alexy lovers, I have always seen Alexy as possibly gay, so I decided to portray him that way even though I don't know for sure if he actually is or not. :X Just one less guy for Castiel to compete with though, right? :D Armin on the other hand may become a problem…**

**Thank you all (again and again and again) for all of your amazing feedback. I couldn't possibly ask for more of a better response to this story! You are all awesome!**


	23. Chapter 22: Shopping Trip

**Chapter Twenty Two: Shopping Trip**

**Brooke's POV- **

Rosalya and I quickly rushed to the bathroom together and I threw open the doors and let her in first, closing it quietly behind me and glancing her way.

"Does it seem like Armin's into me?" I asked her abruptly.

"A little…is that a _bad_ thing?" She inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I don't want this right now…and he's really just not my type…" I sighed, checking my makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"How do you know he's not your type? You haven't really had a chance to get to know him. It's only his first day…" Rosalya explained.

"I just _really _don't want to get involved with anyone right now. Not for a long time…I don't care _who_ it is!" I breathed.

"Good, because he's totally _my_ type!" Rosa expressed with a smile, confidently fluffing her hair.

"Take him!" I told her, rolling my eyes with a giggle.

"I gladly will…" She laughed as we both toyed with our reflections in the mirrors in front of us.

"I'll try to steer him your way, then." I giggled.

"So you're going shopping with them tomorrow?" She blurted, turning to me with interest.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm trying to show them a little bit of kindness. It sucks being the new kid." I explained, leaning up against the bathroom walls.

"So…how do you think Leigh's going to fair when he sees you walk in with those two sexy boys in tote?" She snickered, applying another layer of lipstick.

"Oh! I didn't even think about that…I guess I'll have to take them to the shop, huh?" I realized, scratching my neck. She nodded to me knowingly.

"Well, Leigh knows me. I'm sure he wouldn't assume I was involved with one of them or anything." I concluded, shrugging my shoulders.

"Leigh is a _very_ jealous person…" Rosalya reminded me, shaking her head. "I remember us getting in terrible fights over my guy friends on several occasions." She added.

"Leigh has no reason to be jealous anymore. He has no right…" I exclaimed.

"That's true. He'll live. If anything, it'll stick it to him even more!" Rosalya laughed. She was still very bitter about the situation and took little to no pity on him. I wished I could be the same way but unfortunately I still cared a great deal about Leigh's feelings.

**Castiel's POV-**

"_Hey guys, is Brooke single?" _

I stared at Armin, my eyes blinking slowly.

"Uh…" Nathaniel sputtered.

"No, she's not." I blurted, clearly not thinking before speaking. Lysander's neck snapped back swiftly at my reply and he elbowed me with a look of disbelief.

"Oh! Is…is she with one of you? Sorry if I tried to drop in on your girl…" Armin immediately apologized, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Nu-no…um, actually she's just really committed to God." I stuttered, pulling the first thing I could think of out of my ass. Lysander looked at me, dumbfounded at my improvising.

"Yeah, she's super religious and doesn't date at all…so _technically_ she's not available. At all. **Ever**." I added, starting to talk with confidence in my story. I nodded my head in assurance to the fabrication.

There, now he won't touch her! I am a genius.

Nathaniel sat behind Armin laughing wildly while trying to remain silent. Lysander shook his head to himself.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type…" Armin started to ponder, tilting his head.

"Oh, she is. She definitely is." I divulged, elbowing Lysander to go along with me.

"She is…_very_…devoted to her religion…" Lysander said, still sounding unsure of the words in his mouth as he looked up at me for approval. I winked at him.

Armin nodded his head, slowly trying to process the information.

"Well, shoot. Seems like all of the hottest girls are always tied up in some way or another. That's too bad." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

I looked on with an accomplished smile, happy that I had abolished the threat so quickly. We made small talk with Armin and Alexy the rest of the lunch period, trying to be friendly despite my reservations with new people. Brooke and Rosa came prancing back towards the end of the lunch period, and after ridding myself of any fears that he would go after Brooke, Armin seemed like an _alright_ guy…_I guess._

Once the bell rang, we quickly dispersed for our next classes, Lysander, Nathaniel and I heading to the same classroom.

"_Committed_ to God?" Lysander blurted with confusion once we were out of earshot.

"Super religious?" Nathaniel repeated.

"It's the first thing I could think of…you have to admit it was pretty good." I argued, dusting off my shoulder confidently.

Lysander and Nathaniel erupted into laughter, both shaking their heads.

"What?!" I whined, looking at both of them.

"I'm sorry Cas, but that has to be the worst excuse I've ever heard…" Nathaniel howled between laughs, holding his stomach.

"He didn't buy a word of that, Castiel…" Lysander added, trying to contain his laughter.

"Are you kidding me? He bought it all the way to the bank!" I claimed, defensively crossing my arms.

Lysander and Nathaniel both snickered a little more.

"I suppose we'll see…" Lysander told me.

"Either way, Brooke doesn't seem very interested in him…" Nathaniel added.

I sighed. I really thought that telling Armin those things would completely seal the deal. Why did my friends think differently? It wasn't that dumb, was it?

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Lysander told me as we walked into the classroom, taking our seats. I hoped he was right. I couldn't take another heart ache.

**Brooke's POV-**

The next school day flew by me like a cheetah on pursuit of a helpless antelope. Maybe it was because I was extremely edgy about going down to the shop again so soon with Armin and Alexy. Why couldn't Leigh be a normal store owner and hire employees to work the counter for him? The whole day I tried to hold my stomach while thoughts of slipping back into a Leigh-relapse made me sick. Castiel seemed uptight about my shopping trip to with the twins, poking fun at my despondent friendliness all day. Armin surprised me pleasantly by being a lot more polite than he was the day before. It was as if he was tip-toeing around me, trying hard not to say anything to offend me. It was a little suspicious, but I wasn't complaining. I could tell the twins would make great additions to my strong circle of friends, Alexy and I often talking throughout our classes about clothes, while Armin on several occasions trying and failing to teach me how to play some ninja game on his portable game console. We hit it off great, and I was already absent to the fact that it was only their second day as students at Sweet Amoris High.

When that last fateful bell rang and the students around me happily packed up their things, I slunk down further in my seat, and sighed. It was time to face Leigh. Was I making a mistake? Either way, there was no way out of it now. From the other side of the classroom I saw Alexy meander over to me excitedly.

"I am so excited!" He expressed, resting his bag on my desk. I straightened up and tried to look at least half as eager as he did.

"It'll be fun…" I told him, collecting my things and following him through the doors. When we came out to the hallway I spied a flash of red through the crowd and a smile played on my lips. When the students dispersed from my view, I saw Castiel in front of the classroom, leaning up against the lockers.

"You're sure you don't want Lys and I to tag along today? You know, for support, or whatever…" He asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked towards the doors.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine…" I sighed.

"The last thing we need is more people who don't appreciate shopping like we do!" Alexy playfully teased.

Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes and I elbowed him.

"Be nice." I hissed, teasingly eyeing him.

"Always." He sneered back.

Armin soon appeared from the crowds, walking to us with a grin.

"Ready to tear up the town?" He asked with a snicker.

I chuckled and nodded my head sweetly, looking to Castiel one more time and sighing.

"I'll text you." I told him, throwing my arms around his neck for a hug.

"You'll be fine, little girl." He whispered in my ear. His lips just barely brushing against my ear sent chills down my spine. I pulled away quickly, rolling my shoulders to brush away the strange sensation.

"That's what they keep telling me…" I sighed, tossing my eyes.

He chuckled and held out his fist and I retaliated by pressing my knuckles to his in a friendly motivational sort of way. He winked at me with a warm smile only Castiel could give, and walked on, leaving me with the twins.

"Wanna ride in my Jeep? I can bring you guys back here later for your car. Or cars…" I offered as we made our way to the exit.

"There's only one car. Our parents think since we shared a womb, we'll have no problem sharing everything else in life…" Armin said, rolling his eyes.

"At least we don't have to worry about sharing girlfriends!" Alexy laughed.

Ah, the idea of Alexy being gay was becoming clearer to me with every word he said.

"I always wished I had a twin sister growing up, especially after I saw that movie Parent Trap." I giggled as we walked towards my car.

"I wouldn't trade my annoying twin for the world, but it gets frustrating. Especially when people mix us up. Why our parents decided to use the same letter for both of our names still pisses me off to this day. You don't know how many times I get called Alexy…" Armin told me.

"You wish you were me!" Alexy sang positively, strutting forward with a spring in his step and tossing his royal blue hair.

Armin rolled his eyes.

"He keeps me laughing though…" He admitted sheepishly. I had to admit Armin was cute, but I still wasn't hearing wedding bells or anything.

"Oh my gosh, is that it!?" Alexy cooed as we walked up to my bright yellow Jeep.

"Yeah, that's my bumblebee…" I told him happily. I loved it when people adored my car as much as I did.

"It's SO cute! I want one!" Alexy sighed, opening the door and climbing into the backseat.

"If you saved all the money you've blown on clothes in the past few years, you'd have three of these things!" Armin teased, following him into the car and claiming the passenger's seat.

I laughed along, starting to think that this wouldn't be so bad. I really liked the twins already, they were fun and outgoing and I hadn't stopped laughing at their antics since Castiel had walked away.

As we made our way to the shop in town, I came to a red light and stopped my car, turning to Armin and Alexy with a sigh.

"So…my fresh ex owns the clothes shop here in town…just a heads up, it might get awkward." I told them, scratching my neck.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Armin asked, tilting his head in utter confusion.

"Yes…" I drew out, obviously.

"I thought you didn't date?" Alexy piped from the backseat as Armin scratched his head.

"What? Well I mean not right now, since I just got out of a relationship, but I'm not about to put on an abstinence ring or anything…" I laughed, pressing down on the gas pedal as the light in front of me turned green.

"But Castiel said…" Armin started. I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"First lesson in Castiel 101, he lives and breathes sarcasm. Don't believe a word he says." I told them.

I smiled when I thought of how Castiel was probably just making something up to keep Armin off my tail. He was the perfect best friend.

Armin laughed nervously, while Alexy erupted into wild mirth.

"He had us believing you were some kind of religious missionary or something!" Alexy breathed between laughs.

"He's so weird…" I giggled, shaking my head. "Do I look like a nun?" I added.

"He definitely had me disappointed!" Armin blurted, passing me a cheeky grin. I breathed in and tried not to make eye contact.

_Great_…why did I blow the cover Castiel had so graciously bestowed upon me again?

"Is that the shop?" Alexy asked, pointing out the window.

"Yeah, that's it." I said with a sigh, my eyes falling on the familiar jet black Mustang in the parking lot.

"So, do you think your ex will be here?" Alexy asked me as I parked my car.

"He practically lives here…" I huffed, fixing my long hair over my shoulders and grabbing my purse.

"Just ignore him, we'll have fun!" Armin told me with a wink, slinging his long lanky arm over my shoulder as we walked for the door.

Alexy hurried ahead of us, throwing open the doors and rushing in. Armin took a few steps before me and opened the door graciously for me, letting me slowly waddle inside, my head down. As always, Leigh stood at the counter in the middle of the shop.

"Welcome, let me know…" Leigh started to speak before we made eye contact. He stared at me longingly. "-If I can help you with anything…" He finished after gulping.

"Will do!" Alexy chirped, rushing over to a rack of clothing.

"Hey Leigh…" I peeped, waving my hand at him and trying to be friendly.

"_Brooke…"_ He sighed with passion. Clearly he was not over me yet. I already felt uncomfortable.

"Brooke, come look at these!" I heard from behind me. Alexy waved me over to the shelf of clothing, as Armin eyed me from behind his portable gaming device.

I glanced at Leigh with a sociable smile, shrugging my shoulders as I walked over to Alexy. I could feel Leigh's eyes on me, even though I couldn't see them.

"He is H-O-T hot, Brooke! Why on earth did you break up with him?" Alexy breathed eagerly into my ear when I came to him.

"It's kind of a long story…" I whispered back with a heavy inhalation.

"Does he swing both ways?" He asked me, winking his eye at me with a devious smirk. I giggled a little. Yep, definitely gay.

"I don't think so…" I laughed.

"Damn…" Alexy laughed, picking a blue dress off of the hanger.

"This is CUTE! Looks like it was made for you…" Alexy sighed, holding the dress up to my frame.

"_Apparently everything in this damn store was made for me…" _I muttered under my breath. Why did he have to go with that line?

"You should try it on. Please? I'm going to try on this, and this, and this…" Alexy sang happily. Clearly shopping was his thing. He glowed like a firefly.

"I don't know…" I respired, shrugging my shoulders.

"Pleaaase?" He begged, his lip quivering dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in and grabbing the adorable dress from his grasp.

Armin giggled to himself from the corner, not once looking up from his game, clearly bored already.

I breathed in and followed Alexy to the counter to ask for the dreaded key to the dressing rooms.

"Can we have the dressing room key? My girl Brooke and I are going have a fashion show!" Alexy expressed as he walked up to Leigh. I slowly meandered up to them as well.

A slight trace of a smile played at Leigh's lips. "Well, Brooke has always been my favorite model, so I can't wait to see it." He said softly handing Alexy the key.

"Let me know if you'll need help with those laces…" Leigh breathed kindly, glancing at me.

I nodded my head swiftly and bit on to my lip so hard I could taste blood as I hurriedly followed Alexy to the dressing rooms, starting into one of the stalls.

"Let's share one! It's more fun that way…" Alexy exclaimed, rushing into my dressing room.

"Alexy!" I shouted, surprise in my voice.

"C'mon sister, let's face it- there isn't anything that you have that I'm interested in seeing…" He expressed, rolling his eyes. He did have a point. Changing in front of Alexy would be the equivalent of changing in front of another girl.

We both grabbed for a piece of clothing and quickly undressed, laughing as we bumped shoulders and helping each other pull and tug at the outfits. When I slipped into the blue dress, I turned to Alexy and asked him to lace me up. I couldn't deal with Leigh doing it…it would send me over the edge.

Once we were both dressed, Alexy wearing a crazy ensemble of strips and colors, an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and a giant top-hat on his head, and I wearing the elegant, short and simple blue dress, Alexy pushed the doors to the dressing room open and strutted out, looking into the mirror.

"Very lovely Alexy…" Armin told him, almost as if he had said it a thousand times before.

I slowly walked out, the short, flowing skirt of the dress rippling like waves around my hips as I moved. Armin stared at me, wide eyed and eager.

"_Nice…"_ He muttered, nodding his head. I blushed and turned to the mirror.

"Now _that_ was made for you..." I heard and looked up to see Leigh, leaning his body on the counter close to us and smiling, looking me up and down.

"Th-thanks…" I mumbled, putting my eyes to the floor.

"Brooke, you look adorable! It's not fair, does she ever look bad?" Alexy chuckled, turning to ask Leigh teasingly. I was mortified. I wouldn't blame him…he didn't know the full story.

"Never." He sighed with a laugh, his eyes smiling wider than his face.

"Let me buy that for you!" Alexy cooed, coming over to me.

"Oh no, no…" I started.

"Brooke doesn't have to pay here…" Leigh cut in.

"Yes, I do." I said seriously.

"Not in my book." Leigh told me, biting his lip.

I was starting to get flustered. Leigh was cornering me…I knew I shouldn't have come here…

"I'm gonna go change." I huffed, walking into the dressing room. Alexy followed close behind.

"I'm sorry…I can be kind of outspoken sometimes…" He sheepishly apologized as he walked in.

"It's fine…he's been relentlessly trying to get me back since we broke up. He did something terrible to me, I can't forgive him." I told him, trying to sum it up in only a few words.

"I get it. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." He said, with a wink.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked him, wiggling out of the blue dress.

"I'll pretend I'm your boyfriend!" He expressed.

"Alexy, no offense but I don't think he'd buy it…" I laughed.

"True…well, that's all I got…sorry…" He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine. I'll be okay!" I told him, nodding my head and shimmying back into my jeans.

We walked out of the dressing rooms in our own clothes and I followed Alexy to the other side of the shop to look at more clothes. Armin trailed close behind, leaning in.

"_Your ex won't quit staring at you…"_ He whispered. I glanced over at the counter and noticed that Leigh was wistfully gazing at me. I sighed.

"Why can't he just move on?" I whispered back to Armin.

"What is so hard about that?" I added, feeling quite annoyed. I hoped Alexy would be done soon.

"I have an idea." Armin smiled.

Before I could ask what, I felt him grab my hand and hold it tightly in his. I was shocked, and glanced at Leigh, who looked on wide-eyed and in horror. He breathed in and turned around, walking swiftly to the back room with his hand on his forehead.

"Armin! What are you doing?" I gasped, snapping my hand back like a trap.

"He stopped, didn't he?" He asked me, looking over to the counter.

I sighed. He had a point, but I wasn't trying to make Leigh feel like shit. I was flustered and mortified and just wanted to leave.

After painfully following Alexy around the store for what seemed like hours as he picked out clothing, my mood was shot and I felt at any moment like throwing up all over the place.

"I'm sorry…" Armin sighed, twisting his mouth in an apologetic pout.

"It's okay. I know you meant well, it's just hard for me to be here around him. The wounds are still fresh…" I explained somberly.

"Would this cute dress cheer you up?" Alexy chirped happily, handing me the dress from earlier.

I smiled and chuckled a little. I couldn't be angry with the twins, they meant well. I was only angry at Leigh for _yet again_ putting me in a tight spot.

"Yes…" I admitted, sheepishly clinging to the dress.

"It's yours!" He squeaked, making his way to the check-out counter. Leigh was still nowhere to be found, so Alexy rang the small bell on the edge of the surface. Slowly, Leigh appeared from behind the curtains, looking drained of life. He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, as if I should feel sorry for him… and of course, I did.

"Will uh, this be it for you today?" Leigh asked, rummaging through the pile of clothing that Alexy placed on the counter.

"And the blue dress for Brooke, _I'm paying_." Armin told him with a smirk.

Leigh swallowed the comment hard and looked taken aback, nodding his head. I didn't know what to say, because I knew Leigh didn't need to be defended or protected, but Armin was being a little impulsive…I felt hot, red and nervous.

Leigh's voice was dull and weary as he told Alexy his total. Alexy never once stopped smiling, handing him a credit card and practically singing along to the sound of its swipe.

"Have a g-good day…" Leigh stuttered. We began for the doors, but something didn't feel right. I didn't want to send him into a setback over me again. I knew what I needed to do.

"I'll catch up with you guys…" I told them as they walked out. I turned around right before the doors and walked back to the counter to confront Leigh and clear things up.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything. I only just met him yesterday." I told Leigh blankly. He looked up at me.

"That's not what it looked like to me…" He sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's what it is. I told you I wasn't going to trust that easily again. I just don't want you to be upset over this anymore…" I whined. I was growing tired of these conversations.

"You can't expect me to be over you so soon Brooke…and I doubt you'll stay single for long, especially with the way that one guy looks at you." He said, his stare like daggers out through the window at Armin.

"Castiel and Lysander are making sure that doesn't happen. They've been protecting me." I told him.

"Brooke, is it not obvious the reason Castiel protects you so faithfully?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"He's my best friend!" I argued back, not quite understanding his angle.

"He wants you all to himself, Brooke. If that's not obvious than I don't know what is." Leigh admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?! Don't be silly. Castiel doesn't _want_ me!" I snapped back. It was the craziest thing I had ever heard.

"Believe me, he does. He's just too much of a coward to say anything about it." Leigh kept on. I was hot with rage. Leigh had always been jealous of Castiel because of how close we were and now he was trying to bring him down.

"Castiel is the bravest person I know. If he liked me, I'd know about it." I told him confidently.

I spend so much time with him, I'd definitely notice if he had feelings towards me, and Castiel is so outspoken, surely he would have said something by now.

"Brooke, no offense, but you wouldn't know anything if it smacked you straight in the face…" Leigh said now, clearly a little agitated. I was hurt. Was he calling me stupid?

"Just like I couldn't tell that you were cheating on me? If this was your master plan to get me back, it's a great one." I said sarcastically, turning to walk out.

"Brooke…I'm sorry…" He sputtered.

"Please Leigh, it's over! Why can't you just accept it? Why can't we be friends?" I sighed, my body feeling limp with exhaustion from this.

Leigh breathed in.

"I'm sorry Brooke. It will take me a long time to get over you…I'm still hurt." He explained, sadly.

"I am too, but I want to be civil." I told him.

"I'm sorry…go on and have fun with your friends. Forget I said anything at all…" He huffed.

"I'm sorry too, Leigh." I said, turning to walk out.

"You look beautiful in that dress, by the way." He muttered as I hurried for the doors.

"_Leigh…"_ I sighed, before throwing myself out through the doors. I let the cool winter air hit my face in a refreshing blow of relief once I set foot outside, and trotted over to Armin and Alexy.

"Sorry guys, I guess I needed to have words with my crazy ex." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked me, looking concerned.

"I will be once we get out of here." I grumbled, piling into my Jeep and sticking my key in the ignition.

"I really appreciate you doing this for us today, Brooke." Alexy told me sincerely once we started down the road.

"Yeah, you're a sweet girl." Armin added.

"It was no problem, guys. I love to shop!" I exclaimed, trying to get my mind clear.

"Next time we'll go to the store in the town over, though." I added with a snicker.

The twins laughed with me and we made small talk as I brought them back to the school for their car. They talked and laughed, but my brain rattled loudly over their voices. I was flustered and angry, still dwelling on the fact that it was officially impossible for me to be anywhere near Leigh without wanting to punch him. The things he had said were ringing in my ears. Did Castiel really _want_ me? I figured surely Leigh had just been mouthing off, but the thought of it still played with my imagination. Was it possible that I really was absent to the obvious truth?

While trying to figure out if what he said may be true, I also started wondering…did I _want_ Castiel?


	24. Chapter 23: Shooting Star

**Chapter Twenty Three: Shooting Star**

**Castiel's POV-**

The feeling of the sleek wood of my guitar against my bare chest was one of the little things I lived for, and because of this reason I always seemed to be lying down on my bed, shirtless, strumming aimlessly at the strings when I had nothing better to do. I sang softly to the lax hum of each pluck from the strings, sighing subtly and repositioning myself when I'd get it wrong. As I looked down at my guitar, trying to shift my fingers on the fret boards correctly, the ringtone of my phone suddenly broke through the serene silence of my bedroom. I hurriedly grabbed for it, and a coy smile played along my lips as I read the name on the screen.

"What's up LG?" I answered, abbreviating her nickname.

"Hey Cas…" Brooke greeted me, lingering a little bit. Her voice sounded awkward and questioning and I could automatically tell something was up.

"Alright, what'd I do?" I scoffed, teasingly.

"Nu-nothing, I just kind of have a random, weird question…" Brooke stammered through the phone.

"And I probably have a random, weird answer, so shoot." I sneered sarcastically.

"Do you _want _me? Leigh told me that you only protected me because…" She started. I immediately rose up, pressing the phone to my ear and losing my breath. _She couldn't know about this…_

"Leigh is an **asshole**." I barked, completely ignoring the first thing she said.

I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth, either. Not like this…over the phone, mere weeks after her last relationship ended. This wasn't the way she was supposed to find out. I had it all planned, tucked away in the secret compartments of my mind, just waiting for the right moment- but this was **not** it. I hoped she'd drop it. My heart threatened to beat right out of my chest.

"Yeah…I know that. He brought me down again today. It's impossible for us to be civil." She started. I hung on every word, glad she was steering away from that 'weird question' of hers. I fed into it.

"What happened?" I asked her, hoping for a long, train-of-thought-losing conversation.

She sighed and told me everything that had happened at the shop, including how she accidently blew the cover I had given her to Armin, which she thanked me for anyway.

Her first words still haunted me.

'Do you _want _me?' …as if it were a bad thing…or maybe I was throwing things way out of proportion. Either way, I was completely freaking out on the inside. I could feel each bead of sweat as it trickled down my forehead, and I tried desperately to maintain my breathing.

"Forget about Leigh. He's not worth any more of your tears. Armin on the other hand…you may just need to tell him straight up that you're not interested." I told her, trying to be sincere without sounding like I _wanted_ her.

"That's what I'm beginning to realize. What is it about me that makes boys act like this, Cas? I'm not that great." She asked me.

Not that great? Psht, I begged to differ. I knew very well the reason why boys fell to their knees over her, but how could I possibly explain it without sounding like I _wanted_ her?

"You're just too nice, little girl." I tried to be subtle.

"_Too nice?_ Is there such a thing?" She asked me.

"Definitely. People are drawn to you because you're so sweet, but you tend to let them take advantage of you." I explained to her. I tried to cover up the fact that I definitely _wanted_ her.

"Yu-you think I'm sweet?" She asked. Her voice was strange.

"Sweet like a koala bear or something…" I scoffed, trying not to sound too mushy…trying not to sound like I _wanted_ her.

"Koala bears are actually quite vicious…" She corrected me.

"That's how you should be!" I laughed, still feeling totally uncomfortable.

"I can't be mean…" She sighed.

"Then be honest, I guess. Just know that by telling Armin how you really feel, you aren't being mean, just honest. Honesty is a good thing." I told her, sincerely.

"…Thanks Cas. You always know what to say." She cooed happily. I was hoping we could end the conversation before she remembered to bring up the topic I was trying to avoid.

"I try. I'm gonna crash though; I'll see you tomorrow, koala bear." I sighed, calling her by a new nickname. As much as I didn't want to get off the phone with her, it was in my best interest to do so.

"Koala bear? Oh boy…" She laughed.

"You love it, don't lie." I teased her, playfully.

"I guess it's better than 'Brookie' or something." She giggled.

"Brookie is just plain terrible. Be glad I don't call you that…" I laughed.

"I am! I'm going to follow your lead and go to bed too. Thanks again Cas…I'll see you tomorrow." She yawned.

I sighed and wished her goodnight before collapsing back onto my pillow in a huff. The nerve of Leigh to tell her that I _wanted_ her was aggravating and made me reminisce about punching him. I thought he had grown up but clearly not…

I was a sweating mess, replaying the words that Brooke had spoken over and over in my head. What a stupid question…of course I wanted her, wasn't it obvious? I wanted to run to her house and shake her until she realized the truth that was so clearly right in front of her. As much as her air headedness got on my nerves sometimes, it truly worked in my favor and I secretly thought it was positively adorable, along with all of her other quirks.

I heard the clicking of nails on the hardwood and looked over my shoulder towards the door to see Demon trotting in to my bedroom, his tail wagging.

"Do you need to go outside?" I asked him, as though he would answer me with a yes or no.

He continued to stare at me with a telling look, his tail wagging fiercely. I laughed and got up, walking through the door with him trailing close behind. I made my way to the back door and opened it up, letting him out first and following close behind.

I shielded my mouth with my hand against the ripping wind and lit a cigarette, inhaling the sweet, stress-relieving nicotine into my probably already black lungs and blowing smoke rings into the gust, looking up at the stars.

I suddenly felt like a child again when I spied a small flash of light in the sky, ripping across the black night and then burning out as quickly as it had appeared. _A shooting star._ I looked around to make sure no one was watching me (even though it was obvious no one was standing in my back yard) and then shut my eyes tightly, uttering my greatest desire in my mind. When I opened my eyes, I took a drag from the cigarette in my hand and chuckled to myself, shaking my head. Wishing on stars was for kids…so why was I wishing for Brooke?

**Just a quickie to crush your hopes about Castiel and Brooke getting together any time soon xD I won't let him win so easily, you know that! He still has a few crazy things to deal with that are coming in the very near future, so make sure you're all prepared! :D Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews as always! Xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 24: The Return

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Return**

**Brooke's POV-**

As I hung up the phone after the conversation with Castiel, I laughed to myself inside. I felt stupid for ever thinking that he had feelings for me. He hadn't acknowledged them once, and I assumed it was because the idea of that was slightly unfathomable. Castiel was my best friend, nothing more, and I felt silly for thinking any different.

I laid back down onto my bed, surrounded by the soft protection of my many pillows and blankets and sighed, trying to straighten the thoughts in my head. Leigh wasn't going to stop until I forgave him, which was obvious, so I concluded that the only thing I could do was avoid him like the plague. I also worried about Armin, and what I would say to him. He was great, don't get me wrong, but no matter how hard I tried to picture myself with him, the thoughts would not process. I knew that the only option for me was to tell him the honest truth, and hope that he would notice Rosalya a little more instead, which I figured wouldn't be hard to do, since Rosalya was the prettiest and sweetest girl I knew.

I was nervous about the days to come; hoping that I could be brave enough to avoid Leigh _and_ talk to Armin, but I rest assured that everything would be fine just as long as I had Lysander and Castiel by my side. They made me feel resilient and unshakable, and I couldn't imagine a world without my best friends in it.

**-Two Months Later-**

_The next two months were effortlessly golden for me. Armin and I had reached an understanding quickly, and he no longer pursued me as a love interest, instead seeming more and more interested in Rosalya every day. Steering clear of Leigh, I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while, and although I sometimes thought about him, his absence from my life finally helped me to move on and forget the pain he caused me. _

_I was a happier person, and looked forward to coming to school to spend time with my dear friends. Armin and Alexy were now a permanent part of my life, but often did their own thing for lunch, while Castiel, Lysander, Rosalya and I continued to eat in the music room, with the occasional visit from Nathaniel and Melody, who warmed up to hanging out with us instantly and even enjoyed listening to the boys play music with Rosa and I. _

_Christmas came and went, and I spent the holidays surrounded by my friends and Auntie. I was truly beginning to find my place in this town, and in my mind I would never leave Amoris. I hoped to stay seventeen forever, driving these streets in my Jeep with Castiel and Lysander, singing and laughing to our favorite songs, or under the cherry blossom trees of the school garden, pretending to study but really just talking about pure nothingness and stuffing our faces full of fast food. Yes, it truthfully seemed as though times could not get any more perfect, but something deep down inside told me that things were too perfect._

_Things were going so well- I was just waiting for something to crash and burn into my picturesque life. I had the best friends I could ask for, school was going well, and for the first time, I felt assertive and strong. I waited for something to come along that would ruin everything, and on a cold February morning something did walk into my life, but it wasn't bad. It actually may have been the very thing I had been waiting for to make life even better. Yes, they stomped right into my life through the doors of Sweet Amoris High School, and all I can say is that I was blown away at what that 'something' was. _

**Castiel's POV- **

Things were great, and every day seemed like a step closer to telling Brooke how I really felt. She was growing strong and ready, and although I bit my tongue, waiting for the perfect time to tell her everything and sweep her off her feet, it appeared as though the right time never really came. I was always feeling pessimistic about it, thinking if I said anything she would not return the feelings. I had to find a way to make her see me in a different light, because every day was looking more like I was being friend-zoned. Time was running thin, and I hoped that something would come along that could change the course of everything.

This February morning was cold, and I zipped my black bomber jacket up, letting it wrap itself tightly across my body to shield me from the wind as I walked out to my car for another day at school. I quickly smoked a cigarette on the five minute drive and threw it out the window as I approached the entrance.

I was instantly pissed off when I pulled into the parking lot. My usual spot next to Brooke's Jeep had been stolen by a fancy black Range Rover that I didn't recognize. Everyone at this school knew I always parked there, and I scowled as I parked across from her car, next to Lysander's Toyota instead. Thankfully he was just arriving to school as well, so hopefully he would be able to turn my bad mood around.

"Can you believe that asshole?" I muttered, walking up to him and pointing at the obnoxiously large Range Rover.

Lysander chuckled, shaking his head.

"Castiel, there isn't a sign with your name on it staked into that spot, you know…" He laughed.

"I know…but I've been parking there practically all year long…" I growled. I was still not fully awake, so the little things were getting on my nerves even more than usual.

"You'll live…if the parking spot means so much to you get here earlier next time!" Lysander teased, matching my stride as we walked towards the school.

I pulled open the doors to the entrance and immediately started off towards the bathroom for my morning ritual of making sure I looked presentable enough before seeing Brooke. Lysander made his way past me to the courtyard, where we would meet when I was done primping.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw an unfamiliar face standing at the mirror, also grooming his appearance. I had never seen him before in my life, and stared at him quite noticeably.

He had scruffy brunette hair and emerald green eyes that darted towards me once he heard my footsteps. He looked tough, and his tight white collared shirt hugged his biceps for dear life, but despite his hard exterior, one glance at me and he was hurrying out of the bathroom as fast as possible. The stomping of his military styled black boots that were pulled over camouflaged cargo pants made me roll my eyes.

'_Yeah, you'd better get out of my way.'_ I thought to myself.

Clearly I was the tougher looking one. I glanced in the mirror and pulled off my bomber jacket, flexing my arm muscles to examine my own biceps. I sighed when they didn't pop nearly as much as that new kid's did. Maybe it was time to start working out.

I ran the brush through my hair a few times, starting to worry if the Brooke welcoming committee would get ahold of this new guy, and if so, what she would think of him. I hated admitting that he was an appealing guy, but surely if the ever-charming Armin hadn't been her type, neither would this army-brat.

The first thing I did when I exited the bathroom was head for the student council room, where I knew I could find some answers. I threw open the door to find Nathaniel, rummaging through files and sipping on coffee, like every morning.

"Hey Castiel!" He chirped happily.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked him, gruffly.

"Oh, uh...lemme see here." He said, searching through the numerous papers clipped to his clipboard.

"Kentin Polanski…a military school transfer. I guess he previously went here, and now he's back? Have you seen him? He hasn't been by yet to register." He explained.

"Kentin Polanski? Why don't I remember him? I've never before seen the guy in my life…" I explained.

"So he's here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I passed by him real quick on my way into the bathroom. He looks like he's trying to be some kind of hard ass…like he stepped foot out of some low-budget action movie or something." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well he is from military school, and according to these records he was a top student in both academics and physical fitness…" Nathaniel read from his notes.

"_Please_…from what I've heard the physical part of military school isn't even that hard. Anyone could do it. I better get to Brooke before he does, because everyone knows that girl can't resist welcoming new students." I muttered, heading for the door.

"Good luck!" Nathaniel laughed.

I nodded my head back to him and made my way towards the courtyard where I hoped I would find Brooke.

**Brooke's POV-**

I stood at my locker, still half-asleep and fruitlessly trying to punch the combination to my lock in with no avail. I entered the same three numbers into the padlock every day, and yet for some reason I couldn't remember my combination. When I finally got it open, I sighed a breathe of relief and started to shovel through the many books and loose papers that were stacked inside my locker. I grabbed for a book, but not before feeling a light tap on my shoulder. I quickly spun around, accidently dropping the book in my hand and looking up at an unacquainted face.

The boy chuckled, holding his hand to his mouth and bending down to pick it up at the same time that I did. Our heads collided, and I grabbed mine and looked up at him. His piercing green eyes struck a chord in my heart immediately.

"I'm sorry, looks like I'm still as clumsy as ever…" He huffed, picking up the book and handing it to me with a warm and for some reason familiar smile.

I quietly took the book from him, unable to speak. I felt shy, for what must have been the first time in my life.

"Gosh, it's so good to see you, Brooke…you look…you look great." He sputtered, running a hand nervously through his hair. Wait…how did he know my name? I was utterly perplexed.

"I-I'm sorry…but, do I know you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow and cocking my head to the side. He automatically started to giggle.

"I should've known you wouldn't recognize me…It's me, Kentin!" He exclaimed, still trying to contain his chuckles.

Kentin? I only knew one Kentin, and this certainly _was not_ the same person. I tried to reach back into my mind and find memories of this boy, but surely I would've remembered _this_ Kentin. He was _gorgeous._

"Polanski…" He added, now tilting his head. My eyes grew wide_. _No_…it couldn't be._

"Ken?!" I exclaimed, immediately throwing my arms around him for a hug.

He hugged tightly back, his deep laughter filling my ears. This was impossible! I couldn't even begin to understand how Ken could've changed like this.

"Yeah…but from now on, call me Kentin. That stupid nickname died with the old me…" He smiled.

"Kentin…wow…is it really you?" I asked, my mind still pounding with questions and confusion.

He had grown at least four inches, and from what I could tell was in pretty great shape…to say the least. His hair was lighter, the bowl cut of his past completely taken over by a messy, layered style. He wore a tight black tank top, covered by a white collared long-sleeved shirt. Two dog-tags hung around his neck, and his long legs were complimented by camouflaged cargo pants that were tucked into black boots. The most striking feature of all were his sharp green eyes, once covered up by his thick glasses, they were now burning a hole into my mind.

"Yeah…this is all a product of military school. I kind of went through a growth spurt. I also realized how much of a wimp I was, and really tried hard to break out from my old shell." He explained.

"I just can't believe this…I never thought I'd see you again!" I cooed, trying to contain my surprised laughter. He snickered along with me.

"I always knew I'd come back to see you, Brooke." He told me softly, sending me a smile that set my heart on fire.

"Well, I'm really glad you're here. You look…so different." I told him, trying to come to terms with the idea of this incredible boy being the very same that had stalked me all of those years.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, tilting his head with concern.

"Oh, no…it's a very good different…" I squeaked. I felt like an idiot just standing in his presence.

A wild grin erupted onto his face and he giggled again, obviously feeling as frazzled as I was.

"You're so much taller than me now…and from the looks of it, stronger, too!" I commented, eyeing his bulging bicep muscles.

He looked over to his arms.

"Yeah…I've really gotten into weight training." He explained, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"I bet you could pick up my car by now!" I laughed. His blush grew even darker now.

"Maybe not your car, but I know something I can pick up with ease…" He teased, winking at me.

"What?" I asked him, but before he gave me an answer, he was scooping me up and placing me on his back for a piggy-back ride. I was so shocked that the only noise coming from my mouth was pure laughter.

"Kentin! What are you doing!?" I giggled as I clung onto his neck.

"Giving you a ride! Where do you want to go?" He asked me, looking up to me from the corners of his eye.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I laughed.

He shook his head no. I could tell people were staring, but I wasn't embarrassed being on the back of probably the hottest boy in this entire school.

"Well, if you must…you can take me to the courtyard and meet my friends!" I told him. He smiled to himself and nodded his head, walking out to the courtyard while holding onto my legs to make sure I didn't slip off.

He walked as though my weight was that of a feather, and I couldn't stop laughing as he carried me through the school and out to the courtyard. When he pushed open the door and the sunlight pierced my eyes, I held my hands up to them and searched the yard until I saw Castiel, Lysander and Rosalya sitting on the benches, staring at me.

Kentin placed me back on my feet and glanced at me.

"Do you see your friends?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they're over there." I told him, pointing to them. Rosalya waved at us, while Castiel and Lysander continued to stare.

Kentin took a look at them, before scratching his neck.

"C'mon, let me introduce you!" I told him, grabbing for his hand. He kept his eyes on Castiel, and snapped his hand back.

"Uh, actually…" He said, glancing down at his watch.

"I've got to get to the student council room and register before classes start…I'll see you later?" He explained, looking down at me.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, come and find me at lunch, you can sit with us!" I told him with a smile. He grinned back down at me.

"I'm so happy you're back in my life, Brooke. I've missed you a lot." He whispered into my ear as we hugged, sending chills down my spine.

"I am too, Kentin." I told him with a smile before making my way over to my group.

"What the hell was that all about? You made the new student into your personal pack mule?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms and staring at Kentin as he walked inside. I laughed at Castiel's snappy, sarcastic response.

"Yeah Brooke, who _was_ that?" Rosalya inquired, seeming allured by him.

"My old friend, Kentin! Remember, the one with the glasses?" I asked Castiel and Lysander as I took a seat.

Castiel immediately burst into laughter, holding his stomach and doubling over.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"You're…you're trying to tell me…that he's the same boy…who stalked you when you first moved here? Oh, that is rich." He laughed wildly, hardly able to speak.

"Yeah, clearly military school can change a person…" I laughed along with him.

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing that's the same weird little nerd who creeped you out so bad…" He snickered, still trying to contain his laughter.

"He didn't creep me out that bad…" I sighed, my eyes still on the place Kentin left me.

"Excuse me, what? You used to complain about him all the time, Brooke…" Castiel snapped at me, his look fierce and kind of strange.

"I didn't…did I?" I asked him. Lysander nodded his head this time.

"You used to tell us about how he was always following you, trying to shove cookies down your throat, or something like that…" Castiel explained.

"I think he's redeemed himself…" I muttered under my breath, my eyes still glued to the doors he had tromped through.

"What?" Castiel asked me, sounding quite annoyed.

"Nothing…" I sighed, blowing a straight piece of hair from my forehead.

I couldn't deny that Kentin was on my mind, and I also unfortunately couldn't deny that it was generally his appearance that really stuck. I felt shallow and rude for daydreaming about what he might look like without a shirt, and I decided to make it my top priority to get to know the new Kentin's personality as well. I couldn't be love struck over someone judging by their looks alone…it didn't feel right.

"He seems into you…" Rosalya peeped, bumping my shoulder and raising her eyebrows.

I knew this. It had occurred to me that Kentin may still be harboring that puppy love he had shown me all of those years. It made me giddy just thinking about it. I knew being so nice to him all of those years would pay off someday!

"Yeah?" I asked her with a bright smile, letting a giggle trickle out from the back of my throat.

"Don't tell me you're suddenly into him now that he's taller and dresses like a GI-Joe…" Castiel growled. Lysander bumped him with his shoulder to shut him up.

"I don't know…maybe there's something about him I hadn't noticed before…" I sighed in lust.

"Put a pig in lipstick and it's still a pig. He can stomp around _my_ school in his Santa Claus boots all he wants, but he's still an annoying dweeb deep down inside." Cas shot, rolling his eyes.

"You're telling me that people don't change? From what I've heard, you've changed a whole lot over the years." I spat back at him. He was starting to get on my nerves…

"Castiel is still the same old softy he always has been, even under the red hair and hard exterior…" Lysander told me, nodding his head. Castiel scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"People never change." He told me, before the bell signifying a five minute warning before classes rang throughout the courtyard. He hurriedly grabbed his bag and marched inside the school.

"Don't mind him Brooke, he's not having the best day so far…" Lysander told me quickly as he walked past, trying to catch up with him.

I shrugged it off and took my bags, walking with Rosalya inside to my classes. When I entered the school, I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around, my gaze falling into the deep emerald green that I knew only belonged to a certain pair of eyes.

"Hey Brooke, can I walk you to class?" Kentin said, standing there with an eager grin.

"Yeah, sure!" I expressed happily. Rosalya smirked and winked at me, turning in the direction of her own classroom.

"Did you get your registration out of the way?" I asked him as we walked.

"Thankfully. What's your first class today?" He asked me.

"Trigonometry…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"No way, me too!" He laughed, scratching his neck.

"Really? That's great! Well hopefully we can find seats next to each other, then." I grinned, beaming up at him.

"R-really?" He asked me, wide eyed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure! I know you probably don't know anyone quite as well as me." I told him as we walked.

"Well, you are and always have been my only friend, really." He admitted, sheepishly.

"Aw, well I'll introduce you at lunch to my friends, you'll really like them!" I told him.

"Oh…so you're friends with that guy with the red hair?" He asked me, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, that's Castiel Parker. He's my best friend!" I explained.

"He seems…intimidating." Kentin confessed.

"He can definitely seem that way at first, but he's a big sucker once you get to know him!" I laughed.

"He already glares at me like he doesn't like me. I can hold my own, but I still don't like the idea of confrontation…maybe I should just eat in the library or something." He shrugged.

"He's really not that bad…" I pressed, sighing.

"Not _that _bad?" He asked me.

My mind floated back to the past. I thought of Castiel's shiner on his face from the fight with Leigh, his snappy comments about Armin and Alexy, and his even snapper comments about Kentin this morning. Maybe he was a_ little_ hard to get used to. I knew he didn't really like new people, and didn't always get along with other guys. Perhaps it was a good idea to keep Kentin and Castiel separated. Kentin might be too mild for Castiel's taste…then again; Nathaniel and Lysander were also pretty passive...and so was I! I came to the conclusion that Castiel was an utterly confusing individual, and figured that keeping Kentin out of Castiel's way until he decided to warm up to him was probably my best bet.

"Okay, so he's a little rough around the edges. Maybe you should steer clear of him until he's ready to show you his good side, which I promise exists." I told him with a giggle.

"That's what I figured…" He chuckled as we walked into the classroom and found two desks next to each other.

During the whole class, Kentin paid attention and worked diligently. I wasn't used to having a friend in the seat next to me that didn't pass the occasional note or give me a smirk or two when the teacher said something ridiculous, but I tried to pay attention just as much as Kentin did…maybe to impress him?

When the bell finally rang I looked over at Kentin with a smile.

"This is way easier than my old school…" He laughed, collecting his things.

"Really? I think it's pretty tough. Math is my worst subject…" I huffed, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I know…I tried to tutor you, remember?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah! That didn't go so well…" I giggled also, recalling memories and yet again being shocked that this was the same Kentin.

"You were always so distracted…" He recalled, still laughing as we walked into the hallways.

"I can never really focus on math, it's so boring." I sighed, brushing my bangs back behind my ear.

"I can try to tutor you a little during lunch if you want to join me in the library…if you'd like." He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh…well, I usually eat in the music room…" I respired, looking at him as his face dropped.

"But…what's one lunch, right?" I grinned, watching his face turn bright red.

"You're sure your friends won't mind?" He asked me blushingly.

"Nah, they'll understand!" I told him confidently.

**And yet another obstacle for Castiel, and this time, does it seem like Brooke's into him, too? Uh oh...stayed tune, things might get a little crazy! Thanks SO much to all of my fantastic readers, I love you guys! **


	26. Chapter 25: Not Again

**Chapter Twenty Five: Not Again**

**Brooke's POV-**

"So you're _ditching_ us for lieutenant stalker?" Castiel murmured as I stood in the music room, telling them of my lunch plans with Kentin as he stood in the hallway waiting for me.

"No! I'm not ditching you, it's a one-time thing. I need help with my math, and Kentin offered…" I explained.

"More like lieutenant hottie! I think it's a good idea! You can spend some quality time with him." Rosalya peeped happily.

Castiel shot a glare at Rosalya and rolled his eyes.

"We'll miss you…" Lysander shrugged, his voice soft and disheartening.

"It'll only be this one time…" I reiterated, trying to explain to them that I wasn't trying to blow them off.

"Why not invite him to eat with us?" Lysander suggested.

Castiel rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

_That's_ why…

"I just wanted to have some quiet time in the library studying..." I told them.

"I'm good at math, I can help you…" Nathaniel suggested, tilting his head.

"Yes, Nathaniel is a great mathematician! And an excellent tutor; he helps me all the time!" Melody added.

I rolled my eyes, frazzled and frustrated.

"What if I _want_ to spend time with Kentin? What then?" I suddenly snapped, crossing my arms.

Castiel stood staring at me, blinking, not saying a word. Lysander sighed, and Rosalya gave me a thumb up from the background.

"_Fine_, sorry for being rude. Have fun." Castiel huffed, shaking his head and taking a guitar in his hands, sitting at the piano bench and looking to the strings, moving his fingers aimlessly up and down the neck.

"Sorry guys…I promise I'll be back tomorrow." I sighed, feeling badly now for my decision.

"You're fine, Brooke! The boys are PSMing or something." Rosa told me with a wink and a giggle.

I gave a fake smile, waved quickly, and walked out of the room. I felt a rush of remorse for seemingly letting Castiel and Lysander down, but pushed it aside. I would never truly ditch them for anyone in the world, and I felt like I was doing a good thing by spending lunch with Kentin. He had no friends and would've been alone if I hadn't agreed to let him tutor me.

"Are they mad?" Kentin asked me when I came back into the hallway.

"They're not mad, just disappointed." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm sorry…you don't have to come with me." He said as we walked.

"I want to." I expressed, nodding my head.

He smiled to himself as we made our way to my locker to get a few things before heading to the library.

"I'm going to run to the restroom, can I meet you here?" He asked as we turned the corner.

I agreed and walked up to my locker, starting to unlock the pad.

"So I heard about your little break up with Leigh Larkin! Can't say I didn't warn you about him…" I heard a shrill and annoying voice say from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Amber…it's none of your business. And besides, you're a little late. Leigh and I broke up over two months ago…looks like the rumor mill is running kind of dry these days." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and turning to her.

"So then give me the scoop! He just tossed you aside for the next little whore that waltzed through the doors of his pathetic excuse for a clothing store?" She laughed, tossing her hair and putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't you find some other poor soul to annoy?" I sneered.

"That's the thing, Brooke. From the looks of your last season tattered skinny jeans, you're the poorest of them all. And besides, it's been far too long since I've talked to you. We have so much catching up to do!" She mocked me with a chuckle.

Just as I tried to find a comeback, Kentin came out through the bathroom door across the hall and froze when he spotted Amber. Amber glanced over at him, and once she caught his gaze, her jaw dropped.

"Oh! Are you new here?" She cooed, clicking her heels across the hall to Kentin.

I watched, eagerly awaiting her to find that he was the same 'poor' soul that she drove out of this school.

Kentin just stared at her, a look of confusion rising to his face.

"I'm Amber Wood; it's so nice to meet you! Are you enjoying Sweet Amoris so far?" She asked him, her entire tone of voice changing as she bat her eyelashes.

"Were you bothering my friend?" He asked her seriously, crossing his arms. Her eyes grew wide and she seemed at a loss for words.

"No! Not at all, Brooke and I are friends, _right?_" She pressed as she glanced back at me with an evil, persistent stare.

"Oh, we are? Well in that case, you wouldn't mind letting me know how these jeans look, right? I feel like they're a little last season…" I smirked, tilting my head as I glanced at her.

She looked back to Kentin, who waited for her to reply, and then back at me.

"They are totally cute, girl! Definitely NOT last season!" She cooed, flashing me a fake smile. My smirk grew wider.

"Thanks!" I peeped, winking at Kentin.

"So Amber, you don't recognize me?" Kentin asked her.

"Well, maybe from my dreams, but I don't think we've met before! What's your name?" Amber fussed happily staring into Kentin's eyes.

"Would uh, _four-eyed freak_ ring any bells?" He asked her, crossing his arms with a coy smirk.

Amber stared at him, her eye twitching just a little.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" She asked him, a fake giggle sending shudders up my arms as I waited for the climax.

"I think you owe Brooke an apology. And me fifteen dollars…" He told her.

I was tickled pink by this.

"There's no way…" Amber muttered, shaking her head.

Kentin dug through his pockets, pulling out his wallet and grabbing his old Sweet Amoris High School photo I.D card from a compartment, flashing it into Amber's face. On it, it depicted a picture of him before the butterfly metamorphosis.

"Read it and weep. Maybe you should think about being nicer to people, they could surprise you." He told her with a smile.

She eyed him up and down and I could tell she was trying to find words.

"Yu...you can hide behind your good looks, but you'll always be a freak!" Amber spat, quickly turning on her heels and trotting down the hall.

"And you'll always be a bitch…" Kentin muttered to himself, looking down.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much for saving my tail…she was really getting on my nerves…" I told him.

"Did you see the look on her face? I've been waiting a long time to do that. If fact, I've been waiting a long time to do so many things. I think it's finally my time to make those things happen." He told me with a smile.

**Castiel's POV-**

"It's Leigh all over again…" I sighed, banging my head repeatedly on the stall door of the bathroom as Lysander washed his hands.

"Castiel, they are only studying together…" Lysander reminded me.

"Yeah, Brooke's _only studying_ with a guy who's been in love with her for who knows how long…and what makes it even more 'innocent' is that Brooke is definitely into him now that he's all buff and dandy." I scoffed, grinding my teeth in anxiety.

Brooke was tearing me apart, limb from limb. I wanted so badly to just stop loving her all together and go on with my life. I _hated_ how much I loved her.

"Nothing is set in stone. She'll come around." Lysander told me softly, drying his hands carefully on a paper towel.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you wait, or move on. That's all you can do." He told me.

"Or I could kill him…" I sneered, giving Lys a smirk.

"Castiel!" He reprimanded me.

I rolled my eyes, and ran my fingers through my hair in anguish.

"I hate feeling this way. I want to get drunk and sleep forever." I sighed, resting my forehead on the wall and inhaling heavily.

"You'll be okay. I have a feeling Kentin is still the same old Kentin underneath it all…" He said, nodding his head to himself.

"I hope you're right." I told him.

"I always am." He snickered back as we walked out into the hallways.

I was starting to feel light headed. My head pounded as the noise from what seemed like a thousand voices penetrated my thick skull.

"I think I'm gonna skip." I told Lysander as we navigated our way through the annoying sea of people.

"You're sure? You could really use the class time…" He warned me, like always.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you later." I muttered, hurrying off with a knot in my stomach.

My head was reeling, and the pain in my chest was sickening. Reality was striking a match inside my ribcage, lighting my heart on fire. I couldn't do this again.

I pushed open the doors to the outside world and hurried for the spot on the roof, climbing the stairs one by one, clutching the railing for dear life. When I reached the top, I slammed the door as hard as I could, locking it shut.

I sat down on the cold concrete and sighed, my back pressed tightly against the wall. There wasn't much more of this I could take, and I hoped that Kentin wouldn't turn out to be just another Leigh.

I absent mindedly reached for my cellphone, which was tucked away in the pocket of my jeans, and opened it. Squinting my eyes to glance at the screen through the glare of the sun, I discovered I had a text message from a number I didn't recognize. I started to read it.

'_Castiel, I know we're not on speaking terms right now, but my band is in desperate need of a guitarist, and you're the best I know. We'll pay cash and give you something to do with your life. Consider it and get back to me. –Nessa'_

I couldn't get myself to believe that my psychotic ex-girlfriend had the nerve to text my phone asking me a stupid question with an obvious answer. As I read it a second time, I laughed to myself, putting my fingers to the keys to text her back.

'_You couldn't pay me all the money in the world to do anything to help you, you crazy bitch. Lose my number.' _I texted back swiftly with an accomplished smile, pressing send.

I pulled a cigarette out of the pack in my lap and lit it up, inhaling once before my phone vibrated from my lap once more.

'_When did sweet, innocent Parker get so rude? I like it! ;D I'll give you a week to accept if you change your mind…' _I read, rolling my eyes.

I was definitely giving up a lot. Vanessa's band had hit it big, and was touring around the entire country playing for thousands. It kept her out of my way and far from here, but I still couldn't help feeling as though she didn't deserve one ounce of it.

I dreamed of one day becoming good enough to make a career out of playing music, and this was my chance to do that. I could get out of here and forget all about Brooke, but I knew that's not what my heart wanted. I could never leave Lysander and Nathaniel, and I could certainly never leave Brooke.

Still, something inside told me not to delete the text message right away.


	27. Chapter 26: Cookies & Headaches

**Chapter Twenty Six: Cookies and Headaches**

**Brooke's POV- **

Kentin and I sat in the corner of the library and I handed him my math textbook and let him figure up a study plan for me, all while I watched him just trying to figure out how someone could be so attractive. I was definitely zoning out a little by the time he started talking about math.

"So with that being said, what do you think this angle measures?" he asked me, the dash of emerald green from his eye contact snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, uh…well…" I stammered, looking down at the piece of paper that he had already scribbled all over. I hardly understood a thing.

"Um…" I droned, pointing aimlessly to different symbols that he had drawn, before pulling my hand back to my neck, scratching at it awkwardly.

I felt so stupid. Why couldn't I ever pay attention when it really mattered?

"Are you stuck?" He asked me, running his fingers subconsciously through his messy hair before again locking me in with another gaze.

"Maybe…" I sheepishly admitted, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

"I'm not a very good tutor, am I?" He asked, skewing his mouth to the side.

"No, that's not it at all. It's just a little hard for me to focus…" I confessed.

"Is something distracting you?" He questioned, looking around the empty library.

"Perhaps…" I sighed, my palms beginning to feel clammy.

"We can always go somewhere else." He suggested. I shook my head.

"It's not the setting…it's..." I stuttered. I couldn't just tell him that it was my tutor that was keeping my mind far away from math and on another planet.

"I just can't focus outside of class, I guess…." I told him.

"Well, we don't have to work on math right now if you're not feeling attentive. You can go back and spend time with your friends if you'd like. I'll just stay here and get a jump start on my homework." He proposed.

"No, I want to spend lunch with you." I confessed. A fair tint of red suddenly covered his entire face as he opened his mouth to speak.

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly, clearly angry at me for thinking I could get away with skipping lunch. _How attractive…_

I was mortified.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Um…possibly." I shrugged, twisting my face into a look of pure humiliation.

Kentin stuffed his hand into his pocket and fished out something in a blue and yellow wrapping. He quickly clawed it open, taking out a few chocolate cookies and handing them to me.

"You want a cookie? They're…" He started to say, before my mouth couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

"Chocolate?" I cut in, trying to contain my giggles.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked me, also chuckling a bit.

"You're still the same old Kentin, aren't you?" I laughed, taking the cookies out of his hand.

He just snickered along with me, shoving a few cookies into his mouth.

As we finished our cookies, still giggling in between bites, I was ripped back into reality by the shrill sounding of the school bell signaling the end of lunch.

"Is it just me or did that lunch period seem shorter than usual?" I asked Kentin as I shoved my books hurriedly back into my messenger bag.

"It's only my first day back here, so I don't really know how long they usually are…" He laughed.

It seemed as though he constantly had to remind me of that.

"Oh yeah…well, I guess time really does fly when you're having a good time." I sighed, dreading my next class.

"Y-you had a good time?" He asked me, apprehensively.

"Yeah, it was fun!" I told him with a smile.

Kentin was eager to walk me to class and I was glad to accept. I received many stares full of envy from girls as we walked side by side, and I relished in all the glory.

Parting ways with Kentin, I made my way into the classroom. My eyes instantly started searching for Lysander, who was also in my Literature class. When my eyes fell on him, he waved me over to join him and I quickly glided across the room, taking my seat next to his.

"How was the studying?" He asked me before the bells to signify the start of class rang out.

"I didn't really get much studying done, but I had a good time." I told him.

Lysander stared, nodding his head to himself like he usually did. It usually took him a long time to reply, but I think it was because he listened better than most people.

"Were you distracted?" He asked me, seeming to read my mind.

"A little, yeah." I chuckled. He nodded his head to himself again.

"I apologize again for not spending lunch with you guys…I hope you and Cas aren't too upset with me." I added, biting my lip.

"It's quite alright dear; we just missed your company, is all." Lysander told me with a knowing smile and turning his head to the front of the classroom right before the teacher walked in.

I sat through the class, trying to pay attention but often getting diverted by Lysander's frequent side comments whispered to me when the teacher faced the board. We worked together as partners in a group writing assignment and I was thankful that Lys and I were both excellent writers. We finished quickly and after reading through our assignment, the teacher was so impressed that she dismissed us from class early.

I swiftly collected my things and followed Lysander into the hallways.

"Well, we still have about twenty minutes before the next classes, what do you want to do?" I asked him as we walked towards the exit.

"Castiel should be on the balcony." He told me.

"He skipped?" I asked him.

"He hasn't been feeling very well today." Lysander muttered, opening the door for me and letting me out first before following close behind.

He dug through his pockets, pulling out a key to the stairwell, and opened the door.

We swiftly climbed the stairs and after Lysander unlocked the second door we spurt through to find Castiel sitting in the corner, messing with his phone.

Castiel whipped his head to us, a look of surprise on his face.

"So you two finally decided to join the fun of skipping?" He smirked as we came and sat with him.

"We got released early." Lysander explained.

I leaned forward and put my hand to Castiel's forehead, feeling for a fever. He swatted my hand away.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"Lysander said you weren't feeling well…" I expressed, reaching again for his forehead and being whacked away again like a mosquito.

"I'm fine, little girl." He scoffed, pulling his knees closer to his body.

"Promise?" I asked him, taking a cigarette from my bag and wedging it between my lips.

Before I could pull a lighter from my pocket, Castiel leaned forward with his own flame and touched the tip to the end of my cigarette, lighting it for me.

"Thanks!" I expressed, inhaling smoke and blowing it out.

"You really should quit doing that, it's bad for you." He told me.

I started to giggle.

"You're one to talk." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe someday I'll kick it." He sighed, flicking a finished cigarette over the balcony and to the ground.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"How was your lunch?" Castiel muttered, turning to me, his left eye covered by his sweeping bangs.

"It went well. I had a good time." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. He nodded his head to himself.

"That's great, Brooke." He murmured, lighting up another cigarette.

"Cas, you don't seem okay…" I whined, glancing at him with concern.

"I'm fine, really. I have a headache…that's all." He told me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Nah…" He breathed, running his fingers through his hair and heaving another long sigh.

We sat up on the balcony making small talk for the next few minutes and then hurried downstairs before the school would again be littered with people who could catch us coming down.

I tried to cheer Castiel up by walking with him to his locker, but he seemed quiet and distant. I worried for him, trying to tell myself that he only had a headache.

As I stood at his locker, I saw Kentin standing down the hall at mine. Castiel looked over at him at the same time that I did.

"Aren't you gonna go and let him walk you to class?" He asked me.

"Nah, I think you need the escort more than anyone." I teased him with a smile.

I had been with Kentin all day, and I missed my best friend.

A small but detectable grin curled up onto Castiel's stone cold expression and he let out a light snicker. Kentin's eyes fell on me and when he saw me with Castiel he waved a quick hello and sighed, turning around and walking to class alone. I felt bad that Kentin had to walk unaccompanied but I had a feeling he would understand.

"Looks like your knight in camo pants isn't too thrilled that he has to miss out on walking with you…" Castiel sneered as we navigated through the crowded halls.

"He'll manage. You're my best friend, and I've missed you all day." I told him.

"Oh really now?" He asked me with a sarcastic smirk.

I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's weird not spending every second attached to you and Lysander's hips." I shrugged.

"You're right, ever since the surgical removal of my little Siamese twin, things just haven't been the same." Castiel joked, bumping his hip into mine and sending me stumbling across the hall.

After regaining my balance, I gasped and trotted over to him, pushing him against a row of lockers for revenge.

"You know, for such a little girl you really do have some kick." He laughed, slinging his arm around me.

"Which is why you better watch it!" I teased back with a grin.

"I'm shaking in my boots..." He sneered.

We rounded the corner and came to his classroom and he gave me a playfully punch in the shoulder before sauntering inside. I repositioned my bag back across my shoulder and started to walk for my own classroom but as I came around another corner, I bumped right into a familiar face.

"Hey! I haven't seen much of you today. You look cute!" Alexy chirped, throwing his arms around me for a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too!" I breathed, feeling my lungs grow tight under his overbearing embrace.

"Have you seen the new kid? He is all kinds of sexy…" He expressed as we began to walk.

"Yeah, he's actually an old friend of mine…" I started to say, a hot blush rising to my cheeks.

"What?! I am so jealous. Is he into you?" He asked excitedly.

My blush only grew hotter and more bothersome just thinking about it.

"I-I think so…I don't know…" I stammered, feeling flustered.

"You should totally go for him. I think you deserve it!" He told me with a wink.

"We'll see how things go, I guess." I told him sheepishly.

"Well let me know what happens!" He gushed with a giggle.

"You know I will, Lex." I told him, calling him by the nickname Castiel had dubbed him.

We hugged and I glanced up at the clock, realizing I was already a few minutes late for class. I broke into a steady jog down the hallways, praying I wouldn't get a detention.

Once I arrived at my classroom I threw myself through the doorframe, out of breath from running down the winding hallways. Thankfully, the teacher hadn't started to take attendance yet, and as I peered around the room, something caught my eye.

The piercing glow from Kentin's green eyes as they looked me up and down caught my attention immediately, and I happily made my way towards him, sitting down in the seat next to him and offering him a warm smile. My cheeks burned with what I could only identify as fierce blushing, and I spent the class thinking about how happy I was that Kentin was back in my life.

**Just a little filler, sorry if it seems rushed. I'm still not very happy with it, but I PROMISE I will be making up for the boring stuff with some crazy amounts of drama coming soon. I have a feeling it's not going to be what you all expect. I love you guys, thanks SO much for the amazing reviews! **


	28. Chapter 27: Trying and Failing

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Trying and Failing**

**Castiel's POV-**

I wasn't surprised to see that Kentin was the owner of the large and obnoxious Range Rover that stole my parking spot next to Brooke and I was playing with the idea of taking a key to the side of it tomorrow when I got to school. Lysander and I drove in silence down the road to his house for the afternoon as I smiled to myself, the vision of Kentin finding a nice silver line down the side of his car tickling me inside.

"Something is on your mind…" Lysander turned to me as we drove down the road.

"Lys you already know that Brooke's new GI Joe is getting my blood hot." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"No, no…there's something else, isn't there?" He asked me. I glanced to him and saw concern in his technicolor eyes.

"What are you a telepath or something?" I barked, taking a sharp turn around a bend.

"Wh-what? Castiel…that's ridiculous. I only just sense something because you've been acting so strange." He explained.

I sighed. Sometimes it really irked me that there was no hiding anything from Lysander, but he was my best friend and had the right to snoop.

"Vanessa texted me." I breathed, turning into his driveway.

"What? Why?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"She asked me to play for Stars for Nightmare…" I confessed, turning my car off and leaning back in my seat with a snicker.

"And?" Lysander asked.

"And I told her to shove it, naturally." I sneered.

"Castiel," Lysander started. "I understand that Vanessa is a snake but you don't have to throw this opportunity away just for Nathaniel and I…you know that, right? Playing for Stars for Nightmare could send you to the top…This is your dream, and an opportunity to play in a famous band won't come along like this again." He told me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. What kind of a person did he think I was?

"Lys, this is our dream. It's me, you and Nate. Vanessa is the last person I'd ever want to live it with." I told him truthfully.

"I know that, but I'm just saying…if for some reason you were to reconsider, I would not judge you or feel badly. If anything it would get you some recognition and then you could leave her band and rejoin us. I'm only saying this because I know how badly you want it." He said, sincerity shining through his eyes.

I nodded my head. I thought it very noble of Lysander to be able to give me the blessing to basically ditch all that we have built as our own band to join a more famous one just for the sake of my dreams.

"You don't have to worry about that Lys. I'm sticking with you, whether you like it or not." I laughed, reaching over to him and messing up his perfectly groomed hair.

He swatted my hand away, flattening his hair down as we exited the car and started for the garage. Lysander pressed the garage door opener from his keychain and I sighed when I saw that Leigh's mustang sat parked inside.

I had been trying my best to avoid him, and usually when we came to Lysander's after school he'd be at work.

"You'll be fine. Leigh is doing well and back to his normal self. He shouldn't be a problem." Lysander reassured me.

"I hope not…" I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I followed Lysander inside his house.

When we walked in, Leigh sat at the kitchen table with a pile of receipts and a calculator, clicking away at it. When he heard us close the door he looked up.

"Castiel…" Leigh greeted me cautiously.

I breathed in and walked up to him, sticking out my hand for a shake. _Let's get this over with…_

"Can we just put the past behind us? You were like a brother to me and I just want to go back to the way things were." I told him sternly.

I was lying of course. My opinion on Leigh would never be the same again and deep down inside I would always despise him. I'm sure he felt the exact same way, but for the sake of Lysander I actually wanted to end the tension, at least on the outside.

He nodded his head and firmly took my hand in his.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot. I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you. You were only looking out for Brooke and frankly I was not the man for the job. I wasn't worthy of her, but you may be, and all I can ask is that you take care of her for me…she deserves only the best." He told me, staring sternly into my eyes.

I was blown away and flattered by his words. _Maybe Leigh really had done some growing up…_

"It takes a real man to admit his greatest mistakes, and I respect you a lot for saying that. Thanks." I stammered, almost at a loss for words.

"How is she?" He asked me.

I sighed, my shoulders dropping at my sides.

"She's doing really well. I wish more than anything I could be enough for her, but she doesn't seem to see me in that way. I think I'm buried in the friend zone." I huffed, now pulling out a chair and sitting at the table with Leigh.

I don't know why I was opening up to him like this, but maybe talking to someone who once held Brooke's heart was just the thing I needed.

Lysander seemed thrilled as he witnessed Leigh and I getting along and also took a seat at the table beside me.

"Is there someone else?" He questioned.

"Yeah, actually there is. Her old friend just enrolled at the school. He's totally head over heels in love with her and it seems he's come back bigger and better to win her over. I don't know what to do." I explained, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yikes…what is he like?" He expressed, tilting his head and pushing his calculator aside, leaning in with interest.

"The biggest dork on the planet. Is camouflage still in?" I sneered, rolling my eyes.

Leigh shuttered at the mere thought of it.

"God, no. Camouflage has never been in. What is he, some kind of redneck zombie hunter?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Even worse…he's fresh out of military school and seems to think he's the next Rambo or something." I laughed.

He sighed and chuckled a bit.

"Oh boy…he sounds tough." Leigh said.

"Nah, he's a total wimp." I told him, nodding my head.

"So, she seems to like him?" He asked me, tilting his head.

"I guess…I personally think she's just smitten over his looks. I have a feeling once she sees his true colors she'll think twice." I explained.

"It looks like you've got a little competition…" He told me.

"No kidding. It always seems like I do. What is so great about Brooke, anyway?" I asked him with a laugh.

"She's like, the cutest girl on the face of the planet." Leigh sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

"Yeah…I get a kick out of her innocence, I guess. There isn't anyone quite like her. She's so sweet and funny…" I started, thoughts of Brooke flooding my head.

"She's not very observant, though, which is why you have to _show_ her that you're the better man for her." Leigh added.

"Brooke wouldn't know that I loved her if I tattooed the confession on my forehead." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I think she overthinks things so much that she actually misses the point." Leigh chuckled.

"That's exactly it. It drives me crazy sometimes, but I can't help but to think it's adorable." I snickered, smiling as I pictured Brooke's puzzled face.

"You need to pull yourself out of the friend zone. She likes when you're up front with her…hell, I kissed her before I even knew her name!" Leigh told me.

I couldn't believe how kind and supportive he was being to me. I never thought I'd see the day that Leigh would be giving me _advice_ about Brooke. I could only imagine the kind of soul searching he must have done.

"The only thing is she's known me as a best friend for so long. Something tells me she'd be a little freaked out if I just went up to her and kissed her." I sighed.

"True...I guess you just need to let her see the real you." He told me.

"I've always been real with her." I cut in.

"But you've changed so much. You used to be a lot sweeter to girls. Remember the time you serenaded Vanessa in front of the whole school?" Lysander chirped, tapping me on the shoulder.

"I'm not like that anymore…" I barked, shaking my head.

In the past I was a hopeless romantic. I used to think I was this big Casanova, hopelessly wearing my heart on my sleeve before I woke up and realized that I had to guard my heart. I couldn't let that guard down.

"I think you're guarding your heart much too fiercely." Lysander added, taking the words right out of my train of thought.

"It's what I have to do, Lys. If you had been hurt the way I have you'd do the same. I was weak before. Now I'm stronger. Strong enough to take care of Brooke the way she deserves." I explained.

"Show her that. It's all you really can do." Leigh told me, nodding his head with a sincere smile.

I starred at a faded spot on the black wooden table, thinking about Leigh's words, still mystified by the compassion he was showing me. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time for me to show Brooke that I was the man for her.

***The Next Day at School***

I strolled inside the school with Lysander by my side early, eager to see Brooke. Before I made my way to the bench in the courtyard I veered off from Lys to the bathroom, digging through my bag for my comb.

When I walked in and saw Kentin standing at the mirror, also running a comb through the mop of mouse brown hair on his head, I shot him a nasty glare before turning to the mirror and fixing my hair.

"Uh…hi…" I heard him stammer.

I turned to him with a scowl and scrunched my nose in confusion, looking at him for a second, before slowly turning away and facing the mirror again. How dare he even speak to me?

"Y-you're a friend of Brooke's, right?" He asked me. Didn't he get the hint that I didn't want to talk?

"No, I just hang out with her all the time for no particular reason." I spat, rolling my eyes, sarcasm bleeding through my very pores.

"I was only asking…you don't have to be so rude." He muttered, putting his head down.

"I'm rude? I'd say you're the rude one for completely ignoring Brooke's friends and not even making an effort to introduce yourself. You think you're better than us or something?" I asked him, my blood running hot at just the mere sight of him.

"N-no…it's just, you don't seem very friendly…is all." He stuttered, now scratching at his neck.

I rolled my eyes.

I knew deep down that being nice to this loser was probably the first step in showing Brooke that I wasn't just a hotheaded jerk. I needed to show her that I was capable of some compassion. Grinding my teeth, I wiped the scowl from my face.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I tend to be a little stand off-ish around new people because they freak me out. I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Castiel…" I sighed, feeling defeated. My dominance went straight out the window.

I held my hand out to him, biting the inside of my cheek with anguish. I didn't want to be doing this.

"That's alright…I understand. I'm Kentin. It's good to make your acquaintance, sir." He said in a serious and almost professional tone of voice.

"I'm not a sir, I'm just Castiel." I snickered, a fake smile plastered on my cracking face. If he ever called me sir again I would have to restrain myself from beating his face in.

"Heh, sorry. You're the first guy I've talked to besides the student body president here and it's a force of habit from military school to address other men as sir." He explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

As if I couldn't already tell he came from military school, he had to find a way to brag about it. This kid was a real piece of work…

"Oh, that's cool. How did you like it?" I asked him, trying way too hard to be nice.

"It grew on me quite a bit actually, and I found a love for physical fitness while I was there. I would have never left if it hadn't been for…" He stopped, trailing off once he realized he had gone too far.

But I wanted to hear what he had to say, even though I already had an idea.

"Hadn't been for what?" I questioned, acting like I was interested.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked me. I nodded my head and gave him a faked friendly smile.

"Well, I've always been in love with Brooke…ever since we were kids. I came back to see if I could finally win her over." He told me. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my forehead as my entire body became hot.

"_Oh,_ well that's…_nice_." I pressed. Trying to squeeze those words out of me was like trying to juice a rock.

He blushed, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah. Hey, you're her best friend…do you have any tips?" He asked me. He was getting way too comfortable with me, but I decided to use this to my best advantage.

"Uh, she doesn't like sudden surprises. Don't be too upfront..." I told him.

If he beat around the bush as badly as I did, we'd be in the same boat.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I'll catch you later." He said with a smile, placing his hand firmly on my shoulder and nodded to me before walking out.

I ran my fingers through my hair with a scowl. That was easily one of the hardest things I ever had to do but I hoped it would pay off in the end. If Kentin told Brooke all about how sweet and welcoming I had been to him, she was bound to see that I am capable of showing kindness, right?

I walked out to the wet and dreary courtyard, small drops of rain landing on my forehead. Lysander, Brooke and Rosa stood around our usual bench.

"Good morning Cas!" Brooke chirped happily as I walked over to her.

"Hey, why aren't you guys sitting?" I asked them, looking over at the bench.

"The bench is all wet, you know, because of the rain?" Brooke sneered sarcastically, looking around.

"Oh yeah, rain does that, doesn't it?" I scoffed back.

I quickly threw off my black bomber jacket and placed it over the wet bench, very gentleman-like, if I do say so myself.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Brooke asked as Lys and Rosa looked on in confusion.

"There, now you can sit without getting wet! I'm a genius, right?" I told Brooke happily as I motioned for her to sit down.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that…" She muttered, taking a seat down on my jacket. Rosalya also thanked me and sat down next to her.

As a cold gust of air flew through the courtyard, I rubbed at the chills welling up on my soaking wet arms.

"Aw Cas, now your cold...we can go inside if you'd like." Brooke offered when she noticed the bumps on my arms.

"What're you talking about? I'm not cold! I like the rain, remember?" I snickered happily, releasing my arms from each other and letting them hang at my sides.

"And your jacket is soaked…I feel bad." Brooke continued, her face dropping.

I didn't mean to make her feel bad…

"It's really fine, little girl. I wasn't going to wear it for much longer today anyway." I told her.

_Great_, now it sounded like the only reason I put my jacket down for her in the first place was because I wasn't even planning on wearing it.

I was not good at this…

After some mild small talk, I was almost relieved when the bell rang to signal the start of the day. Brooke and Rosalya hurried off together after saying goodbye, and I leaned down with a sigh to pick up my soaking wet jacket.

"That was really nice, Castiel." Lysander told me with a smile.

"Shut up. Obviously it didn't go as planned." I huffed, ringing out my jacket and shaking it off.

"What are you referring to? What I saw was a very caring display of chivalry, and judging from the surprise in Brooke's voice, it would seem as though she was impressed." Lys expressed.

"What I saw was an idiot taking off his jacket in the freezing rain just to make the girl feel bad about sitting on it in the first place." I sneered, throwing the damp jacket over my shoulder and heading for the doors.

"Don't be so pessimistic…I thought it was a really great start." Lysander told me.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." I huffed, running my fingers through my hair and sighing as we walked through the doors.

**Brooke's POV- **

Shoving countless loose papers back into my locker, I sighed and realized it was time to clean it out. I took a few papers and crumbled them up, throwing them to the trash can just a few feet away and getting them all in.

"Nice shot!" I heard from behind me. My lips curled into a giddy smile as I turned to face him.

"Thanks!" I chirped happily as Kentin walked over to me, leaning up against the locker beside mine.

"Do you play basketball?" He asked me.

"God, no. I don't know the first thing about basketball…" I snickered. The mere thought of me playing any sport was enough to embarrass me right there.

"It's fun, I can teach you sometime." He laughed, flashing me a debonair smile.

"I thought you didn't like sports?" I asked, tilting my head. The old Kentin was about as coordinated as a chicken with its head cut off.

"That was before I realized I could be good at them." He chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Well then, maybe we can uh, shoot the hoops sometime, or whatever they say." I told him.

"I'd like that." He smiled, looking down at his watch.

"So I met your friend Castiel this morning..." He told me, glancing up at me.

"Oh god…what did he say to you?" I immediately winced.

"No, it wasn't bad…well, at first he wasn't very nice, but he apologized and actually wanted to make an effort to get to know me. It was really cool." He explained.

"Wait, you mean Castiel Parker? Red hair, tall, skinny…" I started to explain. He must've been talking about Lysander.

"Yes, the very same." He laughed.

"Wow…are you joking?" I asked, dumbfounded that Castiel would do such a thing.

"Not at all, he was actually quite nice!" He expressed happily. "I think it's probably safe to sit with you at lunch now…" He added.

"That's awesome…I'm so glad Cas was nice to you. I was beginning to think he was full of nothing but hot air!" I laughed, still in disbelief. I wish I could've been there to see it.

Kentin peered down at his watch and sighed.

"Oh…sorry Brooke but I don't think I'll have time to walk you to class today. My science class starts soon and it's on the other side of the school." He huffed, his face dropping.

"It's fine, Kentin. You don't have to walk me to class every day, you know." I told him, hoping he didn't feel like it was an obligation.

"I know, but I like to." He said.

I smiled and felt my cheeks getting hot and flustered.

"Th-thanks…" Was all I could muster.

"Well, I'd better head to class. See you after?" He asked me with a wink.

"Definitely." I grinned back, pulling my messenger bag from my locker and slinging it over my shoulder.

As I started down the hallway, I suddenly felt my bag being ripped from my shoulder and whipped my head around to see Castiel walking with me, now carrying my bag.

"God Brooke, what do you have in this thing, a bunch of bricks?" He sneered, repositioning the bag on his shoulder.

"It's all of my books…what are you _doing_?" I asked him, twisting my face in confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying this sack of potatoes for you." He told me, continuing to walk on.

As he pushed through the door to the staircase, I blocked him by holding my arm out for him. He stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked him, now folding my arms across my chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, tiny snickers escaping from his mouth.

"Why are you being so nice to me today? Kentin told me about your little olive branch meeting this morning." I expressed, holding my hand out now to feel his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" I added, checking his temperature.

Castiel swatted my hand away with a grin.

"Is it possible that I'm just trying to be nice?" He asked me sarcastically.

I stared at him, suspicious of his intentions.

"_Okay_…but I've got my eye on you." I told him questionably.

"Ha, whatever you say Sherlock." He scoffed, holding the door open with his foot and letting me pass through first before following me up the stairs.

"I mean it, you're acting very suspicious!" I called back to him when we reached the top with laughter.

"Well don't come crying to me when your investigation runs cold. I promise I'm not up to anything…" He mocked, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, shaking my head and playfully elbowing him as we rounded the corner to my classroom.

"Well, thanks for carrying my bag…" I shrugged, taking the bag from his shoulder.

"Don't mention it, little girl. That thing is way too heavy for your scrawny little arms anyway." He teased, winking at me.

I gasped and playfully pushed him and he walked backwards, waving a quick goodbye before turning off for his own class.

Morning classes seemed to drag on slowly as they usually did on Friday and when lunch came around; Kentin was faithfully waiting for me at my locker. What was strange is that so was Castiel, and they were actually talking. After seeing it with my own eyes, I was even more puzzled with Castiel's behavior, but I definitely wasn't complaining. Maybe he was coming out of his rebel phase. Either way, it was refreshing to see the side of him that he so rarely shares.

Kentin joined us in the music room and everyone welcomed him with open arms, which was extremely uplifting. I was so glad that my friends accepted Kentin, because I was really starting to like him. It certainly seemed like things could not get any better.

The rest of the school day slithered along slower than I would've hoped, and my brain was so desperately ready for the weekend. I didn't have any plans, but usually I'd be called by Rosa or the boys to hang out and even if I spent the entire weekend at home lying in bed watching bad reality TV I would be happy.

When that final bell rang its sweet melody throughout the school I was up faster than anyone else, quickly shoving my books into my bag and speeding for the door.

When I entered the hallways, I noticed that Kentin was standing there looking a little nervous.

"Hey Kentin!" I chirped, walking over to him.

"H-hey Brooke…" He stammered, rubbing his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we walked over to my locker.

"Nothing's wrong, I was actually hoping that I could talk to you…" He said, tilting his head.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as I opened my locker and put away my things.

"Um, if it's okay with you I'd like to go somewhere private first." He explained. I nodded my head with a smile as what felt like a thousand hyperactive butterflies started to dance and twirl, ripping away at the lining of my stomach.

I followed him down the hall and to the library, where he sauntered over behind a bookshelf and turned to me.

"So…" I drew out, looking into his piercing eyes with question.

"I was actually wondering if you had any plans tonight…" He stated, matching my stare.

"No, none at all." I told him, my palms beginning to sweat.

"Well then, can I take you out?" He questioned, looking quite nervous.

I was so edgy that I hardly understood a word he so clearly said.

"T-take me out?" I stammered, my hands unable to stay still as they fidgeted with the strap of my messenger bag.

"Like, on a date…with me…tonight? I've been waiting a very long time to ask you, and for some reason I just can't wait anymore. I'm sorry if this is too sudden…" He stuttered, starting off on a long train of words.

"No, no…not at all! I'd love to!" I cut in, grinning wildly.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, definitely!" I squeaked, my heart racing.

"G-great! That's great…can I pick you up at seven?" He asked me, relief obviously washing over his entire body.

"Yeah, seven is good." I told him.

"Okay…text me your address them and I'll be there at seven…" He exclaimed with a grin brighter than the sun.

"Okay, I'll do that as soon as I get home." I agreed.

We walked quite awkwardly to our cars, not another word being exchanged. I wanted so badly to say something but the words just wouldn't come out and I was feeling quite flustered. For some reason there was this uncomfortable vibe between us as we hurried for the doors, but I figured it was only because we were both just so rattled. I was eager for seven, when I hoped things wouldn't be as obstinate.

When we came to our cars, parked side by side, he quickly gave me a hug before jumping away and into the driver's seat of his Range Rover, waving at me with a wink before driving off.

I sighed, rubbing the chills from my arms as Lysander and Castiel approached me from the other side of the parking section.

"Wanna come see a movie with Lys and I tonight?" Castiel asked me, snapping me out of my dreamlike daze. I looked over to them and snickered.

"I'd like to, but I actually have…a date." I told them, blushing fiercely.

"A…d-date?" Castiel asked me, his eyes wide. Lysander just rubbed at his neck, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Kentin asked me out." I explained briefly, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're sure you're ready?" Lysander asked me cautiously.

"It's been a couple of months…and plus he's been waiting so long to ask me out, I couldn't really turn him down." I expressed.

"Oh…okay." Castiel muttered.

"Sorry guys, maybe Saturday night we can hang out." I told them sympathetically.

"It's okay." Lysander told me, hugging me goodbye and stepping back.

"Have fun..." Castiel murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around me for a hug before walking over to his car. Lysander waved back at me before following Cas.

I waved at them as they piled into Castiel's Pontiac before unlocking my own car's door and pulling myself up into the driver's seat. I turned the key and sped for home, already wondering what I was going to wear.

**Castiel's POV-**

I knew I never stood a chance. From the first moment I met her I should've known that I wasn't good enough for her. This whole time I had been kidding myself, thinking that someday she'd return these god forsaken feelings, but I was wrong.

Brooke was going to go out with Kentin, have a great time, and probably spend the rest of her life with him. She was going to be happy, and she clearly didn't need me to protect her. Kentin was a big guy and could do that job just fine. I was no longer needed here. I had no choice but to move on.

My stomach twisted with anguish and pain. It was truly the worst feeling in the world, and I could feel my heart breaking over and over again. I couldn't take watching her with someone else again. I just couldn't.

"Castiel…" Lysander called to me softly as I stared at the steering wheel in front of me.

"It's okay, Lys. He'll make her happy…that's all that matters, right?" I whispered, my eyes burning with a sensation I wanted so badly to go away.

"We don't know that yet…it's much too soon to tell." Lys told me.

"I can already tell. I'm not needed here anymore." I sighed, looking to him and hoping he would understand what I was trying to imply.

"I understand. I want you to find happiness Castiel. That's all I could ever wish for you and if you can find that in the form of getting over Brooke far away from here, then I will support you." He told me. I could tell he was upset, but I saw the sincerity in his stare and knew what I had to do.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone and making a few clicks before bringing my fingertips to the keypad.

I selected Vanessa's text from yesterday and started my reply.

"_I'll do it."_ I wrote, sending the text and staring at my phone, just blinking.

**Don't get too mad at me, I promise I'll make it up to you ;) Thank you SO much for the love and support, it's truly overwhelming and I can't wait to get these next few chapters out for you guys! **


	29. Chapter 28: Take Me Out

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Take Me Out**

**Brooke's POV-**

It was times like these that I wish I had just kept all of the clothes Leigh had given me. As I frantically fished through my closet looking for something to wear, it seemed as though I didn't own a single appealing article of clothing.

I sighed, plucking a yellow dress from the hanger and throwing it on. This would have to do, but I still wasn't satisfied.

While I curled my hair, I laughed at my reflection in the mirror when I realized I was trying so hard to impress someone that's been in love with me since the second grade. Surely he wasn't going to be judging my outfit of choice.

When I finished my hair and makeup I glanced at the clock and my heart dropped when I saw that it was already close to seven. Knowing Kentin, he'd be here not a minute late.

I sat down on my couch and flipped aimlessly through a magazine, trying to gain composure and collect myself. I was nervous, to say the least.

Looking down at my outfit, I realized that I had a streak of black mascara on my arm and as I stood up to go to the sink and wash it away I heard a knock on my door.

"Uh…one second!" I called, rushing for the sink and grabbing frantically at the paper towels, snatching a handful and soaking them wet with water, rubbing at the streak on my arm. As I went to soak the paper towels again, water shot out over them and sprayed all over me.

"SHIT!" I yelped uncontrollably, grabbing for dry paper towels and beginning to wipe at the water on my dress.

"Are you okay Brooke?" I heard Kentin shout from the other side of the door.

"Uh…yeah…just a sec…" I stammered, rushing to the door. Droplets of water still covered the front of my stress and the ends of my hair were wet and dripping. I tried to ring them out as I opened the door.

Kentin stood there smiling, dressed in a green button up dress shirt and tight black jeans. His piercing eyes popped even brighter against his green shirt, and I suddenly felt even more embarrassed by my appearance.

"I'm sorry I look so gross, I just got splashed with water…" I started to explain. He laughed and hushed me.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous, Brooke." He cooed, sending chills down my spine.

"Oh, thanks…" I muttered sheepishly, unable to make eye contact as my cheeks started to burn. He smiled back, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Just let me grab my bag and then we can get going. Want to come in?" I asked him as I stepped back into my apartment. He followed me inside as I picked up my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"So you live here all alone?" He asked, glancing around at my apartment

"Nah, there's this homeless guy that lives in that coat closet, but we try to stay out of each other's ways." I sneered sarcastically, trying to make a joke.

Kentin just looked at me, squinting his eyes with confusion.

"Are you…serious?" He asked me as I walked to him.

I scratched my neck awkwardly, realizing that maybe Kentin didn't have the same taste for sarcasm as Castiel.

"Um no, it was a joke…" I explained, now feeling like an idiot. Kentin probably liked more logical jokes, so I decided to keep my snarky humor on the down low.

"Oh, I get it, you were being sarcastic?" He asked with an obviously fake chuckle, trying to look sincere.

_Clever boy…_

"Y-yeah…" I just told him with an unsure smile.

"So I know this great little Italian place…" He chirped as we walked down the stairs.

There was only one Italian restaurant in Amoris, and it was the same one I had gone to with Leigh on our first date. I _really_ didn't want to go there…

"Uh…I don't really like Italian…" I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Who doesn't like Italian food? I guess I didn't tonight.

"Oh, that's okay! What about Thai?" He asked.

Didn't he know I was a picky eater? After all of these years surely he would have noticed that my food pyramid consisted of nothing but chicken, pasta, french fries, mashed potatoes, bread, and macaroni and cheese. It was a wonder I wasn't morbidly obese.

I couldn't say no, though. It would make me sound like a fussy, high maintenance 'goody-two-shoes', as Castiel called me when I stuck my nose up at his greasy cheeseburgers.

"Sure, that sounds good!" I lied again, smiling at his gorgeous face. He flashed me a grin and followed me to the passenger's side of his Range Rover, opening the door for me and taking my hand as I climbed up to the seat.

After closing my door, he walked around his car and pulled himself in, sticking the key in the ignition.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight, Brooke." He expressed.

"I'm glad you asked me!" I squeaked back, my palms sweaty as I rubbed them up and down my legs.

We drove a few minutes in a comfortable silence, and I watched the trees go by out the window.

"Want to listen to some music?" He asked me as we made our way down the busy roads.

"Sure!" I replied, happy to break the silence.

He leaned in and turned on the radio, letting the sounds fill up the entire car. I instantly winced, closing my eyes in anguish.

_He listened to Country…_

I didn't have anything against country…it just wasn't my style. I was used to driving around screaming the lyrics to countless Winged Skull songs with Castiel. All we ever listened to was alternative rock. It was our favorite. I had a pretty broad spectrum of musical tastes, but country unfortunately was one of the few that didn't show up on that scale.

Kentin tapped the steering wheel to the beat, wearing a smile the whole time as I pretended to enjoy the music.

He soon leaned in and turned the radio down a little, looking over to me as we stopped at a red light.

"So, are you still playing piano?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we play a lot in the music room, which is why we eat in there. Castiel is teaching me guitar too!" I explained, lighting up again.

"Oh, that's cool! I wish I could learn to play an instrument but unfortunately music is not my strong point. I've had my dad turn the cold water on while I was showering before just to stop my singing…" He laughed, turning beat red.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't a dreamy rock star, but he was still adorable. Opposites attract, right?

"Yeah, I guess you either have it or you don't." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"Exactly. I can climb a rock wall in minutes flat and bench 200lbs though, so that's something, right?" He snickered.

"Yeah, that's definitely something to brag about!" I played into his ego. After all of the time spent as a scrawny geek, he deserved to be proud of his accomplishments.

He blushed fiercely and put his eyes on the road, taking a few more turns before pulling in to the parking lot of Ginger Pacific, a big Thai cuisine place that I had never before planned to come to.

He rushed out of his car and around the front, opening the door for me and taking my hand in his as he helped me out. As we made our way to the front doors, he kept my hand tightly in his. I was beginning to think this date was starting to look up.

He opened the door for me, letting me glide past first before following close behind. As we approached the hostess, I noticed that the entire restaurant was jammed full of people. Maybe we should have made a reservation…

"Can we get a table for two, please?" Kentin asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but the wait is around forty five minutes at the moment. Are you alright with that?" The hostess asked him.

He turned to me, waiting for my response.

I shrugged and nodded my head. What else could we do?

The hostess smiled sweetly and handed Kentin a small circular beeper.

"This will vibrate and light up when we have a table for you, thanks for your patience!" She chirped happily.

Kentin sighed, turning to me and sitting down on the bench in the waiting area. I sat beside him with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Brooke…" He apologized, looking around at the bustling environment.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"I should've made a reservation or something…I've known you so long you think I would have remembered that you didn't like Italian." He huffed sadly.

"It's okay, Kentin!" I assured him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"This is the first time I've ever done this, so I'm a little bad at it." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're not bad at it! I'm having a great time already." I told him.

Okay, so maybe I was stretching the truth a little bit. I was still waiting for something magical to happen, but the night was young and I was sure it would turn out to be a great time.

"You mean it?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I guaranteed him, trying to lift his spirits.

We waited on the bench, making small talk and giggling for about thirty minutes and as the time ticked away I found myself wishing that we would hit it off romantically, but I wasn't loosing hope. Just watching Kentin talk was good enough for me.

Suddenly, he jumped, looking down at the beeper in his hands that was now flashing and vibrating across his lap.

"That was quick, wasn't it!?" He expressed happily, reaching down and taking my hand in his as he lead me to the hostess that waited for us.

She showed us to a table that was although was enough room for us, was also very close to the other surrounding tables. It was going to be hard to get intimate in this environment.

I thanked the hostess sweetly as she handed us our menus and walked off. Kentin opened his up and began to scan the choices. I slowly unfolded mine and tried to find _something_ I could stomach.

"Mmm, Stuffed Squid with Panang Curry! How does that sound?" Kentin asked me as he looked to me from across the table.

_Stuffed…_

_SQUID?_

What in god's name do you stuff a squid with? And why would anyone eat a squid stuffed with anything?

Why would anyone eat a squid in general?

"Um…I think I'm allergic to cephalopods, but I bet it's really…_unique._" I stammered, trying to pull something out of thin air.

"Allergic to cephalopods? Is that even a real allergen?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not…but I've never tasted anything with tentacles and I don't think I would like it very much." I told him truthfully.

He giggled at me, covering his laughs with his hand.

"Well, I'll order it and you can try some if you're brave enough!" He snickered.

_No thank you…_

"Oh, okay…" I agreed, hoping he would decide he wouldn't want to share it once he got it.

"What are you going to get?" He asked me intently.

"Um…" I started, scanning the menu. I couldn't understand anything. There was literately nothing on the entire menu I found even slightly appealing until I finally read the word 'chicken'. They were chicken wings and meat on the bone repulsed me but I was going to have to suck it up and be brave.

Not _squid_ brave, but nonetheless, brave.

"The chicken wings sound good…" I told him, nodding my head.

"Just chicken wings? Isn't that an appetizer? You can get whatever you want, Brooke. Don't be shy!" He told me.

"I know, I'm just really in the mood for wings…" I pressed, hoping he would accept that as an answer.

"Alright, but just let me know if you change your mind!" He offered happily. I knew he meant well and I tried to see the good in things. I was out on a date with a sweet, caring and incredibly gorgeous guy.

It's what I wanted, right?

Our waiter came over and took our orders, and I was thankful that they served normal fountain drinks. We placed our orders and handed back our menus before turning to each other again.

Kentin was smiling.

"I hope you're having a good time…" He said, staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked down at my silverware. His stare always got me lightheaded.

"I am, I'm really glad to be out with you." I told him truthfully.

Putting just a few undesirable things behind me, I was having a good time with Kentin and figured that the night could only get better.

"You should clip your bangs back more often so I can see both of your beautiful blue eyes…" He cooed, grinning at me from across the table.

I looked down, another hot blush rising to my face as I brushed my bangs back and behind my ear. I looked back and smiled.

"Better?" I said with a giggle.

"Much better!" He snickered, turning red and taking a sip of his drink.

We made some more small talk and we both started to open up more, telling embarrassing stories and reminiscing about our experiences at our dreadful old school. I didn't notice the time passing until a plate of chicken wings smothered in intimidating red sauce was placed in front of my face. I looked over to Kentin's plate as the waiter handed it to him and instantly lost my appetite.

I timidly thanked the waiter before picking up a fork and poking at my chicken wings, turning them over and observing them, trying to find a spot that looked the least daunting. I finally stabbed one of the wings with my fork and slowly brought it to my mouth, tearing off a large piece and swallowing it whole, promptly taking a long sip of my drink directly afterwards.

"How's your food?" Kentin asked after swallowing a piece of _squid_.

"It's good! How's yours?" I asked with a nod. I was definitely not going to make him feel bad by telling him that it was nauseating. I felt terrible for feeling that way in the first place and wished I could expand my pallet of foods.

"Delicious, want to try some?" He asked, cutting a small piece and holding it out with a fork.

"Oh…um, no…that's okay…" I stammered, my eyes going wide at the piece of squid in my face.

"Just let me know if you change your mind!" He chirped, chewing the piece off of the fork himself.

I giggled and nodded my head. He shouldn't count on me ever agreeing to try squid.

I managed to eat most of my food, leaving the last few wings with the excuse that I was full. Kentin ate every last bite of squid on his plate and when we finished, I was feeling nauseous.

The waiter brought us the check and Kentin courteously paid for the meal and when it finally came time to leave the restaurant, I couldn't have been more thrilled. I was so ready to move on to the next phase of this date. If I hadn't been so picky, the dinner would've been perfect, but now that I didn't have to worry about food, I was sure it was about to get better.

Kentin took my hand in his as we walked out into the cool February air. I knew I should've brought a jacket.

I rubbed my arms to generate heat and Kentin looked down at me.

"You should've brought a coat!" He said, walking me to the passenger's seat swiftly and helping me in. When he got in the car he turned the heat on full blast and glanced at me.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded my head and giggled.

"Where to next?" He asked with a smile.

Since the town park was only just down the road, I suggested we go there. Leigh and I's park segment to our first date wasn't exactly romantic, so I didn't have any reservations of going there with Kentin. He loved the idea and we started down the road towards the park.

When we pulled into the parking lot and after Kentin turned his car off he swiftly got and I did too, not wanting to wait for him to open the door for me. I was just too eager to get things rolling.

He again took my hand in his and we started down the path. The cold air gave me shivers, but I was so full with adrenaline that it didn't even faze me. The stars were shining so brightly and they lit up the path and lead the way for us as we walked hand and hand. The setting was perfect and I could feel in the pit of my stomach that things were finally on the right track.

"I never thought I'd be doing this with you." Kentin breathed, looking down at me with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, matching his gaze.

"I just always thought you'd only think of me as a friend…this is like a scene from a dream I've had before. It's a little unreal." He snickered, nervously rubbing his neck.

I blushed and looked away, my eyes falling on the swing set in the middle of the playground as we walked past.

"Want to swing?" I asked him, changing the topic and leading the way.

He chuckled and nodded his head, following me as I skipped towards the swing set. Yes, things were definitely rolling along nicely.

I eagerly hopped on a swing, and Kentin took the seat next to me. We began to swing side by side, just staring at each other. There was definitely a lot of attraction between us, maybe even lust, but I was waiting for the fireworks to start. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't feeling giddy anymore. I only felt attracted.

Kentin stopped himself with his feet and I followed his lead. He leaned his body closer to mine and a nervous grin curled up on his face.

"Can…can I try something?" He asked in a whisper.

I nodded my head, taking a breath.

Kentin cautiously started to lift his trembling hand to my face.

The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering wild circles and I could hear each beat of my heart like a metronome keeping time to the soundtrack of the moment. He looked me deep in the eyes as he carefully brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

I expected to feel a rush at that moment but I didn't, which only made me anticipate his next move even more.

He gave me a half-mooned smirk before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against mine, kissing me hard.

In that moment, I instantly felt as though something _wasn't right._

I expected to feel a spark of passion ignite my bones. I hoped that I would feel the same explosion in my heart that I remembered so fondly from kissing Leigh for the very first time, but kissing Kentin was _different._

It wasn't thrilling or exciting. I didn't feel the rush of new love as it crashed like a wave over my body. It was bland, dry, and tasteless.

The truth was there was absolutely no chemistry between us. It was obvious from the moment his lips touched mine that I was still kissing the same old Kentin from before. Kentin was my friend, and had been for such a long time that it just felt uncomfortable. I sensed that he felt it too because he pulled away swiftly and just kind of looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed before I cut him off.

"No, don't apologize. I wanted you to. It's just that..." I started.

This time he cut in.

"That _wasn't_ what I was expecting." He sighed, scratching his neck.

"Thank goodness, you felt it too?" I asked him, clutching my heart.

He nodded his head, looking quite disappointed and almost flabbergasted. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I don't get it…I've been dreaming of that moment for practically my whole entire life and now that it's happened, I just…I don't even know." He stammered, obviously trying to collect his thoughts.

"I think we've been friends for too long. Maybe the reason you loved me all of those years because I was the only girl who would talk to you, and maybe I thought that I had feelings for you because I was so drawn to your new exterior." I explained, coming to terms with those

facts myself.

"I think...I think you're right." He admitted. He still looked shocked.

Only Kentin's appearance had changed. I looked back on the past few days I had spent with him and realized that he did still follow me around, always subconsciously annoying me but never failing to make me smile and laugh with his kindness and generosity. He was a good friend, but I was staring at the cold hard truth. Kentin _wasn't_ my type.

"You're the only girl that ever talked to me, Brooke. I guess that's why I fell so hard for you. I always wanted to love someone, and you were always there to love. No offense, you're an amazing girl. You're sweet, caring and you've always been the kindest person to me, not to mention gorgeous. If I cared about looks and looks alone, I'd be all over you right now." He laughed.

"I completely agree!" I giggled.

"But…the more that I think about it, I just don't know if you're even my type! There have always been these things that have driven me crazy about you..." He added, confessing with laughter.

I was so glad he was on the same page as me.

"Like what?" I asked him, playfully crossing my arms.

Kentin snickered.

"You never really tried to reach your full potential in school, you curse and smoke, and you've always got your head in the clouds!" He admitted, kind heartedly with a laugh.

I giggled along with him even if it was at my expense.

"And you're a know it all! You're also clingy and vaguely annoying." I teased him back.

He joined me in laughter, taking the ridicule the same way I did, as pure fun.

"We get along great, but we're two completely different people…" Kentin said, looking off into the distance as we swung back and forth on the swings.

"I just don't think there's anything there!" I admitted. It was still unbelievable to me that we were both realizing these things now.

We laughed together, trying to come to terms with how we really felt, all while swinging back and forth and making fun of each other. In these moments I felt closer to Kentin than I ever had before but not as a love interest. Kentin had always been there, following me around and irritating me to no end, but we have had fun together and he was always a great friend. He reminded me of a brother, and I figured that the relationship Kentin and I had always shared (minus the part about him always thinking he loved me…) was similar to that of two siblings.

We spent the next hour just talking and laughing at how stupid we were and I honestly had a great night, even though by the end of my date, it wasn't even really a date anymore.

I did however learn something, though.

Always listen to _everything_ Castiel says. I swear he knows me better than I know myself.

His ever so charming 'you can put a pig in lipstick' speech was ringing through my head as Kentin drove me home. He told me that people never change.

He was right about Kentin, and he had been right about Leigh, and this was enough evidence to finally conclude that I really needed to start listening to Castiel more than I did my own brain.

I couldn't wait to call him when I got home.


	30. Chapter 29: Change of Plans

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Change of Plans**

**Castiel's POV-**

It was official. I was leaving for Atlanta next Wednesday to join Vanessa and her band. I was starting a new life. It still wasn't real to me, and I definitely wasn't excited. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that this was for the best. It was time to leave Brooke to her own happiness, and I couldn't stand around and watch another second of it if it wasn't going to be with me.

After hanging up the phone with Vanessa, I felt even worse about my new life ahead of me. Hearing her voice made me realize how much I truly hated her, and being around her all the time was going to drive me crazy, but at least I would be playing the guitar all day every day. That was the _only_ good thing.

I picked up the phone to call Lysander to tell him of the plans, dialing his number by heart and holding the phone up to my ear. I fell back onto my bed in a heap of different feelings and emotions.

"Hello Castiel, any news?" He asked me.

His voice was low and sad. I knew that Lysander was upset that I was leaving. I was extremely upset leaving him. I even asked Vanessa if I could bring him with me but of course she wouldn't have it. She never liked Lysander anyway.

"My flight is Wednesday…" I told him softly.

"T-this Wednesday?" He stammered in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I replied, my heart breaking even more.

"I can't believe you're leaving…but I am proud of you, you know that, right?" Lysander told me, obviously working through tears.

"I don't know why you're proud of me for running away and abandoning you, but thanks. And thanks again for agreeing to keep Demon. You don't know how much that means to me, man." I told him, my own eyes becoming itchy and wet.

"Anything I can do to help you accomplish your dreams is my privilege. And you're not running away, you're getting away to heal and become whole again." He reminded me.

"…You promise you'll watch out for _her_?" I asked him, speaking of Brooke.

I really dreaded telling Brooke that I was leaving.

"Of course. I love Brooke too; she's like a sister to me." Lysander told me.

When he finished his sentence, I heard my phone beep. I pulled it away from my ear and looked down to see I had an incoming call.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey man, Brooke's calling…probably to tell me all about her date…I'm gonna take it anyway though. Maybe I'll get so mad that it'll be easier for me to break the news to her. I'll call you back." I told him quickly.

"Be nice, Castiel." Lysander warned me. I laughed before clicking over to Brooke's call.

"Hey little girl…" I greeted her with a sigh.

"Cas! Hey, what are you up to?" She asked me, as chipper as ever. I assumed her date had gone well.

"Just…hanging out I guess. How was your date?" I asked her automatically.

"You won't believe what happened. I have a funny story for you!" She laughed.

"I actually have some news for you, too…" I started.

"Oh…what is it?" She asked, intently.

"I'll tell you after you tell me this funny story!" I teased her with a snicker.

I was going to miss her so much. My heart was already shattered.

"I'm such an idiot, Cas. My date with Kentin was a total disaster!" She started before I frantically cut in.

"A…a disaster?" I asked her in disbelief, verifying the information I was getting. I was not expecting that.

She hurriedly explained in detail the date that sounded just as disastrous as I could have ever hoped. She was out of breath when she finished the long and drawn out story telling.

"Why didn't I just listen to you? You are always right!" She told me.

My eyes grew wide. Kentin was still a total dork and she didn't have feelings for him?

She realized that I was right?

She recognizes that I know what's best for her…

This changes **everything.**

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked, trying to maintain a sarcastic and cool persona even though I was literately dying of happiness inside.

"That's the thing Cas…I think you know me better than I even know myself!" She laughed.

My heart felt like it could explode at any moment.

"Now you finally get it!" I laughed. She giggled on the other line.

"The whole time I was with Kentin all I was thinking about was how much more fun the things we did were when I was with you." She told me.

My heart beat began to race faster and faster. I could hardly even breathe.

"I'm not cut out for dating. I think I'm just going to live alone and have fifty two cats or something…" She laughed.

"Cats? Don't get cats. Cats are selfish, ungrateful little beasts. Dogs are so much better." I snickered, trying to deal with the thoughts in my head. Maybe my chance was finally coming. I couldn't leave her now.

"How am I going to take care of fifty two dogs all by myself?" She asked, still giggling.

"You won't be by yourself! Lysander will probably find some pretty girl to marry but if you and I are going to be single for eternity you better let me live in your bachelor pad with you!" I laughed, teasing at her.

"You know, maybe if we're not married by the time we're like, thirty or something, we should just marry each other. I mean in reality you and Lys are really the only two guys I could ever stand to live with." She giggled.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a confession, but I felt like I had just climbed to the top of the highest peak in the world. Was this really happening? I had to keep cool. Even though my heart wanted to go out and buy a ring and ask her to marry me right now, I had to remember that she was only kidding and this wasn't really what I felt like it was.

"I think that's a logical idea…" I started.

A _logical_ idea?

_Good one, Cas._

I'm such a fucking idiot…

"I…I mean, that could work. Just promise me that we get to go on a badass honeymoon!" I laughed, trying so hard to act like I wasn't hyperventilating.

She giggled along with my words.

"Want to hang out tomorrow? You and Lysander can come over for movies or something." She suggested, completely changing the subject.

"Just as long as we get to pick the movies! I swear if I have to sit through one more of your sappy chick flicks I'm going to blow my brains out." I snickered.

"Cas, don't deny you had tears in your eyes when we watched 'P.S I Love You' last weekend! I saw you!" She called, her laughter feeding my smile as it grew brighter and brighter.

"It was depressing and pointless. And those weren't tears, the pollen has been irritating my eyes lately…" I stammered, throwing in a few chuckles.

"Pollen in February, huh? You just can't admit that you're nothing but a big softy." She teased.

She was right.

"Psht, whatever." I scoffed, my face feeling hot and flustered.

"So what was that news you had?" She asked.

Oh…yeah. I was supposed to be leaving on Wednesday to play for Stars for Nightmare…

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

I couldn't go now. Things were looking up. Things were going to get better, I could just feel it.

I actually looked forward to calling Vanessa back and telling her that I had changed my mind. She had already spent money on my plane ticket, and this was just going to be sweet payback for what she did to me. I couldn't have been happier.

"Oh…I was just going to tell you that…that you're awesome?" I stammered, trying to come up with something.

That was stupid. Why was I so stupid around her?

"I already knew that, Cas…" She giggled, seeming a little confused.

"I know, but I figured I'd remind you." I laughed back.

We bantered back and forth for a little while longer and I swear the sides of my face hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

I was excited to tell Lysander that I was staying and even more excited to call Vanessa and hear her bitch at me for changing my mind. She was going to be out three hundred dollars and a guitarist, and I couldn't have been more pleased about that.

I had my little girl back, and this time, I wasn't going to lose her again. I was finally going to show her how much I loved her, and I was going to make her realize that we belonged together, if it was the last thing I did.

**Hey guys, I hope you're all glad that I didn't decide to send Castiel away. We are going to need him for these upcoming chapters! **

**I apologize for the repetitiveness of the plot so far. I know there have been so many of the same scenarios, but I hope that from those scenarios I was able to showcase Castiel's anguish and undying love for Brooke as well as Brooke's annoying obliviousness to the truth all while keeping you entertained! That was my motive behind sending so many guys in to test both Brooke and Castiel. **

**These next few chapters will be a refreshing (or maybe not so refreshing…) break from Castiel having to chase away guys, but don't get too comfortable!**

**Thank you all so much for you amazing support and feedback. I seriously cannot believe how many people love this story!**


	31. Chapter 30: You Okay?

**Chapter ****Thirty: You Okay?**

**Brooke's POV-**

The alarm that ripped me out of my dreams as it bayed like a banshee had me up in no time. My hand lashed towards it like a strike from a snake and my fingers crashed against the power button as I threw my legs onto the cold, unforgiving ground.

When I lifted my body from the bed I crashed right back down again as a twanging sting of pain rippled across the right side of my stomach. I gripped it in pain and rolled over to my side, curling up in a fetal position and holding tight to my stomach.

This was some bitch of a cramp…

After the pain subsided I was up and stumbling across my apartment like a zombie as I tried to find the motivation to get ready. I wasn't exactly a morning person but I was usually feeling more productive than this. Today I felt dazed and weak.

Typical Monday…

I staggered over to my closet and quickly picked out a comfortable pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue V-neck. I snaked my legs through the long, tight tunnels of the pants and threw them up over my hips. As they grinded across my lower abdomen I felt another sharp twinge of pain and winced, gripping my stomach yet again and waiting for the unusual cramp to pass.

Within seconds I was feeling fine again and I finished the daunting task of getting dressed and then shuffled into the kitchen, taking two pieces of bread out of the pantry and stuffing them into the toaster. As I let my toast cook I made my way to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I pulled the straighter through my hair and used my free hand to fish through my medicine cabinet. Reaching for a bottle of ibuprofen, I set the straighter down as I twisted off the cap and took out two pills, quickly tossing them into my mouth and swallowing. I hoped that would take away the annoying pangs and without a second thought I quickly finished my hair and makeup.

I wrapped my toast in a paper towel and grabbed for three chocolate chip muffins that I had bought for Castiel and Lysander as a result of me losing a stupid bet on Saturday, (The third was for Rosa, just because) and with that I was school bound.

February's transmission into March was apparent on this day. When I walked out the door into the parking lot of my apartment complex expecting a harsh wind to snap at my cheeks I was pleasantly surprised when the air around me felt cool and neutral. I swung my bag into the passenger's seat and pulled myself into the driver's seat, turning on my car and lighting a cigarette for the ride to school.

As I walked down the crowded hallways towards my locker when I got to school I looked over to my shoulder to adjust the strap of my bag. I took the strap and pulled it further up my shoulder and as I continued to walk with my eyes on my arm I suddenly ran right into another body. The collision sent me straight down to the ground in a pathetic clump of embarrassment.

I was instantly red until I looked over and saw the victim of my head on collision standing over me with an uncharacteristically worried-stricken face and a hand outstretched.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry…you okay, little girl?" Castiel asked me as I took his hand and he lifted me to my feet.

I giggled as he looked at me with wide, concerned eyes. It was so different from the first time we ever crashed; the first time we ever met. I never thought I'd see the same intimidating bad boy standing in front of me full of apologies for the same thing he was cussing me out for before I knew him so well.

"Yeah, I wanted to sit down anyway…" I scoffed sarcastically, dusting off my pants.

"What did I tell you when we first met? You should really pay more attention to where you're going, you know…" He laughed, taking my bag from my shoulder and slinging it over his own.

"I could say the same about you!" I sneered, reaching to take my bag back. He swatted my hand away.

"This thing is even heavier today than it was last time. I'm trying to build some more muscle anyway…" He muttered, refusing to give me the bag back. I rolled my eyes and walked beside him to my locker.

"Don't you have better things to do than follow me around with my bag like a personal assistant?" I asked him teasingly as we stood at my locker. I took out a few books and he opened the bag for me to drop them in.

"Not really…and maybe I'm just waiting for you to pay up. You didn't forget to buy Lys and I breakfast today, did you?" He asked with a smug

"Of course not." I giggled, fishing into the side pocket of my bag and pulling out a chocolate chip muffin wrapped in plastic from the bakery in town. He winked and smiled when I handed it to him and he hurriedly started to unwrap it, taking a bite.

"I still can't believe Will Smith is forty four years old…" I sighed.

We had watched 'I Am Legend' on Saturday and while Lysander and Castiel tried to convince me that Will Smith was older than he looked, I couldn't believe it. We had made a bet about his age before googling it, and _like always_, they were right and I was the one oblivious to the cold, hard facts. After all of the late night celebrity gossip TV I watched at night when my eyelids didn't agree with my schedule, I should have known. I guess I was always too busy watching the host's bouncy hair and wishing mine could look the same. The simple bet defined my personality as yet another example of how I look into things so much that I end up overlooking them all together.

"Believe it, little girl. I'm always right, remember?" He taunted me as we made our way to the courtyard. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow to shut him up. He giggled and shook his head, his mouth full of muffin. He swallowed and looked over to me, his eyes sparkling.

"By the way, you look…you look cute…t-today…" He muttered.

I raised my eyebrow and looked over at him, scrunching my face with confusion.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. It was sweet, but hearing a compliment like that from Castiel was grounds for suspicion.

"N-never mind." He scoffed.

"No…you just called me _cute_. What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms as he held the door open to the courtyard for me.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, tilting his head.

"You're being all nice again. It's weird…you're freaking me out." I teased him playfully. I knew that deep down Castiel was a sweet person but he was never this forward about it.

"Just…just forget I said anything…" He muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Our conversation was cut short as we came upon Lysander and Rosalya, and I reached into my bag as it still sat perched on Castiel's shoulder and grabbed the remaining muffins.

"Ah, you remembered!" Lysander cooed, catching the muffin as I threw it to him.

Rosa caught hers and tilted her head.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She laughed, looking wide eyed at me.

"Well, I lost a bet but I couldn't just give these two a muffin and not you!" I told her, sitting down next to Castiel and grabbing for the cold toast I had made myself for breakfast as everyone else ate.

When I unwrapped the toast on my lap, Castiel looked down.

"We all get muffins and you're eating soggy toast? That looks disgusting. You're not eating that. Let me buy you something better at the cafeteria…" He offered kindly.

"What are you trying to say about my toast?" I asked him sarcastically, looking down at it and realizing that it really was repulsive. The butter had long since melted and dried again and toast was no longer crunchy. It wasn't even toast anymore.

As I peered down at it, my stomach suddenly started twisting itself in knots. It seemed to close itself completely and I had the feeling that even if I stuffed any food down my throat it would only come back up. I had strangely lost my appetite all together.

"Actually…I'm not even that hungry." I muttered, wrapping the two pieces of bread back up and sticking them in my bag.

"You have to eat something…"Castiel pushed. He broke off a piece of his huge muffin and put it by my lips.

"C'mon, open up!" He pressed.

I turned my face and shook my head.

"I don't know why, but I'm just not feeling good right now…" I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "Thanks, though…" I added, running my fingers through my hair.

Castiel looked at me with a puzzled expression, lifting his hand to my head and feeling my forehead.

"Damn little girl, you're burning up!" He exclaimed, snatching his hand back and then feeling it again.

Rosalya leaned in and felt my forehead with her own hand.

"Brooke, you have a fever…" Rosalya told me, also looking concerned.

I was feeling flustered. I didn't like all the attention and I definitely didn't feel feverish, just a little off.

"I'm fine, really…" I told them, swatting their hands away.

"I'll walk with you to the nurse's office if you want…" Rosalya offered.

"I'll be okay. I took something this morning, I should be just fine." I reiterated. I hated when people worried about me.

"You sure?" Castiel asked me, looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I promise." I told them sternly.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Lysander told me kindly.

I knew my friends were just being caring but I wasn't worried at all. I was sure that the fever would go down in time, and to ease their worries I even stole a chunk of Lysander's muffin and ate it. I felt extremely nauseous after swallowing a few bites, and when we split up for class I was rushing for the bathroom.

**Castiel's POV-**

A little after lunch I stood at my locker, leafing hurriedly through the numerous loose papers and pieces of trash in search for a pencil before class.

I was worried about Brooke. She had been acting weird all day and she was definitely sick, but as stubborn as she was I wasn't surprised that she wouldn't take any of my offers to help her.

I felt my phone vibrate from inside my pocket and fished it out, opening up a new text message from Vanessa. She had been harassing me all day.

'_You are nothing but a coward, Castiel. You always have been and you always will be. You're going to be alone until the day you die because all you ever do is back away from every opportunity you're given if it seems too risky. You owe me $300 and an explanation.'_ It read in very bold, obviously angry words.

I smiled to myself as I deleted the text, shoving my phone back into my pocket. Vanessa had been anything but happy last night when I called her to tell her that I was backing out. She had always been kind of outlandish but I hadn't even seen crazy until last night. I swear she was making up vulgar names to call me after she had run out using every single one that existed. I was having a blast with it, though.

"She's texted you again?" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Lysander sauntered over to me with a smirk.

"Psht, yeah. Crazy bitch won't give it a rest. I'm sure there's ten more guitarist who are all better than me just lined up for the position but her sick little mind needs to play a few more games with me before she can give it up. It's pretty entertaining." I scoffed, stuffing my phone back into my pocket and continuing to leaf through various papers.

"You're doing really great today, by the way." He added. I glanced over to him, shaking my head at his sparkling grin.

"I'm trying, but I only seem to be freaking her out. Plus it doesn't help that she won't let me do anything to take care of her." I sighed.

"She really isn't feeling good…" Lysander told me with a sigh.

"I know that, Lys." I affirmed, now turning my entire body to his and crossing my arms, leaning back on the locker beside mine.

"I mean_, really_. I can just tell. I have this weird feeling that there is something she's not telling us. Just keep an eye on her, okay?" He told me. His cryptic words always got me spooked.

"That's what I've been doing. She's just so damn stubborn." I huffed.

"It's just not like Brooke to act so dazed." He added, bringing his hand to his face in thought.

I'm so fucking worried about her.

"I know you're worried about her…she'll be okay just as long as we're pushy with her. She doesn't have her parents here to take care of her. Just do it, don't even offer. You know Brooke can't_ really_ say no." He told me.

I nodded my head, bumping my fist lightly to Lysander's before he walked off and into his classroom. I turned back to my locker, sighing as I picked up a few more papers. I was definitely going to be late.

When I caught the smell of coconut as it flowed through the air, my heart skipped a beat. I suddenly forgot all about my quest for a writing utensil and looked up, grinning when I saw Brooke walking towards me down the empty hallway.

"You're going to be late, little girl!" I teased as she joined me.

Embarrassed by its disheveled state I quickly closed my locker and looked back to her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the use in rushing? I might just go get a pass from Nathaniel." She told me, her voice a little droned.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, pulling my books to my side and facing her. Time stood still whenever I was with her and I was no longer worried about getting to class on time.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh…" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I have some Tums in my car, want me to run out and get them?" I asked her. I just wanted to take care of her. Although she ate this morning I became increasingly uneasy when she didn't eat anything at lunch, or say anything for that matter.

"I'm fine…" She chirped, trying to seem chipper.

"You keep saying that, but I'm not so sure you are." I told her, crossing my arms. "We can skip if you need to relax a little." I added.

"I don't even feel like skipping, those stairs would be the death of me right now." She droned.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride then!" I offered.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Or we could just chill in my car…" I was desperate to care for her in any way I could.

Brooke suddenly winced, grabbing for her stomach and taking a deep breath in.

"You okay?" I asked her, concern washing over me.

"I've been getting this weird pain in my side all day..." She told me, still gripping her stomach.

"You should really go to the nurse. C'mon, I'll walk you..." I offered, outstretching my hand to her.

When I looked up into her eyes, they were glazed over and fixed on the ground. Her mouth fell slightly agape and she breathed heavily in and out.

"Brooke?" I leaned in, waving my hand across her face. She didn't flinch.

Her skin was pale white and flushed of color and her eyelids began to flutter. She looked up at me, her face twisting into a horrifying look of agony. I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

My books fell from my hands onto the ground and I swooped in to catch her as she fell backwards. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

I came to my knees, cradling her limb body in disbelief.

"Brooke! Brooke get up!" I shouted in extreme panic. My blood ran ice cold and my heart flicked with terror. She wasn't waking up.

"_Shit, shit_...Brooke!" I cried, shaking her gently now. She was white as a ghost and out like a light. I could hardly breathe.

"Help! Someone help!" I cried out, gently pulling her close and rocking her as I held her tightly to my chest.

_"Please get up...please..."_ I begged her, my voice cracked and desperate.


	32. Chapter 31: I Promise

**Chapter Thirty One: I Promise**

**Castiel's POV- **

"**What happened?!"** Mr. Faraize asked frantically, looking down at Brooke as I cradled her in my arms.

I saw beyond him to the open door to his classroom and saw students collecting at the door looking on. I recognized Armin and Rosalya peering over the many curious heads with wide, terrified eyes.

"What does it look like? She just passed out!" I told him hysterically and coldly. I couldn't wake her. I was in a frenzy.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. You call an ambulance, I'll take her." He offered, leaning down to take her from me.

"No!" I snapped, standing up now and holding Brooke's limp body in my arms. "I'll take her!" I barked at him, holding her tightly to my chest.

Her eyes fluttered just a bit and I glanced down at her as I carried her carefully down the halls.

"Brooke! Stay with me little girl, we're almost to the nurse's office!" I told her.

It seemed as though she was stirring, and she opened her eyes for just a split second to glance up at me as I looked down at her. Her eyes again rolled to the back of her head and her head fell limp once more.

"Brooke! C'mon, get up…" I pleaded her as she felt back into another stupor.

As I rounded the corner for the nurse's office, there were already three nurses waiting for us. Mr. Faraize had run ahead of me and was on the phone, presumably calling an ambulance. He hung up and nodded his head.

"Please place her gently on the bed, the ambulance is on their way." The school nurse told me calmly, and yet her tone worried me even more, as if that was even possible.

My skin was jumping and shaking. I placed her down as gently as if her body was made of nothing but thin glass and then turned to the nurses in a frantic plea for help. I hadn't ever been so scared in my life.

"What's going on?!" I shouted hysterically at her and the other nurses as they scrambled around her. They ignored my pleas.

One nurse held Brooke's wrist, checking her pulse. One held a stethoscope to her chest and the other scrambled to find something. They all seemed in extreme panic which in turn sent me into even more of a frenzy.

"_Please_, is she okay!?" I shouted over them again, my breathing labored and heavy.

I prayed over and over again in my head to wake me up from this nightmare but I never did. It just kept going on around me.

"_Please wake up, please be okay, god dammit, please…" _I whispered, muttering these prayers over and over again.

"Castiel, did she mention anything to you about how she was feeling?" One of the nurses asked me frantically.

"Y-yes, yes she's been sick all day. S-she said her side was hurt...just tell me that she's okay!" I told them quickly, rocking back and forth as I watched them try to stabilize Brooke and collect her vital signs.

Suddenly a group of EMTs pushing a gurney came running through. They picked Brooke up and placed her on the base of the gurney, her body still lifeless and limp.

I wiped the sweat on my face with both hands, running my fingers through my hair and looking to the sky in anguish. When I glanced back at her I felt tears pushing past my eyes as I watched them frantically strap her down to the gurney. They quickly wheeled the gurney away and down the hallways and I followed close behind, my skin crawling with desperation.

I couldn't come to terms with what was going on, and was begging for answers. My heart jumped and my breathing was heavy and hard.

As they wheeled her towards the ambulance I rushed to her side.

"I love you Brooke, I love you so much...you're going to be okay…" I told her as I reached for her limp hand.

"Out of the way, she needs to get to the hospital immediately!" One of the EMTs shouted to me.

I stepped back, unable to hold my tears back from streaming down my sweating face in a cascade of emotion.

I just watched in awe as they slammed the doors shut and quickly drove off, the blaring of the sirens sending me running across the parking lot to my car. I had to get to the hospital.

"Castiel, stop!" I heard from behind me. I whipped around, violently wiping the tears from my face with my sleeve.

It was the principal and the school guidance counselor, motioning me to come back. I stopped and walked backwards, pointing out to where the ambulance had just driven to.

"I…I have to go…" I huffed, out of breath and hysterical.

"Please, we just need to talk to you…" The guidance counselor called back.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and running back to them. I could get expelled if I just left, but couldn't they see that I _needed_ to leave?

They began to walk inside and I followed behind them, still trembling and sniffing, trying to contain my tears. I rubbed my arms up and down.

We rounded a corner and came to the guidance counselor's office where they motioned for me to take a seat.

"I really need to go…you don't understand…" I huffed, my voice broken and weary.

"We do understand, we just need you to calm down before you go anywhere. What you just saw was extremely disturbing and I understand the urgency you are feeling, but we need to talk about this." The counselor told me calmly.

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down? What is there to talk about? She…she's not alright!" I barked back, looking again over my shoulder in the direction that I had last seen her.

"I just need you to know that the doctors are going to do everything they can to try and figure out what is wrong with Brooklyn." She explained.

"They fucking better! She needs me right now. She's all alone, you **don't** _fucking_ understand…" I cried out, cradling my head in my hands.

"We do, which is why we will be releasing you from school for a mental health leave. We just need to make sure you're stable enough to drive first. Can you try to calm down?" She asked me.

Her voice was calm and unfazed. How did they expect me to calm down? The love of my life was obviously not okay. Lysander was right; there was something she wasn't telling us. I felt like my entire world was crashing down around me.

I breathed in and looked at them.

"Listen, I need to leave. _Right now._ Please…" I begged them. I didn't know what the fuck they wanted from me.

"Just please know that it doesn't matter how quickly you get to the hospital. You need to drive safely and slowly and just know that things are out of your control right now. No matter what happens…" The guidance counselor told me.

"I understand, can I please just go?" I asked in a huff, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but please don't hesitate to come in or call the school if you need to talk." She expressed. I ignored the comment and got up from my seat, practically sprinting out the door.

As I ran for the two doors at the end of the hallway, my feet carrying me faster and faster with each stride, I suddenly came to a screeching halt when someone came over and stood at the doorways, blocking my way out.

"Lysander, move! I need to leave!" I shouted at him.

"What in god's name is going on? I got a bad vibe…we all heard the ambulance. What happened to Brooke?" He asked me sternly. He had correctly suspected that it was Brooke.

"I…I don't know! She just passed out! I'm freaking out, Lys!" I buzzed frantically, reaching for the door handle.

"Castiel, I recognize the urgency of the situation but please be careful…don't drive too fast." He told me firmly.

"I have to go." I pushed past him, running into the parking lot.

"Keep me updated!" He called back to me. I never looked back. Once I got to my car I unlocked the doors and threw myself inside, starting it up and peeling out of the parking lot.

Okay, maybe I was speeding, but did anyone really expect me to drive the speed limit? Surely my actions were justified. I couldn't just meander down the road, taking my sweet ass time; I had to get to her as soon as possible. I was already so behind and she needed me.

Just as I pulled my car around a sharp turn, I heard sirens and saw blue lights. Was I getting pulled over?

This is seriously not happening right now…

I quickly jerked my car over to the side of the road and fumbled through the middle console for my registration papers. My skin was still trembling and this was really the last thing I needed right now. As I pulled out my documents and breathed in a heavy sigh, I looked over my shoulder as the police offer came waddling over to the window, motioning me to roll it down. I pressed my finger to the button with much more strength than it actually took and looked up at the officer, my eyes red and stinging with the threat of new tears welling up.

"Any idea how fast you were going?" He barked at me, taking my license and registration in his hands as I handed it to him.

"N-no…no sir. I'm sorry. There's an emergency…" I tried to explain, choking on my words. I ran my fingers violently through my hair in anguish.

"Surely no emergency is worth going twenty over the speed limit. Do you know what the speed limit on this road is?" He growled sternly at me.

I nodded my head.

"Yes...I was purposely speeding…" I told him. I figured there was no use in lying to him. I was going to get a ticket anyway.

"What on earth would possess you to speed on purpose? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" He expressed, putting his hands on his hips.

I shook my head, raising my hand up to my eyes and wiping away tears as they frantically flowed down my face. I was completely overwhelmed.

"Son…there's no need to cry…" The police officer told me, now taken aback, almost surprised.

"I'm sorry…the love of my life is sick. She was just brought to the hospital in an ambulance. I'm trying to get there…she needs me." I told him, trying so hard to collect myself.

The police officer sighed, his shoulders falling to his sides. He reached for my door handle and opened it up.

"Come with me, son." He motioned.

Was I g-getting arrested? No, no…this can't be happening.

I slowly pulled my body out of the car, sniffing in my cries and shaking violently.

I followed the police officer to his car and then put my hands on my head, surrendering to him. If he needed to handcuff me or whatever, he could just take my arms and do it. I silently thought of how I should just take off into the woods and run to the hospital, but that scenario only ended badly.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm surrendering. Aren't you going to arrest me?" I asked him, holding my arms out to him, awaiting the cold medal handcuffs.

He chuckled just a bit, opening his car door and pulling out a box of tissues. He handed them to me and I looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Wipe your eyes…" He told me, motioning at the box of tissues. I hurriedly followed his orders and took a few tissues from the box, wiping my wet and weary eyes clean of the hot, burning tears.

He pulled out his laptop and placed it on his driver's seat, running my license and registration quickly. After seeing that I didn't have a criminal record of any kind, he closed it and handed me back my documents.

"I just wanted to call you out here to talk to you a bit. I know that you feel like the only thing you can do right now is speed to her, but I promise that things would only be worse if you do that. What's her name, son?" He asked me, his face soft and forgiving.

"B-Brooke…" I stammered.

"You think Brooke would be very happy if you wrecked your car?" He asked me, an eyebrow raised.

I let out a tiny snicker over course tears and a cracking voice.

"…She'd kill me." I scoffed, thinking of the overdrawn, dramatic reprimand I would receive from her if I were to ever put myself in danger.

"Right you are! She'd kill you if you weren't already dead. You don't need to be next to her in a hospital bed of your own, kid. Just remember that when you're driving." He explained.

He did have a point. I was a confident driver and knew that I probably wouldn't wreck, but then again, I understood where he was coming from. He was only trying to keep me safe and I appreciated his kindness.

"Thank you sir…" I breathed, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to write you up because I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now, but just be smart, okay? I'm letting you off with a warning." He told me, holding out his hand for a friendly shake.

I took it in mine and shook it, overly appreciative of his mercy. Most cops wouldn't have given a second thought to writing me a big fat ticket and sending me on my way with even more to deal with.

As we parted, I got back in my car and started it up, this time, hell bent on getting to the hospital once and for all. I paid attention to the speed limits but still couldn't help myself from whipping my car around turns a little too fast. It was only second nature to me. I couldn't find the strength to drive slowly.

When the bright red lights of the emergency room were in plain view, I let out a breath before peeling into the parking lot, swiftly parking my car and throwing my body out onto the pavement, rushing for the doors.

I glided through the emergency room's automatic doors and hurried to the front desk, out of breath and in a daze, my palms slamming onto the top of the desk.

"How can I help you today, sir?" The woman at the front desk asked me sweetly. Her calmness instantly pissed me off. How could she be so calm in a place like this?

"Brooklyn Rose Taylor...I need to know where she is, or how she is..." I huffed, my fiery eyes hopefully burning fear into the young woman's mind.

"What is your relation to the patient?" She asked me, tapping her pen to the desk.

Relation? What the fuck did that matter? All that mattered was that I was there and that I needed to see her.

"He's her boyfriend, and you can put him on the list." I heard a familiar voice from behind me pipe in.

_Boyfriend?_

I whipped my head around quickly to see Brooke's Aunt Christa walking towards me with a calm smile. She placed her hand firmly on my shoulder and nodded her head to me.

"Name please?" The front desk attendant asked me.

"Castiel Parker." I spat, looking over again to Christa. She extended her arms to me and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly, trying to contain my composure as she rubbed my back.

"C'mon...I'll give you the rundown." She told me.

She seemed to be overly calm but I could tell in her voice that she was scared. I followed her over to some chairs in the waiting area and took a seat, leaning in and ready to hear anything about Brooke's condition.

"Sorry about the whole 'boyfriend' thing. They can get picky about a bunch of friends hanging around and I thought that sounded better." She first explained.

I did too, but I wasn't concerned about that. I just nodded my head, eager to hear of how Brooke was. Christa saw the urgency gleaming in my tear glazed eyes and began again.

"Her appendix ruptured. It was pretty serious and they needed to rush her in for emergency surgery to remove it before..." She started, hesitating just a little.

"Before what?" I asked her frantically.

"Before it became fatal. That's all I know. She's on the table now, but she'll be okay." She told me, nodding her head to herself.

The word 'fatal' rattled my mind like a bullet to the skull. I tried to regulate my breathing.

"She'll be okay..." I repeated, my eyes falling to the floor.

"She won't go down without a fight, you know that. She must be strong to have walked around for god knows how long with appendicitis. The doctors said that usually you have some kind of an idea that your appendix is inflamed, but not Brooke. Leave it to her to not even notice that." Her aunt explained with a chuckle.

As the thought of my sweet, scatterbrained Brooke came flooding to mind I smiled and let out a snicker too.

"Thank you for coming down here, Castiel. You're a good friend." Christa told me sincerely. I nodded my head.

"I had to come." I muttered quietly. I just wanted to see her.

"She'll be so happy to see you. Maybe a little embarrassed knowing her, but happy nonetheless. She's never really had a good friend like you before." She explained, crossing her legs.

"I find that hard to believe…" I scoffed. I'm sure she was just as popular at her old school as she was here in Amoris.

"Brooke has always been a little bit of a loner. She had a few friends back in West Creek but always seemed to prefer being alone. With her parents always gone, I tried to get over there as much as I could to keep her company but even then; she never had a problem with being by herself. It's really refreshing seeing her actually hanging out with people." Her aunt described.

I couldn't imagine Brooke being an introvert judging by how quickly she latched onto Lysander and I.

"That's crazy, I can't picture friendly little Brooke as anything else." I sneered.

"She was bullied a lot when she was younger, but the summer she turned sixteen she transformed into this beautiful swan and started getting a lot more attention. I think at first it scared her, but by the time she transferred over to Sweet Amoris she was a little more confident in herself." She told me, snickering as she fumbled through her wallet.

She pulled out a picture and handed it to me, and I brought it up to my view with a wide smile. It was an old school portrait of Brooke. Her hair was dull, shorter and frizzy, and she smiled a big, exaggerated grin and her teeth were lined with bright pink braces that lit up her entire face. It was absolutely adorable. I laughed as I studied the photo and then reluctantly handed it back to Christa.

"This was her eighth grade picture; she hated those braces so much that she took a pair of her father's needle nose pliers to them and ripped off like, six of them before anyone even noticed…" Her aunt laughed to herself, fluttering through her wallet again.

I wanted more. I wanted to know everything about her.

She pulled out another picture, handing it to me. When I pulled it into eyeshot the sides of my mouth tugged themselves into a wild beam.

It was a picture of a tiny little girl in a pink dress littered with flowers. She held a small brown puppy in her arms and the picture, frozen in time, caught the puppy licking her cheek. The little girl wore a smile brighter than the sun as the puppy's tongue kissed her face.

"That's Brooke?" I asked, already knowing the answer, judging by her bright blue eyes and dirty brown curls.

"She was five there. She's always begged her parents for a puppy, but they always claimed she wasn't responsible enough with them being away all of the time." She explained.

I don't know how her parents could say no to a face like that.

I handed the picture back, laugher escaping my worn down lungs.

For the next hour or so, Christa fished out every picture of Brooke she kept in her wallet, thrilling me with the experience of seeing a whole new side of her. She told me stories of Brooke's reckless childhood and we laughed together at each ending, resulting with a young Brooke learning life lessons about how flushing her father's wallet down the toilet wasn't appropriate, or how getting bubblegum in your hair resulted in having to get a haircut.

I was even more in love with her than before, if that was even possible, and Christa and I healed our terrified hearts with talking of Brooke fondly. I could tell that taking the trip down memory lane was helping Christa to loosen up and feel better about Brooke's current situation already.

As we talked over coffee that we had been brought by one of the hospital staff, I straightened up, my heart jumping clean out of my chest when I saw a doctor glide through the doors and start over to us. Christa whipped her head forward once she heard my heavy breathing.

"Ms. Taylor?" The doctor asked with a warm grin, sitting across from us in a chair and putting his hands on his knees.

Christa nodded, and I was looking deeply into his eyes to try and predict what he would say next.

"Brooklyn is out of surgery and doing well." He started. Both Christa and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"As you know, her appendix had ruptured and we needed to remove it immediately. Thankfully she got here in time and there were no complications, nor have there been any signs of abscess or bacterial infection, which can be life-threatening. Since her appendix ruptured before we had the chance to remove it her recovery will be slow and she will have to stay here a few days on I.V fluids and antibiotics to prevent any infection. Appendicitis after a rupture can hold a lot of complications even after surgery, so she'll be monitored routinely to look out for that." He explained. His demeanor was calm and collected.

I could breathe again. She was going to be okay. Christa grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling towards me.

"She's been taken off the general anesthesia but we can never really tell when some patients will wake up. She could be up and talking in fifteen minutes or she could sleep until tomorrow afternoon since the effects of the anesthesia will still be in her system and can cause patients to remain groggy and tired." He explained.

"If you'd follow me, I can show you to her room so that you can be with her when she wakes up, if she isn't already awake now." He told us with a grin, now standing to his feet.

I was up in an instant and Christa and I followed the doctor down the hallways and to an elevator. The entire time I smiled to myself, wanting to see her so badly that it hurt. I rubbed the chills away from my arms and bounced up and down, the suspense killing me.

When the elevator finally reached its destination, we followed the doctor to the end of the hallway, coming to a room with a white slip of paper on the side that read 'Taylor, Brooklyn R.'

Before he opened the door he turned to us.

"There is a large red button on the wall that will call a nurse if you are to need anything. We'll be checking in periodically!" He told us cheerfully before walking off down the hallways.

Christa pushed the door open, and I followed close behind her into the room.

When my eyes crashed down onto the bed at the end of the room where Brooke laid sleeping, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Christa pulled up a chair to her bedside and put her hand in Brooke's. I took slow steps towards her, a little taken back.

Her eyes were pressed tightly shut and she breathed in and out. She looked peaceful and comfortable but the I.V in her arm sent shivers up my spine. She wore a white hospital gown and a blue blanket covered her torso, pulled up past her chest.

"She's still out like a light." Christa laughed, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"I'm going to call her parents and let them know how she's doing. They're probably worried sick. I'll be right back." She told me, taking her phone from her purse and getting up, walking out of the room and leaving me alone with her.

I swiftly took Christa's seat next to her and placed her soft hand in mine.

"You scared the shit out of me, little girl. You're so dead when you wake up..." I snickered, as if she could hear my sarcastic remark.

She lay motionless, just breathing in and out as steady as a drum.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…" I told her, running my fingers through her hair.

I wished she would wake up, but she seemed content just sleeping. She needed her rest, so I wouldn't dare try to wake her, but I did miss her bright eyes.

"I love you Brooke. I love you and I promise I'm going to show you that." I whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek before pulling my body away.

**A/N: I deeply apologize if any or all of this is medically incorrect, but for the sake of drama, you got to do what you got to do! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews!**


	33. Chapter 32: I Can

**Chapter Thirty Two: I Can't Help It**

**Brooke's POV- **

I stirred from my deep sleep, first tossing my head in agony. The bright lights that shined through my thin eyelids notified me quickly that I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my apartment. My entire body ached with an excruciating pain, and I started to open my eyes but quickly shut them back once I felt the sting of light as it jabbed at my pupils. I lifted my arms to rub my eyes, only to jolt up in a panic when one of my arms wouldn't come easily. I could feel something tugging me back as it nipped like a bee sting.

All at once my eyes were open and gawking down at my arm. A blue I.V needle stuck out from the middle of my arm. A piece of clear adhesive tape kept it in place and dried blood covered the area around it.

"Brooke!" I heard from my left. I turned my head and saw Auntie sauntering over to me with a smile.

"What the…where am I? What happened?" I stammered. Panic slowly washed over my body completely.

"Your appendix busted like a balloon, sweetie. They had to take it out. You passed out in school! How're you feeling?" She asked, sitting down in a chair next to me.

Suddenly the last thoughts of my memory came flooding back. The last thing I remembered was looking up at Castiel as he carried me through the hallways. The rest was covered in a haze.

"Am…am I alright?" I asked, ignoring her question and feeling another sharp jab of pain from my lower abdomen.

Auntie assured me that I was as I frantically lifted the blankets and my hospital gown to find the source of the pain.

I peered down in amazement at the surgery site on my lower abdomen. I never once had anything happen to me that granted me with a scar on my body and was actually quite pleased with it. The black stitches stuck out and poked in all sorts of directions and the dried blood around it made for an even cooler appearance. As cool as it was, one look at it, and the pain throughout my entire body, especially this area, was now accounted for.

I shook my head, trying to collect the thoughts running through my mind. They had operated on me; took my appendix out, and I was just finding out about it now.

"I guess I should wake Castiel up…" Auntie said to me with a smile and a wink.

I tilted my head in confusion and looked over her shoulder in utter shock. There, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out sat Castiel. His head was rested on the wall and his eyes were closed. I peered up at the clock and read the time. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"What is he doing here?" I asked her as she made her way over to him.

"He's been here since before you were even off the operating table…" She told me with a warm grin.

She leaned down and shook his shoulder just barely and he lunged forward, his eyes shooting open. When they fell on me, a sleepy smile curled up to his cheeks.

"Brooke…" He cooed, quickly coming over to me and sitting beside me. "You've finally decided to join us!" He added with a snicker.

I couldn't help but smile when he came over to me with that snarky grin across his face. It was good to see him here.

"You people must be pretty boring if you say I've been asleep since school this afternoon, jeez." I laughed, trying to make a joke of the entire situation.

I silently winced in pain, trying to hide it from them. I had obviously put them through enough.

"We're the boring ones? You're the one who's been snoring in that bed for nine hours!" Castiel sneered, pulling his chair up to the side of my bed next to my laughing Auntie.

"There's the Castiel I know, making fun of the girl who just had emergency surgery. Why are you here, anyway?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"I told you this morning, I have nothing better to do." He shrugged, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. I laughed. I was absolutely amazed at the loyalty he had showed me. I was so lucky to have him as a friend.

Auntie picked up her phone and started to press the keys.

"I'm calling your parents; they've been waiting to talk to you…" Auntie said with a smile, handing me the ringing phone. I hated the fact that I had concerned my parents from so far away.

"Christa, how is she doing?" I heard my father's gruff voice at the other end of the line.

I instantly winced just thinking about the phone bill I had _already_ racked up. I didn't get to talk to my parents a lot because of this reason.

"Dad, it's me, Brooklyn." I said, calling myself by my full name, which they for some reason insisted on always calling me.

"Brooklyn! How are you feeling, darling? Oh honey, Brooklyn is on the phone!" I heard my father express, calling to my mom, whose voice was soon detectable through the phone.

"I'm okay, dad. Really…" I told them sheepishly.

"We've been so worried about you! Are you in a lot of pain?" My frantic mother asked me. I could tell she had snatched the phone away from my father.

"Eh, it's not that bad…" I told her, lying of course. It was pretty bad, but I wasn't about to worry anyone.

I talked to my parents for just a few more minutes while Castiel and Auntie seemed to chat about me as they watched me with smiles. I was assuming that they had gotten to know each other pretty well after sitting together in the same room for over nine hours.

When I hung up the phone and handed it to Auntie, I looked up as I saw a face I didn't recognize coming through the door.

"Oh, you're up! How long have you been up?" A man dressed in scrubs, who I assumed was a doctor, chirped happily as he walked towards me.

"I just woke up, actually…" I told him, shrugging my shoulders shyly.

The doctor came over to me and introduced himself before taking the stethoscope from his neck, pressing the buds of it to his ears and taking the base in his hands, putting it up to my chest. He listened as I breathed in and out slowly, and then nodded his head took my temperature by placing a small clip sensor on my finger and glancing at the screen.

"Everything looks good. Feeling any pain, Brooklyn?" He asked me with a smile.

I was feeling a lot of pain. It seemed as though my entire body ached and stung, especially my abdomen. It was almost excruciating.

"Um, you could say that…" I told him with a shrug. I didn't need his sympathy.

"Do you know the last time the nurses came in and gave her more dilaudid in her I.V?" The doctor asked Auntie.

She raised her eyebrow in thought.

"It's been around five hours since a nurse has put anything in her I.V, if that's what you're asking…" Castiel muttered sheepishly, his eyes on the floor.

Was he really paying attention that well? I must've worried him a lot…

"Five hours?" The doctor exclaimed, seeming taken aback.

"At least, yeah…" Auntie agreed, nodding to Castiel.

"Oh dear, you must be in a tremendous amount of pain. I am so sorry, I am going to go and get you some dilaudid right now. I truly apologize…" He told me, seriously.

I nodded my head, gritting my teeth as the pain only worsened.

Castiel and Auntie looked on, seeming worried.

The doctor hurried out of the room, presumably to get me some pain management, which I was definitely looking forward to.

"Brooke, tell us the truth, how bad is the pain?" Auntie asked me, concern on her face.

"I mean, I'm not on my death bed or anything…" I shrugged, still not wanting any attention.

"Stop being so cryptic, little girl…it's okay to admit that you're hurting. They're gonna get you some good drugs, don't worry." Castiel told me with a wink.

The bags under his eyes concerned me. Auntie looked exhausted and disheveled as well, and I only felt terrible for making them stay here with me for so long. I wanted to send them both home for a good night's sleep.

"You should both go home…I'll be okay, really." I told them sincerely.

"Well, I am probably going to head home once the doctor eases my worries a little more. I was going to beg my boss for the day off tomorrow, but Castiel has agreed to stay with you overnight. You know how heartless my boss can be. I'll be back here right after work." Auntie explained to me.

I was relieved at least Auntie had decided to go home and get some rest. Her job was demanding, and I knew that she was only doing what she had to do.

Castiel staying with me overnight was out of the question, though.

"Absolutely not, you need to go home, Cas…" I told him sternly. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Brooke, I'm not leaving you here alone." He told me, crossing his arms.

"Yes you are. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine!" I whined, his stubbornness getting on each and every last nerve.

"That's what you said right before you passed out in my arms…" Castiel muttered, giving me _that_ look.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have you out of here by the end of the night, don't worry…" I grumbled to him, shaking my head.

I appreciated his kindness, but it was too much. He was burdening himself for me, and it only made me feel terrible.

"I'm shaking in my boots..." Castiel snickered; an unsure smile sprawled across his face.

Just as I tried to think of a witty comeback, the doctor came sauntering back into the room, holding a syringe and a vial of some kind of medicine. I cringed when I saw the needle attached to the syringe.

"I apologize again, Brooklyn. I have some pain medication here for you, which should have you feeling much better in just a few moments." He told me as he unscrewed the cap to the needle off and stuck it into the vial, sucking up a certain amount of its contents.

"Am…am I going to need a shot?" I asked meekly. I wasn't exactly too hot about injections.

He snickered as he approached me.

"No, no…that's what your I.V is for! I'll just inject this into the I.V line and it'll enter your system that way. It won't hurt at all!" He told me kindly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he grasped my I.V line and slowly poked the needle through a tube at the top that contained the drips of my fluids.

"There, you should be feeling much better in no time. The dilaudid should make you a little out of touch, in a sense. You might feel giggly, maybe even a little loopy, but that is expected. You'll probably fall asleep again after a while since it will also make you a bit drowsy." He explained.

"I'm going to get high off of this stuff?" I asked him blatantly. Castiel and Auntie snickered in the background.

"You could say that…" The doctor chuckled.

"Great…" I sighed, letting out a tiny giggle for some comic relief.

"We'll be back in a little while to check up on you. Don't hesitate to call for a nurse if you need anything!" The doctor chirped before heading for the door to leave.

"Hear that little girl; you're going to be a silly mess in just a minute. I have a feeling we're going to have fun tonight!" Castiel sneered.

"You're not staying here tonight!" I barked at Castiel. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…" He snickered to himself.

"I hope that stuff makes you feel a little better at least, sweetie." Auntie told me with a smile, patting my hand in hers.

I looked up at her, my eyes fluttering to focus on her image as it suddenly blurred.

"Hm?" I asked, laughing to myself. Everything seemed a little funnier for some reason…

Auntie snickered, looking over to Castiel before looking back to me.

"Working already?" Castiel asked with a laugh.

I just looked around the room. Everything seemed so much more…beautiful. So big, bright, and wide. I was taking in my surroundings with a new sense of awareness.

I brought my hands slowly to my face, turning them over and studying them. When I heard a chorus of laughter I whipped my head to the side.

"Wh-what are you laughing at me for?" I stammered, a smile curling up on my lips. I was definitely not feeling myself.

"How are you feeling, Brooke?" Auntie asked me with a grin.

I brought that question to the back of my mind and pondered my answer. I was feeling _great_.

"I'm…I'm good!" I breathed, nodding my head.

"You're hopped up, is what you are!" Castiel laughed to himself.

"Want me to turn the TV on, sweetie?" Auntie asked me. I stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if I had heard her correctly.

"I-I can watch TV?" I asked her. I seemed to be dumbfounded by this.

She giggled, covering her laughter with her hand.

"Yes, of course! That's what that big TV is for!" She expressed, pointing to a large TV hanging from the wall.

"Whoa…" I gasped, tilting my head to study the TV a little closer. My auntie took the TV remote in her hand and turned it on.

"What should we watch?" Auntie asked me.

"Hmm…" I hummed, lost in thought.

"Is this okay?" She asked, flipping to my favorite celebrity gossip channel.

I nodded my head wildly, attempting to sit up in bed and glue my eyes to the TV.

"Cas, are you sure you'll be okay here? I can always call out…" I heard Auntie ask Castiel as I watched TV aimlessly. I listened, but couldn't rip my eyes away from the screen.

Did my auntie just call Castiel Cas? I giggled to myself as I thought about it.

"Yeah, I'd rather be here than worrying about her at home. You go home and get some rest." He told her sincerely. I smiled to myself. I had a good best friend.

"Thank you so much for all of your help today; you're such a good boy. If only I was younger, I'd snatch a boy like you right up!" Auntie told Castiel with a laugh.

I giggled at this. He was a good boy, wasn't he? Silly Castiel…

"Brookie, I'm gonna head home, is that okay?" Auntie asked me, now coming into my field of vision.

I nodded my head with a smile. I was glad that Auntie was going home to get rest.

She leaned down and grabbed me, giving me a warm embrace. I wrapped my free arm around her, my eyes peeking over her shoulder to the TV.

"I'm so glad my favorite niece is okay!" She whispered happily in my ear. I chuckled and looked at her, wide eyed.

"I'm your only niece!" I slurred, still giggling.

"And my favorite!" She smiled, taking her purse from the chair beside my bed.

"I'll be back in the morning! Don't hesitate to call my cell if you need me!" She called out before opening the door.

"We'll be just fine!" Castiel called back. I raised my hand to wave to her and she blew me a kiss before quietly closing the door.

When she left, I fixed my eyes again on the TV and Castiel came and sat by my side.

"You really watch this crap?" He asked me. I turned to him, squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked him, feeling confused by his words. This 'crap' was entertaining!

Castiel laughed, shaking his head.

"You really are hopped up, aren't you?"

"I am NOT hopped up…" I giggled. I couldn't stop laughing at everything.

"Mhm, and I do NOT have red hair!" He countered.

"Y-yes you do…" I was confused on why he would even say that. Clearly he DOES have red hair…

"It was sarcasm, little girl..."

He rolled his eyes with a snarky grin.

I laughed, reminding myself that Castiel was indeed a sarcastic bastard.

"But…you weren't born with red hair…"

I had always wondered what his natural hair color was. Brunette like me, maybe. Possibly even blonde. I couldn't picture him as anything other than the fiery red head that I knew.

"Yes I was!" He argued back. I looked at him, tilting my head in confusion.

"R-really?" I slurred.

He again snickered to himself.

"No, not really. I have black hair under all this red, but I think it looks better red. What do you think?" He asked me, leaning back in his chair and looking up at his own hair.

"Black? Like Leigh's! No, I quite like your red hair I think…" I muttered, reaching out and grabbing for a strand of his hair. I tousled it in my fingers and looked up into his dark brown and grey eyes. He blinked at me, a smile rising to his cheeks.

"Good answer." He muttered, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Are you gonna leave too?" I asked him. I suddenly didn't want to be alone. I wanted him to stay with me.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked me, tilting his head. It was almost…_cute._ Castiel was cute.

I shook my head.

"No…no, I want you to stay with me." I told him, leaning back and resting my head on my soft pillow.

"Good, because I wasn't going to leave anyway." He said with a smile.

My eyes fluttered. It was a wonder I was feeling sleepy again after sleeping a straight nine hours.

"W-What about Demon?" I asked him, different thoughts floating around in my head.

"Lysander is taking care of Demon for me tonight." He told me softly.

"W-Why are you here?"

I was wondering once and for all why he was staying by my side so loyally.

"Because you're my best friend, Brooke. You're very special to me, and I want to be there for you."

He sounded serious and sincere. I looked over at him and smiled.

"You're growing soft on me, Cas…" I whispered, now closing my eyes.

It was a far cry from the sarcastic bad ass I had grown to know, but I liked this side of him, even if I did give him shit for it.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I can't help what you do to me…" He sighed. I opened my heavy eyes to look up at him once more.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. My head was spinning and I was feeling more and more out of touch than ever before.

"It's nothing, forget it." He suddenly murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

My eyes fluttered, and the world around me seemed to grow more and more heavy. I had a reply in mind, but before I knew it, I was slipping back into a deep sleep that I swear nothing could have waken me from.


	34. Chapter 33: Always There

**Chapter Thirty Three: Always There**

**Castiel's POV-**

My eyes slowly flapped open to the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of my hair being played with. My back ached and as I opened my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep with my head on Brooke's lap while still sitting in the chair next to her bed. My body was contorted and bent over in an uncomfortable position and as I glanced up to Brooke, I saw that she was awake, silently stroking my hair as I laid my head in her lap. I quickly rose up, immediately feeling hot at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Cas." Brooke cooed, flashing me a sweet smile.

"That must not have been too comfortable for you, I'm sorry…I don't even remember passing out like that…" I was utterly embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. It was actually quite comfy." She giggled, shaking her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, raising my arms over my head and stretching.

The hotness of my cheeks was almost unbearable. _She had been playing with my hair while I slept_…that fact alone was enough to send me into a love drunk stupor.

"The nurses came in and gave me a little more of that di-something…the pain meds. So, it's safe to say I'm okay…" She giggled.

I didn't get my hopes up too much; she was high as a kite, anyway. Plus, after what I almost told her last night, I needed to work on my subtleties.

"Well, good. So the pain isn't too harsh?"

"Nah, I don't feel anything right now. Well, except for a numb lap." She chuckled.

I gritted my teeth with embarrassment, rolling my eyes in anguish.

"Hey, what can I say? Obviously you make a pretty good pillow…" I shrugged.

"Well thanks, I guess…"

She giggled to herself, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Cas?" She blinked, looking up at me from under her sweeping bangs.

"Hmm?"

I was pulling my jacket over my chilly arms, zipping it up half way and giving her a sideways glance.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. You've been the best friend I could ask for through this. Heck, through everything. I don't know where I'd be without you." She told me, her bright blue eyes alive with sincerity.

I glanced down at the floor, flustered and hot.

"It's not a big deal…"

"No, it _is _a big deal. I don't know how I got so lucky to have met someone like you." She slurred.

She was clearly feeling a little out of it, but was trying to be serious.

"I'm the lucky one, Brooke."

She held out her arms, inviting me to be swept away in her embrace and I happily obliged. As I wrapped myself around her I felt her sigh with content as she deepened the hug with her good arm.

I pulled away and our eyes locked. Her eyelids flickered but kept the stare nonetheless. My heart beat felt irregular and sounded like a bass drum. I leaned in a little closer, not sure what I was planning on doing. I was on auto pilot, not even thinking about how Brooke was only being so sentimental because of the pain medication.

Just as I moved my lips even closer to hers, my phone rang out, the ringtone loud and booming.

I swiftly caught myself, protruding backwards and snatching my phone from my pocket. Brooke scratched her neck as she watched me, swaying back and forth, her balance seeming a little uneven.

I pressed the phone to my ear, almost thankful to the caller. If my phone hadn't rung, there is really no telling _what_ my instincts would have done.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, my eyes darting to every corner in the room.

"How is she this morning?" I heard Lysander ask from the other end of the line.

"She's doing really great!" I told him, smiling at Brooke.

"Can we come down and visit?" He asked, referring to Nathaniel, Rosalya and himself. He had been texting me nonstop since yesterday, probably waiting for the right time to ask.

"Hold on, I'll ask her."

I pressed the phone to my chest and glanced at Brooke who was playing aimlessly with a loose string on her blanket.

"How would you feel about seeing Lys and the gang?"

Her entire face lit up with excitement. "Are they here?" She asked me intently.

"Not yet, they were just wondering if they could come by." I told her.

"I'd love to see them." She grinned before going back to fiddling with the strings.

"It's a go, bro. I'll see you guys in a few!" I told Lysander, pressing my phone back to my ear.

"Great, see you soon!" He chirped back. I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket, this time keeping my distance from Brooke.

Obviously my hormonal dispositions were very capable of taking advantage of a hopped up, post-surgery Brooke. I couldn't get so close to her while my emotions were running so high. I might just kiss her.

"I'm happy Lysander is coming…" Brooke droned, now studying the ends of her hair.

I stood there awkwardly, sticking my hands in my pockets as I nodded.

"Nate and Rosa, too!" I told her with a smile.

Her grin grew wider and she stuck out her hand, motioning me to come closer.

"Wanna see my scar?" She whispered, once I was closer. How random.

"Uh…do you want me to see your scar?" I asked her, scrunching my nose in confusion.

She nodded her head, biting her lip in suspense.

"It's really cool!" She expressed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"In that case…"

I walked towards her, peering down at her as she lay in her bed. She slowly started to pull off her blanket and then lifted up her hospital gown, oblivious to the fact that she was exposing her mid drift and pink lace panties to me at the same time.

I could feel my entire face getting hot. I tried so hard to focus on the small scar that was etched into her lower right abdomen. Of course, instead of fixing on the scar, I couldn't help but to study her exposed body. Her hipbones, her cute belly button, her smooth thighs, her adorable pink panties. I quickly turned my head to the side, trying to wipe away the blush and fluster.

"That's _really_ cool, Brooke…"

I felt guilty. I was checking out the girl I loved as she lay in a hospital bed, high on dilaudid, weak and helpless.

"I know, right?" She snickered, thankfully covering herself back up and laying back down onto her pillow.

I ran my fingers through my hair in anguish, feeling completely rattled. I hoped Lysander would show up soon. I couldn't trust myself to be alone with her for much longer without taking her head and kissing her without a second thought.

"Castiel, what's your favorite color?" I heard as I paced across the room, trying to walk off the tension. I turned to her with a sideways grin.

"Guess."

"Red?" She cooed, tilting her head in that adorable way that I love.

I winked at her. "You already knew!"

"Guess mine!" She chirped excitedly.

"Hmm, is it puce green?" I sneered sarcastically, now taking my seat back by her bedside.

"Ew, no! That's the ugliest color ever!"

"I'm kidding, it's yellow." I snickered, shaking my head.

"You knew that?"

"Duh, you wear yellow all the time. Plus, it makes your blue eyes pop. I could have only hoped that your favorite color would be yellow. You look good in yellow…" I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

She stared at me, biting her lip and snickering a bit.

"You know, you don't have to be so nice to me just because I'm in this hospital bed."

"I know that." I breathed, painfully breaking the eye contact and darting my stare to the ground.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket and I fished into it and plucked it out, bringing it to my view and reading the new text message I had received.

'_I heard about Brooke. How is she doing?' _

It was from Leigh.

"Who is that?" Brooke asked, running her fingers through her hair in a half-baked, haphazard way.

"It's Leigh, he was just wondering how you were." I told her, being honest and upfront.

"Leigh? As in, my ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah…"

'_She's doing well, thanks for checking in.'_ I typed back quickly, sending the text.

"Well, that's sweet of him…" She shrugged, now taking the TV remote from her bedside and turning on the TV.

"I guess." I shrugged.

My phone buzzed from my hand once more, and I glanced down.

'_Thanks so much for taking care of her. You're a good man. Please tell her that I am thinking about her and hope she gets well soon.'_ He texted back.

"Leigh says hi, he's thinking about you." I told Brooke with a nod.

She bit her lip and nodded, thinking those words through.

"I miss Leigh sometimes; I wish we could be friends." She told me.

"I'll tell him that. He's done a little growing up; I think it's been long enough. Maybe we can hang out at Lysander's sometime with him."

I wasn't worried about Brooke ever taking Leigh back because I knew she wouldn't; I just wanted her to be happy. Whatever she wanted, I wanted to make it happen for her and if she wanted to be friends with Leigh that was fine by me.

As I heard the doorknob jiggle I glanced over and watched as the door opened and a nurse came sauntering in, followed by three familiar faces. Brooke looked up, doe-eyed and alert.

"Ms. Taylor, you have some visitors!" The nurse chirped happily, holding the door open for Lysander, Nathaniel and Rosalya.

Brooke sat up in bed and flattened her hair down before waving to them with a huge, toothy grin.

"Brooke!" Rosalya chirped, rushing to her and throwing her arms around her neck.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Brooke laughed while she hugged Rosa.

"We're so glad that you're okay!" Lysander told her, coming to stand behind Rosa and wait for his hug.

When Rosa was done holding Brooke, Lysander leaned down and hugged her. I watched over her to make sure they didn't squeeze her too hard. Their embraces were followed by Nathaniel, who held a vase of roses in his arms.

"We got these flowers for you!" He told her, hugging her with one arm.

"They're so pretty! Thanks guys…" Brooke cooed as Nathaniel placed them on the table in the corner. Brooke looked up to admire them fondly.

Roses would have to suffice, I suppose. I would have picked a mixture of her two favorites, though, yellow tulips and blue orchids, but again, roses would do.

"I bet everyone at school is talking about me…" She giggled, looking into the faces of her friends.

"Not in a bad way. Well…Amber did start this rumor but I got it taken care of pretty quickly. Everyone is just worried." Nathaniel told her.

I almost wanted to smack him. Why would he tell her that his idiot sister started a rumor? She didn't need that stress.

"Yeah, everyone has been asking us about you. Alexy and Armin, Kentin, Iris, Violette, Jade, They're all so worried." Rosalya told her with a smile.

"Wh-what rumor did Amber start?" Brooke piped, anxiety in her tone.

I rolled my eyes; she didn't need to be worrying about Amber.

"She told everyone that you overdosed on heroin. Only a few idiots believed it, but the rest of the school knows you pretty well. My sister is a brat, she'll grow up eventually. Don't mind her." Nathaniel explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the nurses have been pumping heroin into this thing all day to wean me off…" She sneered sarcastically, eyeing her I.V.

"Ew, that thing is gross! Does it hurt?" Rosalya gawked, pointing to the needle in her arm. Brooke looked down at it.

I rolled my shoulders with nerves. Rosalya shouldn't have pointed out Brooke's I.V. I worried that it would make her feel bad.

"Um, not really… She shrugged, looking over to them with a smile.

"Do you feel any pain from the surgery sight?" Lysander asked her.

_Why was everyone asking questions? _Couldn't they just enjoy her presence and be happy she was okay?

"I'm high on pain meds right now, so no." Brooke giggled.

"You're high?" Nathaniel asked, squinting his eyes.

"As a kite." I snickered.

"I couldn't even tell!" Lysander laughed.

I sat at the edge of her bed and took Brooke's hand in mine.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, little girl?" I asked her quietly as everyone else chattered around her. I worried that maybe them being here was too much.

"I'm fine, Cas! Stop worrying, you big sissy!" She giggled, poking my chest with her finger.

I gasped playfully.

"No one calls me a sissy and gets away with it! Soon as you're feeling better I owe you a beating." I told her teasingly, winking at her and shaking my head.

Lysander, Rosa and Nathaniel stayed for around an hour, talking with Brooke and really lifting her spirits. Maybe I was being too defensive of her, because she really seemed to cheer up while they were here. They left with the promise of coming back to see her soon, and in an instant we were alone together again. As much as I loved the alone time, it was proving to be a little too much for me and I was continuously having to remind myself to keep control.

"Cas, will you please go home tonight? It's not that I don't want you here, I just feel so bad…" Brooke told me as we watched a re-run of Myth Busters.

"I told you, I don't have anything better to do." I sneered.

"But you do, I know you do. I would feel a lot better if you went home and got some sleep…really." She pressed, looking defeated and worn.

I wanted to stay by her side so badly. She needed me, didn't she?

"We'll talk about it." I huffed, my eyes fixing themselves on the television. I didn't want to leave, but a huge part of me was telling me that it would only be for the best if I did.

We aimlessly watched a few more ridiculous episodes of the television show in silence, Brooke napping on and off. While she slept, I played Tetris on my phone and phased in and out of watching the TV, slipping into a vacancy of my own. I hardly even noticed the nurse as she snuck into the room until I heard the door close. I looked up from my phone and smiled at her, glancing over to Brooke, who was now stirring from her light nap.

"Hello Brooklyn, sorry to wake you." She spoke softly, making her way over to her bedside.

"Mmm…" Brooke moaned as she sat up, sighing and holding out her arm.

"I'll change out this I.V for a new one after the examination." The nurse told her as she ran her routine checks.

While the nurse collected Brooke's temperature, she turned to her with a smile.

"Would you like to try and take a shower tonight?" The nurses asked her.

"I need a shower…" Brooke sighed, nodding her head.

"Well I can certainly help you with that if you'd like. Or maybe your boyfriend could help you? Whatever you're comfortable with." She told her.

Brooke looked at her with a blank stare as the nurse waited for a reply. I knew she wasn't the type to correct her for calling me her boyfriend, and I loved every minute of it. According to the nurse, Brooke was _mine_.

"Um…" She droned, scratching her neck in embarrassment. I hoped she wouldn't ask me to help her. I _really_ couldn't deal with _that._

"Cas?" She peeped, her blue eyes blinking and waiting.

"Huh?" I gulped, hoping she wasn't asking me to help her in the shower.

"W-will you…um, help me?" She stammered, turning red.

"Oh…oh, of course little girl. I'll help you." What was I going to do, say no? I couldn't say no to her.

"Well, let me get this catheter out. I'll give you some time to shower and you can just press the call button when you're dry and ready for me to come back and insert the new catheter." The nurse told her, leaning down and carefully removing the tape from Brooke's arm that covered the line in her arm.

She quickly pulled out the line from Brooke's arm and then stuck a bandage over it. Brooke winced, turning her head to me and gritting her teeth.

"The shower is in the bathroom, and there are instructions inside on how to use it, but it's very simple. Please don't hesitate to call if you need any help." The nurse told her. She put a waterproof bandage over her stitches before leaving us.

Brooke giggled and looked over at me with a smirk.

"So, are you cool with seeing me naked?" She chuckled wildly.

No, no I was NOT cool with seeing her naked. Okay…maybe I was a _little _cool with it, but not under these circumstances. I was freaking out.

"Uh, I won't…um…" I stammered, trying to find words.

"I'm kidding. You can close your eyes, right?" She asked, still giggly.

"Definitely closing my eyes for this one, little girl." I scoffed, taking her hand and helping her out of bed.

Her first steps were wobbly, like a newborn fawn. We slowly made our way across the room to the bathroom, my skin crawling and my heart jumping. What had I gotten myself into?

I lead her as she held my arm into the bathroom and then closed the door, looking around as I let her gather her balance.

"So um, should I just take this thing off?" She asked, looking down at her gown.

"Um…" I trailed, scratching my neck.

She reached over with her bandaged arm to the strings in the back and gave up, whining in pain.

"I can hardly even move this arm…" She sighed.

"I'll get them for you…" I told her, swallowing the bile in my throat. She turned around and faced me. I tried so hard to control my wandering eyes.

I carefully untied the strings, starting with the ones on the top, and working down.

"Don't peep at me now, Cas!" She giggled.

"I won't, promise." I breathed, my hands shaking as I untied the last set of strings, pressing my eyes closed tightly as the back of the hospital gown fell open.

My left eyelid defied me and squinted open for just a second and I breathed in when I caught a quick glance of her backside.

I was beating myself in my head, over and over again, and gushing at the same time at how _perfect_ she was.

"Okay, I broke my promise but I swear I didn't mean to…" I told her truthfully, my eyes still pressed shut.

"Cas! You saw my butt?!" She screeched. I felt her good arm shove me and I took a step back, snickering.

"Accidently!" I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're so lucky I'm doped up right now…" She laughed, grabbing onto my shoulder. I could feel her stepping forward into the shower.

"Can you reach out and close the curtain?" She asked me.

I felt blindly in front of me and when my fingers grazed across the plastic of the shower curtain I grabbed it and dragged it across the line, closing it and saving myself from my disobedient eyes.

"A-are you okay in there?" I asked her, sitting on a chair in the corner of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I can do most of this stuff one armed." She called back, the roaring of the water muffling her tiny voice.

I slouched down in the chair, resting my head on the wall and looking up to the ceiling. Suddenly, I heard something that sent chills up my arms.

From inside the shower, over the thunder of the water pressure, I heard a beautiful, angelic voice singing the lyrics to a familiar ballad.

Brooke was singing in the shower and her voice was breathtaking. I leaned forward, hanging onto every word. I sighed with passion, falling even more in love with her. She was everything I wanted.

I fantasized about pulling the shower curtain back, grabbing her soaking wet body and pulling it close to mine, soaking my own clothes as I pushed my lips against hers. I shook the dirty, unrequited wishes back into the furthest corner of my mind and just continued to listen to her voice as it echoed through my skull.

When she finally shut the shower off, I grabbed a towel and stuck it through the shower curtain, turning my head to the side to avoid stealing anymore glances.

"Thanks!" She chirped, grabbing the towel.

I kept my eyes off of her body as I aided her in putting her hospital gown back on, and then I walked her back into her room, helping her back into bed. Her hair was wet and stringy and fell around her face in a wavy mess. I loved it.

"I feel so much better…" She breathed, laying back down into her pillow.

"I'm glad to hear it, little girl."

I took my seat by her bedside and smiled at her.

"Even though my best friend saw my butt…" She snickered. I was getting hot again and could feel myself turning red.

"Hey, you asked for it by deciding to let me help you get undressed!" I chuckled.

She giggled and looked over at her bare arm.

"It's actually weird not having the I.V in…" She hummed.

"Oh yeah..." I leaned over and pushed the red call button to alert the nurses that she needed her catheter put back in.

"I don't want them to put another needle in me…" Brooke whined, pouting as she tossed her head.

"You're scared of a little needle?" I teased.

She nodded her head and puckered her lips. If it were up to me, I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her, but unfortunately she needed another catheter set.

"You'll be fine, they don't even put a real needle in you. It's just a flimsy plastic tube. It doesn't hurt." I tried to console her.

"I really wish that my appendix never decided to burst…" She sighed, her face dropping into a upsetting frown.

Just as she finished talking, the nurse pushed the door open and walked to us.

"How was your shower, Brooklyn?"

Brooke shrugged, obviously nervous.

"First let's take care of your wet bandage and I'll put a dry one over it." She told Brooke, lifting up her hospital gown to change the bandage. I kept my eyes glued to the TV.

"And now just let me get my line and needle and I'll set your catheter."

"Do I have to have a catheter?" Brooke asked meekly. I looked on, wishing I could take her pain away.

"Unfortunately you do, sweetie. Just for a few more days…" The nurse told her, trying to ask sympathetic.

Brooke sighed and grabbed the sides of the bed with her good arm as the nurse took her supplies from the counter and placed them on a silver stand by Brooke's bedside. Brooke reluctantly offered her arm up to the nurse who grasped it and began poking around to find a vein.

"I really don't like needles…" Brooke breathed heavily. I offered her my hand.

"You can squeeze me if you want." I told her.

Instead, she buried her head into my shoulder before grabbing my outstretched hand.

"Little poke…" The nurse warned her. I looked up and watched her as she slide the catheter into Brooke's arm. Brooke groaned in pain into my shoulder and I used my free hand to stroke her hair.

"Shh, all done little girl." I whispered to her.

The nurse quickly applied a piece of tape around the catheter and then screwed it to the I.V line.

"Finished! Good job, Brooke!" The nurse chirped.

Brooke was still shaken from the experience and held me tight, a few tears escaping the sides of her eyes. The nurse gave Brooke more dilaudid and after she left Brooke looked up from my shoulder, her big blue eyes breaking my heart.

"Y-you lied…you said it wouldn't hurt…but it did." She sniffed.

The effects of the dilaudid were obvious in her slurred words.

"Brooke I would never lie to you…I guess everyone's pain tolerance is different. I'm sorry…" I told her, patting her back.

She breathed in and looked over at her arm.

"I-I'm sorry Cas. I'm acting like a big baby..." She blurted, now wiping at her tears swiftly.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes. You don't have to act all tough in front of me." I told her.

"I know. You're the only person I could bare to do that in front of. I'm glad you're here with me…" She droned, her tone becoming distant as the dilaudid made her drowsier.

"I'm glad to be here." I told her sincerely.

"I know that…b-but could you do me a favor tonight?"

'Anything." I breathed.

"Please go home…get some rest. You can come back tomorrow. Just please go home and take care of yourself." She pressed.

I sighed. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't continue to make her feel guilty like this.

"Alright. Fine." I half-heartedly agreed. I would at least wait until Christa came back so that she wouldn't be alone, but I wasn't happy about it.

"Thanks Cas. For everything." She murmured, closing her eyes as her head sunk further into the pillow.

"Anytime, little girl."

She was breaking my heart more than she ever did when she was with Leigh or Kentin. As I watched her drift off to find peace and comfort in her dreams I wished so badly I could trade places with her. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew that if I was in her position I would feel the same way that she did, but even if I was going home tonight, I would continue to be there for her, and when she recovered, I was finally going to tell her how I felt about her.

**So it looks like this story will be closer to forty chapters before I finish it; still have a few more things to come, but I hope you enjoyed the fluff of these last few! Thank you all SO much for your amazing reviews, you guys are the BEST!**


	35. Chapter 34: An Idea

**Chapter Thirty Four: An Idea**

**Castiel's POV-**

The next two months were hard on all of us, especially Brooke. Since her appendix had ruptured before it was removed, she was sick all the time. Her immunity was shot straight through the heart and the bacteria that had leaked into her system didn't help her case. It seemed as though every few days she was coming down with something. She tried to be strong and often times came to school even though she felt terrible. My heart ached for her. I tried to help her by making her laugh since she long had rejected my attempts at carrying her bag or walking her places, all because she was much too humble to take those things.

As the days grew longer and the air around started to warm with the promise of a long, hot summer forthcoming, I knew that my time to tell her how I felt was fast approaching. She was growing stronger everyday once the spring rain let up and wasn't chilling her to the bone anymore.

I held my tongue through those two months, allowing her to recover and focus on herself while still making sure I was a big part of her life. When she was feeling well we would sit up on our balcony above the school and mouth off about the world or drive around hopelessly singing along to our favorite songs. I was still teaching Brooke how to play the guitar and I swear she was a natural; her long fingers able to move themselves impressively fast up and down the neck of any guitar she picked up. I was still miserably crazy about every little thing she did and I was growing impatient, waiting for my day to come.

The first of May, a new wind blew into my open bedroom window and woke me up with a new sense of motivation. Today was the day of Brooke's last doctor's appointment. She had broken a record by not getting sick for a week straight, and things were starting to fall back into place, I could just feel it.

I sprung out of bed that day, ready to start planning my confession. Okay, maybe I wasn't _that _excited for it, more like nervous.

I still needed to get her to see me differently, because right now I was only her best friend. For all I knew, she thought of me like a brother. Just the thought of that made me cringe. I definitely needed something to change her outlook; I just wasn't sure what more I could do for her. I was already the ultimate pansy around her, always trying to help her and act like a gentleman. What more could I do? That was my biggest predicament.

Skipping right through my old brown jacket, black button up shirts and other indie-styled clothing from my past like I did every day I opted for my worn red Winged Skull band t-shirt. I threw my plain silver chained necklace over my neck and shimmied my tight black jeans over my hips, buttoning them and then walking out of my room with Demon by my side.

I walked across my kitchen to the screen doors leading to the backyard, pushing them open and letting Demon run past me to the grass. The air was warm and comfortable and I reminded myself to take Demon to the beach for a walk first chance I got. Maybe I'd even take Brooke to the beach with me. She had never been to the beach here, and if I had any excuse to see her in a bathing suit, I was going to use it.

I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, regretting not going to the grocery store when I was supposed to yesterday. Finally taking a cold Pop Tart and quickly eating it, I let Demon back inside, grabbed my backpack from a stool at the island and took off for Lysander's house.

As I drove down the street, I blasted one of Brooke and I's favorite songs and sang along, feeling pretty good about the day. I drove for the first time in months with the windows down, letting the wind invigorate me and ignite my very bones. I needed to be proactive today and hoped that the cool strength of the wind would snap me into motivation.

When I pulled into Lysander's driveway and glanced at the clock on my dash, I realized that I was twenty minutes early. I shut off my car and got out, walking towards his front door and letting myself in.

Leigh stood at the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to finish cooking something. He wore nothing but beige pajama pants, and turned to me quickly when he heard the door close.

"You're here early! Lys is still getting ready." He told me with a smile, opening the microwave and taking out a plate of frozen box pancakes.

I took a seat with him at his kitchen table and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was feeling productive today. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." I told him.

"This weather is amazing; it'll be summer in no time! Speaking of which, I really have to get a move on with those bathing suits…" He trailed off, taking a bottle of syrup and drowning his breakfast in it.

"I can't wait to get to the beach." I hummed, playing with the chain necklace around my neck.

"If only I could think of a bathing suit that wouldn't make me look like an idiot..." He sighed, laughing with his mouth full.

"Why not just wear trucks?" I asked him.

"I don't know, trucks kind of make my torso look freakishly long. Plus they're just not my style." He chuckled.

Lysander soon came walking down the hallway, buttoning the cuff on his sleeve. He looked up when he heard my laughing and smiling.

"Oh, hello Castiel." He greeted me, walking over to the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Do we have any- " He started to ask Leigh as he clearly looked for his favorite, strawberry Pop Tarts, before I pulled the Pop Tart that I had grabbed for him and threw it to him. He caught it off guard and smiled at me.

"Thanks…" He smiled, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

"You're really going to wear that jacket today, Lys? It's like eighty degrees." I scoffed.

He looked down at his long black button up jacket and then back at me.

"Is it really?" He asked me. I nodded my head with a telling smile. He put the Pop Tart down and took of his jacket, now just wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black and blue button up vest.

"Better?" He asked me, hanging the long jacket on a coat rack in the corner of the dining room.

"You look sharp, Lys." I laughed, nodding my head.

He smirked and picked his Pop Tart back up, taking another bite.

"I guess I'm going to go get dressed, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Leigh told us, placing his plate in the sink and waving to us.

"See you, Leigh!" Lysander called. I nodded a quick goodbye to him.

"You ready, bro?" I asked him, standing up from my seat as he swallowed the last bite of his breakfast. He nodded to me, taking his bag from the chair beside me and following me out the front door.

"It is warm out today, isn't it?" He cooed as we walked out into the warm air towards my car.

"Seems like a good day to do the deed, don't you think?" He added as he filed into the passenger's seat.

"She has a doctor's appointment today at like, twelve. Right before lunch. So no, today isn't the day. I still have to figure out what I'm doing, too. I have no idea how to get her to see me in a new light, you know?" I sighed.

"Back to black?" He smirked. He was always trying to convince me to dye my hair back to its natural color.

"Out of the question. I am a proud redhead, and staying that way." I hissed, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Then at least stop wearing the same few shirts every day…break out the old wardrobe!" Lysander insisted.

"That was the old me, Lys. I'm not going back there." I spat, rolling my eyes.

"I liked it." He shrugged. "But whatever you feel comfortable in, I suppose."

I felt comfortable in my dark, edgy clothing, hiding behind my blood red hair. It made me feel like at least one wall was up that protected me from being taken advantage of again. People thought I was tough, and they didn't mess with me. It was my shield.

We rode to school making small talk, Lysander rolling down his window for air when I lite my routine morning cigarette, and scolding me for the millionth time about the disgust of smoking. I swiftly pulled into the school parking lot, smiling like I did every morning when I saw Brooke's jeep. Usually she was either already in the school or hadn't arrived yet, but today she was still sitting in the driver's seat, rummaging through the glove compartment.

Once I parked my car, I quickly grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, walking to her car and knocking on the window. She jumped, seeming frightened, and turned around, opening the door.

"Get in here and help me look for my phone!" She commanded with a snicker. I laughed and walked around to the passenger's side, opening the door and leaning over the seat. In just a few moments my eyes fell on her phone from under the driver's seat, and I reached for it and handed it to her.

"What would I do without you?" She sighed, taking her phone and placing it in her bag.

"You'd have lost your phone long ago, you would constantly be bored, and you'd probably have brain damage from passing out in the hallway and hitting your head." I laughed, closing the car door and meeting her at the front of the car. She laughed to herself, rolling her eyes at me.

"Last appointment today! I'm so excited to finally put this whole stupid appendix thing behind me." She told me as we walked for the school.

"Me too. I'm so sick of you throwing up all the time, little girl. No pun intended." I laughed, slinging my arm around her.

"Believe me, I am too." She sighed.

The first four hours of school held the promise of seeing Brooke in class and the hallways, which were the most thrilling parts of my day. I enjoyed her presence as much as I could, and wasn't looking forward to a lunch without her there. In the middle of our math class together before lunch, she was dismissed for her doctor's appointment. When he name was called on the loud speaker, I sighed to myself. She floated past my desk, sending me a quick wave before leaving for the day.

I hated being in school without her here. There was nothing to look forward to; nothing to smile about.

I sulked to the music room at lunch time, walking in and taking a seat at the piano bench. No one else had arrived yet and the room was much too quiet so I started to play a simple melody, my fingers barely grazing over the ivory keys as they hummed.

"That's really pretty…" I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see Rosalya sauntering through the doors with a smile.

"I'm not as good as Brooke..." I scoffed, turning to face her.

Rosalya nodded her head.

"She is very talented. It's always so weird without her here. Did she say this was the last appointment?" She asked me.

"Yeah, thankfully. Since she hasn't gotten sick in a while they are just checking one last time for any infections before giving her a clean bill of health." I explained to her.

I was_ so_ excited to finally have Brooke back to normal without having to always worry about her.

Rosalya looked at me, a twinkle in her eye.

"You know, you and Brooke would make a really cute couple." She said, a smirk curling up on her face as she tilted her head.

My heart started to twitch erratically. Brooke's best girl friend was telling me that we'd make a good couple…what did that mean?

"D-did she say something to you?!" I immediately asked my eyes wide with interest. Why else would she have said something? Maybe Brooke did like me back! I was freaking out.

Rosalya seemed a little taken back. She squinted her eyes with suspicion.

_"No...I was just saying..."_ She droned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh..." I muttered, scratching my neck in embarrassment. Rosalya continued to stare at me, and I looked up, beginning to get annoyed. What was her deal?

"_Oh my god_..." She gasped in a low whisper, her smirk growing even wider. "…you _totally _love her!"

Shit.

I couldn't afford big mouth Rosa to know my secret.

"What? Psht, y-yeah right!" I murmured, not able to make eye contact with her.

"How did I not notice before? It's so _obvious_ now!" She kept on. "You're _in love_ with her!"

I felt cornered and flustered.

_"Shut up!"_ I barked, the hot rush of embarrassment engulfing me.

"Oh my god, Cas. Seriously? You didn't think you could trust me?" She crossed her arms and shook her head playfully.

"Just _please _don't tell her. I need to wait for the right time. I still need her to see me in a different light. All she sees now is her best friend. I need her to see the real me." I told her all at once in a huff. I was really freaked out with Rosa knowing about this.

"The real you, huh?" Rosa droned, scratching her chin in thought.

"Yeah...which I show her every day. I'm always real with her. I don't know how else to get her to notice me like that." I complained.

Rosalya smirked to herself, a devious grin crawling up her cheeks.

"I have an idea." She snickered, almost to herself.

"Well what is it?"

"You don't need to worry about that." She giggled.

"No, I _do_ need to worry. You aren't going to tell her, are you?" I pressed, scratching my neck nervously.

"Not at all. I'm only going to show her something, it's innocent really. It might not even work, but if it does, you need to be prepared to do something drastic, okay?" She told me.

"Rosalya, _what are you planning_?" I pushed, my eyes wide with anxiety.

"I'm going to show her the real you." She laughed.

**I am on a writing spree, so these chapters will be flying out! Any guesses as to what Rosalya could possibly have to show Brooke? Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are great!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	36. Chapter 35: A Picture

**Chapter Thirty Five: A Picture**

**Brooke's POV-**

Auntie dropped me off at the school to pick up my car after my doctor's appointment, and even though my arm still hurt from getting blood taken I drove home with no problems, excited to curl up on the couch, watch some television, and devour an entire package of Oreos. On such a nice day, it was a shame that I was feeling so lazy. I just wanted to hide away until tomorrow.

As I trudged up the stairs to my apartment, my cellphone started to ring, the special ringtone indicating that Rosalya was calling. I dug through my bag and took out my phone, pressing it up to my ear.

"Hey Rosa!" I chirped.

"Hey girl, how was your appointment?"

I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder as I reached for my keys and unlocked my door, letting myself into my apartment.

"It went well, other than the blood tests. I'm as healthy as a horse!" I told her happily as I plopped down onto my couch, draping my bag over the coffee table.

"That's awesome. Got any plans tonight? I'm so bored." She sighed.

I was suddenly feeling a little more productive. It would be fun to have Rosalya over; maybe she'd help me eat my Oreos so that I wouldn't actually eat the whole damn thing by myself.

"I'm bored too, want to come over?"

"I'd love to! I have something funny to show you, too. I found it while cleaning my room." She explained.

"_Oh boy_, what is it?" I studied the ends of my hair as I leaned back into the arm of the couch, crossing my legs.

"You'll see. It's hilarious; you're going to think I'm the biggest creep." She laughed.

I chuckled along, wondering what she could possibly have to show me. Knowing Rosa, it could be _anything_. I was starting to expect a collection of toe nail clippings or a mummified cat.

After we hung up, I moseyed to my bedroom to change into more comfortable house clothes. I peeled out of my tight, restricting skinny jeans and slide into soft black yoga pants, folding the bright pink band down, putting on a matching tank top with it and tossing my long hair down, taking a hairband from my wrist and fixing it into a ponytail.

I aimlessly picked up the dirty laundry that littered my bedroom floor and tossed it into the net hamper in the corner, writing it off for another day. I stumbled around the house, trying to make sure it didn't look too gross before Rosalya showed up.

After a little tidying up, I heard knocking on my door and ran to get it, opening the door to Rosa who also wore sweats and looked comfortable. Her long silver hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid that ran over her shoulder and down her chest. She gave me a friendly hug with one arm, holding a blue binder in the other and walking past me to my couch, patting the seat next to her.

"So what's this hilarious thing you so desperately needed to show me?" I asked her, sitting down beside her and pulling my knees to my chest.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" She giggled, positioning the blue binder on her lap.

"Okay…"

"The Christmas before last I got a camera from my parents and suddenly wanted to be this big photographer. I was taking pictures of everything. One day, I got this really crazy idea when I accidently got a candid shot of a guy and some desperate girl offered me five dollars for the print. I kind of started taking secret pictures of all of the guys at school. I'd even hide in the bushes to get the perfect shot. I'd sell them to other girls, and I had a little business going for a while until I decided to stop when someone told me they'd pay me twenty bucks for a picture of Leigh shirtless. I got so pissed that I shut down shop completely." She explained.

I snorted a laugh, and once she started to giggle, assuring me that it was okay to tease her a little, I burst out, holding my aching abdomen as I heaved with laughter.

"Rosa, what the hell?!" I breathed, sitting up and trying to contain myself.

"I know right? I came across this binder of all of the prints I had left when I stopped. Wanna see them?" She asked me, opening up the binder.

"Duh!" I looked over her shoulder at the first picture. It was of Nathaniel, passed out among countless books and loose papers in the library.

"That's creepy, Rosa…" I laughed, taking the picture in my hands and studying it.

"I had to wait behind a shelve for like, ever, before he fell asleep. This one wasn't a very good seller though. It's too boring." She took the picture and handed me another, this time, of Lysander. He was holding a microphone, his mouth agape. I could hear him singing as I studied the picture.

"They played a show at the Battle of the Bands last year and of course I had to get a picture of Lys. This one was a big hit with the ladies. He has no idea how many girls think he is hot. He's too good for any of them, though." She explained, taking the picture back and handing me another, this time biting her lip in suspense.

This boy, I didn't recognize. He had jet black hair that fell around his soft, kind looking face. He leaned up against a wall, a phone in his hands and a genuine smile danced on his cheeks. His style was simple and modern and his eyes were _mesmerizing_. They were the only thing familiar about the boy in the photo. It was almost as if I had seen them before. In my dreams, maybe? I didn't know why, but I _loved _his eyes.

"W-who _is _this?" I asked Rosalya slowly.

She grinned at me wildly. Her expression was suspicious.

"Just a friend. He's cute, huh?" She said, looking over at the picture in my hands. I glanced back down. He was a little more than cute. Something about his familiar eyes and his bright smile were hitting every chord in my heart.

"_Yeah_…he doesn't go to Sweet Amoris anymore?" I asked, looking over to her.

"I guess you could say that the boy in that picture doesn't hang around anymore, yeah." She said. She was being _awfully _cryptic.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I could probably arrange for you to meet him, if you'd like." She blurted, changing the subject.

"R-really?! I- I mean, what's his name?" I stammered, looking down at the nameless boy, stuck in a picture that I held in my hand.

"I'll let him do the introducing." She giggled, taking the picture back with a grin.

I couldn't get his eyes or smile out of my head. Something inside was telling me I had seen that face before, but I just didn't recognize the person in the picture. It wasn't even that the boy was incredibly attractive, it was just his sweet, natural smile and glowing eyes that really got me. The light captured in his eyes made him look so genuinely happy. I had never seen someone with such expression. I secretly hoped that Rosalya really could introduce me to him. I was smitten over him, and I had only just seen his picture. I wanted to meet this smile, and those eyes.

**A/N: Brooke is an idiot. xD Really though, to back her up, the first time I saw the picture of Castiel with black hair that you get from Rosalya in episode 6 I barely recognized him either. He looks SO much happier, and I love that about that picture. Plus, I am a sucker for his black hair. **


	37. Chapter 36: Who I Am

**Chapter Thirty Six: Who I Am**

**Castiel's POV-**

My stomach churned from the moment I saw the fire in Rosalya's eyes yesterday. When I arrived at school the next day I was fearful of running into Brooke, hoping that Rosalya kept her promise. I rushed to the bathroom as soon as I walked into the school to run my comb through my hair once more.

Ambling over to the mirror, I started to toss my hair around with the comb. When I spied a flash of black, I leaned in for a closer look. My natural black roots were just barely starting to peek through underneath the red and I sighed, covering them with more red. Keeping this dye job up was getting _exhausting_.

As I walked out of the bathroom I was instantly met with a blaze of long, silver hair. Rosalya came running to me, out of breath and smiling. She hastily handed me a picture and I first looked at her, my eye twitching with suspicion, before slowly raising the photo to my field of vision.

It was a picture of _me_; the old me. I had almost forgotten the way I looked with black hair. It wasn't that bad...

I studied it for a moment, tilting my head. I could remember the moment that this picture froze in time. I had been sitting in the courtyard against the wall texting Vanessa. Those were the days that I was truly happy, before I knew the cold, hard sting of rejection and betrayal; before I had turned my back on the world. Another conflict soon came to mind. What was she doing with a picture of me during a private moment?

"Rosa, why do you have this?" I asked her, scrunching my nose as I continued to look at the picture.

"Uh, t-that doesn't matter. What matters is that I showed this to Brooke, and she is totally smitten over the guy in this picture!" Rosa cooed with a smile.

"B-but, the guy in that picture is…_me_." I stammered.

"Yeah, you when you were actually happy, and yourself. The real you." Rosalya explained, taking the picture back and stuffing it in her bag.

"I am happy!" I argued back, crossing my arms and still thinking about her previous words. Brooke was smitten over that picture of _me._

"Yeah right, Castiel. As much as you try to hide it, you're not happy. You're miserable. Brooke's never seen a truly sincere smile on your face because you're constantly miserable, pining over her. Am I right?" Rosalya lectured me.

I stared at her, trying to collect my thoughts.

She _was_ right. Being with Brooke made me happy, but I was never truly happy. I was constantly worrying that I wasn't enough for her. She found new ways to break my heart every day and until she was mine, there wasn't a good chance for true happiness in my future. The picture that Brooke fell in love with was me at my peak of happiness and innocence. I wore a real smile in that picture and the life in my eyes hadn't been drained yet. Now, I hide behind my red hair and tough guy style.

My old style was simple and modern, inviting people in instead of keeping them out. Now, I made a point to look as threatening as possible just to keep people from even wanting to approach me. I maintained the status of a rebel, always defying authority and even picking up smoking just so that I could cast an image that would keep me safe.

It was all a facade. The Castiel in Rosalya's picture _was_ the real me. I was a soft and loyal person. I liked parts of the new me, especially my newfound love of sarcasm as well as the fact that I could defend myself when I needed to, but I was _constantly_ on the defense. Maybe it was time to let my guard down.

I slowly nodded my head, answering Rosalya's question. Soon after I felt someone grab my shoulders and turned around to face Brooke, who had snuck up on me.

"Hey little girl!" I chirped.

"Hey!" She said, tilting her head and stared into my eyes.

"_What?_" I asked her in a huff. Why was she looking at me like that?

"You have really pretty eyes, Cas. You shouldn't always cover them with your hair." She told me with a smile, reaching up and brushing some loose hairs from my forehead.

"Uh, t-thanks…" I stuttered, quickly helping her to brush all of the hair from my eyes before scratching my neck and feeling hot.

My heart was trying to claw its way out of my very ribcage. I was floating, my feet not even touching the ground. Maybe this was what I had been waiting for. I needed to take away my walls and just be me, the way I was before life took a turn for the worst. I needed to show her that side of me and I knew what I had to do in taking that first step.

The school day really dragged itself along, the clock taunting me as it seemed to slow for my own personal torture. Time only seemed to fly by when I was with Brooke, like it did every day.

I was eager to get home and do some soul searching.

When the last second of the school day finally rolled over and the bells rang out, I quickly found Lysander and made it a point to say goodbye to Brooke, giving her one last look at me before I made some changes.

When I got in the car, Lysander was facing me and breathed in before smirking at me.

"I'm so glad this is the last time I'll see you before your hair is black." He smiled. I started my car and turned to him. "But- are you only changing yourself to please Brooke?" I knew there would be a 'but'. There is always a 'but' with Lysander.

"Nah, I've really been giving it some thought. I like my red hair, but it was only a result of me trying to make a statement, you know? I was trying to deter people from approaching me, and I figured blood red hair and black clothes would do the trick. I think I'm actually excited. Not only do I never have to worry about roots again, but sometimes change is good, you know?"

"Change can be good, yes, but dying your hair black won't make you the person you _used to be_. The heartache you have gone through has made you the person you are _today_. You were shyer back then, now you don't hold back. I have also grown to love your snippy humor. The old Castiel was a little more sentimental and a lot happier though, and those are the parts of you I miss." He told me as we drove down the road. I nodded my head.

"I know that. I don't want to go back completely to the way I was, I just want to embrace the parts of my soul that I haven't been able to find since I pushed them away, you know? Dying my hair back will only be symbolic." I laughed.

I couldn't believe I was doing this…

After I dropped Lysander off with promises of pictures when I was done, I swung by the convenience store and picked up some black hair dye before heading for home.

After saying hello to Demon and pouring a scoop of dog food into his bowl I rushed to my room, the box of hair dye in my hands. I went right into my bathroom, first tearing off my t-shirt and throwing it to the ground and then opening the box, looking down inside it at the little black bottle at the bottom and then back up at my reflection in the mirror; taking in the sight of myself with red hair _one more time_.

Without a second thought I grabbed for the bottle of hair dye and began to apply it to every last strand of my hair hastily. When my red hair was completely covered in the black dye, I took a grocery bag and wrapped my wet hair in it for the dying process, which would probably take a good while. I laughed at my reflection in the mirror. The grocery bag wrapped around my scalp resembled a turban.

I set a timer on my phone and then shuffled back into my bedroom, sprawling out on my bed and picking up my guitar. Playing always seemed to pass the time, plus I could always use the practice. I slowly plucked away at the strings, practicing my fingering and transitions. Time was barely inching along and it seemed like I'd play a song for five minutes and then glance at the clock and see that only two had passed. I banged my head on the headboard of my bed with a sigh.

Patience was not my best attribute and boredom didn't help my case at all.

From my nightstand my phone alerted me of a new text message and I snatched it up and brought the screen to my gaze.

_'Hey Cas, what's up?'_ Brooke texted me, ending the simple greeting with an elaborate smiley face like she always did.

I smirked and glided my fingers across the keypad in response.

_"Not much, just doing some super-secret shit. No big deal.'_ I quickly typed back, setting my phone down by my side.

I leaned up against the headboard again, closing my eyes and breathing out. I could literately feel my hair changing from under the grocery bag. My phone buzzed again and I grabbed it as fast as light.

_"Super-secret shit, huh? Do tell.'_

I smirked at her response.

_'It's none of your business you little snoop, but since you asked ever so nicely maybe I'll show you tomorrow'_

I felt like teasing her tonight. I might have been madly in love with her but I'd never stop teasing her. She was just too easy.

It seemed as though as soon as I picked up my guitar again that my phone was going off. I snatched it and read her reply.

'_Show me what? Now I'm going to be curious until tomorrow. Just tell meeeee! Is it bad?'_

She was always worrying about everything. I snickered thinking about her little mind wandering around all of the possibilities.

_'I'm not going to just tell yoooou. You'll find out tomorrow. Be patient, little girl. Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?'_

I mocked her even more, my smirk never growing dim. I loved messing with her. Her attempted comebacks to our banters were always downright adorable.

_'I'm not a cat, I'm a human being. Which means you have to tell me.'_ she texted back.

_'I think I'd rather just drive you crazy until then...hehehe.'_ I typed back deviously.

I could picture her squirming around on her couch with frustration, but I wanted her to wonder. I wanted her to expect something new.

We razzed back and forth for a while and by the time I was done with her, I had her literately going crazy wanting to know what I was planning. It made me even more excited to reveal myself tomorrow. When my timer finally went off, I rushed to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see how my hair had turned out. I ripped off the bag on my head and threw it in the trash, looking up at my wet, clumpy hair. It was _definitely _**black**, but I needed to wash it first to see the full effect. I undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, dropping them and stepping out and into the shower.

After a rushed wash, I hurriedly turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall, drying my hair with it before rubbing the steam away from the mirror in front of me.

In the small circle of clear glass, I saw someone I hardly recognized, but remembered well. My hair was as black as night, and as I studied the boy behind the mirror, I smiled. I was ready to embrace the change and I was ready to finally be happy. I was ready to make Brooke mine.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and sauntered into my bedroom, throwing my closet door open and running my fingers across the clothes hanging there. When I came to a certain piece, I plucked it out and held it up. My old brown blazer jacket hung in my hands, practically begging me to wear it after months of isolation. I laid it down on my bed and took out a black button up v-neck, laying it down on top of the jacket.

My goal was not to change the person I was, because I liked that person. Sure, I was rude, snarky, sarcastic and my temper was comparable to that of a rhinoceros, but I realized that I had been other things before. I had been kind, and I had been happy. Happiness was the thing I missed most. I had let Brooke make me miserable, and I was determined to show her that she could make me happy, and that I could make her happy.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I had to make it as drawn out and dramatic as possible. I hope you all know I would never change the snappy and sarcastic Castiel we all love, and there will still be plenty of outbursts from him to come.**

**On a random note, I am super excited about the next chapter for reasons I cannot even begin to describe. Hint, hint. :D **

**And from the bottom of my heart, thank you all SO much for your reviews. Each one of you never fails to make me laugh and smile and I couldn't be more grateful!**


	38. Chapter 37: New and a Bit Alarmi

**Chapter Thirty Seven: New and a Bit Alarming**

I wanted to personally strangle the birds outside my window as they chirped happily and rang in the morning sun, waking me in the process. I tossed over to my side, just barely squinting my eyes to look at the time.

The digital clocks bright letters alerted me that it was 7:41. School starts at 8:00.

_Perfect._

I was suddenly much more thankful for my feathered friends outside and threw myself out of bed. I had ten minutes to get dressed, do my hair and make-up, and eat something. I was _definitely_ going to be late to school.

I quickly rummaged through my closet, throwing on a short yellow dress, and then rushed to the bathroom. I burned through my long hair, getting it just straight enough to be socially passable and applied minimal make-up to hide some blemishes and play up my eyes. I decided to go without breakfast and ran down the stairs and out to the parking lot, throwing myself into my car. Just as I stuck my key in the ignition, I realized that I had forgotten to grab my school bag and with a loud groan I reluctantly went back for it.

By the time I got to school it was already 8:13 and I was feeling especially grateful for my friends in the student council. I opened the doors and started down the winding hallways towards the student council office on the far end of the school. I was already late, so I decided to take my time.

As I walked the empty halls, I tried to enjoy the silence. Without the loud, bellowing voices of the entire study body booming through my thin skull I could actually think_, and think I did when I spotted him. _As I turned the corner, I found myself following behind someone I didn't recognize.

He had jet black hair and was too muscular to be tall, lanky Armin. With just his back to judge, I didn't have any leads.

He kept walking forward and I kept my distance, trying to figure out if he was a new student or not. I was still curios, but hesitantly hooked a right when I came up to the student council room, eager to ask Nathaniel about this unfamiliar backside.

I opened the door and caught Nathaniel rummaging through the file cabinets, like always. After letting out a cough to make my presence known, he quickly looked up and smiled, standing and starting towards me.

"Let me guess, you need a late pass?" He chuckled me with a smirk.

"Bingo. Also, who's the new kid?" I asked him, running my fingers along the top of the smooth table in front of me.

"New kid? There aren't supposed to be any new students..."

I shrugged, thinking again about how as far as I knew, Armin was the only guy with such black hair at this school.

"Hm, I guess I just haven't ever noticed him before." I sighed, biting my lip.

Nathaniel's eyes soon grew wide, as if he was having an _'ah-ha!'_ moment. He nodded to himself, an almost devious smirk curling up on his face.

I crossed my eyebrows and shot him a suspicious glance. _What was he up to?_

He nonchalantly tore a slip of paper from the desk and scribbled out an excuse for me.

"You should go introduce yourself if you see him again." He told me with a smirk.

"Nathaniel, you're not very good at being sneaky. What are you hiding?" I asked him, cautiously taking the slip from his fingers.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled to himself, his eyes glancing at me from under his hand.

"I have a feeling you'll figure it out on your own, eventually." He laughed.

"Nathaniel…" I growled.

_Maybe it had something to do with Castiel's 'super-secret shit' that he had driven me crazy about yesterday. _

"Go on to class, you're already late as is! You wouldn't want to miss anything important!" He told me, a glimmer in his eyes.

"God forbid that happens!" I teased, rolling my eyes. I shot him one more cautious squint before walking back out into the halls.

This time, the boy in question was standing in the middle of the hallway, typing away on his phone. He was far away and I couldn't exactly make out his features, but I squinted my eyes to get a better look. When caught that look, I gasped and immediately hid myself behind a row of lockers.

_It was the exact boy from the picture Rosalya had showed me! Same outfit and everything! And he was even looking down at his phone! Was I going crazy?_

I had never been the type to stalk someone from behind a row of lockers, but here I was, doing just that. I watched as the mystery boy stuffed his phone in his pocket and kept on walking. Vigilantly, I started to follow him again but was stopped in my tracks when my own phone buzzed from inside my bag.

I picked it out and opened up the new text message I had received. It was from Castiel.

'_Where the hell are you little girl? I'm hoping you're not dead in a ditch somewhere. Let me _

_know.'_

I laughed at his attempt at being concerned and quickly texted him back.

'_Don't get your hopes up. I'm wandering the west hallway as we speak.'_ I texted him back.

I looked over my phone at the unknown boy. He kept walking and was a few good strides ahead of me. He soon stopped again in his tracks and pulled out his cellphone and I again darted behind something, this time a large potted Ficus tree.

I watched as he looked down at his phone and cracked a smile, immediately looking over his shoulder. His eyes landed on me, and he waved his arm. I looked behind me, and when I realized he was motioning to me, I was utterly confused. He shook his head and started towards me and when he came close enough for me to see his face in all of its glory, _my jaw hit the ground._

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped at me, raising an eyebrow and flashing me a smile brighter than the sun.

I couldn't even find words. My jaw continued to twitch and spasm and I slowly came out from behind the tree, just gazing into his eyes.

_Castiel…_

"I'm judging by your vacant stare that you don't like it?" He asked me, looking down at his clean, almost elegant new clothing. Or, maybe it was old clothing.

"Nu-nu-no! No not at all! It's…you…you are…you look…" I stammered.

_I was all over the place._ Why couldn't I speak to my own best friend in plain English?

"It's amazing…I mean, it's so different…I mean…you're…" I kept on going, just digging myself an even deeper grave.

He giggled, covering his muffled laughter with his hand. His chuckle sent chills up my spine, and when he flashed me a smile again, I almost fainted.

"You look great, Cas…" I finally managed.

He violently blushed and looked away, then back at me.

"You really think so?" He asked, his smile growing brighter and brighter.

"Yeah, the black hair _really _suits you. I liked your red hair before, but the _black_…it brings out your smile. And your eyes." I hurriedly explained, fumbling around for words like a fool.

"Ha, thanks. I just needed a change, I guess. I got sick of always drowning myself in Manic Panic." He laughed.

There was something different about him, and it wasn't just his appearance. He seemed happier.

I immediately started giggling at his joke, catching myself from laughing too hard. I was in part laughing because I was so frazzled, I didn't know what else to do.

"So um, was this your super-secret surprise?" I asked him, scratching my neck.

_That was stupid. It was only obvious that this was what he had been referring to last night. _

I felt like an idiot. _  
_  
He nodded his head with a heart melting grin.

"Yeah! I know you were probably expecting something a lot crazier, but unfortunately this is all I can offer you." He told me.

"I didn't know what to expect, but this is definitely _something_."

The hot swell of my blushing cheeks was practically consuming me. I was starting to forget how to breathe correctly.

"So, what's your excuse today?" he asked me as we instinctively made our way to my locker.

"For what?"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to stop staring into his eyes. I had never quite noticed how _beautiful_they were before.

"For being so late!"

"Oh, my alarms didn't go off..." I shrugged, never missing a chance to study him.

He continued to tease me as we walked down the halls and I continued to stare. I wasn't even watching the path in front of me; only him.

**"OUCH!"**

In an instant rush of pure and utter humiliation, I found myself colliding with a thin pillar in the hallway. As my head struck the cold metal my body snapped back and caught myself. I was mortified and could hardly even look Castiel in the eyes as he reacted, turning to me and holding his hands out.

"Oh my god Brooke, are you okay!?" He asked me, tenderly grabbing my shoulders.

I was hot and flustered and just wanted to disappear. What was wrong with me today? Why was I acting like a _complete idiot?_

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I blurted, trying to overcome the sheer embarrassment that swept over my entire body.

"You're so clumsy, little girl! I'll have to get Demon to start guiding you around or something. You've really got to be more careful…" He teased, his eyes darting around my entire face in search of any injury as he held onto both of my shoulders.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, my eyes bouncing down to the tiled floor.

"Don't apologize to me; just make sure you watch where you're going! I don't want you to end up in the hospital again, you know?" He honestly sounded concerned about me.

I nodded my head in a huff and as we came to my locker I ran to it, quickly opening it and taking a few books out. Castiel leaned up against the locker beside mine and crossed his arms. I still wasn't used to seeing him with black hair and even more so, I couldn't believe he was the boy from the picture that Rosalya had showed me. Had she done that on purpose?

"Rosa showed me a picture of you..." I told him, closing my locker and letting my eyes take in even more of him.

"Was it embarrassing?" he asked me. He obviously had no idea what I was talking about.

"No, it was of you...like this." I explained, pointing to him.

We began to walk towards our classes and I tried to keep my eyes on where I was going instead of on him, but it was difficult.

"Huh, that's weird. Must have been from last year. Black is my natural hair color; I dyed it red last summer." He explained to me.

"I can remember you telling me that your hair was naturally black, I just didn't think it would look so good." I blurted kind of letting the words fall out of my mouth.

I glanced over at him and saw that he was blushing. He cleared his throat and turned to me, matching my stare. We came to my classroom and stopped, keeping the gaze for a moment longer.

"Get to class you hoodlum. I'll see you later…" He changed the subject completely.

"S-see you then." I stammered, quickly pushing myself through the doors without another word.

As the rest of the class silently worked, I gave my note to the teacher and took my assignment from her back to my seat. I could hear my heart beating from inside my chest and began wondering why I had acted like such an idiot around Castiel. Usually I was so comfortable around him, but today, things were different. The feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was unsettling and confusing. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get Castiel's smile out of my head.

Throughout the entire morning, I thought of him. I hoped we would get to spend time together today, and I yearned to hear his laughter. These thoughts were different, but as I let my mind wander where it would I never once stopped to think about my bizarre behavior and feelings. It just felt natural for me to think of Castiel this way. It's not like I had a_ crush_ on him or anything. He was my best friend and I was allowed to think of him fondly, right? _Surely a girl is entitled to secret, longing thoughts of her best friend. It's not abnormal..._

When the lunch bell rang out I found myself slowly rising from my seat and collecting my things, still lost in a train of thought that was headed straight for a cliff. I was practically in a daze and had been ever since Castiel seemed to cast a spell on me. When I shuffled out of the room I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to face just the boy I was hoping to see.

_My dear friend, Castiel._

"What's up, little girl?"

_Little girl; I loved it when he called me that. _

"H-hi Castiel!" I squeaked, my voice cracking as it hit a high pitch. My eye twitched with embarrassment.

"Do you need a cough drop or something?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no I'm okay…" I quickly replied, my eyes darting to the ground. I pulled my messenger bag close to my chest and walked alongside him.

"Whatever you say…" He hummed, looking over to me before opening his mouth once more to speak. "So, I lied about my black hair and new digs being the only surprise for you today. I have another one, but it's kind of lame." He laughed, scratching his neck and turning to me.

I swiftly looked over to him and tilted my head, letting my wondering eyes do the talking.

"You know how you've wanted to learn electric rifts, but the school's selection of instruments only includes acoustic guitars?"

"Yeah…" I leaned in for more.

"Well, I brought my Les Paul with me today…and my amp." He smiled, a sparkle in his eyes.

I suddenly felt extremely stupid for not knowing what he was talking about. I figured it was some kind of an electric guitar and wanted to go along with it, but something inside me shoved the question out anyway.

"Les Paul?"

_I hoped he wouldn't think I was stupid for asking…_

He chuckled and nodded to me. _He was so giggly today. It was adorable._

"Yeah, it's a type of electric guitar made by a company called Gibson. It's my favorite out of all of my guitars. I like the look of the Fender Strat a little better, but I'd rather play the Les Paul because it can cover a comprehensive range of tones and has a wider fretboard radius. Personally, I think it also emits a grittier sound and I like that, but that's just me."

I hung on every word.

"Will you play it for me?" I asked him abruptly without thinking first. _Did that sound desperate?_

He smirked and gave me a gleaming look.

"Maybe, if we have time. It's your lessons, remember? You're the one who's going to be playing it for me!" He told me. "You've been doing so well with your acoustic chords, I figured maybe I could start teaching you to play electric, too…It's much more fun."

"You'll let me play your guitar?" I questioned, biting my lip in suspense for his answer, even though I already knew it because he had just explained it. _Yet another stupid statement._

"I guess…just don't scratch it or anything." He scoffed as we walked into the music room.

I gulped, now worrying that somehow my bad luck would do just that.

"I'm _kidding_; of course I'm going to let you mess around with it." He sneered, winking at me as we met Nathaniel and Lysander in the middle of the music room.

"Castiel, is that your guitar in the corner?" Nathaniel asked. Lysander nodded as Castiel shuffled over and picked it up.

"Yeah, I brought it with me today." He explained, taking the sleek plastic guitar case in his hands like a suitcase.

"He brought the Paul…" Lysander spoke softly, bringing his hand to his face and raising an eyebrow to Nathaniel, as if it was a big deal. I leaned in and tilted my head, observing them.

Nathaniel's eyes grew wide.

"The Les Paul?! Aren't you very protective over it? I figured you'd bring your Stratocaster or something…" Nathaniel expressed, scratching his head.

Castiel simply shrugged and placed the guitar case on a table, carefully unbuckling it and opening it up. Inside laid a red, glossy guitar with a long neck. I didn't know much about the anatomy of a guitar but it was clearly something special.

"So, Brooke…" Lysander spoke up, turning his head to me. His gold eye shimmered with mischief and his green eye squinted with a hint of something undetectable. Suspicion, maybe?

"…Tell me, what do you think of Castiel's transformation?" He asked me, crossing his legs and eagerly awaiting my reply.

"Um…" I started, glancing over to Castiel. He carefully stroked the glimmering wood of the guitar that lay in front of him before wrapping his fingers around its neck with one hand and supporting it's back with his other, lifting it into his arms. As he gazed down at the guitar his hair fell down around his face, allowing me to just barely see that his eyes gleamed with passion. A small blush dusted his cheeks. I too grinned as I watched him, before quickly snapping out of my gaze and turning to Lysander to answer his question.

"I…I really like it a lot. I loved his red hair, but black-"

"-It suits him, doesn't it?" Lysander stole the exact words from my mind, raising his eyebrow. His eyes seemed to burn right through me and his lips curled into a knowing smirk. His stare was almost uncomfortable. I quickly redirected my eyes.

"Yeah, it does." I muttered, looking to the ground for support.

"I like it too. It makes him look older, I think." Nathaniel added.

Castiel scoffed at this, rolling his eyes as he tuned his guitar by ear. As I watched him I heard the clicking of heels and alerted myself to the sound. I glanced behind me to the doors and watched as Rosalya walked through.

"Brooke! You look cute today. Yellow makes your eyes pop!" She chirped as she walked over to me, taking a strand of my hair and playfully pulling it.

I gave her a knowing glance, before redirecting my gaze to Castiel and then back to her. She had some explaining to do.

"I told you I'd introduce you, didn't I?" She shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

"Did you know he was planning to dye his hair or something?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in question_. _

_It wasn't just a coincidence that she had showed me that picture just days before Castiel dyed his hair._

"Yeah, that's it! He had been toying with the idea…" She told me, nodding her head.

I nodded suspiciously, before turning back to Castiel.

"Ready?" He asked me, motioning to the piano bench that we often sat at for our lessons.

"I was born ready!" I snickered, joining him as we sat down on the bench. He carefully placed the smooth, shiny guitar in my lap and I held it as though it was my firstborn child, being sure to take great care. It was obvious that this guitar was important to him. He leaned in and plugged a cord into the bottom of the guitar that was hooked up to a small amplifier that sat in a chair close by. He adjusted the knobs on the amp before turning to me.

"Play a B minor." He softly instructed with a smile. I stretched my fingers across the fretboard and pushed them down, finding the strings of the electric guitar easier to press. I repositioned the guitar pick in my hand and strummed the chord. The sharp note buzzing from the speaker of the amplifier was sweet, short and flawless.

"That's perfect, little girl. Can you try to play that again and then transition to D?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. I kept his stare for a moment before looking back down at the neck of the guitar and trying the combination. My fingers were a little slow in transitioning, but I played both notes back to back.

"That was good, but can I show you a trick? You'll get them both quicker this way…"

He lifted his arm and moved his fingers to mine. As they brushed across each other I felt a cold jolt that instinctively made me snap my fingers back, looking up at him in awe. He also retracted his hand, staring at me with wide eyes.

"D-did you feel that?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"O-oh…yeah, I guess I just shocked you, then." He muttered, rubbing his hands before shaking them out.

"I hate it when that happens…" I sighed, chuckling a bit and also shaking my fingers clean of the pain from the shock.

"Promise not to shock me again?" I asked him playfully before I placed my fingers back on the fret board. He snickered a little, looking back into my eyes.

_I was counting all of the colors that swirled together to make up his irises. Brown, grey, specks of gold and black…_

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you've had enough punishment for one day…" He laughed, cautiously placing his hand on mine and moving my fingers with his in a certain way. I glanced down at the neck of the guitar to follow his instructions and then back up at him, this time our noses brushing against each other in an awkward glance too-close.

We both turned bright red and turned our heads to the side quickly.

"S-sorry…" I muttered, trying to rub the hot blush from my cheeks.

I heard laughing from the middle of the room and glanced over to see Lysander giggling to himself while Nathaniel and Rosalya watched on.

Castiel laughed to himself, and I turned back to him, swallowing an uncomfortable amount of bile from the back of my throat.

"Sorry little girl, I guess I'm a little too close…" He admitted, scooting a little bit to the right. I sighed, feeling as though our closeness was nothing to fix.

_Maybe I was getting the wrong idea…Castiel was my best friend; we didn't need to be glued together or anything. _

The rest of our quick guitar lesson was equally intimate and awkward. Things between Castiel and I were suddenly different than they ever had been before, and I was still trying to figure out just why that was.

The lesson ended abruptly, and I was to blame for that. As I waited for Castiel to fiddle with the knobs on the amplifier, I heard a mortifying sound.

My stomach growled an angry plea for nourishment that ripped through the silence of Castiel and I, and I looked down, grabbing onto it to try to muffle the sounds.

"Someone skipped breakfast, huh?" Castiel asked me with a soft giggle.

"Uh…yeah…" I stammered, feeling hot and flustered for the hundredth time that day.

He stood up and carefully took the guitar from my arms, bending down and placing it inside its case before outstretching a hand to me.

"Let's go get you something to eat before they close up!" He offered. I took his outstretched hand, feeling my very own electrifying jolts as our fingers intertwined.

"I guess I kind of forgot to buy lunch." I shrugged.

"Well that's a problem, isn't it?" He laughed, leading me towards the door. "We'll be right back, guys!" He called to our friends in the middle of the room. I looked back to them and caught another burning glance from Lysander, who wore the most suspicious grin on his dancing lips. I was pulled out of the room and into the hallway, where Castiel broke into a jog.

I held onto his hand and matched his jog, watching him as a beam of light seemed to just illuminate his features. His hair as it swayed back and forth around his chiseled face, his smile, and his eyes as they subtly peered over at me from the corners. He was perfect.

When we came to the cafeteria, the lunch line was nonexistent and we strolled over to the bar, eyeing the options.

"I guess I need to eat something, too…" Castiel muttered to himself, picking up a boxed sandwich. I also reached for one and then turned over to my bag to get my wallet. While I turned around I felt Castiel rip the sandwich from my hands and looked up, watching him walk over to the cash register and pay for both sandwiches.

"Cas! I could've got that…" I whined, feeling badly for making him pay for me. He handed me back the sandwich with a smile.

"Don't worry about it…"

"No really, let me pay you back…" I insisted, sticking my hand in my bag to get my wallet. Castiel walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please, it's only a few dollars. I don't want you to pay me back." He told me, his eyes melting my heart. I slowly nodded my head, retracting my hand from the bag and following him out into the hallways.

The rest of lunch flew by quickly and when that dreaded bell rang, I felt as though I hadn't gotten enough time with Castiel. He walked me to my next class and we shared a strange silence. The pit of my stomach churned whenever I was around him, and I was constantly feeling frazzled and awkward. It was a far cry from how I was usually feeling around him, and at the time, I simply couldn't explain it.

The second half of the school day seemed to drag on and I entertained myself with thoughts of my best friend. They floated around in a mess of confusion and uncertainty, and I realized quickly that I was letting my imagination take control of my normal, sane self, but I didn't correct it. It felt refreshing.

When school finally ended, I found Castiel by my locker, tossing a guitar pick through his fingers and holding his guitar case with the other hand. He looked up from behind his jet black hair when I approached him and his smile sent me into another strange stupor. He explained to me that we couldn't hang out tonight because it was 'conference call' night with his parents. He rarely even got to speak to them, so these nights usually took up a lot of Castiel's time, and I was discouraged that we had to part.

He walked me out to the parking lot, and I bid Lysander and him a quick goodbye, lingering a little in the warm, caring embrace of Castiel. I slowly walked to my car and climbed into the seat in no rush to leave as I watched the boys in the car next to me wave one last goodbye and then drive away.

I sighed to myself and slunk down in my seat. The erratic beating in my chest had to be explained somehow, and I began to wonder why today I had been so drawn to Castiel.

He was beautiful, and always had been. I guess I just never noticed how true that fact was until today. He was a beautiful person inside and out. I suddenly thought to myself how much we had in common. We loved the same…everything. Our tastes in things from movies to music always seemed to match up, giving us so much to talk about.

He had always been there for me, through everything. I recalled the time that he had held me close while I nursed a broken heart and smiled when I thought of his head in my lap in the hospital bed. He knew me so well, and I giggled when I remembered the day in the hospital when he brought me a vase filled of my favorite flowers.

It suddenly occurred to me that _it should have always been him_. It should have been him at the masquerade ball, not Leigh. It should have been him there with me through all of my firsts in lessons of love. It should have been him on that awkward date with Kentin, and it should have been him now.

Castiel made me laugh every day, even on those days that I didn't even want to smile. He protected me, made me feel safe, and always had my back.

These feelings were not just that of a friend, and I had known that all day, I just hadn't had the ability to admit them to myself. Castiel and I were friends, and I knew that he didn't think of me in this same way, but the truth was…

_I was in love with Castiel, and maybe I always had been…_

**A/N: Annnnnd there you go: D Now the only thing left to do is to bring these two stubborn people together. Shouldn't be that hard, right? Hehehehe…**


	39. Chapter 38: The Ultimatum

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Ultimatum **

**Castiel's POV-**

"So will you be serenading her in front of the whole school tomorrow? If so, I have a number of songs I think would do the trick. Or you could make it more intimate by dropping by her apartment tonight with flowers and chocolate. In fact, any way you decide to make her your girlfriend should be effective…"

I turned to Lysander with wide eyes as he sat in the passenger's side of my car.

"Lys, what the hell are you spouting off about?"

Lysander snickered to himself.

"Don't tell me it's not painfully obvious to you that Brooke finally has requited feelings for you…"

I shook my head.

_No, not this soon. I still need to give her time to figure out things at her end. Yeah, she seems to really like my new hair and attitude but that doesn't give me any reason to jump for joy just yet… _

"It's only been a day. I need to give her more time…" I explained softly to Lysander.

"Castiel, I am not going to sit here and watch you pine over her for another second when I _know_ that she loves you back." Lysander was now sitting up straight; his voice was strict and loud.

"_How_ do you _know_? You don't; I can't risk it." I told him, pulling up at a red light and turning to him.

"But I _do_ know. Just _trust_ me on this one, Castiel. I can't explain how I know, I just do."

I sighed, shaking my head with a chuckle for comic relief. I was flustered already.

As much as I wanted to believe every word Lysander said, something inside me told me that it couldn't be that easy a_fter all of this time…_

"I just need to give her more time…" I repeated. I was running dry as I fumbled around for an excuse.

"You're making excuses again, Castiel. I know it's hard to believe that after all of this time things are finally coming together but you have to know that I wouldn't get your hopes up if I wasn't one hundred percent certain of this. Has my gut feeling ever been wrong?"

I breathed out and pressed down the gas pedal as the light turned green. I had a lot of thinking to do.

"Maybe I'll give her the week…" I nodded my head to myself. Yeah, a week was enough time.

"No. You have until Monday." Lysander blurt as we pulled into his driveway.

I parked the car and looked over at him, squinting my eyes.

"You leave me no choice but to give you an ultimatum. I can't sit here and watch you obsess over her any longer. Tell her how you feel and kiss the girl by Monday, or I'll tell her myself."

"You wouldn't…" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"I would gladly only because I am so sure of her feelings for you. It won't be that hard. You'll thank me. By Tuesday, Brooke will be your girlfriend. I couldn't be more sure of it."

Lysander smirked at me behind his deviously sparkling eyes. He brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Lysander, you're so full of shit. I'll see what I can do, but I highly doubt you'd ever tell her." I rolled my eyes at his attempts at making me give in.

"So you're saying you'll be able to tell her before Monday?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"How could I? Today is Friday. I won't even see her before Monday."

"The weather is supposed to be exceptional this weekend; perfect for swimming…"

Lysander bent down to pick up his book bag before looking back up at me, a devious smile parting his lips. "We can go to the beach…"

I glanced at him, slowly beginning to nod my head. "You think she'd come with us?"

"Well, she is infatuated with you, so…"

I rolled my eyes. The words sounded so sweet. I couldn't take them seriously. "Lys shut it. I highly doubt that."

"You'll see. I think the beach would be the perfect place to tell the girl you've loved for nine months of your feelings, but that's just me." He laughed, reaching for the handle to let himself out of the car.

"I don't know why I take advice from you, Lysander. You've never even had a girlfriend. How do you come up with this stuff?" I laughed, running my fingers nervously through my hair.

He smirked at me, his eyes squinted with mischief.

"I've learned a lot watching your miserable love life…" He teased with a snicker.

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" I hissed at him, playfully leaning over and swatting at him. He jumped back to dodge me and tried to contain his laughter.

"Start preparing your speech tonight, you have some words to exchange!"

His snarky comment sent me reeling. I wasn't so worried that Lysander would actually tell Brooke how I felt, but I knew that the clock was ticking. I just wasn't convinced that she felt the exact same way about me but then again, she had been acting strangely towards me all day.

I put my car in drive with the notion that I definitely had some preparing to do.

Whether or not she liked me back, I needed to tell Brooke that I loved her.


	40. Chapter 39: Yellow Bikini

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Yellow Bikini**

**Brooke's POV-**

I held my phone in my hand, smiling from ear to ear as I read his text message.

'_We're going to the beach tomorrow and we're picking you up at ten. You don't have a choice in the matter. It's gonna be awesome'_

I assumed 'we' included Lysander and maybe even Nathaniel, Melody and Rosalya. I didn't care who else would be there; I was too busy picturing a soaking wet, shirtless Castiel, white rippling waves nipping at his heels.

'_I guess I need a bathing suit, then. See you bright and early tomorrow!'_ I texted back. I worried that it made me sound _too_ excited.

Castiel was NOT to find out about my recent coming to terms. He was my best friend and had been for over nine months. I was still utterly confused about the new and alarming feelings myself, and I couldn't ruin what we had with an impromptu kiss or confession. My only option was to keep my feelings tucked away until the day I was confident that he felt the same way…if that day ever came.

'_You don't have a bathing suit already? Weirdo…'_ I giggled at his reply.

Picking up my car keys off the coffee table I rolled myself off of the couch and to my feet. I was glad that I had an excuse to get out of the house today even if it meant I had to go down to the clothes shop, but Leigh and I were on good terms so I didn't have any reservations about seeing him. I would rather spend this sunny Saturday with Castiel, but I was happy with knowing that tomorrow was only a day away.

When I pushed open the doors to the clothes shop and heard the familiar bells that always struck a chord of nostalgia I first glanced over to the counter. Leigh was surrounded by a group of pretty girls who hung on every word he uttered about the clothes they held in their hands. I smirked as I hooked a left towards the rack of bathing suits.

I stayed quiet as I picked up each bathing suit, tossing them around in my hands and studying them. I had no idea what I wanted since I hadn't bought a bathing suit in years. The only one I owned was an annoyingly neon one-piece that I had worn to a pool party when I was thirteen but since then, I hadn't needed a bathing suit. I never exactly learned to swim and the one-piece from the pool party was only for show. I sighed to myself as I recalled sitting on the side of the pool with my feet dangling in the water, being laughed at because I couldn't swim. No one needed to know that, though. I could go to the beach and wade in the shallow water and no one would have to know that I couldn't swim.

In any case, I figured it was time for me to graduate to a bikini.

"Try the yellow one, with the bows…" I heard from behind me in a familiar tone. I turned around to see Leigh walking up to me with a warm smile.

"This one?" I asked him, picking up a yellow clutter of fabric. Leigh chuckled as he took both pieces from my hands and held them up. It was a simple bright yellow bikini held together with thin strings and complimented with a decorative yellow bow in the middle of the top and two bows on each side of the bottoms.

"You're good at this…" I smirked, taking the bathing suit from his hands and studying it further.

Leigh smiled to himself and tried to contain his tiny chuckles.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you've always looked good in yellow." He told me, scratching his neck. He still had a habit of tip-toeing around me and I reassured him with a warm grin. When I thought about his statement I twisted my mouth with thought and looked back down to the bikini in my hands.

"That's what I've heard…" I muttered to myself. Castiel had told me once that he thought I wore the color yellow well. He said it made my eyes pop. I smiled at the thought, keeping it to myself as I nodded my head.

"I'm going to go try this one on." I announced, turning back to Leigh.

"Well, do I even have to say it?" He asked me with a giggle as he handed me the keys that he kept in his coat pocket.

"I'll let you know if I need help tying up the back, but I think I'll manage. Thanks, though!"

After stripping down and trying on the bathing suit I was completely sold. Thankfully I filled it out well and Castiel was right, my blue eyes sparkled more vibrantly against the yellow. As I reached back to untie the top of the bikini I heard the doorbell ring followed by muffled voices. I quickly pulled my denim shorts back over my hips and threw on my shirt, taking the bikini in my hands and stepping out of the dressing room.

My eyes immediately fixed themselves on the familiar faces standing by the counter talking with Leigh.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Lysander chirped happily, crossing his arms. Castiel stood by his side and smiled when he saw me. I instantly felt frazzled and hot when my eyes landed on him.

I fixated on Castiel as he peered up at me through the long, sweeping locks of black hair. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just dropping off some lunch for Leigh while we were in the neighborhood…" Lysander told me, holding up a bag of fast food. He placed it on the counter and Leigh took it with a smile.

Castiel shifted his glance down to the mess of yellow strings in my hand. "Did you find a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, Leigh helped me pick it out. If it weren't for him I'd be here all day…" I chuckled.

Lysander peered down at Castiel with a smirk. "That will look nice on you. Leigh has an eye for those types of things, doesn't he, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded as he continued to study the bathing suit. I continued to study_ him_.

Lysander soon turned to Leigh with exuberance. "Leigh, didn't you have something to show me in the back?"

"Oh yes! You're going to love these new ascots!" Leigh chirped as Lysander quickly walked behind the counter and the two brothers unanimously disappeared behind a curtain.

I watched as they walked away, only to feel something warm land on my hand as it sat on the counter. I looked over to find Castiel's hand on top of mine. My heartbeat became slow and erratic. I gradually lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Um, so…" He stammered, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

I was still gazing down at his hand on mine. I had to tell myself that_ it was only a friendly gesture. _

"Y-yeah, I don't remember the last time I went to the beach, let alone the last time I even swam. I'm not much of a swimmer." I tried to be vague in confessing to him that I couldn't swim.

Castiel chuckled, snapping his hand back and quickly stuffing it in his pocket. "You'll be fine. I took a lifeguard training class in middle school so I'm kind of a pro at saving people that sink." He told me with a smirk, tossing his eyes.

I giggled at him and tried to think up something witty to say. "Middle school, huh? So all of those life saving techniques must be fresh in your brain…" I teased him, trying to act like my normal snarky self.

"Psht, you know it little girl. I'm a one man Baywatch!" He rested his back against the counter and crossed his arms, looking over to me with that sarcastic smirk that I adored.

"Does that mean you'll be wearing a red speedo tomorrow?" I asked him mockingly.

"Definitely not. Don't get your hopes up." He scoffed, laughing to himself.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't…"

I rolled my eyes and snickered, leaning up against the counter next to him and peering down at my feet.

"Well, hopefully I won't need to invest in any of your lifeguard services…" I muttered, shrugging my shoulders. I was just a little nervous about being so close to the ocean but at least I knew Castiel could protect me if he had to. I kept my eyes at the ground, stroking the soft fabric of the bikini in my hand with my thumb.

Suddenly, Castiel brought his hand to my face and lifted my chin. My whole body started to tremble. I helplessly peered up at him, his warm hand softly cupped around my cheek. He positioned my eyes to meet his line of sight and tilted his head, breathing in.

"Um…" He stammered, looking to the side and then back to me. I was frozen, my eyes wide as I waited for him to speak. "Y-you…you have something on your cheek." He blurted, rubbing my cheek with his thumb and then retracting his hand and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Oh, thanks…what was it?" I suddenly exclaimed, rubbing at my cheeks myself. I was completely embarrassed and angry at myself for being so rash as to think that Castiel was trying to do something intimate._ He was my best friend, after all. _

"Just a piece of cotton or something…from your shirt maybe." He told me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are those pesky Larkins?" I blurted, looking around. I couldn't be alone with him much longer without doing something stupid.

"They're probably having weird brotherly incest sex or something. Let's go break it up!" Castiel laughed, reaching behind him and taking my hand in his as he led me around the counter. _Why was he holding my hand? _

We pulled back the curtains and Castiel looked around. "Y'know…I've never actually been back here…"

"C'mon, there probably in the inventory room." I told him, now taking the lead and walking down a narrow hallway that lead to a backroom that Leigh kept all of his overstock and supplies in.

When we came to the door, Castiel pushed it, letting go of my hand and walking in. I followed close behind and we found Lysander and Leigh standing and talking among the many racks of clothing. They both looked up at us with surprise.

"What the hell is taking you two so long?" I asked, crossing my arms with a smirk. Castiel looked over to me before nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh…" Lysander started. "We just kind of got lost in conversation, forgive us. God forbid we leave you two alone for a second." He snickered and rolled his eyes.

Lysander had no idea how true his teasing was. I couldn't be alone with Castiel for so long or I might let a hint of my love for him slip. I couldn't ruin the friendship we had and I didn't want to lose him so it was best for me to figure out all of my feelings alone in secret. On top of all of the things that I knew I still couldn't wait for tomorrow. There was nothing more romantic than spending the day on the beach. Maybe with the summer coming, things would change between Castiel and I. Maybe I could get him to see that there is something between us; something much more than what we were.

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you SO much! We have just a couple of chapters left. I know I told you it'd be around 36 but obviously that's not happening…haha. Thanks again and I hope you guys will enjoy these last few chapters!**


	41. Chapter 40: Beach Day - Part 1

**Chapter Forty: Beach Day - Part One**

**Castiel's POV-**

I was covered in a nervous, cold sweat as Lysander and I walked up the stairs to Brooke's apartment. Last night was a complete bust but today would be better. _Today was the day I would tell Brooke everything._

"Don't be nervous, it's just Brooke." Lysander whispered as I lifted my hand to knock on her door. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, breathing out.

"Easy for you to say…" I scoffed, turning back to the door and knocking a few times.

We waited outside the door for only a few moments before it opened, revealing a beautiful girl wearing short denim shorts and a tight tank top, the yellow strings from her bikini visible, wrapped around her neck tied in a bow. Her long brunette hair fell straight over her shoulders and down her chest, and her face was completely clear of any make-up- just the way I liked her.

"You guys want to come in and eat something? I have a ton of cereal…" She blurted, looking over her shoulder back to her kitchen.

"There are vendors all over the beach; we can get some ice cream later. Let's go!" I expressed, taking her hand and pulling her into the hallway. She repositioned the hemp beach bag that hung over her shoulder and lunged forward. Lysander stepped over and closed the door.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" She laughed as we walked down the stairwell.

"You've never had ice cream for breakfast? Clearly you don't get to the beach very much." I scoffed.

Lysander laughed behind us as I opened the door, letting the two of them pass by me.

"You can sit up front with Castiel, Brooke." Lysander offered as he opened the back door of my car.

Lysander so far had been the ideal wingman and I could tell he had plans for today. He of course wouldn't share them with me, but I trusted that he knew what he was doing.

"You sure?" Brooke asked as she hesitated to open the passenger's side door. I passed by her and opened it for her. "Just get in, we're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" She asked me as she climbed into the seat of my car.

"By noon all of the good shady spots are taken, plus we're supposed to meet Rosa, Nate and Melody." I explained, closing her door and walking around to the driver's side.

When I got in, I couldn't help but look over to Brooke. She fastened her seatbelt and then pulled a leg in to her chest resting her head on her knee and matching my gaze. I could feel myself turning red.

"D-does the water get very deep?" She asked me, moving her head to look down at the floorboard.

"Nah, not really. Depends on the tides, I guess. Apparently the tides are highest when the moon is full or something like that…" I shrugged, starting my car and looking over my shoulder to back out.

"Tonight isn't a full moon, is it?" Brooke gulped, scratching her neck.

"You'll be fine, little girl. It's not like you'll get swept out to sea or anything…I wouldn't let that happen." I assured her.

She smiled and nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear and looked back to Lysander. "It's so weird to see you wearing normal people clothing…"

I scoffed and shook my head. Lysander wore plain black cutoff pants and a beige pinstriped button-up shirt. I wouldn't necessarily categorize it as a normal bathing suit, especially compared to my black and red swim trucks.

Lysander looked down at himself and then back at Brooke. "This is as eccentric as it gets when it comes to Victorian swim wear, I suppose."

"You better take off your shirt this time Lys. You didn't pay three hundred dollars for that nasty piece on your back to keep it covered up…" I told him, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me.

Brooke perked up and looked back, tilting her head.

"Piece? Like…a tattoo? You have a tattoo?"

I watched in my rear view mirror as Lysander sheepishly nodded.

"It's nothing special…" He shrugged.

"_Oh please_, it's bad as fuck! You have to at least show Brooke." I teased him. He was a little shy about showing off his tattoo but what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't embarrass him from time to time?

"I can't believe I never knew you had a tattoo…I'm pretty much obsessed with tattoos. The only reason I'm not littered in them is because I'm not eighteen yet." Brooke whined, now turning completely in her seat and looking behind her seat to Lysander.

_She liked tattoos? Why didn't I have any?_

"I had Leigh sign a permission form last year and got it done for my birthday. He thinks it's kind of tacky but it's all I really wanted." Lysander explained.

"Well, aren't you going to show me?" Brooke squirmed in her seat, waiting for Lysander to reveal the stylized wings that were etched into his upper back.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he took his shirt off, laying it down on the seat next to him and turned around to expose his back. Brooke gasped and leaned in closer.

"That's badass!" Brooke exclaimed. Lysander quickly turned back to us and threw his shirt on, straightening the collar.

"How long did it take? Did it hurt? Did you design it yourself?" Brooke was clearly very interested in tattoos.

"Two three hour sessions, yes, and yes." Lysander swiftly answered. He always got all reluctant when he talked about his tattoo.

"That's so cool. Cas, do you have any secret tattoos or piercings I should know about?" Brooke turned back to me and asked intently. I laughed, wishing that I did.

"Yeah I have my nipples pierced, didn't you know that?" I scoffed sarcastically.

Brooke's eyes widened and she leaned in.

"R-really?" She asked, cautiously.

Lysander and I both burst out laughing.

"No, not really! Such a gullible little girl…" I snickered, shaking my head.

We drove another twenty minutes or so before reaching the shore and I quickly parked my car among the many others with the same idea as us. Brooke weaved her bare feet into two black flip flops before reaching for her door handle.

I quickly let myself out and walked over to her side, taking the hemp woven beach bag from her hands. She looked up at me from under her sweeping bangs and flashed me a sweet smile.

"I can get that, Cas…" She squeaked, reaching to take her bag back. I slung my towels over my shoulder and shook my head.

"I know you can but so can I."

Lysander filed out last and we began walked towards the beach. It wasn't as crowded as it would be later on and I immediately started scanning for a spot. _The faster we set up camp, the faster clothes would come off._

We walked down the wooden steps to the hot sand and looked left and right for the perfect spot. Lysander pointed to a place up at the top of the beach that was shaded by the rest rooms and we unanimously agreed to set up there.

After laying out our towels, Lysander called Rosalya and I texted Nathaniel our coordinates even though meeting up with the rest of our group was the last thing on my mind. Brooke looked around, running her fingers through her hair before turning to me.

"I guess I should start trying to get a tan while we wait, right?" She shrugged, bringing her hands to the buttons of her shorts and undoing them. I watched her hungrily, my eyes growing wide as she shimmed the pants over her hips. I couldn't turn my head; I was paralyzed. She crossed her arms and peeled her tight tank top off of her torso and lifted it over her head before bending over to place the discarded clothing on her towel. I felt myself subtly licking my lips as I watched her and quickly turned my head.

"I feel naked…" She snickered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking around. I cleared my throat, just searching for words.

"You have more on than some of the girls around here and still you look better than any of them." I blurted, kicking myself afterwards for being a little too blunt.

Brooke turned bright red and rolled her eyes looking towards me. While I had her gaze I quickly peeled my red t-shirt off and threw it onto the towel below. I could only hope that I looked half as good to her as she did to me.

As I turned to her I watched her eyes quickly dart for the sand at her toes.

I wanted to put my hands all over her body and I couldn't hold back much longer. As I searched for an excuse to touch her soft skin I scanned the beach below, my eyes fixing on the water. The waves were calm but the water was high and an idea crept into my mind.

"Time to go swimming!" I announced, scooping Brooke up in my arms and carrying her down to the water. She immediately started thrashing and kicking and I tried to contain my laughter.

"No, no…put me down, Cas!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck and scratching at my back.

I started into the cold water, wincing at its icy touch against my legs. I walked slowly, trying to keep Brooke still as she wiggled and writhed in my arms. I ignored her protests as I waded up to my hips in water. Brooke crawled up my body, hiding her head in my chest and crying out pleas to stop. I laughed, preparing to throw her into the water before I got a feeling that something wasn't right.

I could practically feel Brooke's heart beating on my own chest, and felt her skin crawling and trembling. I looked down at her and noticed that her face was completely buried in my shoulder.

"Brooke?" I whispered, looking down. She looked back up at me with a terror stricken expression.

"P-please…don't let go…" She hushed, hugging onto my neck even tighter.

Was she_ scared? _

"_I-I can't swim_…" She breathed, her skin still trembling. I sighed, feeling terrible about almost throwing her in even though we only waded in three feet of water. I held her closer to me, my grip strong and protective.

"You don't need to swim here, Brooke. Look down, you're not even wet…" I whispered to her, trying to calm her nerves. She turned her head slowly and looked down at where we were, looking back to me with a sigh.

"I…I really don't like the water." She respired. I smiled a warm, reassuring smile to her before leaning down and starting to submerge our bodies in the frigid water. She tightened her grip on me.

"Look, you're fine…see? I've got you; I won't let go." I told her calmly, resting my knees on the sand and letting her sit on my lap. She looked to me and sighed.

"I'm such a baby…don't tell anyone about this…" She sighed, obviously embarrassed.

"It's our secret, little girl. And you're not a baby, everyone's afraid of something." I held her body close to mine, looking down at her.

"Not you…you're not scared of anything…"

She continued to look around at the water all around us. She still seemed nervous but I hoped that my embrace made her feel better.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She leaned in and nodded her head sheepishly. "I'm scared of a lot of things."

A small smile parted her lips and she let out a tiny giggle. "Like what?"

"I don't like spiders…or snakes for that matter. They just kind of freak me out. Don't tell anybody that. What I'm most scared of though is that I won't ever be good enough for anyone…" My voice was soft and sincere as I gazed into her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Cas. You're the most amazing person I know." Brooke spoke, biting her lip as her face moved closer to mine.

_The most amazing person she knew…_

I looked down and then back at her as my heartbeat thumped louder and faster.

"Y-you really think that?" I asked her, moving my face just an inch closer to hers. I couldn't predict what would happen next.

As she opened her mouth to speak, we were both jolted out of our daze by a shrill voice.

"BROOKE!"

I looked over, gritting my teeth angrily as Rosalya waded her way through the water to us. _Wasn't it obvious that we were having a moment? _I could have strangled Rosa.

"Oh, hey Rosa! Wow, your bathing suit is gorgeous!" Brooke exclaimed, still holding onto my neck as she came to her feet. She was a little wobbly at first and I took her hands as I stood up as well, my stare like daggers at Rosalya's chipper expression.

"Did I interrupt something?" Rosa hummed suspiciously.

_Why yes, Rosa. Yes you did…_

"No, not at all! We were just getting used to the cold water." Brooke explained, looking over to me and then back at Rosalya.

I sighed, kicking myself over and over again for not taking the chance to kiss her when I had it right there in front of me.

I looked beyond Rosa and Brooke back to the beach and noticed that Nathaniel and Melody sat on the towels with Lysander, who waved to me when he caught my stare. He flashed me a thumbs up and I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"I guess I'm going to go say hi to Nathaniel and Melody…" Brooke spoke. I turned my head to her and continued to grind my teeth against each other. I could only hope that another chance like that would come along today.

I took her hand as we waded out of the rippling water together to make sure that she was comfortable walking in it. She subtly squeezed my hand tightly but tried to act brave. I could tell she was a lot more comfortable back on the sand and she ran her fingers through her wet hair, tousling it before continuing to walk. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her dripping wet body. _That bikini was not helping my conscience…_

**Brooke's POV- **

My heart wouldn't give me a break. Its nervous titters and thumps drove me to the brink of insanity any time Castiel paid an ounce of attention to me and it wasn't fair.

I sat in the sand next to him, my wet skin like a magnet to the grit around us. I pushed my finger through the soft beige powder, drawing aimless circles. He buried his toes, patting down the sand around them and the silence between us was comfortable. We watched the rest of the group splash and run from the receding waves in our own little world.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Castiel suddenly asked me, breaking through the silence with enthusiasm

I tossed him a sideways smirk and nodded my head, bringing my knees to my chest sheepishly.

He slowly rose to his feet and I looked up to him as he towered over to me.

"I'm going to go get us some ice cream from the vendor. I'll be right back." He told me with a smile, turning to walk to our bags, probably to retrieve his wallet.

"Want me to come with you?" I called to him as he started off.

He turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "Just sit and relax, I won't be long."

I watched him as he sauntered to his bag, fishing out his wallet before heading up the stairs and out of sight. When I was sure I could see him no longer I turned my head back to the ground and continued to drag my finger through the sand at my feet, spelling out my name meaninglessly.

I wiggled each toe, tossing sand between them and watching as the grains fell in and out between. As I studied my feet below everything became a tinted with shadow and I looked to my left, realizing that a figure had over casted me.

Standing in front of me was a boy I had never seen before and I followed his long, tan legs up, straining my neck to even glance. He was at least six feet tall and towered so far above me I could hardly make out his face. He held a full sized blue surf board with one arm and stuck it into the sand, making sure of its balance before crouching down to me. I just stared at him waiting for him to speak, which I assumed he was planning on doing.

"You right?" He asked me in a quirky accent, resting his hands on his knees.

"Um, excuse me?" I tilted my head, not quite sure what he was asking.

He giggled to himself and fell to his backside, sitting down and turning his head. His long sun-kissed blonde hair was banded back, leaving a few strands to run wild across his face. His skin was a dark shade of bronze and littered in intricate tattoos. I could feel his piercing sea foam eyes dancing all over me.

"I've been waiting for Blackie to rack off. He just a mate?" He asked me, pulling a foot across the sand and arching his knee. He held himself up with outstretched arms, his smile never growing dim.

"Blackie?" I was utterly confused and came to realize pretty quickly that he was not from around here. His accent reminded me of Steve Irwin so I rightfully assumed he was from Australia.

"Yeah, the bloke you've been with all afternoon." He laughed, pointing in the direction that Castiel had walked off. I immediately started to chuckle.

"So, am I Brownie?" I asked between giggles. I couldn't say I had ever met an Australian person before so I was quite amused by his nickname for Castiel.

"Nah, I'd rather call you by your first name- unless you like pet names. In that case I could think of a few." He laughed along. I knew he was trying to pick me up and although I was utterly uninterested I decided to be friendly.

"I'm Brooke." I introduced myself, sticking my hand out for a shake. He grabbed it and showed me a toothy grin.

"Dakota, mates call me Dake though."

"Dake…so are you here visiting family or something?" I tilted my head.

I had to give it to him, not many guys around here were as sociable.

"Yeah, my uncle. How'd you tell I wasn't from around here?" He giggled.

"Just a lucky guess!"

He laughed to himself before turning back to me.

"Too bad there aren't any waves; I would've taught you to surf. Maybe we can do something else, though?" He swatted at an invisible bug on his arm before looking up at me for a reply.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here with um…'Blackie'." I sheepishly giggled, rubbing my thighs with tension. I hated shutting people down.

"Ah, so he isn't just a friend, then? You've got eyes for him?"

_What would make him think that?!_

"No! I mean…kind of. Yes. Is it that obvious?" I blurted, feeling as though his indifference to the situation wouldn't matter any way.

"Nah, not a bit. You should really try to make it _more_ obvious."

I turned my head to him and tilted it in confusion. _More obvious?_

"He's my best friend…I don't know if he feels the same way." I explained, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them with a shrug.

"I always try to say or do the things I feel without holding back. You never know what tomorrow'll bring." He shrugged.

Where had I heard _that _before? _Oh yeah, right before I lost my virginity to Leigh Larkin._ I wasn't going to rely on that piece of advice again…

"Eh…I don't think that'll help my situation any." I looked back down to my feet when I felt the tickle of the tide approaching.

"You like stories?"

I tilted my head and squinted my eyes in misunderstanding. I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Stories?"

"Yeah, 'cause I've got one. Want to hear it?"

"Um, sure…I guess." I wasn't exactly sure how he could go from trying to give me advice about Castiel to wanting to tell me a story, but I buckled down and turned to him to listen.

"A few years ago I was walking along the beach back home to meet a few of my mates on the far end. While I walked I did what I always do and looked for shells and things along the way. Shells are always a good souvenir and if I find one that I like I'll take it along with me and keep it. Anyhow, I came across this big, beauty of a conch. I mean, it was perfect all the way through, no cracks or dings. I picked it up, had a look at it and decided that I wanted to take it with me but it was so big and clunky and I couldn't carry it in my pocket so I left it where I had found it with the intention of grabbing it on my walk back home. When I came back round that way, the shell was gone. I figured that the tide had swept it off or someone else had come along and appreciated its beauty enough to carry it with them. I've still never seen another conch quite as beautiful as that one..."

As I listened to his story I couldn't help but think that it was the most random thing anyone had ever told me. I followed, waiting for a dramatic climax of some sort, but it never really came. I scratched my neck, trying to find the words.

"That sucks Dake…but, what was the point of you telling me that?" I snickered, trying to break it to him easy. Australian people were confusing…

He laughed and shook his head.

"The shell is Blackie. If you leave him where he is with the intent of someday picking him up and bringing him along with you he might get swept away by the tide or someone else might come along who appreciates his beauty enough to say what you are too afraid to, understand?"

My eyes grew wide as I watched the tide roll in and out. Dake had a really good point. It scared me to think of Castiel being swept away from me…

"Wow Dake, that's deep." I muttered, nodding my head. He laughed, leaning over and glancing at my back.

"Just think about it. In the meantime, you're getting pretty crispy back here- wouldn't want to burn or anything. I have some sunscreen in my bag; want me to get your back?" He offered sweetly.

"Nah, I'll be fine for now. I'll put some on a little later." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"You sure? You don't have to be shy; I wouldn't try anything funny…" He winked at me.

Suddenly I saw a silhouette shadowing over Dake and I and we both in unison turned to get a look at the figure shrouding us.

Behind me stood none other than Castiel. He outstretched his hand to me and pulled me up to my feet, handing me an ice cream cone and stepping towards Dake, who also stood up.

"She said no, which means no. And unless you want a big, warm New Jersey welcome from my fist I highly suggest you fuck off." Castiel spat at Dake. Dake's face flushed of color and he bit his lip and nodded his head.

"…Didn't mean to drop in on you like that, sorry mate. I'll see you 'round, Brooke. Good luck with things." He muttered, taking his surfboard from the sand and walking off. I was horrified.

"Cas, that was harsh!" I cried. I didn't even want the ice cream in my hand anymore, but couldn't just throw it out so I held it to the side, letting it melt and run down my hand.

"Brooke, his intentions weren't as innocent as they seemed. All of those low life surfers are the same. He's a fucking pervert." He hissed, his face dark and twisted like the worn driftwood on the sand that surrounded us.

"He's alone here and just looking for a friend. He didn't mean any harm…" I defended Dake only because I _knew_ he meant well.

"You can defend him all you want but I know what guys think when they see you, and believe me…they aren't interested in just being friends." He snapped. My eyes grew wide at his rash statement.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you shouldn't be so damn trusting of every person that shows you an ounce of kindness…Why don't you just go off with him if you don't believe me? He's got tattoos and a surf board and he's much cooler than us Americans…" He rolled his eyes, his sarcasm eating me away. I didn't want to argue with Castiel. I knew he was just trying to protect me, even if he was being a total jerk about it.

"None of that matters to me. I'm not going to go off with him. I never planned to in the first place; he was just keeping me company. I want to spend time with you, not him." I barked back to him. Castiel's face went blank and he sighed, his shoulders falling at his side.

"I'm sorry Brooke…I just…I don't know, it sounded to make like he was trying to make a pass at you. I went a little crazy and I'm sorry."

I smirked to myself, glancing at the ice cream in my hand as it dripped down onto the sand, rolling down the palms of my hand. I brought it to Castiel's face and he went crossed eyed as he watched me touch the soft, melted dessert to the tip of his nose.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now!" He growled playfully, wrapping his arms around my waist. The ice cream cone went flying out of my hands and into the sand and he swung me around in circles and into the water where we both fell, the soft matter of the ocean catching us both and cradling us together. _Was this really something just friends would do?_


	42. Chapter 41: Beach Day - Part 2

**Chapter Forty One: Beach Day - Part Two**

**Castiel's POV-**

As soon as we were submerged in water I made sure to hold Brooke tight so that she would feel safe. When we both came up gasping for air I felt her palms pressing down on the top of my head as she pushed me under again. I reached for her waist and scooped her up in my arms letting her catch her breath. I was increasingly relieved to see that she was laughing.

"What kind of man throws a girl who can't swim into the ocean?" She breathed heavily in between wild laughter. I let go of her again, dropping her to be caught in the water once more.

When she came up gasping and shivering she slapped the water sending a miniature wave hurling towards my face.

With the first splash, it was on. She was racing for the shore but I wouldn't let her get away so easily. I spun, my hand dangling and skimming the water creating a massive splash that drenched her entire body. Soon she was wading back to me and tackling me into the shallow end of the water. I crashed back into the sand, she landed on top of me and we collapsed together with laughter. I was too hysterical to even notice that the love of my life _was on top of me, he lips only inches away from my own._

Once the laughter died down and Brooke seemed to notice that she was straddling my hips with her own I watched her turn a prominent shade of red sit up quickly. I couldn't help but feel frazzled as I pushed her off of my lap, paranoid about a certain part of my body taking a mind of its own. She landed on her backside in the sand and stood up, still trying to contain nervous laughter.

"I think I won that one, Cas…" Brooke laughed walking onto the beach and ringing out her long hair and then tousling the wet and wavy locks. I rolled my eyes and launched myself off of the ground and onto my feet.

"It's safe to say you're warming up to the water, huh?" I laughed as I met her on the sand.

She shrugged looking out to the water with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I think so…maybe I feel safer knowing that you're a middle school certified lifeguard." She snickered sarcastically.

"C'mon you can't tell me that it's not badass, Brooke."

"I'm not denying its badass! Do you swim really well, then?" She asked me as we started over to the towels we had since migrated far away from.

"I'm a pretty strong swimmer, yeah. I need to teach you to swim…Maybe we can go to the public pool in town sometime and I can give you lessons." I offered, turning my neck to face her. She looked up at me and scratched her neck.

"Do I _have_ to learn to swim?" Brooke protested.

"I never want you to find yourself in a situation where you wished you had learned…it could save your life."

She looked over at me and her stare lingered a little before she drew a deep breath.

"Just tell me when and I'll let you teach me." She muttered, running her fingers through her hair. As I glanced to her with a smile we came up to the group who sat around their towels and stared up at us.

"You two have been in your own little world today, huh? We've missed you!" Lysander laughed, patting the spot next to him for Brooke and I. I winked with a smirk as I collapsed beside him. Brooke crossed her legs and sat down among the others.

"What have you guys been doing?" Brooke looked to everyone asking the group as a whole.

"Nothing much really, just enjoying the sun I guess." Rosalya told her with a smile.

I heard a splash behind me and looked over to find the source of the noise. When I spotted that annoying surfer kid paddling around further down the beach in the calm waters on his surfboard I rolled my eyes. Brooke looked over to him as well, tilting her head.

"Surfing is so _lame_. Anyone could stand on a fancy piece of wood and let the water move them around." I was secretly trying to hide the fact that I was feeling a little inferior to him.

"Yeah right Cas! I highly doubt you could do that. It's a lot more than just standing on the board and letting the water push you." Brooke argued teasingly.

"Did Douchebag Drake teach you all about it?" I asked with a snicker.

"It's _Dake_- and no he didn't; I've just seen enough surfing movies to have an idea. Surfing is pretty big in Australia. I'll bet Dake has been doing it since he was young." Brooke explained innocently. I kept my eyes rolling, glancing over to him again.

"He's not even doing anything! He's just sitting on the board…" I observed, pointing to him now.

"That's because there aren't any waves. He seems happy out there on his board though- just leave him be. I bet you couldn't even stand up for thirty seconds on a surfboard." Brooke laughed.

…_Challenge accepted._

"Oh yeah? How much?" I raised my eyebrow, turning to her.

"How much what?"

"How much do you bet me?" I was starting to feel a masculine rush of adrenaline.

"Where the hell are you going to find a surfboard, Cas?" She asked me with a snicker.

I motioned over to Dake. "He'll probably know if there are any rental places around here."

"Are you forgetting that you threatened him with your fist?" Brooke reminded me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing an apology can't fix. Loser buys lunch." With that, I was on my feet and wobbling in the sand down to where Dake was. I could hear Lysander muttering something to Brooke before I caught the sound of her feet in the sand running after me.

"_Be nice_." She growled. I turned to her and winked.

"Always, little girl."

I walked down barefoot on the scorching sand to the edge of the water were Dake sat on his surfboard looking up at the clouds. When he noticed us ambling over towards him he nodded his head in a boyish hello and I waved him over to us. He seemed friendly enough, but I hated giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"What brings you Blackie?" He asked me. I scrunched my face. Did he just call me…_Blackie_? I heard Brooke giggling behind me and turned to look at her before glancing back to Dake.

"Listen man; I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm kind of a hothead and get worked up too easy. Are we cool?" I outstretched my hand to him and he took it firmly, shaking it exaggeratedly. I already felt heated when he stood over me, beating me in height by a few inches.

"Gladly, mate. What can I do you for?" He asked, his irritating accent getting on my nerves already.

"I was actually wondering if you knew of any place I could rent a surfboard for a while around here."

He laughed and shook his head, his own blue surfboard in his hand as he looked over at it.

"Nah, sorry. I don't know why you'd need to rent one though when there's a ripper shortboard right in front of you. A bit silly, if you ask me." He snickered. He was being sarcastic and as much as it pissed me off he was also practically offering his surfboard to me. At least that's what I assumed 'ripper shortboard' meant.

"Blackie and I have a little bet. I don't think he can stand up for more than thirty seconds on a surfboard." Brooke explained to him.

_Why was SHE calling me Blackie? What the hell did that even mean? Was it some kind of inside joke between them? _

Dake chuckled and looked to me with wide eyes. "What'll you say to that, Blackie? I think she's wrong, standing is the easy part!" He told me cheerfully.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, although I could do without being called Blackie.

"I can do it." I shrugged. Dake reached out and took my hand in his, pulling me for the water. He was an awfully touchy fellow.

"Ace! C'mon, lemme show you!" I followed him out to the water as he pushed his board along the surface. Brooke waited back on the sand, her hands on her hips, just waiting for me to fail.

I looked back at Brooke as we waded out to our chests and turned to Dake. "So do I just pull myself onto it and stand up?"

"Yeah, if you want to end up with a mouthful of salt. I'll teach you the right way to impress a pretty girl." He ran his fingers through his dripping hair before placing both palms on the base of his board.

"Firstly, what you'll want to do is roll your body onto the board and lay flat down across it, belly down and chin up." He explained. I nodded my head and positioned my palms on the board, using my biceps to roll my weight onto the base of the surfboard. I held my head up and waited for his next set of instructions.

"Put your hands underneath your shoulders and lift your toes up to the tail…" He told me, pointing to my feet. I followed him carefully and he watched my position and then smiled.

"Now in one movement, lift your body up, pull it forward and twist your hips so that your front foot is across the board directly underneath your chest. Keep your body hunched and when you feel like you've got your balance, just stand."

I slowly did what he said, twisting my hips and pulling my foot up and under my chest. The board wobbled a bit and I let both of my arms out at my side trying to maintain my balance as I waited for the board to settle. When I was sure I had my balance I extended my knees and stood up, sinking my heels in deep as the board bobbed back and forth again. I first looked down at Dake who flashed me a 'thumbs up' and then over at Brooke, who started to count.

"_Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four-"_

As she uttered the next number I felt the board unexpectedly bob too fast, sending me crashing down into the unforgiving water head first. I held my breath and let the water catch me, clawing to the top and whipping my hair back as I drew a breath. I ran my hand across my face and spit out the bitter saltwater retained in my mouth by the surprise of the plummet.

"Pretty good for a shark biscuit!" Dake expressed as I felt his hand slap my back. I looked back to the beach and saw Brooke holding her stomach, laughing wildly.

"I'd like to see you do better, little girl!" I shouted to her, wading out of the water and letting the sun beat down on me and dry my soaking skin. Dake took his surfboard and followed me onto the sand.

"I'm not saying I could do any better, but that's what you get for being so cocky!" She told me in between giggles. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not as easy as it looks, is it?" Dake asked me as if he knew my reasoning for the whole bet in the first place. I sheepishly shook my head, admitting to his statement.

"As proud as I am of you for going a whole eight seconds before falling off, I think you still owe me lunch." Brooke teased, her hand grasping my shoulder in a playful squeeze.

"Alright, alright…you win." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and turning to Dake. He had proved to be a little cooler than I initially thought and I felt as though I owed him some kindness for attempting to help me win my bet.

"We're going to have a bonfire later when the sun goes down if you'd want to join us…" I told him, motioning to our group in the distance. Dake's entire face lit up with excitement.

"Gee, mate. How'd you know I love a good fire?" He expressed, nodding his head.

"We're having a bonfire later?" Brooke asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, little girl! It's somewhat of a beach-day tradition...at least for Lys and I. We brought marshmallows, guitars and sparklers- so be excited."

Her eyes widened with excitement and she nodded, turning to Dake.

"So, you'll come?" She asked him.

"You bet!" He expressed. I could tell I had made his day inviting him. The warm and fuzzy feeling of being kind to a stranger was a new and annoying pang.

"I have a feeling Rosa would like this little Aussie. What do you think, Cas?" Brooke turned to me with a suspicious smirk.

"You've got a friend for me?" Dake asked her with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. Rosa would definitely eat up his charm, for sure.

Brooke nodded with a chuckle, promising to introduce him to her at the bon fire. Dake offered us a strange Australian goodbye and with Brooke eyeing me suspiciously, presumably waiting for me to pay up for my end of the bet; I started down the beach in search of the vendor. As we walked I felt the tickle of her fingers brushing against mine and I swallowed the bile in my throat and took her hand. She looked up at me with confusion and I shrugged and just kept walking. We searched the beach in comfortable silence, her hand in mine sending nervous chills throughout my entire body. We found the vendor after wandering the beach for a few minutes and I told her I only had enough on me for one ice cream cone, which I was thrilled that she agreed to share with me. Lick after flirty lick, we were growing closer and our friendship was crumbling into something else, _I could feel it_. Still though, something inside wouldn't let me take that next leap. I didn't want to ruin the pure serendipity of our relationship the way it was. I was still afraid of letting my heart speak to her even though I practically wore it on my sleeve. Some kind of barrier was keeping the words and actions that I dreamt of packed away and it seemed as though any time an opportunity to kiss her would rise, I would instinctively back down.

We sat close on the beach together and watched the sun go down. The pinks and oranges that slowly transformed into the night sky set the mood around us and I only hoped that the bonfire would bring me the strength to end this perfect day with a cherry on top.

My masculinity and need to prove myself came to light when it came time to make the fire. Nathaniel and Lysander tried to help but I put their efforts to shame by collecting stacks of burnable wood and rocks to line the fire pit from the fields beyond the sand. I got on my knees and dug out a pit in the sand with my bare hands and then set the sticks, driftwood and brush aflame with careful precision, blowing and nursing the tiny flames into a burning sheet of orange and red that lit up the space around us.

When I was sure that the fire was burning at its best, I made sure everyone was comfortable before taking the wooden steps up to the car to grab the necessary bonfire supplies that Lysander and I had brought. I heard tiny steps following me up the stairs and turned around to see Brooke running after me.

She matched my stride and turned to me. Her yellow bikini had been covered up with a grey sweatshirt and denim shorts and she stuffed her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie before turning to me. "The fire looks great, Cas!"

I shrugged my shoulders and fished into my pockets, taking my pack of Newports out of the pocket of my sweatshirt that hung around my shirtless torso and sliding two cigarettes out, putting them both between my lips, lighting their tips and then handing one of them to Brooke who took it to her own lips and drew in a drag, blowing out smoke to be carried away with the light wind. She nodded her head in thanks and peered in the trunk of my Pontiac.

"You better be thankful that I followed you! Let me carry one of those guitars." She offered, grabbing for the neck of the acoustic Fender Squier.

"You claiming that one?" I asked her, pulling a drag of sweet menthol into my lungs.

"I thought this one was Lysander's?"

"He won't mind if you use it. I want you to play with me…" I muttered, grabbing the bag that contained sparklers and marshmallows and slinging the strap of my own acoustic over my shoulder.

"I'm not very good…" Brooke laughed, leaning over and closing the truck of the car for me.

I rolled my eyes as we walked back for the steps. "You're great; I don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled at my comment, muttering a sheepish thanks as we walked over to the fire and sat in the sand together. Lysander was on my left, allowing Brooke to sit close beside me. Dake had since arrived and seemed to have introduced himself to Rosa as they chatted to themselves. Brooke and I waved a quick hello to our new friend and I dumped the bag in my hands out in front of me. Lysander leaned across me and reached for the marshmallows and the metal marshmallow sticks, passing them around to everyone. I took one and stabbed two marshmallows on the end, leaning close to the fire and starting to cook them.

"You're burning them!" Brooke exclaimed, pointing to my charring marshmallows.

"You don't like them burnt?" I asked her as I pulled my stick from the flames. The marshmallows on the end were on fire and I blew back the flames with one quick breath.

"No way! Look, they're all black and crusty! Roasting marshmallows is an art…" She exclaimed, standing up and holding her own stick above the fire, turning it over in her hands like a rotisserie.

I peeled back the black skin of the marshmallow and dipped my finger in the melted white cream inside, holding it up to Brooke. "Try it…" I coaxed.

She rolled her eyes teasingly before leaning down and licking the marshmallow off my finger. "Not bad…but mine will be better, you'll see." She turned back to focus on slowly browning her own marshmallows.

Lysander bumped his shoulder to mine and I turned to him as he leaned in. "Seems to be going well…maybe I won't have to tell her myself tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

"I got this." I muttered quietly back, smirking deviously at him.

"Here, try this." I heard Brooke say from above. She crouched down and brought a golden brown marshmallow to my lips. I opened my mouth, inviting the sweet sugary sensation in and letting it melt in my mouth. I nodded my head as I swallowed.

"So are you some kind of marshmallow expert or something? That was easily the best marshmallow I've ever had." I laughed.

"I told you it was an art." She chuckled as she sat beside me. "You just have to take your time I guess."

The whole world melted away when I looked into her eyes. As everyone ate their marshmallows and the conversation died down Brooke was soon grabbing for one of the acoustic guitars, prompting me to do the same. I checked to make sure they were tuned before strumming the first chord of a song Brooke and I had worked on in her lessons. She quickly matched my melody with her own backup chords and we played together, immersing ourselves in the world that the plucking of the strings shrouded us in. Everyone around us seemed to disappear and between paying attention to playing I was also stealing glances at Brooke, who focused diligently on the neck of the guitar. Our sounds melted together as one and my heart beat wildly almost out of my chest and we played what seemed like hours, although the song lasted only a few minutes.

The rest of the fire only brought Brooke and I closer. We laughed and mouthed off with everyone else and I poked at the fire with a stick as I studied her. She was blissful and bright and I wanted to make her feel even better than that. I practiced the words I would say to her over and over and as she handed me a flaring sparkler, I touched the tip to hers and we drew pictures together in the air, validating the chemistry between us wasn't just in my head. I wanted so badly to stand up and confess my inner turmoil and harbored feelings for her in front of everyone but I knew that it wasn't the place to do it.

As the sky only grew darker our ceremonial bonfire was soon put out by buckets of salt water. The sand sizzled and steamed, signifying the road back to reality. After saying our goodbyes for the night, Lysander, Brooke and I carried our things up the stairs and back to my car. Brooke took her spot back in the front seat and my heart sank down into the pits of my stomach as I remained quiet the entire ride to her house, practicing my lines over and over again. Lysander and Brooke made small talk as I kept my eyes on the road and my mind on regulating my breathing. My moment inched closer and closer with every turn I took.

When I parked my car beside Brooke's yellow Jeep I swiftly threw myself out into the parking lot, wordlessly volunteering myself to walk her to her door. I had a plan, but with every passing moment the details were blurring themselves further and further. Brooke said goodbye to Lysander and then trotted beside me. We made our way to the entrance and up the stairs in silence. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat, burning and pounding fast and loud. My hands shook and I held onto the railing, quite certain that I would pass out if I didn't snap out of the nervous daze soon.

When we came to her door, Brooke faced me looking up into my eyes with a smile.

"I had a really good time with you today, Castiel." She muttered, tossing her hands in her pockets.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words that came out did not voice my exact feelings. "Me too…"

"So…I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She mumbled, fishing her house key out of her bag and turning to the door to unlock it.

"Brooke…wait." I stammered. She stopped and turned to me, tilting her head.

"I…uh…" I couldn't remember anything. All of the structure I had set went straight out the window. I was at a loss for words. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed, holding my arms out for a hug. _I choked._

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight, burying her head in my chest and breathing in. I felt like throwing myself down the flight of stairs. _I had failed._

"Goodnight, Cas." She whispered, opening her door and giving me one last lingering stare before closing it. I stood, starring at her door for a while, grinding my teeth against each other. Balling up my fists, I stormed down the stairs and out to the car where Lysander watched intently, now sitting in the passenger's seat. I threw myself into the car, slamming the door. Hitting my head repeatedly on the seat, I drew a sigh and buried my head in my hands.

"I've seen more backbone in jellyfish." Lysander teased. I lifted my head to look over at him.

"I just…I couldn't do it, Lys. I choked."

"Clearly…and since midnight is your deadline, it looks like I'll be having a chat with Brooke myself tomorrow morning." He told me through a devious smirk.

"Lys, you wouldn't do that. I'll…I'll tell her tomorrow after school." I protested. The secret inside me simply couldn't thrive anymore. I had to let it out…_just not tonight_.

"I'm sure you would if you could, but I know you can't. If you can get to her first and prove me wrong I will be very surprised." He said, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes. Lysander was all talk no action. Either way, tomorrow had to work. I couldn't live like this anymore. _I had to tell her tomorrow._

Either way, tomorrow Brooke and I's relationship would never be the same again.

**Sorry guys! D: I know you're all mad at me but the next chapter is the very last one. That's right, the finale you've all been waiting for. I can only hope that it will do this story line justice! I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the love and support. It will kill me to end this story, but I have plans for another one that I'll be sharing with you soon! **

**So, who do you think will be the one to break the news first? Brooke, Castiel, or Lysander? Let me know what you think and I'll be back with that last chapter soon!**


	43. Chapter 42: What You Do To Me

**Chapter Forty Two: What You Do To Me**

**Warning:** _Here it is. The last chapter…._

_It gets a little heated, but I'm sure you won't mind. : )_

**Brooke's POV-**

_If you leave him where he is with the intent of someday picking him up and bringing him along with you, he might get swept away by the tide or someone else might come along who appreciates his beauty enough to say what you are too afraid to._

Dake's words repeated themselves in my head over and over again and when I arrived at school I was arguing with myself, trying to figure out what I should do with the feelings inside me. It was like a fire had been lit inside my heart and Castiel was only adding to the pile of tinder more with each passing day. I could feel the flames growing higher and I knew eventually I'd burst if I didn't say anything soon.

I couldn't shake the feeling that the time we spent together on the beach was more than friendly. Things had been so different between us- and yet they had also stayed the same. I worried that my mind was only playing tricks on me, amplifying the things I wished to see.

My emotions were scattered and reckless, pulling me in all sorts of directions.

I walked down the hallways with the slightest sense of confidence. I knew very well that I could destroy the relationship that Castiel and I had with the words I hoped I would be able to say to him but something about the time we shared this past weekend eased my worries, at least a little.

"Brooke!" I heard as I made my way for Castiel's locker. I spun my head to see Lysander walking towards me with a suspicious smirk.

"Hey Lys, what's up?" I turned to him and stopped in the middle of the hallway, my palms sweating and eager. I just wanted to see Castiel. Whether or not I said anything didn't matter. I just wanted to see him.

"I need to have a little chat with you...could you please follow me outside to my car?" Lysander seemed serious. My stomach immediately dropped.

"Y-yeah, is everything alright?" I asked him swiftly following him down the halls.

"Everything is impeccable, Brooke. Don't worry." He hummed. I caught up to him and looked over at him, slanting my mouth.

"Did something happen?" The butterflies in my stomach were up in arms, swarming my entire body and prickling every inch of me. Something about Lysander's ambiance made me uneasy.

He held the door for me as we walked out to the parking lot leading the way to his car. I lumbered nervously into the passenger's seat and ran my hands up and down my thighs. The nervousness that coursed frantically through my veins reduced me to shivers.

Lysander turned to me with a smirk. "I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want you to tell me the honest truth."

I stared at him; a part of me already knowing exactly what is was he sought to ask me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it honestly. I nodded my head sheepishly, blinking my eyelids and keeping a straight face.

"_Are you in love with Castiel?" _

His mismatched eyes scorched their way past my skull and into my mind. The notion that he already saw the answer washed over me and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

I looked up and drew a sigh making eye contact and then taking it away, shifting my eyes to the floor board. I had never admitted it out loud. Once I told Lysander the truth I wouldn't be able to take it back. _Everything would change_.

"_Yes."_ I muttered, keeping my eyes off of him and on my feet.

Lysander nodded his head, the wildest grin curling up the sides of his cheeks. He let out a huffed snicker and buttoned the cuffs on his jacket before turning to me. I looked over to him and breathed in, waiting for him to explain his reasons for asking what he did.

"Brooke, what I am about to tell you is a secret I have kept for nine months that I feel Castiel may_ never_ have the courage to tell you himself. Castiel is an outspoken person and has no problem saying whatever it is on his mind but this secret has buried itself deep within him. So deep, that he can barely dig it out. I'm here to help him."

As I listened intently, not a muscle in my body moved.

"Castiel_ loves you, Brooke_. He's loved you since the moment he met you. He's absolutely hopeless and I can't stand by any longer knowing that you feel the same way."

I drew slow, uneven breaths.

The words Lysander had so effortlessly muttered rang through the walls of my mind like the crash of a cymbal. All at once everything came together forming a tapestry of logic that ran circles through my mind.

All this time it had been _so obvious_.

_I was blind._

The day I bumped into the boy with the smoldering coal eyes and the crooked smile he had asked my name and tucked me safely under his wings, whisking me away to a secret place. Growing to know this broken boy as my best friend I had come to realize that he didn't particularly care for new people. _Why hadn't I ever noticed before that our first encounter was unique?_

The only time Castiel ever attempted to push me away resulted in him backing down and fishing through a phone book just to find my number so that he could call and apologize. After that, nothing could have torn us apart.

He had eagerly decided to go to the dance when I told him I was going and I had never seen him so dressed up before. He looked amazing, but I couldn't see that it should have been him that night, not Leigh. He had been weary and unsupportive about my relationship with Leigh from the start. _He tried to protect me_, but I didn't listen.

The jealousy and rivalry between Castiel and Leigh at that time should have been as obvious to me before as it was now. I never could figure out what was going on between them but the answer was always in clear view.

When things with Leigh fell apart Castiel was there waiting to catch me when I so inevitably fell. He had held me close and the sound of his heartbeat eased my pain and relieved my anxiety.

He even brought my favorite ice cream and sat through sappy love movies, just for me. He slept beside me in my bed because I didn't want to be alone and he motivated me each day after to keep pressing on.

Castiel had been there to hold my hand through so many things. He was there when I decided that I wanted to get drunk for the first time and he rolled around on the floor and danced barefoot in my living room with me. He helplessly stood by while I ducked Armin and went for Kentin- all while trying to warn me. He watched from the sidelines as I tried to find that missing piece and the whole time I had been too _blind _to realize that it was him.

He was there to catch me when I fell down in sickness and he was there when I woke up in health. He watched over me and held my hand through my recovery, never once letting me out of his sight.

He knew me. He knew my favorite colors, flowers, songs, and foods. He never had to ask and I never had to tell _because he just knew._

Anywhere I turned fair weather or not, Castiel was there. Whether he was waiting with open arms or offering a snarky comment he always knew how to make everything better.

He was always honest with me about everything…_everything but this._ I had scared him. I felt terrible for ever making him think that he had to hide his feelings from me.

_I was sorry. So, so sorry._

Without another word, I turned to Lysander and he smiled, nodding his head and reassuring me that I wasn't dreaming. I grabbed for the door handle and pushed my way out onto the pavement. With my first stumbling step towards the school I was building momentum, my legs carrying me faster and faster with each beat of my heart. I had to find him. I didn't know where he'd be but I knew what I'd do when I found him _and I didn't care who saw._

**Castiel's POV- **

For the first time in my life I was purposely trying to avoid Brooke; a difficult task I must admit. I needed to take a walk around the school and sort out my thoughts. Today was the day I had to tell her and I didn't want to ruin the motivation that I had by seeing her and turning to stone again. She was a magnet reducing me to a thin, weak piece of metal. I wanted so badly to gravitate towards her but I kept walking, going over lines in my mind.

Opening the door to the staircase I started slowly down the steps taking my time in the trip to my locker downstairs.

I heard the door at the bottom of the stairwell smack open and I stopped, placing my hand on the railing and anticipating someone to swiftly pass by me. Instead, the person that hurled herself through the door frame was Brooke. She turned around and closed the door behind her seeming eager and shrouded with urgency. I tried to swallow the bile in my throat, my whole world illuminating when I caught my first glimpse of the day.

"Hey little girl..." I offered her, raising my hand in a simple greeting. She didn't reply. Instead she just kept coming at me as though she knew what she was doing

I stood frozen, watching as she ran to me. I was paralyzed when she wrapped her arms around my neck and in a split second before I could even begin to comprehend it, _Brooke's soft lips came crashing down upon mine like an avalanche_. My eyes widened at first as I watched her press her own eyes shut firmly. I surrendered soon after I felt the electricity welling up inside my chest.  
_  
__Brooke was kissing me._

I brought my hands to her porcelain face and pushed my lips against hers. I didn't have any questions. I wasn't confused or baffled. In that moment, the only thing on earth that mattered to me was _kissing _her.

She tossed her head, our lips swaying against each other and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, unable to hold it back behind my teeth. I threw her hair between my fingers and she pulled me closer and closer each time her lips quivered against mine.

I was lost in her with no chance of ever finding my way back to reality, but soon she was regressing, tearing her lips away from mine as they begged for one more taste. She rested her forehead on my own and drew a breath. I looked down into her glossy sapphire eyes wordlessly begging for answers.

"Brooke_…what are you doing?"_I whimpered, my voice soft and curious.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry." She told me, obviously trying to choke back tears. I slowly moved my hands back to her face and rubbed the budding tears with my thumbs tilting my head with concern.

"I can't even imagine why you would think you owe me an apology for anything." I told her. I couldn't think of a single reason for her to be sorry.

She raised her hand and brushed the hair out of my eyes with a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry that I never realized how much you meant to me sooner. I'm sorry I never noticed how devoted you've been to me. I'm just so, so sorry. It _always_ should have been you." She spoke rapidly, her breathes fleeting. I hushed her with another kiss, taking her hands in mine and staring into her eyes. I had long since assumed that Lysander had told her everything already.

"If anyone has anything to apologize for it's me. I wasn't honest with you, and I'm sorry for hiding from you for so long. I just never wanted to risk losing you." I intertwined my fingers with hers never once letting go of our eye contact. She hung on every word I said.

"_I love you_ Brooke. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. Perhaps I even loved you before I met you because I can't remember my life before I loved you."

I felt a massive weight lifting from my heavy, aching shoulders when I uttered the words that had been stuck to the roof of my mouth for so long. Her lips curled up into a smile and she took my shirt, pulling me close to her and brushing her lips against mine.

"_I love you_, too." She whispered on my mouth before kissing me once more.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her there, never wanting to let go. _I couldn't believe that this was my reality; not just a dream. _

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, little girl." I told her gently, planting soft, tender kisses on her cheek and neck. She looked up at me and traced the outline of my face with her thumb. I counted the colors in her eyes, my heartbeat like a metronome keeping time to the soundtrack of the moment.

_Was this really happening?_

She rested her head against my chest and I felt her fingers brushing against mine, begging to be held again. I tangled my hand into hers and pulled her close, pecking her forehead. Both completely overwhelmed, we stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

"I think we should play hooky today." Brooke leaned up and whispered in my ear with a coy smirk. My lips parted into a smile and I took her hand, leading her for the door. I wanted all of her and she had the right idea. There was no way we could stay at school.

I held open the door, her grasp on my hand not once growing lax as we took off running across the parking lot to my car. We were on autopilot, moving only by instinct. We were frantic to make up for lost time.

As soon as we got into my car we were gluing our lips together again, hungry for each other. This time there was no stopping us. I should have known we wouldn't make it out of the parking lot.

I leaned over the center console and cradled the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as she could. My lips danced on hers, deepening the kiss with each motion until I was planting tiny pecks trailing from her mouth to her neck. She climbed over to my seat and straddled my hips, moving her lips back to mine and continuing to explore my mouth with her own. She ran her fingers through my hair and I held her waist and coursed my fingers up and down her torso, losing control completely. With each passing second the voltage welling up inside me was beginning to boil over but it was impossible to stop. All I could feel and think was bliss.

My lips ached for hers when she pulled away and gazed down at me, stroking my cheek. Her eyes smiled and I couldn't rip the stare away. The eye contact was excruciatingly weakening. I wanted her so badly; I could hardly control myself.

She leaned down and her lips grazed against my earlobe sending agonizing chills down my spine.

"We should go to your house." She whispered in a voice I had never heard her use before. I turned my head to kiss her neck, approving her suggestion.

She silently climbed back into her seat and I leaned forward and started to pull her seat belt across her chest. She placed her hand over my own and raised her eyebrow.

"I got it…" She smirked, trying to pry my fingers from the belt. I matched her sneer and fastened her seat belt for her anyway.

I wasn't sure how I was going to drive with her only inches away from me. I could feel her eyes all over me as I backed my car out of the parking lot and started down the road. The mission proved more difficult than I had thought and every stop sign and red light we were attached at the lip again, avaricious for each other.

I peeled into my driveway and took the keys out of the ignition, stuffing them in my pocket. Within seconds I was throwing myself out of the car and stumbling over to Brooke's side. As she stood up from her seat I scooped her up in my arms and her surprised giggles sent shudders flying through every square inch of my body.

I kicked open the front door to my house and pushed it closed with my back, bringing her to my room. I wasn't thinking and neither was she; we were purely acting on impulses.

I laid her down on my bed and crawled up to her, hovering over her as she pulled me in by my shirt. When our lips reconnected again I felt my heart detonate for the thousandth time. It felt like a dream as we laid there kissing each other down to the quicks of our lips. Our hands were reckless and bold and we explored each other for hours. Brooke tugged at my shirt and I threw it off and onto the ground. She ran her hands up and down my torso and I cheekily decided to even out the scales, peeling her blouse off to be lost within the sea of blankets that surrounded us. I never once looked down at her chest; I only wanted to feel her bare skin against mine.

The next two hours were distorted in uncontrollable impulses and frantic love. We couldn't help ourselves from giving everything we had to one another. We didn't stop to think twice and we both knew it was what we wanted. I kissed every inch of her and she dragged her finger nails across my back and we found ourselves completely lost in each other.

When we finally collapsed together again, the realization of what just happened washed over me in a cold sweat. We faced one another, our noses touching and our eyes bouncing around in each other's. I breathed in, my entire body filled with the most happiness I had ever felt. In the back of my mind I also felt very guilty. Had I taken advantage of her weakness just as Leigh had?

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling her fleeted breaths on my cheeks. I could only pray that she didn't think badly of me. I couldn't lose her now. Not after _that_.

She giggled with a smirk, never breaking eye contact. "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"That just kind of _happened_. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you…" I muttered.

She kept on giggling and shook her head, putting her fingers to my lip lazily.

"I remember you telling me once that you were an exception to anything derogatory about men. I think that makes it okay- what do you think?" She asked me, her comfortable smile never growing dim. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is true…" I smirked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, resting her head on her fist.

"I can't believe this is real life…" She muttered almost to herself. I sat up with her and pulled her close.

"I can't either." I whispered. _It was all too good to be true._

She chuckled, covering her blushing face with her hands. "I am truly the world's biggest idiot…"

"No you're not." I cooed to her softly.

"If I wasn't this would have happened a long time ago. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner; it was always _so_ obvious. I'm sorry for all I put you through Cas, I really am."

I breathed in and cupped her face with my hands, smiling at her from ear to ear. "I wish you could see yourself from my eyes. You're perfect and this is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about the time I've known and loved you."

She blushed and granted me a smile, putting her hand up. I mirrored it, pressing my palm against it and intertwining my fingers between hers. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. _Everything was right in the world._

"Where do we go from here?" She whispered, her eyes darting across my face. My lips curled into a smirk as I looked down at the disheveled blankets that covered us.

"The floor, or the shower, maybe?" I snickered. I knew what she meant, but I couldn't help myself from teasing her. That one was just too easy.

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed me down. I fell back onto my pillow, dragging her down with me as she burrowed her head into my chest.

"I want you to stay here with me forever, Brooke." I hummed gently, stroking her soft hair. She breathed in and looked up at me.

"Are we still best friends?" She blushingly asked me.

"You'll always be my best friend, Brooke- but I want more. I want you to be mine. " I admitted. She rolled her elbows onto my chest and looked right down into my eyes. My skewed smile never faded away.

"Then I'm yours." She whispered against my lips, pressing them to mine. I smiled during the whole kiss.

When we pulled apart I shook my head, chuckling to myself. All of this was still so unreal. With every word that she uttered I was pinching the insides of my palms to make sure it wasn't just a cruel dream. I had sworn I'd never love again. I built walls from stone around myself and Brooke came and tore them down with one glance. I wanted to be lost in her eyes forever.

_After all of this time, she was finally mine._

"What?" She tilted her head in that adorable way that I loved so much.

I smirked and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me."


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue - in Brooke's Point of View**

Florescent hues of sweeping oranges and pinks burned across the sky around us. The sun peeked over the skyline slowly receding below the world to make way for the night. I breathed in the summer air and closed my eyes, savoring the moment and etching it into my memory.

My hand flinched at first when I felt another set of fingers weaving themselves through mine. I looked up to Castiel, every ounce of love in my heart projected through my gaze. I smiled and squeezed his hand, resting my head on his shoulder. As I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head my eyes fell on the idle dogs at our feet.

Demon sprawled his body across the grass. His eyelids twitched as he dreamed. Curled up beside him was my birthday present, Angel, an eight week old Belgian Shepherd puppy. I outstretched my arm and stroked the soft baby fur of my very first dog. She drew a sweet sigh in her sleep.

"Do you like her?" Castiel asked me, his deep, tender voice still sending shivers down my neck. I turned to him and smirked, glancing at the sleepy puppy out of the sides of my eyes.

"What do you think? I love her, baby."

"Damn, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't. Once I picked her up from the breeder I wanted to keep her all to myself." He smirked. His sarcasm still drove me absolutely crazy. I rolled my eyes and gazed up at him.

"She's ours." I laughed, running my hand through my long hair as it blustered in the summer breeze.

"Happy birthday, little girl." Castiel whispered in my ear, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't remember a time where I was happier and more alive. Castiel and I were all at once senselessly in love with each other. He seemed to just cast a spell over me. It was unbelievable to think that before I couldn't see or feel the love that Castiel had for me because now I felt it wherever I was, every second of the day.

I couldn't imagine a world without him in it. He was my best friend; we understood each other better than anyone else.

The summer was ours and we took it and owned it together. We spent it under the sun learning each detail and inch of each other, falling more helplessly in love with every sunset we watched together.

I was no longer angry with my parents for deciding to follow the kiwi birds to New Zealand. I felt more at home here in Amoris than I ever had anywhere else. I had found myself here. I had discovered myself within the hallways of Sweet Amoris High School, the winding back roads behind the wheel of my yellow Jeep, Leigh's clothes shop, the courtyard and the music room, and the staircase in the far end of the school. Mostly, I had found pieces of myself in Castiel's arms. This is where I belonged and I couldn't help but to think that everything had happened for a reason.

After all of this time things finally fell into place. Castiel and I still had a lot of growing up to do and a long future ahead of us but as long as we were together, I knew it could only get better.

**A/N: **

_Firstly, I want to thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart for all of your incredible reviews that made me smile every single day. You have no idea how much it means to me to have so many people enjoying what I love to do. I am blown away by how many people liked this story so much and it really upsets me that it's over. _

_With that being said, it's only inevitable that I keep writing more My Candy Love stories after this one. I currently have two ideas that I have been playing with for a few weeks and I want to know what you guys want to see next. _

_-Lysander/OC: This story has the potential to be a "spin-off" from What You Do to Me. I'll do a spin-off if you would like to see Brooke and the gang again, but I can also make it a standalone. It's up to you!_

_Nathaniel/OC: This story wouldn't be a spin-off but I have a lot of great ideas and I know that there aren't many Nathaniel fics out there so for all of you Nathaniel fans, let me know if you want to see this one next!_

_Both stories will eventually make their way here but as many of you understand I only have time to dedicate myself to one story at a time. I want to know what you think and what you want to see next, so please don't hesitate to share your opinions!_

_Finally, this next week I'll be moving cross country from one end of America to another so I may not be able to get the next story out for at least another week. I am already chomping at the bit wanting to write, but rest assured that when I get back, it's ON! _

_And again, I seriously cannot possibly thank you guys enough for the overwhelming response I've received with this story. It's sad having to end it and I can only hope that it was the ending you have all waited so patiently for. I love you ALL and am already looking forward to writing more fanfiction for you all to enjoy. _

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_Love, _

_Exactlyamanda :) _


End file.
